Bloodlines
by IsabellaElizabeth1864
Summary: Bella a 24 year old girl that has everything she could wish for. An amazing boyfriend and future job and even a great family. Thats all about to change when Bella goes to a meeting at her bosses house and learns everything she thought she knew was wrong. Now she is on the run to save her life, in the process learning who she really is and falling in love is harder than it looks.
1. Prolong

**The story I am writing here is with the Twilight the characters but there will be things that will be different. The things that will be different are that instead of using Forks, I made up my own town. Things I have changed are because it will help tell my story a lot better. I hope this does not confuse anyone. If you become confused, please just leave me a review and I will try to explain for you.**

* * *

**Wescott, Ohio**

**September 13th 2002, 6:06pm**

"She told me that if I did not do anything it would pass and she would be human once more, but God she did not tell me it would hurt her so much. I wanted so badly to take the pain away, but there is nothing I could do without risking her life and I could not do that." By: Renée Dwyer

It had been a long day, it was finally Friday and Bella Dwyer's science teacher thought it would be nice to give them all a huge pop quiz. Along with the pop quiz, she had lost one of her best friends, Jacob. I suppose one could say it was because of them growing up, that they just grew apart or maybe it had to do with the girlfriend he was currently dating. She hated being back in school and missed the summer. It was so carefree. During the summer she spent part of her time down in Gatlinburg, Tennessee with her aunt Esme and uncle Carlisle, she spent most of her time with her cousin Emmett, like she does every year. He happens to be in only child like herself. Her aunt Esme is an interior decorator and her mother's older sister and then her uncle Carlisle is a really good doctor at a hospital in Knoxville. The rest of the summer was hanging out with her cousin Emmett who came back with her to Ohio for the rest of the summer and they hung out with their other cousins Alice and Chris, along with what was suppose to be her best friend Jacob. Their parents called them the brat pack because from the day they were born, they were like attached to each other, its like they gravitated towards each other, even though some of them are a couple years a part. She is a very simple girl, but by no means poor, she was from money. Her family history dates all the way back to England and France since the 17th century. If you were to look up her last name, you would find noblemen and blue blood status dating up, to even to day. Her family also has history with the town she live's in now, Wescott. A small unheard of town in Ohio that was founded in 1856, a couple of years before the Civil War had begun and the town is very rich in history. She was the odd ball out of her family, because of her eyes that do not match anyone in her family. She does not seem to be able to get the attention of everyone in town, no matter what she does. Today was Isabella Dwyer's birthday, she would be turning 13, it would seem her birthday already started out horrible, but it was about to get a lot more dark. A lot would be happening and it all had to with Bella's family history and everything she thought she knew about her family history was not true.

As Bella came down the stairs into the kitchen, she could hear her mom banging around. "What the heck is she doing?" Bella thought. Stepping further into the kitchen, she could see her mother was setting up her cake and presents. Now on a normal birthday, the whole town and her family on both sides would be there to celebrate but since this was no normal birthday, to which it confused Bella to no end. It was just her and her parents, well just her and her mom for the time being until her father got home from the office. Her grandparents some how managed to plan their vacation at the same time has her birthday, more like her mother planned it for them, insisting that they go and everything would be fine. Bella did not understand why her mother did that. Her parents still lived with her father's parents.

"Mom…what are you doing?" Bella asked her mother. Renée swiftly turned towards her daughter, like she had been caught red-handed. Her reddish-brown hair, that fell in soft ringlets past her shoulders swished around as she came to face her daughter, the one good thing that came out of her life.

"Setting up for your birthday silly!" Renée said has she recovered quickly, giggly as she came towards her daughter. She couldn't believe how much Bella looked like her like her father, her one true love. They could have been twins if only Bella had been a boy. Bella's father had been the one to take her innocence's and also her soul with him. She hugged her daughter tightly, like someone would take her from her. Bella could not believe her mother was hugging her, her mother rarely hugged. She believed her mother was like one of those Stepford wives. She could smell a certain scent coming from her mother's hair, the scent of lilacs, and a smell that she would always know as her mothers. "Happy birthday, sweetie!" Renée said while letting go of Bella. "This time 13 years go, I was screaming in pain and begging the doctors to knock me out cold and when they said I was too far along for that…I started cussing like a sailor…which your grandmother found to be hilarious." Renée said laughing, remembering Bella's birth, but it had not been that simple. "Then I heard you scream and part of me was relived and happy, but I was also so scared to be a first time mother, well…at my age at least…but you were just so beautiful and you reminded me so much of your father." She said reliving the whole memory of when she got to see Bella and hold her for the first time. She pulled her daughter into a side hug, while kissing her forehead. "I love you so much baby, never forget that." Renée said while turning away from Bella and back to what she was doing before she had been caught. Bella just stood there very confused, she could not understand what her mother was talking about, and she did not look like her mother or father. Her mother was a short petite woman with dark brown eyes and pale skin, along with her naturally cruelly reddish-brown hair. Everything about her was natural, along with the freckles on her cheeks, which Bella did not have. Her father was another story; he was tall, with a well-trimmed body and light blond hair and baby blue eyes. He was the all American boy back in high school with his tan skin and good looks and how he played on the football field. While her mother was captain of the cheerleading team. The perfect IT couple, but Bella was nothing like them, with her pale skin thanks to her mother and her straight dark brown hair and amber brown eyes, that looked like wolf eyes.

"Love ya to mom!" Bella said smiling at her mother. She watched her mother watch the clock tick down.

"Happy birthday baby girl, your finally thirteen." Renée said while kissing her daughter's forehead, before she went back to cutting the cake. Bella could tell her mother was hiding something, but she did not know what. It was just how she was acting, her mother's eyes were one tell sign something was wrong, they would twitched ever so slightly when they would look at Bella and she kept wringing her hands out, in a nervous twitch. Renée could not stop staring at her daughter, waiting for anything to be different, but she could not see anything that looked like she had changed. She just could not figure out what Elena meant when she said, 'she will only change if you give her blood,' "But she didn't tell me what would happen if I did not give her blood," Renée thought, that's what scared her the most.

"Mom you-" Before Bella could finish, she dropped to the floor with a terrible headache. Holding her head because it was easing the pain, but it was not making it go away.

"Bella!" Renée cried, running towards her daughter's side. Bella barely moved, because at the moment she chose to look up at her at her mother, her incisors on the top part of her mouth started to hurt. Like they were trying to rip out of her skull. Tears formed in her eyes, as she tried to hold them in but it was not working. The tears were making everything blurry. The next thing Bella knew, her stomach felt like something was ripping and shredding to be free. Her heart thudded against her rib cage really hard, causing her to gasp for air. She could not figure out what to hold on to at that point, her head was thudding along to the beat of her heart, while her stomach twist and turned. Renée kneeled beside her daughter's wiggling body, she could not figure out what to do. She just watched as her baby girl twisted and coordinating her body in positions not thought possible for the human body, but why would she think her daughter was human. Only part of her was human, the other part was him. She brushed her daughter's hair out of her face, while her daughter finally settled, laying motionless on the floor beside her. "Oh Bella, I am so sorry. It will be fine, I promise." She said kissing her daughter's forehead. Bella lay beside her mother, not being able to move, the pain was everywhere now, but she could not move. It was like she had been paralyzed or something, but she had to suffer while she could not do anything about it.

* * *

**Later on**

"What are we going to do Renée…what's wrong with her?" Bella's father Phil asked. His gruff voice causing calmness for Bella. She was just glad he was finally here, he could help her like he always did.

"We need to get her to her room…can you move her?" Renée asked her husband of almost fourteen years.

"We need to get her to the doctors Renée." Phil said in a worried tone, trying to keep his temper in check, while his little angel was around. He was worried, he had never seen this happen before and this was his little angel. He never liked seeing her in pain and she was in a lot of pain from what he could see.

"No Phil…listen to me. I know what's best for her…she will be fine." Renée said trying to calm her husband down. All Bella kept thinking was, take me to the hospital, I am not going to be fine. Listening to his wife, Phil picked up his little girl and carried her to her room, laying her out on her blue and green comforter that covered her huge bed.

"I can't do this Renée… she is my baby girl…I think the hospital would be better." Phil said pleading with his wife, to make their little one better.

"No, honey it wouldn't be. She is also my daughter too…and I know what's best for her." Renée said looking down at her daughter. Bella tried watching her parents, but the only thing that was helping was her father's aftershave, it was a scent that made her feel protected and safe. She laid in her bed begging her arms to move towards her father's shirt, that she could barely make out. Slowly moving one of her hands towards the fabric of his shirt, she wrapped her fingers around the fabric and held on for dear life. Phil looked at his daughter's fingers, wanting to cry because he could not bare to see her like this. She was the only one who could make him feel helpless. He slowly unattached her hand that was tangled in his shirt.

"Daddy." Bella croaked. Making Phil's heart hurt at that moment. She was in so much pain and he was so helpless to help her. He just wished his wife would let him call the hospital, there had to be something they could do for her. "yes I can finally talk," Bella thought, she tried to move her hands towards him again, but she could not move.

"Shh Bellabear its fine," Phil said kissing her forehead. "She is so cold…we need to light the fireplace." Was the last thing she heard her parents say, before she drifted off.


	2. Chapter one

**If there are any mistakes I did not catch, I am very sorry. I will try catching more of them on the second chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will try getting chapter two done by tomorrow or Wednesday. Forgot to mention this in the last chapter, nothing belongs to me but the idea for this story. All characters belong to the author. Again the story line is different than the original story. Some characters may be out of character in this story, just to be warned. The first part of this chapter is done in a dream and then it begins into real life. There has been a jump in the story, just read the thing I wrote out.**

* * *

**First part of Chapter (Dream)**

**Wescott High School**

**Second part of chapter (Real life)**

**May 1st**

**New Haven, Connecticut**

**23 years old**

She was standing by her locker, watching him, the God of their school coming towards her, smiling. She began to blush so badly, that it felt like her skin was on fire. A small smile slowly started to form without her knowing. Quickly turning around to look through her locker for her AP chemistry book, so he would not notice her slight blush.

"Bella," The most beautiful voice to Bella said. She knew who the voice belonged to. "Please turn around baby." He said while kissing the back of her neck. Bella let out a small giggle. He rested his hands on her waist, while he began to play with her neck; she was motionless. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. "You are playing unfair darling." He said turning her around to face him. He pressed her up against the lockers. She took the time to look around them; no one was there to watch this show, before turning her gaze back on him. His dark brown eyes looked at her with so much passion, nothing like the looks he gave Leah, this was the look you gave someone you loved with all your heart.

"Jacob…what are you doing?" Bella whispered.

"Kissing my beautiful girlfriend." He said while kissing her neck and trailing down to her breast.

"But…what…about Leah!" She said moaning out with pleasure, as the kisses lingered on her skin, as he looked her.

"What about Leah?" He asked while staring at her.

"You know your girlfriend Leah Clearwater." His eyes held amusement at her words. "What?" Bella asked, thinking this was a joke or something.

"She is not important…I have never been with her…only you since our 8th grade year." He said while kissing her with hunger. "You…know…that." He said in between kisses.

"But," She said pulling away. "This cannot be."

"It is and as been…now please stop making me have to stop. I am doing my best work here and your not even enjoying it." He said with annoyance.

"Sorry…please continue." Bella said while enjoying the kisses and the way his hand wandered her body, until she felt a sharp pain coming from her neck. "Ow!" Bella said while trying to pull away from him. "Please let me go." She said crying a little at the pain that she felt forming at her neck.

"Jacob is gone for the time being…now creature it is time for your punishment." Bella looked up to find it was not Jacob holding her lovingly anymore, but some other man with a lanky build and long dark hair. His eyes blazed red.

"Who are you?" Bella asked in a trembling voice.

"Aro's the name…creature." He said smiling at her like he was enjoying torturing her.

"What have I done?" She asked. Before he could answer, everything around them disappeared.

* * *

**Real life**

Bella laid in her bed, tossing and turning, until her eyes flew open to the sound of a noise coming from the living room. The room was a nice but small room with light purple walls and white trim; even Bella's bathroom and Kitchen had purple walls. The kitchen had white cabinets with old fashion lighting. Rolling over to face her clock, it beeped back 7 am to her. "What the heck," She thought, it was the weekend and her only free time for this whole damn month. She could hear faint talking coming from the living room. Slowly getting up, she pulled on her lavender robe and moved towards the noise. The living room had dark red walls with a gold trim around it. James Mackenzie stood in the middle of it, talking on the phone in only his boxers, showing off his rock hard abs. He has this chiseled body that makes him look like a Greek God or something. He was a player back in high school, but when he caught sight of Bella. He changed his ways, hoping to make her notice him. He has light brown hair that is almost blonde and that is also tousled around his head making it look like sex hair. His hair was long enough that he could put up in a ponytail; it went to his chin. Laughing to herself at the sight she saw before her. His Caribbean blue eyes lit up when he saw her. She was everything to him, he had waited all throughout their four years at Yale to make her his, and finally she was and they would soon would make it official as husband and wife and he could not wait. They had their problems but he knew they would make it, well he hoped. He knew his family was not too happy about them marrying, but he was not going to let that stop them.

"Who you talking to James?" She mouthed.

"Your mother." He mouthed back. "oh no, oh shit," She thought.

"Give me the phone now James." She also almost yelled. Throwing it towards her, he gave her a weird look. "Go back to bed and I will be in there in a few minutes…okay." He just nodded and made his way back to the bedroom, leaving Bella to deal with her mother. Who did not have a clue her daughter and James was dating or planning on getting married. Bella could not figure out why she had not told her mother, because the first time her mom met him, she fell head over heels for him. Saying he was the perfect guy for any girl and Bella would be lucky to call herself a Mackenzie.

"Mom." She said into the phone.

"Yes honey…who was that man… your butler." Renée asked.

"Yes…that was Robert mother." She said lying through her teeth.

"Oh it did not sound like him." Renée said.

"Because he is sick mother and very old."

"Oh poor man." She said sweetly, which in Renée's world that was a slap in the face. I guess one way to explain her mother, was she was like the grandma off of _Gilmore Girls. _Bella always thought that ever since she watched the show. Thinking did they make the character to be like my mom. Renée acted like _Emily Gilmore_ perfectly, she was so up tight.

"Yep." Bella said, trying to keep her mother off of the subject at hand. James walked back into the room naked, in all his glory. Making Bella blush and giggle a little to herself.

"Bella darling what is so funny." Renée said in an annoyed tone. To her you never left someone hanging on the phone and if the person on the phone did not say something funny or was not laughing, then you should not be laughing either.

"Nothing mom…just saw something on the TV." Bella giggled a little more. "Go back to the bedroom" She said in a pretty loud tone, while pointing at James.

"Who are you talking to?" Renée asked in an annoyed tone again.

"Robert is showing a couple the house, since I will be moving." Bella lied.

"Oh Bella do not lie to me…is it a man in your life. You never talk about one." Bella does not know why her mother seemed to think she should be with someone, planning on marrying and everything. It annoyed Bella to no end when her mother would bring up the topic of her finding a guy.

"No mom," Bella shouted. "There is no one." She was lying through her teeth again, but she did not want to deal with the mess she created. She has kept James a secret for this long and it was staying that way.

"Oh." Is all Renée said.

"So why are you calling?" Bella asked her mother.

"Oh because were having our annual family reunion and you have not been to one in almost five years. So I am asking you to come, well really telling you to come." Renée said with authority.

"Mom I can't." Bella said, which was true but she did not want to go either.

"Yes you can," Renée said. "Like I said we haven't seen you in awhile and it been five years since you have been home."

"Mom…we spend every holiday together…what more do you want from me. I am a very busy woman." Bella said.

"Yes, I know but it is normally when we are in Maine at are cabin or even in Michigan or on our private island or one of are many beach houses we have, come on Bella your father wants you to come home. So does Grandma Sydney." Renée said, causing Bella to sigh, she could not understand her mother.

"I am sorry mom, I saw you guys back on Easter and you will be seeing me in a few weeks for graduation. So I do not see what the big deal is."

"WHAT THE BIG DEAL IS!" Renée yelled, she was getting annoyed with her daughter.

"Yeah." Bella replied.

"Isabella Marie, I cannot believe you do not remember what happens in late June."

"Nope, sorry." Bella knew what her mother was talking about, it was the annual founders week. Which because her family was of the founding families, they had to help out.

"Isabella," Renée screamed. "Founders week, I cannot believe you have forgotten. This is part of who you are." Bella always thought it was her mother's plan in life to help out with everything in their small town, like it was her life mission or something.

"Oh yeah that dumb thing…what about it?" Bella asked getting annoyed at her mother, she knew it would make her mother mad.

"Isabella!" Renée screamed again but much louder, making Bella have to pull the phone away from her ear. "Now listen to me little girl…you will be here for this thing…we do not see you that much." She was right about that. Bella had not been back since her high school graduation, she had been too busy with college and with graduation coming up quickly which was next week, and she just plain did not want to go back. She hated that small town and everything it represented.

"Mom…I can't." Bell said, wishing she would understand.

"Bella." Her mother sighed. "What is it this time? You have an internship…last year if I remember correctly it was an internship with some law firm in Miami and the year before that you said you were taking summer classes in England for law or something…and what was the year before that…you had another internship in California and lets not forget the summer you took off to travel through Europe again with James. Should I even mention the other time that you just up and disppearered...found out later that you were spending spring break in New York for some God knows reason that only you know. Do not even get me started on your freshman year when you spent the whole summer laying on the beach in West Palm Beach in Florida with that friend of yours, what was her name again…Jessica or something." Renée said listing off all of Bella's actives.

"No mom…it was Scarlett and it was spring break and she was one of my roommates…we lost touch after she thought I stole her boyfriend or something like that...but what's the point...she was annoying anyway." Bella said while looking down at her nails. She really needed to repaint them; the light blue was chipping off. She was so bored of the go between with her mother. "I have been busy and for your information that summer I spent in Cozumel…remember you where there." Bella said through clenched teeth, she was getting mad her mom. She saw them every holiday and almost every summer, well maybe not during the summer but during the holidays, expect for Fourth of July. What more did she what from her, she just could not understand.

"Yes…I remember and even then you were just out laying on the beach or talking to that nice Mexican boy." Renée said in a pissed off tone, she remembered that boy very clearly.

"Oh yeah…Roberto. I remember him." Bella said giggling, she remembered him very well. He was a Spanish God with dark brown hair and eyes that almost looked black and a body to die for. She remembered him very well. She could not stop smiling at thought of the Latin God that swapped her off of her feet that summer.

"Yes…the housekeepers son!" Renée said screaming again. She tried so many times to break them up but nothing work. They were too into each other to notice anyone else, bribing and even coming the point of begging her daughter to break it off with him came up. It was uncalled for, her daughter had class and that boy, had none in her book. His parents worked for them for Christ sakes. She even tried to set Bella up with a nice boy who happened to be one of her friends sons, a boy of class and manners.

"Mom…I am right here…phone to ear. You do not need to scream." Bella screamed back into the phone at her mother.

"Bella you better be home for the reunion or I do not want to hear from you again." "really was she going to play that card, then fine by me," Bella thought.

"I can't…I have an internship with a very big law firm in New York...I believe they go by Swan and Parker now. I am really looking forward to this because if I get the internship with them, I might be able to get junior partner soon. So I really need to go do this." Bella said in very giddy tone, she was very happy with being able to get an interview with the top law firm in the country.

"Did you say Swan?" Renée asked, it scared her to think it was the same Swan. Confusing Bella nonetheless, she could not understand why her mother would ask that. Why not both names, it was the name of the company now.

"Yes…why?" Bella asked, she was curious to know why her mother was showing so much interest in this topic, it never meant anything to her before.

"Oh…nothing…I have just heard a few things." Renée said playing it off, she could not tell her daughter that the Swan name should be her last name and not Dwyer.

"Oh…okay." Bella said a little confused, she just could not understand why her mother cared. It did not take Renée long to get back on the subject at hand.

"Bella come on…its founders week and you have not seen your cousins either in along time…remember the brat pack…you even missed all their weddings." Renée said rambling in a stressed tone. It just was not true; Bella had been to Emmett's wedding to Rosalie Hale, some girl from New York that he had met in college. They got married in Las Vegas, that had been one hell of a wedding. She was even their when Alice married Jasper Whitlock in Maryland, they had met when Alice had been on one of her many shopping vacations. She went to Chris's wedding to Jennifer Newman, they got married Akron, Ohio and she even went to the bitches wedding: Amelia had married a Count in Spain. So she did not understand her mother at all. She not missed any of her cousin's weddings. She had been lucky, they all had gotten married either out of state (or country) or just not in that town.

"Mom your losing your mind…I have not missed any of my cousin's weddings…so please quit." She pleaded with her mom. "I was a bridesmaid for one and bridesmaid of honor for another."

"Fine...but please come." Her mother begged. "I know you have not had anytime off and this might be good for you. I can just feel it."

"Mom, I can't okay…I am sorry." Bella said, wishing her mother would quit.

"Bella why not." Her mother whined.

"Because I have an interview at one of the biggest law firms in the country…I just told you this." Bella said while hanging up on her mother, before her mom could say anything else. Walking back towards her room, she caught sight of herself in the mirror. She had straight dark brown hair that looked funny against her pale skin, it fell past her shoulders and it was messy from last night's actives. Her eyes were the things that people always commented on, well beside her heart shape face. Her eyes are the color of amber brown and they looked like they belonged on a wolf, instead of a human. She found them to be dull but her mother always said that they were special and that she should love them because they were rare for someone to have.

Yawning as she continued her walk back to her room, James her best friend and fiancé was laying in her bed, butt in the air and snoring loudly. She had to giggle at this, finding her phone; she snapped a few pictures of him like that, to tease him with later. Giggling to herself has she got back into her nice warm bed. She began to slowly kiss her way up his back. He began to move under her touch. He picked himself up by his elbows to look at her with a smile that melted her heart. He was one of those guys you had to look at and when you were looking at them, you knew what they were thinking, 'that girl can't her eyes off of me because I am hot.' He was not conceited, but he knew he was good looking; he never used it to get ahead in the world. Even though he could, he was that good looking. How could he not know he was good-looking, when he had women and girls throwing themselves at him almost every day. He was like the Upper East Sides playboy. He was featured in _GQ magazine_ for one the hottest guys of 2012. "thank God my mom does not know about us, she would be so happy," Bella thought. It was all because he came from good breeding that her mother liked him, but if Bella had it her way she would never find out. Even after they got married. She knew she would have to tell her mother at Christmas, like 'oh mom and dad would you like to meet my husband.' She knew it would crush her mother, to not be able to see her baby girls wedding, but she could not for the life of her tell her mom she was marrying this lovable man.


	3. Chapter two, part one

**May 16th**

**Manhattan, New York**

**Lower East Side, Upper West Side**

* * *

There was nothing more sweet to Bella than waking up to her loving fiancé. She just laid there staring at him; he was so God like. She loved him so much; he is like an _Abercrombie and Fitch_ model, or some rich playboy; which kind of he uss to be. He had this coolness about him, you couldn't acquire by having money or even buying an expensive car. Every guy wanted to be him and he was everything a girl could want. He was a player, which at a certain time he was, he grew up in Switzerland at some over the top boarding school. That only blue bloods and some nobles send their kids to. While studying at the boarding school, he used to set up games between him and his friends. Mostly conquest of girls: which girls they could get and which ones they had to work for, making a game out of it. Bella was a game at first, a game his friend Laurent set-up, saying that if James could not get her in a months time, that he would take her for himself, even though he had a girlfriend. It was turning point for James. He might look like a stud but he was weak. He would rather let someone else take the reins, while he set back and relaxed. So he let Laurent have his way with her, causing Bella to lose contact with one of her roommates, Laurent's girlfriend. Causing people to look at her differently when it got around that she was the whore who broke up Laurent and Scarlett, the IT couple at Yale. James in the end was the only one that stayed by her and was her true friend except for the people who were like her and did not have a blue blood title. He never told her that he was actually part of the reason why she was looked at weirdly.

"Sweetie if you keep staring at me, you are going to miss your interview." He said laughing, while he watched her watching him. She had a little blush creeping up her neck, starting to show on her cheeks. He found her to be the most beautiful woman, and nothing could stand to her beauty. He could not wait to start a family with her. He still could not bare the thought of her losing their first child. It was a freak accident; there was nothing he could have done to save their unborn child. He almost lost her too; she turned her back on him. Giving him the cold shoulder, he could not understand why she could barely look at him. He knew it was hard for her, she was the one carrying the child, but he had lost something too. He needed her and she would not have him until now. He still had a lot to clear up from the months he had been away from her but he knew one thing, he was making her his, if it was the last thing he did. "I know you love me…but sweetie I am going to have to show you why you can't stare at me like that." He said laughing.

"You are such a pig." She said while hitting him, has she got out of the bed. She did not want to leave the bed or the bedroom for one. She just wanted to spend the day cuddling with him, but she had an interview. Walking towards her closet, she made sure to give him a show. Going through the endless clothes she had, debating on what to wear and what looked down right wrong. When she felt a pair of hands resting on her waist and an arm that slowly started to wrap around her waist. She could feel him slowly starting to kiss her neck. "James." She moaned. She loved when he kissed her neck, nibbling ever so slightly, like a vampire or something.

"Yes darlin." He said in a fake southern accent that made her want to laugh, but it also made her come a little bit. He continued to kiss her shoulder and undoing her top.

"James." She said moaning again, which made him ache for her. He had to have her again this morning, but there just was no time. "maybe I could," He thought has he began to rub his hands up and down her arms while he kissed her neck knowing that was her weak spot. He could get her to do anything for him by just kissing her neck. Licking his way down, he began to nibble on her shoulder, causing her to moan again, which set him off again. He had a hard on, which did not help because the second time she moan and laid her head on his shoulder, giving him more access, he was going to lose it. She could feel his erection, his need for her. Has he pressed himself closer to her; he pushed her back against him, making it like they were one. If she moaned again, he was going to lose it and he did. He bit down on her shoulder, trying to find release in something. He kissed her skin on her shoulder, ever so sweetly; trying to make up for the pain he was sure he had caused her. "Ow." She screamed.

"What's wrong?" He said while laughing has he began to lick the wound he had just left. Smirking, he was proud of his handy work. If he could not have the ring on her finger yet, he would settle for a more animal like claim. He was proud, now everyone could see whom she really belonged to.

"James William did you just bite me." She said laughing.

"Maybe." He said like a little kid afraid of getting in trouble. Kissing her neck, leaving a trail of shivers dancing on her skin has he made his way to her ear. "What are you going to do about it?" She turned to face him. She could see his needed for her, he wanted her. He could not lie to her, the proof was staring them both in the face, and he was not embarrassed about it either, he just smirked at her. She began to remove her tank top, leaving her half-naked and standing in front of him. He needed her and he needed her now. He moved closer to her, trying to kiss her but at the last second she turned her head away and stepped back, giggling at him.

"I am going to leave you standing here…wanting more and we both know you want me." She said while smirking at him and stroking his dick, causing him to whimper in the pleasure it was causing. Leaving him standing there she did with his mouth gaping open. She laughed the whole time she walked into the bathroom with her clothes in hand.

"Sweetie…don't leave." He begged, his voice was bit higher than normal, which caused her to laugh more at his demise. "You can change in here…I don't mind."

"You are an ass and I have to leave for my interview…within the hour. We both know that if I change in there…that ain't going to happen." She said through the half-open door, giving him a peep show. Knowing it was going to drive him crazy.

"Yeah…yeah." He said laughing while he watched her, has he begun to get dressed himself. She would be the death of him and he needed to fix everything before they got married or got more serious. While walking back towards the bedroom, she found him sitting on the bed putting his shoes on. He was dressed in a nice blue polo and khakis. The room was small but cozy but big enough for the two of them. It looked like a typical bachelor pad. It was neater than most but a guy's room nonetheless. She could not stand the color choice he chose. The walls were a dark whitish green for the lower part and the upper part of the walls was a blue color. It did not even look like she lived there. Everything was him and she did not even have it in her to change it. She loved living here with him, but something was holding her back from making this her place too. The bed that she loved so much was James's bed from New Heaven.

"You going out?" She asked.

"Yeah…need to take care of something before the trip." He lied; they both knew that he was not taking care of anything. He already had everything he needed for the photo shoot, but it did not even begin to click that he was lying. "But good luck sweetie." He said while coming towards her, he grabbed her face with his hands and gently kissed her.

"Thanks…I am going to need it."

"You won't need it. They will love you…why wouldn't they." He said giving her a peck on the lips. "You already stole my heart." He said while hugging her. "Now I am going to go." He said while kissing her one last time. After he kissed her, he picked up his carriers bag, flinging it over his shoulder.

"Love ya." She said while watching him leave. The apartment was a small, a one-bedroom loft with two bathrooms in the Upper West Side. The dinning room and living room were connected. He could have bought something bigger, better, but he loved to live like he was not who he was, like an Upper East Sider, like his parents. His parents did not like how he lived, but he could care less. Bella loved him for that fact that he was not like most rich guys. He liked to live like everyone else and buy his own stuff, not because he had a trust fund to spend. Looking at her watch she noticed she was going to be late if she did not leave now. Picking up her purse, she headed to the door, praying that she would get the internship.

* * *

**Internship Interview**

Walking towards the elevator, she was so nervous. Standing there beside all these people in this closed area, it was not helping her nerves one bit. If she got the job, she would probably have to drive or take a taxi, because the walk here was too much, especially in heels. All the way from the Upper West Side to the Upper East Side.

"Excuse me mam…what are you here for?" This little old lady asked. The lady was dressed in a nice dress jacket and skirt with a little scarf that you see women in Paris wearing.

"Interview for an internship." Bella said smiling at the woman.

"Ah…your one of the ones that just graduated right?"

"Yes…I just graduated from Yale Law…suppose to be taking my bar exam in July."

"That must have been nice…I went to Princeton back in my day. I wanted so badly to go to Yale…but daddy would never let me go because of money…but I had a full ride to Princeton…so Princeton it was." She said smiling at Bella. "Yale must have been great."

"It really was for the most part…I loved it…but I am glad I am out."

"I bet." The old lady said smiling. "I remember my college days and I do not want to repeat them…even though they were fun." She said laughing.

"I am with you on that." Bella said while laughing along with the older women. Bella knew too well what the old woman meant, she had her many college experiences that did not need to be repeated.

"Your not from New York…are you my dear?" The old woman asked.

"No I am not…how did you know?" She asked the older woman. "Was it that plain to see that I was not from New York," Bella thought.

"You do not have the New Yorker accent." The old lady said laughing.

"Yeah…I know I should…I have lived here for five years but…still have my old accent."

"Where you from dear?"

"You wouldn't know of it…if I told you." Bella said laughing, while thinking of her small town that did not even show up sometimes on maps. "It's a very small town in Ohio."

"Try me…I travel everywhere." The old woman smiled.

"It's a small called Wescott."

"You know…I have never heard of it." The old lady said smiling at Bella. "Where is it in Ohio?"

"It's about an hour from Springfield and Urbana and about two hours from Columbus…its in Darke county." Bella replied.

"I have been to Columbus and Springfield…but still never heard of Wescott." The old lady said.

"Probably not…we are just a small country town, known for being very snotty and stuff…we are one of those towns were we have a founders week and all that fun stuff." Bella said laughing.

"Let me guess…your not from one of founding family and the kids in your high school were assholes…oh excuse my language." The old lady said laughing.

"Its fine and no…I am from one of those families." Bella said smiling.

"What's your name my dear…mines Katerina Dupont."

"Oh." Bella said, like she forgot her own name. She remembered hearing the old woman's name. The last name had shown up many times when she had to help James's mother plan a social party and they were on the list for the wedding. " Isabella Dwyer…but everyone calls me Bella."

"Well its nice to meet you Bella…your dating that fine young Mackenzie are you not."

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Dupont and yes...I am actually engaged to James."Bella said smiling. Katerina began to laugh.

"I remember James when he was a little boy…sweet boy and I am not married dear…it's a family name from my mothers side….lets just say my father was not the person who my grandparents wanted my mother to marry. So mother gave me her maiden name and married some rich guy. I still to this day have not met my father and have not got a trust fund like all my other siblings or cousins." Katerina said smiling. Bella just stared at her. "You do know of the Dupont's right?" Katerina asked, Bella just shook her head no. "The Dupont's produced almost all American gunpowder during the Civil War…it's a little less now…we use to be one of the wealthiest families in America but still hold the title for being old money." She explained.

"Oh well my family isn't really from old money…except it founded a town that's about it." Bella said laughing, Katerina just smiled at her and then pointed to Bella's shoulder. Bella happened to being wearing a nice black halter top, which showed off her shoulders because of the summer heat was unbearably hot for this time of year. "Is something wrong." Bella asked.

"Well dear…your tattoo is showing."

"What tattoo?" Bella asked a little confused, she did not have a tattoo anywhere on her body that she knew of. That was the one thing she kept from the years she lived with her parents. She it thought it to be tasteless.

"The one on your shoulder." Bella just stared at her. "You did not know you had one."

"No…you must be talking about my birthmark." Bella said laughing because it really did look like a tattoo. It made Bella think about how James loved to kiss and lick it. Just thinking about it made shivers run down her back.

"Really…it looks just like a tattoo." Katerina said.

"Yeah I know…it just appeared on my skin when I turned 13. Me and my parents have no idea why…my mom took me to all these doctors and they said it looked to be a birthmark and they had no idea why it just appeared on my skin."

"Well I have never seen such a thing…its is cool looking."

"It is…isn't." Bella said smiling. "I know I like it." It looked to be tribal or something Celtic looking, never-ending lines.

"Well it is nice meeting you but this is my stop…you might want to cover it up…even if it is a birthmark…other people might not understand since this place is very upscale…because of our clients." Katerina said while stepping out of the elevator.

"I understand…that's the reason for this cover up." Bella said smiling has she showed Katerina the small jacket that she was carrying.

"Smart idea…well it was nice meeting you Bella." Katerina said while walking away. Bella rode in the elevator until it hit the floor she was going to have her interview on. She could hear the beeping sound that told her she was at her floor. Stepping off, she felt like she belonged there. She began her walk towards the front desk, while staring at everything in the waiting area. She was like a kid in a candy store. She could a see lady in her 40's with graying hair and charcoal gray eyes sitting behind the information desk.

"Hello…my name is Isabella Dwyer…I have an interview with Mr. Swan and Mr. Parker." Bella said while standing in front of the desk.

"The name is Mrs. Mag and they are busy right now…when was you're appointment?" Mrs. Mag asked.

"Well…Mrs. Mag…it was for right now." Bella said smiling at the lady. She noticed that the lady was one of those kinds of people who did not seem to be nice, even after you got to know them. The lady seemed to be one of those kinds of people who liked to watch other people in misery, like it was their only enjoyment in life. You had to feel bad for those kinds of people because really they hated themselves. It is like Christmas morning for them when they find someone else who is worse off, because then their life does not suck as much.

"Yes…hold on a sec." Mrs. Mag said while picking up her phone and pushing some buttons. Bella twiddle her fingers while she waited for the women to get off of the phone. So she began to listen to the conversation the woman was having on the phone. "Mr. Swan and Mr. Parker, sirs…Miss Dwyer wants to talk with the both of you…sure thing." Mrs. Mags put the phone down, while turning to face Bella. "You may go in…their waiting for you…Mr. Swan's office is down the hall at the end."

"Thank you." Bella said while walking past her desk and towards Mr. Swan's office. She took a deep breath and finally opened the door. Mr. Swan's office was huge and looked like something out of the 1920's. So old-looking with its black and white walls, it reminded Bella of something out of Alice in Wonderland. Giving the room a very cold feeling and the lack of light made it unnerving. "If you were someone who was here to talk to them about a case. You would feel scared, it should be something were you feel comfortable and warm." Bella thought. The room was lined with bookshelves and a big window overlooking New York's busy streets, and it felt like a prison. Everything about the room made you feel uncomfortable. Stepping further into the room Bella could see two men; both of the men were behind a big old oak desk that sat in the middle of the office. It looked like something from another time period. Both of them were hunched over, looking through a stack of papers. Bella stood by the door, waiting for them to notice her because she was scared to even move a muscle without getting into trouble.

"You must be Miss Dwyer." The larger man in the chair said. "Come in…sit down." Bella moved towards the desk, while taking a seat in front of them. "Hello dear…I am Mr. Swan…and this here." Mr. Swan said pointing to the man standing beside him. "Is my son-law and my partner…Mr. Parker." Mr. Swan's large shoulders overtook the chair he was sitting in; he was a very large man, not in weight but in height. He had a brawny build to him and dark brown hair, almost like Bella's. With a olive skin tone that made him look like he spent most of his time on the beach. His chestnut-brown eyes were cold and unfeeling looking. He looked to be only in his 50's or 60's, which to the eye he was, but in truth he was not. Mr. Parker on the other hand was shorter, not much but shorter than Mr. Swan. Mr. Parker was not a good-looking man with his angular body build and sorrel brown hair. He had to be around 35 or maybe a little bit older. He had ebony black eyes, which also seemed to make him seem very cold and unfeeling. Maybe it was the lawyer thing or maybe not. Mr. Parker had pale skin to him, unlike that of Mr. Swan. It was also much paler looking than Bella's. It reminded Bella of a corpses skin. Both men were wearing Armani suits.

"Hello, Mr. Swan...Mr. Parker." She said while smiling at them, they just smiled back at her in a unnerving way.

"Mr. Parker was just leaving." Mr. Swan said smiling at Bella. "Francis do tell my daughter we will be having that big dinner for who ever I choose…tell her…to tell the maids and cook to be ready with the food I picked out." Mr. Swan said while looking at Mr. Parker before he left.

"Yes sir." Mr. Parker said while bowing has he left. Bella thought this act to be a little weird, who bowed anymore.

"Now Bella…I see you was valedictorian at Yale for both times you graduated...and you graduated early from law school...thats impressive." Mr. Swan said reading from a file he had in front of him. "You still have to take your bar exam...is that correct?"

"Yes sir." She said while smoothing out her pencil skirt. She was glad that she had graduated from law school early, she had worked hard to graduated early and it really paid off. Her teachers were so impressed with her, her first year at Yale that they started scheduling internships at various law firms.

"You have done internships in California and Florida…very nice. I also see you have study in one of the many London firms." He said stopping to stare at her.

"Yes that is correct sir."

"You know we have a London office…where my son oversees."

"Yes I do sir…one of my classes at Yale talked about your law firm."

"Really…I did not know we were that popular…well it seems here that you studied for criminal law…if you were starting all over again. Would you still attend?" He asked.

"Yes sir…I would love to become a criminalist lawyer and yes sir I would still attend law school…it has been a dream of mine since I have been a little girl...to be a lawyer." Bella replied.

"Very good…you came to the right place then." He said smiling. "Can you take instructions without feeling upset?"

"Yes sir…I feel it's important to listen and not to take things too seriously." She replied back.

"Did you ever have any difficulty getting along with fellow students or faculty?"

"No sir…I enjoyed the students in my classes, along with the teachers I had."

"Very good." He said looking up at her. This continued for a few minutes, which made Bella more nervous. "What interests you about our firm? Why would you want to represent our clients?" He questioned. Bella sat their staring at him, trying to think of a reason why she would want to represent people who had more money than brains.

"Well…sir…I have always found your firm to be the place I have wanted to work at since I have been a little girl and your clientele is one of the best. I would not feel right if I had to do an internship somewhere else. Your clients would be some of the best to represent and I would not feel comfortable representing anyone else." He just looked at her with watchful eyes. She looked like someone he knew, like his son and grandmother. Hoping that it was not true what his eyes were telling him.

**To be Continued...**


	4. Chapter two, part two

"Really…okay then…well that is all. We will be back with you by the end of the day then." Mr. Swan said standing up, Bella followed suit. "It was nice meeting you." He said while sticking his hand out for her to shake.

"Nice meeting you too sir…its an honor to meet you." She said while shaking his hand. She had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. "crap," she thought. His hand felt ice-cold against her warm hands, she wanted to pull her hand away quickly. She began to turn around to leave; halfway to the door he stopped her. He could not believe what he was seeing, that marked you as a pure blood, and a royal, was printed on her skin. "It could not be," he thought. She looked just like his oldest son and grandmother and the mark, could only mean that his wife did not take care of the problem.

"That is a very nice tattoo you have." He said, causing her to turn around quickly. She had forgotten to put her jacket on before she came into the interview and was silently cursing herself for forgetting.

"Well here's the thing…its not." She said smiling. "It's a birthmark."

"Really." He said while staring at her. "Well might want to cover it up when you work here. You have the internship." He said while studying her. She was defiantly the little creature he tried getting rid of before she was born, but instead let his wife take care of the problem. He now wished he had done it himself.

"Really." She said smiling has she shook his hand again.

"Yes…just remember to cover it up and we will not have a problem…our clients would not like to see that." He said smiling at her. "My daughter has a tattoo on her shoulder too, that she has to cover up all the time…I tried to tell her not to get it, but kids do not listen anymore." He chuckled.

"Thank you again… and I will remember to keep it covered." She said smiling.

"Well you will be coming to dinner tonight correct. My late wife always did that sort of thing when she was alive…and I would like to keep up the tradition. We always do this for the new interns and we have not had one in a long time…well before my wife passed away." He said smiling has he thought of his lovely wife who had her life taken from her.

"Yes…of course, I will be there. Is it fine if I bring my fiancé?" Bella asked.

"Of course…my I ask his name."

"Yeah of course…its James Mackenzie."

"Ah…I know his father and grandfather very well." He said smiling, a disproving smile but Bella did not notice. He hated the Mackenzie's, he just wished they would all disappear. "Very good men." He said lying. "I remember James when he was a young boy." That boy had not been told yet about what his family was, as far as Mr. Swan knew and he was hoping that the Mackenzie's would not make James like they were. They did not need another hunter after them. "why hadn't they taken care of her, they should have seen the mark on her shoulder," Mr. Swan thought to himself. "Here is the address and we will see you there at 8 P.M." He said handing her a piece of paper with the address and time on it.

"Yes…I will be there and thank you again." She said smiling as she left.

**Later on**

She walked through the door of her and James's apartment. She could hear noises coming from their bedroom.

"James you won't believe it…I got the internship…I can't believe it and guess what." She said while sliding the doors open to their bedrooms. "We are invited to Mr. Swan's house for dinner and get this…your father and grandfather are good friends with Mr. Swan -" She said stopping when she notice not only James's body in their bed, but one of his models too. Victoria Force, a very tall and slim, redhead with big brown doe eyes. Ivory skin that could make skin cleaning companies go out of business. She was everyone's dream girl. She was the girl version of James; she was from old money and looks to die for. Bella could not believe what she was seeing; their bodies were tangled together. "James William Mackenzie…please tell me you are looking for something on her because she is dying and you're not having sex with her." Bella screamed. They both turned to look at her. Bella's heart sank, she could not move because the look James was giving her was of pure sorriness. He could not believe he had been caught with Victoria. He had planned on breaking it off with her, Vicky had kept it going on, telling him if he planned on breaking up with her, she would tell everyone of what they had done. Victoria stared at Bella with narrowed eyes; she could not stand the girl. She could not understand why Bella got James, when she had been working on him since 9th grade. Victoria like James knew about Bella's true nature, but were under oath from the elders, that they were not allowed to say anything.

"No dear…he wasn't…you remember health class. What does it look like we are doing." Victoria said while coming towards Bella, in only a little black sultry, sheer lacy babydoll, with a pair of 5" heels, with a 1" platform, that laced up in a little ribbons, showing off her nice body. The kind of body that made any girl take a hit to their esteem when they were around her, with her red hair that was wavy as it hit the middle of her back.

"No one wants to see your naked body and for that matter just get the hell out of my apartment." Bella shouted at Victoria.

"You know that's not true." Victoria said seductively. "Everyone wants me…they always say that my body is perfect."

"Yeah…maybe perfect for a whore." Bella said while rolling her eyes.

"What are you going on about little bitch…you know the only reason he is with you…is because he feels bad for your country ass." Victoria said while she backed Bella into a corner. "she looks like the devil in lingerie," Bella thought as she stared the woman down.

"Force get out of my face or I will show you how country I am." Bella said.

"Oh come on…you could't take me…your just a little hill-jack." Victoria said laughing.

"Get out." Bella said while slapping her. "Get your ass out of my apartment or I will kick your ass out." Bella said while raising her hand again to slap Victoria again.

"You little bitch!" Victoria said screaming. "Do you know who I am?"

"Yes." Bella snapped. "Unfortunately I do."

"You are noting except the gum on my shoes…we all know you came to Yale on a scholarship." Victoria said while pointing at boney finger in Bella's face. "I don't know why you think your good enough for James…he is of good breeding and is suppose to marry another of good breeding. That's the way it's happened for centuries." Victoria growled. "We all know you are a poor little country girl, that's the reason you never went to parties and was always studying and being a nerd." Victoria's statement made Bella laugh.

"You are wrong…I see why you barely graduated." Bella said with narrowed eyes. "I paid my way…my family is also from old money…I am a Dwyer for crying out loud, my family goes back to the Wescott's." Victoria looked a Bella like she could careless. "That is the name of our town…you are an idiot…my family is the founding family of Wescott…we have enough money to buy and sell you…so no we are not hurting." Bella said through clenched teeth, wishing she did not have to tell them about her family.

"Who cares…at least my parents were married and not teenagers when I was conceived." Victoria said smiling, like she had won. "Well all know how your father was trapped by your whore of a mother." She said smirking.

"That's were you wrong again…my mother and father might have been young, but they were married before I was born…leaving me the sole heir to the Dwyer and Wescott fortune…and they are soul-mates." Bell said laughing. "They would have been married with or without me being conceived…now get your trampy ass off my doorstep and leave." Bella said while pushing Victoria towards the door. "Me and my fiancé needs to have a little chat." Bella said while shutting the door in Victoria's face, locking it behind her has she turned around to face James. Who was only standing in a pair of his boxers.

"Sweetie I am so sorry -" Before he could say anything else, she slapped him hard. He knew he deserved it, he should have just ended it with Vicky, but he could not have Bella knowing that the time they spent apart, that he was screwing the IT girl of the Upper East Side. He just hoped she would forgive him, he needed her like he needed the air he breathed.

"Don't you dare call me that…to you its Bella or you know what it just Miss Dwyer." Bella said spitting in rage.

"Bella." Bella snapped and slapped him again and went to slap him one more time, but he caught her wrist in one of his hands. "Miss Dwyer quit slapping me…I am sorry. I did not mean for this to happen."

"Did not mean for this to happen. Bullshit…I don't believe that…go fuck yourself...because we are through…I guess what happened back on New Years did not mean anything." He just stared at her, not believing that she had just said that to him, it was a like she had sucker punched him in the gut."Losing our child didn't mean anything to you…I know for a long time we didn't talk that's my fault...I will take the blame but thats because I blamed myself for losing the baby, I should have never picked that fight like I did, but I thought we had talked through it and was better now."

"Bella…I don't blame you…I never could, I am the one who kept the fighting going…I should have stopped it, but…I didn't and I blame myself for letting you go…it was an accident…the drivers fault. He should have been watching where he was driving…he should be blamed and no I haven't forgotten what happen back in January. How could I…it was my child too and yes it does mean something to me." He said moving towards her.

"Well you have a funny way of showing it…get the hell out of the apartment…I will be gone before you get back from your photo shoot. I don't want anything to do with you." Bella said while opening the door for him to leave. "Please just go…I can't stand to look at you right now." She said while throwing her engagement ring and bracelet with his family's stones on, throwing them at him. His face was of pure horror and shock that she just thrown her engagement ring at him. It hurt him to watch her take it off of her finger, the one thing showing they were together. Now anyone could have her, the only thing that was keeping him from begging her on his hands and knees to forget everything, was the simple ring that sat on her right hand, the ring that had their birthstones and names on it, along with their unborn child's birthstone. Believing if she kept it, she would soon forgive him.

"I am sorry." He said standing there looking at her, hoping she would forgive him. She shut the door in his face, as she dropped to the floor and began to cry.


	5. Chapter three, part one

Slowly walking through the door to the penthouse where her new boss lived. It was the most beautiful apartment that Bella had ever seen. It was done in dark reds and blacks; it was very pretty, but at the same time very cold feeling. Like you did not feel welcome. Mr. Swan clasped Bella's hands with his and smiled at her. She was hoping like hell he could not see that she had been crying for the past couple hours; she could not have her new boss seeing her cry like that. She was wearing so much make-up to cover-up her red puffy eyes. She was dressed in a cute black dress with cap-sleeves and scoopneck; it was form fitting. Along with her nice pair black of 2" heels and a black jacket with a satin-trim.

"Isabella dear." Mr. Swan said while putting his arm around her shoulders and leading her through the penthouse. It was so big and spacey, but also very old fashion, like it belonged in the 20's.

"Hello, Mr. Swan."

"Please call me Nathaniel…I feel like I already know you…were is your fiancé dear." He said smiling.

"He could not make it…he had a photo shoot he had to get to in Fiji…he is a big time photographer." She said smiling, trying to forget what had just happened.

"Well I would have loved to have met him." He said smiling at her, thanking his lucky stars that the young Mackenzie did not make it. "Bridgette darling…come meet the new intern!" Mr. Swan yelled into the other room. A woman shorter than Bella at 5ft 3inches, with pale skin that you would think she was dead, came walking into the room. She looked like a model with her curly, honey blonde hair and ice blue eyes. She looked to be around the age of 35 and she was drop dead gorgeous. To make matters worse, Bella could not stop staring at her, because she felt so underdressed and out of place with her standing in the room. She kept looking everywhere for somewhere to hide. Bridgette was wearing a simple black straight-line cocktail dress that was a sleeveless crew neck. Scallop borders and lace highlighted the dress. She was also wearing a pair of black open toe pumps with satin trim and lace bow on the toe area. Her hair was done up in a French twist and she looked like she was going to meet the queen.

"You must be Isabella." The girl said, her voice sounded like angels singing. Bella wanted to hide in her black dress and heels. "My name is Bridgette, but you can call me Bridge…everyone does." She said smiling. The way she talked was like any socialite, very polite, but also at any moment will turn on you.

"Yes that is me…but please call me Bella." Bella squeaked. "Its nice to meet you." Bella said while shaking Bridgette's hand, has she just kept smiling at her. Bridgette's skin felt ice cold.

"Very cute dress." Bridgette said while sipping the drink she hand in her hand.

"Oh thanks…but your dress is a lot cuter." Bridgett just smiled like she knew it.

"Bridge where is that husband of yours?" Mr. Swan asked in annoyed tone.

"Helping Cliff with his tie!" Bridgette said laughing, but it sounded like music if anyone was to hear her. "They should be here any minute now." She said smiling sweetly at her father.

"Good…I told them a certain time and your husband is waning my patience!" Right when Mr. Swan said that, Mr. Parker and a younger boy about the age of eleven or so walked into the room. The young boy was the spitting image of Bridgette.

"Good you are finally here, maybe next time you will be on time…instead of making us all wait." Mr. Swan said in a little bit of an upset tone. He was annoyed at his daughter's husband. "Isabella dear…this is my darling daughter's husband…Francis." Bella shook hands with Mr. Parker. His hands felt ice cold to her, remembering back, all their hands felt cold to her, how was that possible, she thought.

"Its nice to meet you again Isabella." He said in a heavy British accent.

"Its nice to meet you Mr. Parker." Bella said smiling.

"Please call me Francis." Mr. Parker said smiling.

"Then please call me Bella…I have always found Isabella to be too long."

"Okay Bella." Francis said smiling. "This is our son, Radcliff." He said clapping the young boy behind him on the shoulder. Mr. Parker was dressed in a nice grey pin stripped Armani suit, while Mr. Swan was dressed in all black Armani suit, along with the young boy who dressed like his father.

"Hello." Bella said to the young boy, but he just stared at her.

"Radcliff…say hello." Bridgette all but screamed at her son.

"Hello Bella…my name…like my father said is Radcliff…but I would rather be called Cliff." Radcliff said smiling as he stuck out his hand for Bella to shake.

"Its nice to meet you Cliff." Bella said while shaking his hand.

"Good…we all know each other now…lets have dinner." Mr. Swan said while showing them towards the dinning room. It was like something out of the medieval period. In the middle of the room stood a huge oak table that looked like King Arthur's round table. The only lighting for the room was coming from the candle placed around the room.

"Wow." Bella said in a whisper. Everyone began to laugh at the comment.

"Everyone says that." Francis said laughing, Bella just looked at him weirdly. "How did they hear me," Bella thought.

"My wife designed the whole house…but this happened to be her favorite room…saying something about this is where the whole family will becoming together."

"She did a great job." Bella said as she set down.

"She did…didn't she." Mr. Swan said smiling as he took his seat at the head of the table, if you can call it that for it was round.

"So tell me Bella…where are you from?"

"I am from Wescott…a small town in Ohio, you probably have never heard of it." Bella said while smiling as she took a sip of her drink, it tasted coppery.

"You know what…I think I have." Mr. Swan said smiling.

"Really!" Bella said a little surprised.

"Yes." Bella just smiled at the four of them, there was something off about them, but she could not figure out what.

"So are you all from here in New York?" Bella asked.

"Yes dear Bella we are…I have been raised in New York since the day I was born…my mother was from Virginia, she had been the daughter of a farmer and the youngest out of 12 brothers and sisters…and father he grew up in England and moved to America when he was just 18 and fell in love with my mother and they moved up here…me and my wife raised our son and daughter here also…now my darling daughter is raising her son here." Mr. Swan said smiling. "But my wife well…she was from a village right outside of London, England…she always said that New York was much different than what she was use to." Bella smiled at him.

"Now lets not say that everyone in this room is from here!" Mr. Parker said laughing. "I was raised in Seaton Carew, in Durham, England. Its far up north in England…a little seaside town." Mr. Parker said smiling, his British accent ever present. "Now Cliff here…in September will be going to my old school in Durham." Bella just smiled at them.

"How did you come to be in New York…if you lived in England all your life…if you don't mind me asking."

"I was due to marry Bridge here…since birth we were meant to marry each other…so I came to America to get to know her better and make friendly with her family. You see her old man here." He said while pointing to Mr. Swan. "He graduated from Yale…it was planned for me to become a lawyer because this what her father did." Francis said smiling at Bella. "So to make her father happy…I went to his school."

"Ah…now I understand…if you don't mind me asking…where is your son at Mr. Swan?"

"Dear please call me Nathaniel…and he is running the London office…remember I think I told you that…he was troublemaker when he was younger and was shipped off to Scotland, there's an all boys school there…he was suppose to go to Eton College…my school but… of course he had to screw that up too…so we sent him to the next best thing." Mr. Swan said smiling. "After he graduated from there…he just stayed in Europe and then took over the London office...that was suppose to go to Francis, but things change." Bella just smiled at Mr. Swan.

"He sounds like my mother." Bella said laughing.

"How so dear?" Mr. Swan asked.

"Well…my mother got pregnant with me at the age of fourteen and married my father before she was fifteen."

"Ah…Bridge what was your brother's girlfriends name…didn't she come from Wescott." Mr. Swan asked.

"Oh wasn't Ren that girls name that Charlie dated that one year…she came up here for art school and then left." Bridgette said while staring at Bella.

"Yes…I do believe that was her name." Mr. Swan said while smiling. "So tell me Bella…do you know any Ren's…she always said she hated Wescott that there was nothing to do there."

"Well I agree with her." Bella said laughing. "But the only Ren I know is my mother…but she doesn't go by that…dad just calls her sweetie and her sisters call her Renie…and then her parents call her Renée…but she refuses to be called Ren… and I don't know any other Ren's…but there is probably other people called that or it could also be just a nickname."

"Probably is…but Bridgette wasn't her full name Renée…but Charles just called her Ren.

"Yes…father." Bridgette replied while never taking her eyes off of Bella.

"So tell me about your family?" Mr. Swan said smiling.

"Not much to tell about my family…we are the founding families and were into doing things as a family, like family reunion's and stuff…there is my mother and father, and then aunt Esme, she is my mom's older sister and interior designer, she is a big hit in Tennessee, while her husband, uncle Carlisle is a doctor...they are like my second parents." She said smiling. "And then they only have one child...my cousin Emmett...he is one of my best friends, him and his wife Rosalie own a gym and have a little boy." She smiled reminding the picture Emmett had sent her of Henri. He definitely looked like his father. "Then there is my mom's other, older sister Sofia who also lives in Wescott, she is a stay at home mom...and her husband Ethan is the local high school football coach and high school math teacher...and they have two daughters and a son, Tanya and Alice and then their son...Joey... I am more friends with Alice, she actually works at a museum has a restorer...while her husband Jasper is off in the military, they have a little girl." Bella smiled remembering a picture of Alice holding her daughter after she had been born. "And Tanya can be kind of mean...and Joey is still in high school, so I don't really have much in common with him." She laughed, which got a few at the table to laugh with her. "Then there is my mom's other older sister Madison...she is a fifth grade teacher and her husband Antonio...is a Neurologist in Akron, Ohio...they have two kids...Chris and Amelia...I talk to Chris more than Amelia...she is kind of like Tanya...actually they get along great."Bella laughed again. "Chris is married to his wife Jennifer and they have two beautiful kids and even Amelia is married to Carlos...he is a Count from Spain." Bella rambled, she was feeling embarrassed. "My father's mother lives with my parents since grandpa passed away a few years ago...and then my mother's parents still live in Wescott and are still very much involved in everything the town puts on…but yeah that's my family."

"Ah…a family that loves to spend time together…the world is starting to lack that." Mr. Swan said smilling.

"You know dad…I was just thinking that Ren girl also said she was from one of the founding families." Bridgette said smiling at Bella, which kind of scared her.

"Do you know any of the founding families with the name Ren?" Mr. Swan asked.

"Excuse me…what is up with you guys wanting to know about this Ren person." They just stared at her. "Sorry…there is only three founding families and my family happens to belong to all three. I am a Lockhart by mother's side and Wescott and Dwyer by my father's side and the only Ren I can think of…would be my mother…and she said she would never step foot in New York…so the girl you are talking about must have told you wrong…I know everyone in my family...its like a must to know your family history and the members of the family –" Before she could finish, Bridgette cut her off.

"You know…your right father…she does look like brother…its like brother is looking back at me in a dress." Bridgette said while making Bella jump a bit because she did not know that Bridgette was that close. Bridgette kneeled in front of her and grabbed Bella's face, rubbing her thump up and down's Bella's right cheek. "I can't believe my brother fell for your mother…she was so plain…country trash." Bridgette hissed as Bella tried to pull away, but Bridgette was stronger, she just held on tighter to the point it felt like she was going to break Bella's cheekbone. Bridgette's nails were beginning to dig into Bella smooth fair skin.

"Please let me go." Bella begged. "I have no idea what your talking about…I look my father."

"Yes dear you do." Mr. Swan said while standing and coming closer to Bella.

"You know my father…why didn't you just say that." Bella asked, a little confused.

"Yes I know your father…my idiot of a son." Mr. Swan said spitting in rage.

"Your son." Bella said crying. "Your mistaken…my fathers name is Phillip Dwyer…he goes by Phil." Bella said, hoping they would go back to acting normal.

"You mean the poor man that your mother fooled into believing you were his child." Bridgette said laughing. "Your mother was one of hell of an actress."

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked, more tears running down her face.

"Bella dear…the man you believed to be your father...isn't…its my stupid ass son and again…I have to clean up his messes. I thought I had taken care of the problem 24 years ago…but my darling wife…lied to me." Mr. Swan seethed while he got up and moved towards Bella. Bridgette finally let go of Bella's face and moved out of her fathers away. Bella tried to move but Mr. Swan was quicker, grabbing her by her wrist and slamming them on the table in front of her. "Quit…you are an abomination…half breed that deserves to die." Mr. Swan said yelling.

"What are you talking about…half breed?" Bella said crying more. "Oh I am going to die right here and now," Bella thought. Mr. Swan smiled at Bella, showing off his fangs. "Oh dear God…please let that just me something he put in, like he is a freak for vampires. You never know with the whole _The Vampire Diaries_ crazy, there as been a craze for them, he could be another fan." Bella thought, while she stared at his fangs. Looking around the room, she stared at each and every one of them. Bridgette and Mr. Parker were smiling back at her with fangs; even the little boy that showed now signs of fangs was smiling creepily at her. It unnerved her to no end.

"Dear…I am the King of All Vampires and you are a half breed…that is going to die." Mr. Swan said while pulling Bella back to her feet in a quick motion.

"Your lying…vampires are not real." Bella said crying harder, making her words harder to understand. "I bettt thos faaanngss arrre faaake…yourrr jussst…vvvvampirrre…ffans." They all just began to laugh at her, which caused her to shake in fear.

"You would like to believe that." Bridgette said standing beside her father.

"Francis take her and kill her...cannot being having a half breed take the throne…she should have died before she was even born…but my Elena…wouldn't have it that way." Mr. Swan said while grabbing Bella by the throat and pushing her towards Mr. Parker. " I guess…I should have taken care of it myself."

"Yes sir." Mr. Parker said while taking Bella by the arm roughly and leading her out of the penthouse and towards the stairs because people were coming towards them. Making it to the next floor, Mr. Parker found his way to the elevator, pulling Bella into it. Bella just stood there, thinking of some way to get away from these crazy people.

**Too Be Continued...**


	6. Chapter three, part two

Giggling to herself.

When the doors open, let me go or I will scream that you raped me in the elevator." Bella said while turning to face him.

"They will not believe you." Mr. Parker's British accent thicker than ever.

"Oh I think they will." Bella smirked, "When they see the bruises you left on my left arm." Bella said as she yanked her arm away from him. "You don't want your future to end...do you…just because you got yourself labeled as a rapist and then no one will want to come to your law firm and how do you think Mr. Swan will feel about that…when finds out that you couldn't even do a simple task for him." Bella said snickering as the door open. She stepped out has he tried to grab her. Acting like she was going to scream, he stopped in his tracks and stared at her has she stepped out of the elevator. "I though so…right choice." Bella said turning on her heels and running towards the lobby doors. People stared at her has she passed by. She knew she could not tell them. what was she suppose to say, vampires just tried to attack me and one of them is the best lawyer's in New York. Yeah that would blow over so well. She would probably be sent to some mental hospital. Perfect place for Mr. Swan and his crazy family to come and get her and she could not have that. She needed to go somewhere they could not find her. She truly did not know what to be here at the moment. Jumping in her cute little guard red, 09 Porsche Cayman S Sport, she sped down the roads, well as best as she could in the New York traffic. Tears started running down her already tearstained cheeks. Picking up her phone, she started to dial her mothers phone number.

"Bella sweetie." Renée voice came through the phone, it was comforting to her, and more tears came, making her whimper. "Bella what's wrong?" The silence made Renée more worried.

"Mom…nothing…is…wrong, I was just…just calling to tell you…I will be coming home…for founders week."

"Great dear, you should know the whole family is doing the reunion the week before…it starts on June 16, you should come then too…sweetie are sure you are fine?" Renée asked, she knew something was wrong with her daughter, the only time her daughter sounded like that was when she had been crying or was crying.

"Yeah sure…listen mom…I need to get off here…and everything is fine." Bella said while hanging up on her mom before she could say anything else. Driving back to the apartment where her and James where supposed to live. She packed everything she could into one suitcase and ran back to her car, heading to the airport. She had no idea where she was going, but she needed to leave and quick. Mr. Swan and his crazy family knew were she grew up and lived now. She needed to disappear for awhile if she could.

* * *

**JFK Airport**

Bella climbed out of her car, grabbing her _Louis Vuitton_ carry-on and luggage. She quickly locked her car up and headed for an information desk. She did not even have the time to change her clothes. She looked like she had been through hell and back and really she could not care less what people thought of her. A short older woman sat behind the desk typing away at her keyboard.

"Excuse me." Bella said.

"Yes…what do you need?" The lady asked, never taking her eyes from the computer screen.

"I need a ticket to anywhere." Bella said while biting her lip. "The sooner the better…I don't care what seat I sit in."

"Well we have plane leaving within the next hour and half to Miami, Florida…there is only one seat left…its in coach…does this work for you?" The lady said while looking Bella up and down. No doubt not believing that she would not settle for anything less than first class.

"Yes that works…thank you so much." Bella said as the lady typed a few things into her computer and then proceeded to hand over the ticket to Bella.

"Here you go…I would be getting through baggage claim and security now…the plane leave in an hour and half." The lady said smiling.

"Thank you." Bella said sighing, while she took the ticket and began running towards the baggage claim. She hated sending her bags through, always fearing they were going to lose her bags. She made her way towards the checkpoints, sighing loudly that she made it this far. She feared that she was being watched. Looking over her shoulder one last time, she made her way on to the plane. She was safe now. She began her way back to her seat, finding it in the back. Which made her curse under her breath. She hated the back of the plane, too much noise. Putting her carry-on in the overhead compartment. She finally set down in her seat beside the window, the only good thing she got out of this whole day. Looking out the window at the airport, she pried that she never saw those people again.

"I am liking this already." Bella heard someone say, looking toward the voice. It belonged to a man that was sitting down beside her. "Well hello pretty thang." He said in a deep southern accent, while smiling hugely, showing off his missing teeth. He was far from Bella's type with his beer gut hanging over his pants and stain on his shirt. "Oh yeah…he is the type of guy every girl wanted…yeah right," Bella thought.

"Hi." Bella said with a shocked face. "The names not pretty thang…its Bella." Bella said while turning back to the window.

"Whatever pretty thang." He said while smiling at Bella. "My names Moss…so where are you from…you not from New York…even though you got that New York stick up your ass." He said laughing. Bella quickly whipped her head around to stare at him, more like glaring at him.

"Not to be rude…but I don't know you…so I will not be telling you where I am from." Bella said through clenched teeth. A God awful smell of rotting fish was coming from the man beside Bella, making her want to throw-up. Turning back to the window, she wanted so badly to change seats but was stuck with setting with this man until they landed in Atlanta airport. She soon fell asleep.

**Miami, Florida**

**May 17th,**

Bella quickly exited the plane, almost in a dead run to the baggage claim, trying to put enough distance between her and Mr. Swan back in New York. Moving towards the area where you could get a taxi. She stood there signally for one for a good 15 minutes, until one pulled up.

"Where to miss?" The cabby asked, she could barely understand him over the rap music he was blaring through his speakers. She had no idea where she wanted to go. She only had one idea of a hotel; she had stayed there last time she was down here. "Miss did you not understand me…do you speak English." He asked while staring at her through the review mirror. "Think…think," She thought, while smiling at the balding man in the front seat.

"Four seasons Miami." She replied.

"That's a really nice hotel." He said while smiling at her.

"That it is…from what I can remember." She answered back. They did not speak until she was paying him for the ride. Has she exited the car; she had to look at the building before she walked in. It was tall and sleek looking. She finally picked up her luggage and made her way inside the hotel. Looking around, the lobby was empty but it should have been for being almost 6:30 in the morning. "Oh God please let there be a room I can book," She kept thinking as she walked towards the desk. The hotel was very upscale and very modern looking. At the front desk she was greeted by a man in his late 20's smiling at her.

"Hello…how may I help you?" He asked.

"I need a room." Bella said.

"Let me see what we have." He said while typing on his keyboard. "We have a wedding party staying here…they just got in yesterday…very big family on both sides." He said smiling. "Ah…here we go…one deluxe city view…does that work?" He asked.

"Sure does."

"Okay…only thing I need to know is how many nights." Bella just stood there staring at him. "How many night was she staying," She thought.

"6 nights." Bella said the first thing that came to her.

"Okay…now that comes to 1,683.76…does that work?" He asked.

"Sure…just need a room." She said smiling.

"Okay…now I need your credit card and you will have a room." He said smiling. "He was cute," Bella thought as she smiled back as she handed him her card.

"So are you just visiting?" He asked as he clicked away at his computer.

"Yeah and no." She said laughing, what else could she do. Tell him she was on the run.

"Ah…like to keep it a mystery…can you show me some ID too?"

"Yep." She said blushing has she handed him her ID.

"Here you go." He said while handing Bella her cards back. "Here's your key and room number. Please enjoy your stay Miss Dwyer." He said smiling.

"Thank you." She said taking her card and keys back. Heading towards the elevator. Bella was on the fourth floor. The room was beyond beautiful. Crème colored walls, with a large bed in the middle. Walking towards the window, she looked out upon the city. It was a beautiful view of city. Laying down on the comfortable bed, she soon fell asleep. Not even changing her clothes, just kicking off her heels finally.

* * *

**May 23rd**

Sitting on the beach, watching the waves come in. Bella had been here for her full 6 nights and would have to pack up her things and leaving soon. For now, she just wanted to stand still. Sitting on the beach was nice; it was like her own private beach all to herself.

"Hello dear." This voice said that made her jump. Turning around, she came face to face with an older woman. The old lady looked to be maybe in her late 80's or even early 90's looking.

"Hello." Bella said while looking up at the old women.

"I have been watching you…you looked so sad." The older woman replied as she sat down beside Bella. Bella just smiled and looked back to the waves that were crashing into the shoreline.

"You could say that again." Bella said in a nervous laugh.

"What seems to be the problem dear?" The older woman asked.

"I seem to be on the run." Bella said, starting to cry.

"If I may ask…from what?" The older woman asked.

"You would not believe me if I told you." Bella paused, placing her head in her hands and crying harder. "Just monsters." She finally replied back.

"Who broke your heart?" The older woman asked and it just made Bella cry more. "Was it that plain to see that I had my heart broken," Bella thought.

"My fiancé…how did you know someone broke my heart?" Bella asked crying.

"Oh sweetie…I have 6 daughters of my own. I know a few things about young girls and relationships…now tell me what happened?"

"He cheated on me with this slut that we have known since college." Bella said through clenched teeth. The old woman just brought Bella into a hug.

"It will be fine." The old woman said while rubbing Bella's back.

"No…I don't think it will." Bella said, crying harder.

"Oh…believe me deary…he just wasn't the one." The old woman said while bringing Bella face around, so they were facing each other. "No tell me…what did this young man do to you…I know he cheated but was it the first time or something?"

"God…I don't know…I think…your right…I don't think he was the right one…I should have known when I lost the baby, that he wasn't." Bella said in between sniffles.

"Lost the baby?" The old woman asked.

"Yeah…I was pregnant back on New Years Eve and we got into a huge fight over are up and coming wedding…that I had no control over…what with his mother controlling everything…I started the fight…and I tried to run from him…because I was getting stressed and so angry with everything…I ran outside and I didn't even see it coming…the headlights were so bright…I just remember feeling a lot of pain and waking up in the hospital and" Bella stopped talking, looking out at the water again. Thinking back to that night, it was such an awful night. "Being told that I lost the baby and I had been hit by drunk driver." Bella said crying even harder.

"Oh sweetie." The old woman said while still rubbing Bella's back. "Let it out."

"I hate him." Bella said. "But then again I don't…I still love him."

"I know you do…he was wrong to cheat on you after everything that has happened…it is perfectly normal to still love him…you guys shared something special." Bella just cried more. "Shh…its alright. If you want to tell me you can." Bella pulled a way and looked up at the old woman.

"How did you know there was more?"

"I have 7 kids of my own…6 of them were girls and the boy…bless his soul…is gay. Not making his father all that happy. All grown up now…but I remember my girls at your age." The old woman said smiling.

"Oh…I am an only child." Bella said smiling.

"See there is a smile…tell me about your family?" The old woman asked.

"My family…oh God…where do I even begin…we live in a small town. Both my mother and father grew up there and then I came along when my mom was 14 and she had me when she was 15. You know one of those MTV's type of thing." Bella said laughing.

"I bet your grandparents didn't like it very much." Bella shook her head.

"Nope…they weren't mad that she would not be going to college, but because it was my father who knocked her…well they were over the moon…grandma was starting to plan their wedding before they even started dating." Bella said laughing again.

"Really…I would have been pissed if one my girls would have come home telling me that they were pregnant at that age."

"Most parents would…but the thing is my father was a Dwyer." Bella said smiling. The old woman just looked at her like she was crazy. "In my small town…being a Dwyer is a big thing…its like being royalty." Bella said while wave her hands around. "They are one of the founding families along with Lockharts and Wescotts…my grandparents on my moms side of the family are the Lockharts and have been trying very hard to get with the Dwyer's…but it has always been male heir on both sides of the family…expect great aunt Barbara…but the Dwyer's heir did not want her and she really didn't want him either." Bella said smiling while thinking about her great aunt Barbara.

"So if you are a Dwyer...it is a big thing." The old woman repeated.

"Yep…being a Dwyer is a very big thing in my small town…even being a Lockhart…everybody wants to marry into both…but it's the Dwyer's…that everyone wants to marry into because they are part of the Wescott family…one of the founding families. The Wescott's are like the royal family in our town…because the Dwyer's are the last Wescotts."

"What is so special about them?" The old woman asked.

"They are the true founders of our town…the Wescotts son Harrison is the one who found the land and told his father Jonathan to set-up there…so they did and after a couple of weeks of being there…Mr. Wescott thought it would be smart to make a town there…the Dwyer's and Lockhart's where there too…so they went into the making of a town with the Wescott's. Harrison ended up dying during the Civil War and leaving two daughters to be the Wescott heirs…so the Dwyer's oldest son William courted the young Guinevere Wescott…the oldest daughter. The youngest sister died a couple years later…leaving no children behind. So it was just the Dwyer's left with any blood of the Wescott's running through their veins.

"Wow…I always wanted to grow up in a small town…but I got lucky enough to live in New York." Bella's smiled turned into a frown by just the mention of New York. "What's wrong my dear?" The old woman asked.

"That's where I came from…its not where I grew up…but I lived in New York…since a couple of weeks ago…I have been living in New Haven."

"Let me guess…Yale."

"Yeah." Bella said laughing. "Law school."

"Really…you're a lawyer?" The old woman said smiling.

"Yep…I was going to work at this big law firm for a internship but it did not work out."

"I remember New York and I hated it…I love it here…just sitting on the beach." Bella smiled at her, she could agree with that.

"Couldn't agree more." Bella said.

"New York's not your cup of tea either?" The old woman said laughing.

"No…its not…my ex fiancé is from New York."

"Really!" The old woman said.

"Yep…he should be…he is from a big blue blood family back there."

"What's the name…I might know them?" The old woman asked.

"Mackenzie." Bella replied in a cold tone.

"Oh I know them all right…but I suppose I should." The old woman said with dreamy eyes. "I was supposed to marry George Mackenzie II." Bella just looked at her like she was crazy. "Dear I am what you call a blue blood." She said smiling. "I was arranged to marry him until his lovely girlfriend got knocked up…but I was okay with it…he was more into his horse racing than having a wife…he divorced Caroline a couple years after that got married…remarrying and having a couple more kids and divorcing again…and remarrying again…I am glad I got married to my husband…I know the Mackenzie's very well. I fought Caroline over George because there was a time when I thought I was in love with him too…until I found out that his girlfriend was pregnant and this made my family take a big hit…the arranged marriage was set-up when I was first born…it was like a smack in my parents faces…so my father moved us all down here." The old woman said while looking out at the water.

"May I ask your name?"

"Oh dear… where is my manners…you would think with the many years I had in lessons on manners…I would remember to introduce myself." The old woman said laughing. "Well lets see…my married name is Madelyn Starr by my first husband and my true love… but he died shortly after our son turned 19…he is the only man I have had children with…even though I have been married 6 other times." The old woman said laughing, Bella just smiled at her. "My maiden name is Frost…right now my last name by my dear husband is Hampton…Mrs. Hampton."

"I think I have heard of your last name before…from James…he might have mentioned it before."

"So tell me about this James character…is he like his grandfather…can't settle down."

"Yeah." Bella said huffing. "I really loved him and I thought he really loved me…and that he had loved me since the first time we had met…are freshman year." Bella said while looking down at the sand as she said the last part.

"So you guys met in your freshman year." Madelyn asked.

"Yeah…the whole freshman class was just moving into the dorms and I remember stepping out of the car and seeing him." Bella said while biting her lip as she remembered how she first met James. "He was perfect…tall…honey blonde hair that came to his chin…and then those Caribbean blue eyes and a body to die for…he reminded me of a Greek God or something…he was gorgeous…I won't sit here and lie because he is the most gorgeous man I have ever saw…well second to Jacob…I am really picky." Bella said remembered Jacob, as she laughed at herself.

"Jacob dear…is he some sort of celebrity?" Madelyn asked.

"No." Bella said laughing. "He is a guy from my hometown." Bella said blushing. She hadn't thought much about Jacob in along time. "I still have a crush on him…been crushing on him since I have been 16." Bella smiled as she played with her necklace that had two sets of rings and cross on it, Madelyn smiled back at her. "He was everything that I wanted in a guy…but still James…he was gorgeous…every girl was staring at him…including me. I remember thinking…if he is that hot…then all the guys here must be and that I was going to like it there." Bella said laughing. "I met him when I was going up the stairs to my floor…with this huge box in my hands, because the elevators were busy…so I was trecking up stairs when my clumsy butt tripped and I about fell if it wasn't for him…I would have fell and probably hurt myself…he caught me…I remember it like it was yesterday." Bella said trailing off.


	7. Yale

**This is the first time Bella and James met, she is just remembering that time.**

* * *

**New Haven, Connecticut**

**17 yrs old**

Bella was walking up the steps to her dorm room, because everyone had to use the elevators. She kept looking around, smiling to herself. She could not believe she was actually going to be living her for the next four years, well not this dorm but Yale. She just could not grasp that she would be living so far away from her parents when she had always been with either of them everyday of her life. Stopping in mid stride, she took another glance at her new home. She would be living four states away and it took her breath right out of her. She could not figure out if she wanted to go to her mother and father and beg them to take her home or just tough it out and stay here like she had planned since her freshman year of high school. Shifting the box that she was carrying in her hands. The box contained all her pillows and blankets, so of course it was heavy. She could not see the steps beneath her feet because of how big the box was. Beginning to walk again, she had to feel around for the next step. Her foot did not meet the next step, causing her to lose her balance, making her fall backwards. "Oh crap…really. I have to go and be clumsy," Bella thought as she was falling back. "Should I just try and catch myself or something…was it going to hurt?" Bella kept thinking. Her thinking stopped when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her midsection. Turning her head up to look at the person who had caught her. Her breath got caught in her throat at the person who caught her. To her he was the most gorgeous guy that she had ever seen and that was saying something since she had a crush on Jacob for the longest time. The guy holding her had the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen before. They reminded her of the Caribbean Sea, a light bluish green color. The way his body felt against hers was something she had never felt before. She could feel that he had a nice body to go with his God like features. She felt safe within his arms, so warm that she not want to leave. Him holding her tightly to his chest as he looked down at her while she looked up at him. His angelic voice broke their haze that they were in.

"You okay?" He asked. She stared at him, blinking a couple of times before answering.

"Oh…ah…yeah…I just tripped." Bella said mumbling as she cursed herself for sounding like idiot. Slowly removing herself from his embrace. It felt like he did not want her to go, but she tried not to dwindle on that because she knew a guy that good-looking wouldn't want to be with her. Beginning to pick up her heavy box again. "Thank you." Bella said smiling at the guy, that could rival any model, with his blue eyes and honey blonde hair and tan skin. He was dressed like an _Abercrombie and Fitch_ model, with his green polo shirt and dark skinny jeans. He was just so good-looking.

"Your welcome…I do not mind helping a pretty girl out." He said smiling at Bella, making her blush. "What floor are you on?" He asked.

"The fourth…you?" She replied back.

"Fifth…right above yours." He said while grinning at her. "Guess I will be seeing you around." She melted at those words; it caused her to go weak in the knees. She could not believe he would want anything to do with her.

"Yeah." Bella said blushing again, which made him grin more at her. "Well I will see you around…my mom's going to start worrying if I don't show up with this box." Bella said while looking down at the box she was carrying. "It was nice meeting you." She said over her shoulder as she began to leave.

"Hey." He shouted at her." I didn't get your name." He said while following her up the steps. Bella stopped, while staring at him as he made his way to her again, stopping right in front of her, leaving a little space between them.

"Its Bella." Bella said smiling up at him.

"I like it…it suits you." He said while grinning at her, which made her blush more. "Mines James." He said smiling at her. "There's a party on campus…in on of the dorms…you should come. A few of us are going…we could walk over together." "Oh crap what do I say. I never have been to a party…back in high school I was the geek," Bella thought as she stared at the God like guy before her.

"Sounds like fun…I will think about it. It was nice meeting you James." Bella said rambling to finish talking before she said something she would regret later. She began to move up the steps again, leaving him standing where they had just been standing together. He was watching her carefully, smiling to himself while he watched her walk away.

"And you Bella." He said calling after her.


	8. Chapter four

**Miami, Florida**

**Real time and date**

* * *

"We went to that party together and he helped me back to my room when I was drunk off my ass but didn't try anything with me…he was perfect…we became best friends quickly. We were attached at the hip." Bella said crying while remembering how they first met.

"It will be fine." Madelyn said while hugging Bella. "I know it hurts now, but it gets better…I promise."

"I miss him." Bella said while crying harder.

"I know it's hard…but sweetie it gets better. I bet you will meet someone a lot better." Madelyn said smiling.

"I know but he was so sweet and everything…even when it all went wrong back on New Years Eve." Bella said crying.

"Shh." Madelyn said while rubbing circles on Bella's back. "Let it out…I am here if you want to talk but if not…you can use my shoulder to cry on."

"I shouldn't have started the fight with him but I did. I was just so mad…his whole family wasn't happy that I was pregnant and that our wedding had to be rushed. So of course his mother took over the planning." Bella said while crying harder. "Not even letting me pick out my own wedding dress. She picked me out something I would have never picked…but of course to get the wedding out of the way before the baby came…because they did not want the Mackenzie name to be in ruins…if our child was born out of wedlock…to have anyone knowing that I was pregnant…so his mother picked me a high empresses dress to hide any weight gain I could have had…I wasn't even allowed to go to a doctor or the hospital…I had to use their personal doctor…I was stressed that day because his mother had just showed me my dress…we were at his parents New Years Eve party…I was wearing this beautiful white gown…that was form fitting to were it flared at the end…with beautiful beading around the bust and on my thighs, beading on the straps, it showed my cleavage off nicely…I was wearing the beautiful hearts bracelet that he had given me for Christmas. It had me and his birthstones on it…everything was perfect on the outside…but I was dying on the inside." Bella said stopping to stare at the old woman. Madelyn gave her a small smile. "I was even wearing my lucky ring that James had gotten me. I had hearts connecting together with one big stone and had are names on the side of the band." Bella trailed off while she looked down at her ring. "Well see." Bella said while showing Madelyn the ring. The ring had both of their birthstones on it, along with their unborn child's birthstone. "I remember when he gave it to me…he told me that it was showing that we were going to be together forever." Bella said looking down at her ring again. She never planned on giving it back to him; he could have everything else he gave her.

"Very pretty." Madelyn said while smiling at Bella.

"Thank you…this is one thing I won't be giving back to him." Bella said while playing with the ring on her finger and she laughed a little bit.

"Well you shouldn't have to give it back to him…for everything he has caused you.'

"Well I did start it…like I was saying. We were due to marry the week after the party in Martha's Vineyard, but I lost the baby and I stopped talking to James…because I felt bad that I had lost the baby and I was kind of happy to lose the baby." Bella said while crying. "I wanted the baby…don't get me wrong…I want children but I wanted to be older and married…and having a good job…I did not want to be like my mother." Bella said while wiping her eyes. "Then we got back together after four months and everything was good. I thought we talked it about it and got over everything." Bella said while looking at Madelyn. "Then I got and find him with that slut…we both know her…she is a damn Force and thinks she owns everything…including him…we were planning on getting married still and then I catch them together" Bella said while crying.

"I remember the Force's…their not so nice. I wonder if they remember that they are related to the Mackenzie's or not." Madelyn said while looking at Bella, who began to laugh.

"What really…they are related to each other."

"Well yes dear…you did not know that."

"No of course not." Bella said while laughing more. "I wonder if they know."

"Probably…but its was pretty far back in the line. It goes back all the way back to the early 1800's or so."

"Ah…far enough back that if James and Victoria wanted to marry it would not be a problem." Bella said with a scowl on her face.

"Well you know us blue bloods." Madelyn said while laughing.

"I just really don't like Victoria." Both Bella and Madelyn began to laugh harder at what Bella had said. "Well at least I threw my engagement ring back at him…along with my bracelet after braking up with him." Bella said while crying more. "Then I went to a crazy dinner with my boss…who tried to have me killed…so I ran down here." Bella said while snorting at the thought. No one was going to believe her.

"Did you call the cops?"

"No." Was Bella's only replay.

"Why not…you should have went to the cops dear." Madelyn said.

"They wouldn't believe me." Madelyn looked at Bella with a confused face. She did not understand why Bella had not gone to the cops. Bella just stared at the water. They would not believe Bella if she told them that a group of vampires was after her. They would throw her in a mental hospital.

"Well I am not one to pry dear…where are you staying?"

"I am so sorry for telling about all this…you don't even know me." Bella said while putting her head in her hands.

"Shh dear…I don't have anything better to do with my time. All my kids are grown and raising their own kids now and playing with grandchildren…I don't mind listening and look it did you some good…did it not?" Madelyn questioned.

"Thank you." Bella said while getting up to leave. Looking down at her Blackberry Torch for the time. Three hours had passed already since they had begun talking and she really needed to get back to the hotel to check out. Check out was at 12. P.M. and it was already 11 A.M.

"Where are you staying and your welcome dear." Madelyn said smiling.

"Downtown part…I know long way." Bella said while laughing.

"Yes it would seem…when do you check out?"

"Today actually…I need to get back before 12." Bella said while checking her time again.

"Where do you plan on going dear…are you going back home?"

"No!" Bella replied quickly. "I actually have no idea."

"Well how about stay with me… I have a pool that empty now since my dear son left me for his boyfriend in France." Madelyn said giggling, which made Bella laugh.

"What…I can't." Bella laughed more.

"Yes you can…like I said…I have 7 kids of my own and they are all grown up with their own kids and grandkids. I am living by myself now…I would be more than glad if you would stay with me…me and husband are separated right now."

"I just couldn't" Bella said while looking down at the old woman.

"Yes…a criminalist lawyer but I still have to take my bar exam in July."

"Mmh…I need a divorce lawyer." Madelyn said smiling. "You see my sixth husband is trying to take me for everything my family left me."

"I took a couple classes in that subject…what help you need"

"I have a prenup but my stupid lawyer does not think that will help… I do not see why not…my family made sure that no one without Frost last name or without the Frost blood cannot take anything that belong to the Frost name."

"Really." Bella was shocked. "Wow…mmh."

"Yes…now dear go get your stuff." Madelyn said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes…now go get your stuff and come back here." Madelyn said smiling.

**May 27th**

Bella was sitting on the beach in front of her new house. It was a nice three-story house done in a grey color with a nice orange roof and white railings for the wrap around porch and white glass doors and windows. There was pool out front. It was an island paradise, so serene. The house was huge; it had three bedrooms with four bathrooms. It had a huge kitchen that was connected to the living room and dinning room. They were separated but the all connected together. Bella still could not believe that the little old woman gave her this house. Picking herself up, she began her way up to the house. The cold air danced on her skin as she opened the French doors to her living room. Stopping to take her sandals off, placing them by the door before closing the door behind her. Looking around, you could see little touches that said she lived here. The couches had been changed to match the dark blue walls. Now the couches instead of the white ones they were are now soft dark blue ones. Placed around fireplace, back of the couch facing the three large windows that overlooked the beach and deck area. Moving her way towards her bedroom, it was all the way down at the end of the hall. Opening the French doors, she began to strip down to her underwear, not caring that the windows were open to the public. There wasn't anyone for miles, so no fear of anyone seeing her naked, one thing that she really liked about the house. The one room throughout the house that she made sure to change, the walls used to be a light tan color but now were white. Her bedspread was also all white, along with the white netting that went around her bed. It was huge queen size canopy bed. At night she would loosen the netting that was tied around the bedpost and let them fall around her bed as she slept. The room also overlooked the beach. The windows she loved the most, they were beautifully white French windows. It was nice waking up and seeing and hearing the waves crashing into the shoreline. Out of the three bedrooms she could have, she chose this one and left the other two the way they were. The reason for choosing this one was because it was only one on this side of the house overlooking the beach and they happened to be on the second floor. This one was on the first floor. Bella hated going up steps at night to get to her room. She remembered her bedroom at her parent's house, it was on the second floor too and she hated it. The third floor was a beautiful library where you could go and read and watch the waves. It had a huge window facing the beach. The second floor was the bedrooms and bathrooms along with the door leading to the wrap around porch. The bottom floor was where her bedroom and bathroom and even the kitchen, dinning room, living room. Both the living room and dinning room had huge French windows overlooking the beach area also. The kitchen overlooked the pool area, which in its own right was like paradise. It was a huge in-ground pool with a smaller sitting pool. She had already been in the pool every morning since she started living here. She was already starting to support sunburn because of her pale skin. She had forgotten to wear sun block on her day being down here. There are palm trees planted around the pool. The house set on a massive expansion of land from the larger house that Madelyn lived in. The drive that circled around the fountain out front and ended a little before the pool, connected to the larger drive going up to the main house. This was the only pool house that but Bella couldn't see how it was. She remembered her parent's pool house and it was nothing like this, but Bella had to admit that her parents pool back home was a lot bigger, almost Olympic size big. Moseying her way into her bathroom. She needed a shower before the court hearing. Bella didn't know if she could really do anything. She study criminal law, not divorce and she wasn't even legally a lawyer yet. She was only shadowing Madelyn's lawyers. Stepping into her bathroom, she began to take off her bra, turning the water on in the shower. This room happened to be her favorite. The walls were done in purple and everything looked old fashion but modern at the same time. The tub was claw bathtub with a window view, looking out at the beach. The sink was old fashion too, done all in wood. The shower was the only modern thing and it could fit about six to seven people in it. It was perfect.

"Walking out of the court room, Bella had a big smile playing on her lips. She had just won her first case, well not her case but she helped the old lawyer. Bell flagged a cab down, she could not wait until she got home and was laying out on the beach.

"Where to miss?" The cabby asked. She gave him her address. Heading down the street, she could see the palm trees all lining the highway, flashing past her. Finally making home, she threw the money to the cabby and made her way inside. Dropping her stuff on the kitchen cabinet, she slid out of her heels. Throwing the door open, she smiled to herself at the sight she was seeing. It was beautiful, it was paradise. Sinking her feet into the sand. The warmth of the sand felt nice against her skin. Sitting at the waters edge was great. The beach was so serene. Bella could spend an eternity looking upon the water. Winning her first case, even if it wasn't her first case really. She had mock trails back at Yale but nothing quit like what she just experienced. Madelyn was off to somewhere in Japan, visiting a friend. She invited Bella along but she declined saying she was done hopping planes for a while. Madelyn also asked if Bella would become her private live-lawyer after she took her bar exam. Which Bella said she would think about. Pulling off her dress pants, she began taking her top off too, so she could lay down in the nice warm sand. While the water splashed on her feet. She hadn't even got her top off when she felt someone standing behind her, which could be, because there wasn't anyone for miles. A shadow loomed over, trying to look up at the thing blocking her sun, her warmth. Before she could speak or even turn around to see what it was. She was being yanked up.

"What the hell?" She yelled.

"Shh now poppy." In all too familiar voice said, it sounded British and way too familiar. "Wouldn't want to disturb the neighbors." The voice said laughing. "Oh that's right…there isn't any." The voice laughed more.

"Frank shut-up and get her back to the van." A deep masculine voice said from somewhere.

"Who are you?" Bella screamed as she began to kick and hit the person holding her.

"Shut her up." The same voice said, while hissing the last part.

"I won't shut-up until someone tells me who the hell they are or what the fuck your doing." She screamed as she kicked her legs around. She tried hitting the person in the back, but nothing was working. "Put me down." She screamed louder until someone hit her up side her head. "What the fuck," She thought, while she tried to look at her kidnappers but they were all dressed in dark military clothing and ski masks.

"Oh shit Frank…why the fuck did you go and do that for?" A new voice said, it made him sound sweet. "What the hell," Bella thought. "I shouldn't be thinking one of my kidnappers is sweet," She cursed herself at that thought. "Felix man…Frank just hit her in the head with the butt of his gun."

"Oh shut-up Alec…your such a girl." The deep masculine voice said, whom she took as Felix. He sounded so scary.

"Yeah man…shut the fuck up." The one with the British accent said. It sounded so familiar but her eyes were so unfocused she couldn't see anything but that she sat in the back of a van of sorts.

"Francis shut the fuck-up." The deep voice yelled.

"Oh come on…he is a girl." The Francis guy said. "And you can't tell what to do solider. I am the Marquess of Berwick Upon Tweed and the Earl of Kirknewton and Lorwick, in the British Coven. I am your superior." He yelled. The voice sounded just like Mr. Parker from New York. That she had been trying to block out. God she hoped wasn't

"I don't care if you're the High King himself…I still wouldn't listen." Felix shouted back.

"Would both of you shut the fuck up." Another voice said. "His voice made him sound so hot," she thought but soon cursed herself once she thought it. "We need to get on the road…his majesty is expecting her at a certain time and you two bitching like a bunch school girls isn't getting us their any quicker." He screamed.

"Boy remember who you're talking to." Felix shouted at the other guy who just talking. "Now Frank this is my mission so sit back and shut the fuck up." He hissed. "Alec get the directions out." Was the thing she heard before everything went completely black.


	9. Chapter Five

**Sherman, Connecticut**

**1 Week later**

**June 3rd **

* * *

The smell of copper and rust filled Bella's nose, has her eyes slowly opened. There was a ringing in her ears and she felt like she wanted to puke. Trying to look around at her surroundings, made her head hurt. She was in a small cell that looked like it had come straight out of a medieval history book. There was straw all over the floor. Only a small window with bars crossed it, let in the only light that graced the cell. The sunlight seemed like it was in the morning or maybe it was late afternoon. Bella was not sure; she was not eve sure how long she had been there. Bringing her knees to her chest, she leaned against the cold stonewall. Her head was still pounding ever so lightly now. Her eyes were still unfocused, but not as bad as before. She could see light coming from down the long hallway. She could see many doors, to where they led she had no idea. The screams of pain could be heard coming from down the long dark hall, followed by howling. She could hear movement coming down the hall but could not see anything yet. A click and clanging sound got louder has it came toward her cell, but she did not raise her head to look at what it was. She feared for her life and was playing like a Dodo bird. Thinking if she could not see them, they could not see her.

"Open the door to 459…Dr. Schmit wants to run test on her." The voice from before said, the one that she thought was hot.

"Malkin…does Tucker know you're the one taking her out…thought Tucker said to not let anyone…but Dr. Schmit or Aro…or even himself take her out." A deep gruff voice said.

"Oh he knows Wakefield…don't worry Felix won't come after you…he asked me himself…fight broke out in the mess hall." The one she got has Malkin said.

"Oh boy." The one she took has Wakefield said laughing. "Bet he is pissed…when's the newbie's going to learn…to not to piss off the older members of the units."

"Yeah I know…now how about that door?" Malkin asked.

"Sure…sure…don't get your panties in a twist." Wakefield said while laughing. Bella could hear metal scraping against stone. More movement could be heard outside her cell.

"Alec what the hell are you doing here…thought you were off rotation this time?" Malkin asked.

"Yeah… I was supposed to be." The one she took has Alec said, he sounded young and so sweet. "With the fight that broke out in the mess hall…I was called on duty."

"That sucks." Wakefield said.

"Your telling me Demetri." Alec said.

"Hey now boy…its Wakefield to you." Wakefield said back.

"Now…now boys." Malkin said.

"Weren't you suppose to be off duty too Edward?" Alec asked.

"Yeah but look where I am standing." The one she thought had a hot voice, had a name now and for some reason she liked it.

"Well…how about we get a beer after this…off the grounds." Alec said laughing. "What do you say?"

"Yeah sounds good…better get the girl and get her to Dr. Schmit." Edward said while laughing. She could hear footsteps coming towards her. "Stand 459." He commanded. She looked up at him. He took her breath away. He had this unusual messy bronze hair that looked like he had been running his fingers through it. She had been right about him, he was hot, his voice did not let him down. He was young-looking, maybe late 20's or early 30's, in his dark military clothing. With his lean body, he reminded her of Adonis. He had high cheekbones and a strong jaw line and along with his straight nose and full lips. It made his face looked chiseled. It really was perfect, any sculpture would be proud to call him their artwork. Cursing herself for thinking that, how could she think one of her kidnappers was hot? "Did you not hear me?" He commanded again. Trying to stand but her balance was off more than normal, causing her to fall back on her butt and hitting the back in the process.

"I can't." She squeaked. Her head was pounding more from the movement. Her head was pounding with ever movement she was making.

"Shit." He said under his breath.

"What's wrong Malkin…she get the better of you?" Demetri asked while laughing.

"Hell no man…she can't stand on her own…Frank really gave her a good knocken."

"Well you know him…he likes to take his built up anger towards our fair High Princess Royal out on anyone that he can…seems this one here really pissed him off." Demetri laughed.

"Yeah…I just don't get it man…I don't know why Felix agrees to letting him come on our missions."

"Don't ask me…but you might want to hurry…you know the good doctor doesn't like to be kept waiting."

"Yeah…yeah." Edward said while turning his attention back to Bella. "Come on now…try to stand." He said in a soothing voice.

"I can't…it hurts too much." Bella said crying.

"Okay…I am going to pick you up okay." Edward said, has he moved towards Bella. Seeing that he was getting closer, she began to move to the side farthest away from him. Holding her head in the process. "Shh…shh." He said while coming closer to her. "Its alright...I won't hurt you."

"You kidnapped me." She shouted, but it came out more like she was croaking, like a frog.

"It will be fine." He said while kneeling down beside, while grabbing her ankles and pulling her towards him. He wrapped his arms around her midsection and began to pull her to her feet and over his shoulder. She whelped in pain as a terrible amount of electrical current ran through her head. It felt like someone was shocking her, in her head. He did not know why, but there was something about her that made him want to protect her, since the moment he saw her on the beach that day. He could not understand what his Majesty wanted with this human girl.

"Edward…what did you bring?" A German voice asked, "it sounded it like belong to an old man," Bella thought.

"495 sir…you asked to start her treatment and Aro could not wait any longer." She felt his body go tense under her, while he was motioning Aro's name. "Who was Aro," she thought."

"Ah yes…bring her here." She could feel Edward as he carried her into cold, clinically smelling room. "Help me strap her to the table." Next thing she knew, she was being lowered down on to a cold surface. She could only guess that the cold surface was a table. She felt her arms and legs being strapped down. Trying to fight the person, but nothing was working. They were a lot stronger than she was, bone crushing stronger.

"By the way sir…she as a slight concussion from what I can see…Frank repeatedly hit her in the head with his gun.' Edward said while he watched Bella. She just looked back up at him, begging him to let her go.

"Shit." The German voice said, followed by two people rapidly talking in German. She could not understand anything that was being said. "Your duty is done…tell Felix he can pick her up later to take her to Aro."

"Yes sir…but it will probably be me again…Felix is dealing with the newbie's…they started a fight in the mess hall."

"Damn newbie's…okay well…I will send for you later then."

"Yes sir." Edward said while he was leaving, but not before he took one last look at Bella. It broke his cold undead heart to leave her there for some reason that he could not understand. He hated seeing her strapped down to the table halfway naked. Bella could hear the door slam when he left the room.

"Hello dear…now lets see if you will work with me…mmh." She could see a short white-haired man standing over her with a clipboard. "Name?" He asked. She just looked at him, more like full on staring at him. "Answer me creature."

"Bella." She said while trying to move her arms but they strapped down and the straps were cutting into her skin.

"So it is just Bella…you don't have a middle or last name?" He said sarcastically. "Didn't mommy teach you better?"

"Yes." She squeaked.

"So."

"Its BBBella…MMMarie…DDDwyer." She said while shaking, she noticed him writing something down on his clipboard.

"Who named you?" He asked coldly.

"My mother." Bella said while crying. "Father…had no influence over it…he was not even there until a few hours after I was born." He again began to write something do else down.

"Good…how old are you?"

"23…until September 13th…what day is it?" She asked, hoping he would tell her.

"You do not need to know." He said while writing something else down. "Now what is your father's name?"

"Philip…Andrew…Dwyer." She said through breaths.

"Mothers?"

"Renée…Kimberly…Dwyer."

"Maiden name?" Dr. Schmit growled at her, it sounded more like animal than human.

"Lockhart." She said crying.

"Shut-up…there is nothing to cry about." He said while watching her. "Is those your real eyes?" "What a strange question to ask," she thought.

"Yes…I have perfect vision…no neeeed…for contacts." He finished writing something down before asking another set of strange questions.

"Now…we are going to drawl some blood." He said smiling down at her, but to her it was unnerving. "Jane dear…bring me a needle and test tubes please."

"Sure thing sir." Bella could hear a child like voice say.

"Thank you dear." Dr. Schmit said sweetly. Bella could not believe that this man was being sweet. She felt a sharp pain in her shoulder, followed by a sucking feeling against her skin. She could not figure was the needle and drawling of her blood.

The next thing she knew, she was being lifted up and carried somewhere, until she felt a cold wall against her back. Looking up she saw it was guy who had carried her to the doctors before.

"It is okay." Edward said while moving her dirty hair out of her face. "I don't understand why the High King wants you…it is against our laws to torture or murder humans." He said while lowering his face towards hers. She could not believe he was going to try and kiss her, but before he got too close. He began to sniff her hair and throat. Rubbing his cheek against Bella soft neck. Closing her eyes she let out a little moan. She could not believe she just did that or the fact that he was smelling her. "You smell…delicious." He said while looking at her. "I mean you smell human…your not a lycan." He said while shaking her at the thought. She just watched him has he stared back her.

"Edward." A dark voice sang. "Whatca doin with my creature?"

"Nothing Aro." Edward replied quickly before he stood up and move has fast he could away from Bella.

"Goodie…you can leave now."

"Yes Aro." Edward said while he looked at Bella.

"Now." Aro growled, sounding more like an animal.

"I am going." Edward growled back. Bella noticed it had no effect on the Aro guy. Bella watched has Edward left the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Oh goodie…we are finally alone." Aro said has he looked down at Bella. Looking up at the man, he was tall with a wiry build and long black hair. The extreme thing about him was that he was dressed in all white Armani suit. It was crisp white, not even a spot on it. Nothing was out of place. In creepy way he was handsome, but he wasn't. He was cleaned shaved, with very clean-cut features. His nose was only thing that was clean-cut or perfect. It looked like it had been broken before. He looked like a Greek statue and he scared her death. He was a like the devil in an Armani suit. She could not figure out why he looked so familiar. Trying to move, but her body was killing her. She just slumped to the floor, while noticing how his black eyes danced with amusement. Not only were his eyes black, but also they were completely black, no white to them. Trying to look away from his pricing black eyes, but before she could turn her head. He had her by the chin, his large hands crushing her cheek has he rubbed it with his thumb roughly. "Don't look away from me." He hissed.

"I wasn't." She croaked.

"Good…don't." He said smirking at her. "Now stand." He yelled. She began to tremble at his voice, has it echoed off of the stonewalls in the room. Trying to stand but her legs gave out from underneath her, she barely even but any pressure on them, before they gave out on her. He chuckled at her, causing her to whimper. "You dumb little halfling." He screamed has he yanked her up by her hair. He began to cuff her hands together, has he proceed to raise her hands above her head. He chained her hands to the wall. "Now where to begin?" He said while smiling an evil smile at her. She noticed him walking away from her. Taking a glance around the room, it was huge and long. At the end of the long room, there was a nice fireplace. The fireplace had huge lions craved into the wood over the fireplace. There was fire blazing away, warming the room. There was a massive fire-pit in the middle of the room to. It looked like the entrance to hell itself. Various tables with objects of torture were placed around the room. Chains hanged on almost all the walls. The room reminded Bella of something she had seen while on her trip to the Tower of London. This was definitely a torture room. The only lighting for the room came from an old iron chandelier that was hanging I the middle of the room above the fire-pit. There was a huge bronze bull standing off to the side of the fireplace. Stealing a glance Aro, she could see him picking him picking something up. It looked to be a dagger. He turned to look back at her, while tossing the dagger from hand to hand. "You shouldn't be alive you know." He said while watching her.

"Why?" She screamed at him.

"You should have died before you even took your first breath of air." He said ignoring her. He came to stand in front of her. Looking up at him, she could see a light scar running from his left eye all the way down to the corner of his lip. He slowly raised his hand with the dagger in it, towards her chest. Ripping her shirt open, revealing her bathing suit top. She whimpered as the fabric ripped in half. She bit her lip to stop herself from crying. She looked down at the brick floor. "Look at me creature." He yelled at her, while grabbing her face with his free hand, making her face him. He began to drag the dagger across her breast. The pain was too much that she let out a blood-curdling scream. "Shut up." He screamed while hitting her in the head. Again he dragged the dagger across her flesh, but this time he dragged the blade between the valley of her breast to the top of her bathing suit bottoms. He was basically stabbing her first and then really painfully, dragging the point down her skin. She screamed louder this time, tears running down her cheeks. He did not say anything this time, just punched her in the side of the head. She whimpered has he sliced another knife across her stomach, right across her belly button. Tears slid down her already tear soaked cheeks. She wanted to scream, but her head was pounding from the times he had hit her in the head. She knew that she would have scars on her body from the cuts he was making and she did not even care. "Now…creature…don't you look so beautiful." He said while smiling down at her. It was more of an evil sinister grin. "The Majesty wants you tortured and dead my dear." He said while smiling at her, has he hit her again but this time in the shoulder. Dropping her head with the final blow to her shoulder. He roughly grabbed her by the hair and jerked her head up, so she was facing him. "Look at me while I inflect pain on you." He hissed.

* * *

**A little while a later**

She could not remember anything after Aro made her watch him, has he sliced the blade of one of his knives against her flesh. Her head was pounding so much, that she just wanted it to go away. She was now back in her cell, her new home now. It was dark and it smell of urine and copper, along with rust. The stench made her eyes water. Holding her pounding head against the bars. The cold was easing some of the pain away. She could feel someone watching her, but she was too afraid to look at who it was. She looked down at her body. It was covered in a gray tunic like thing, barely covering her whole body. The fabric ended at her mid-thigh. Bruises covered her arms and legs. She could feel the blood caked on her stomach and chest has she tried to move. It pulled on her little hairs on her body. Trying to move, but her body just would not let her. It felt like someone had her over with a mack truck. Whimpering has she tried to stretch her legs out. She gave up trying and just let the tears fall down her face.

"Shh." She heard a familiar voice say. Turning her head around to look at the person talking. It was guy from before, the Edward guy. "What's your name?" Edward asked sweetly.

"Bella." She whimpered. It hurt too much to talk.

"Mines Edward." He said while stretching his hand through the bars for her to shake. She just stared at the out stretched hand with a confused look. "Okay." He said while taking his hand back. "I am so sorry…I don't know why his Majesty wants to kill you…its against the law his own daddy set-up." She just stared at him. She could see that he had beautiful green eyes, they were like emeralds and they looked so sad. "You don't know what I am talking about…do you?" He asked. She just stared at him like he was crazy. "So that means you don't know what we are." He said while staring at her. She could not even understand what he was talking about. "We are what you humans call…vampires." He said while giving her a crooked grin, showing off his nicely sharp fangs. Her eyes grew wide with fear. His perfect grin soon turned into a frown at the look she was giving him. "Its okay…I won't hurt you." He said while trying to comfort her. "I am guessing you don't know where you are either…do you?" He asked. She just raised an eyebrow at him, making him chuckle. She tried to smile at his laughing. Even if the laughing was directed towards her, there was something about him that made her feel safe. "We…are at the headquarters for torture and research of lycans." She had no idea what he was talking about and it was like he seemed to know because he said. "Lycan's are what you guys call werewolves." He said while smiling at her. Her eyes grew wide with fear. "What the hell," she thought. "You didn't think vampires were the only supernatural beings alive…did you?" He said while grinning at her.

"No." She whispered. He just smiled at her.

"There are many different supernatural beings…and many different places just like this one here all around the world…but this one is the main center for everything." He said while watching her carefully.

"How…why doesn't anyone know of these places?"

"Because…we make it look like a V.A. hospital or sorts…or some people think we are a military base…you see we have members of the council working in government offices."

"Its just crazy to think about all this stuff." She said while looking down at the floor.

"Yeah at first it's a lot to take in." He said while still watching her. "I just don't know why the High King wants you dead." He said smiling. She could see the tips of fangs that were showing. She could not believe they were real. Reaching out to touch them, she kept thinking he was lying to her and that he was some crazy vampire fan. He moved away from her touch, surprised that she wanted to touch him. Leaning into her touch when he really saw that she really wanted to him, while his fangs were showing. "I wish I could help you." He said while taking her hands in his. She noticed how they fit perfectly together. She stared at their hands intertwined together for a minute or two. Amazed by the fact that they fit together so nicely and the little electric shock she felt has their skin touched each other, but that was before she notice him biting into his own wrist. Blood trickled down his arm has he slowly moved it between the bars and towards her. She hated the sight of blood; it made her sick to her stomach. "Here." He said while handing her his wrist. She stared at it for a second or two and then looked back at him with fear in her eyes. She did not know what do, but she did know that she was not drinking his blood if that is what he had in mind. "Drink." He said while moving his wrist to her mouth. A coppery and salty taste touched her taste buds, making her feel sick. Jerking her head back, a little too quickly, which caused her head to scream at her in pain. Putting her hands to her head. He watched her, wishing she would just drink from his wrist. He knew it would make her feel a lot better. "She must be in so much pain," he thought to himself. He held on to her hand, pulling her slowly towards him has close has the bars would let him. Grabbing the back of her head, he pressed his wrist to her mouth softly has he could. He was afraid of freaking her out anymore than she was. "Drink…we don't have much time." He growled, which didn't sound human. Causing her to shake and make feel horrible for growling at her. "It will help…I promise." He said while kissing her forehead. "Please!" He begged. Finally giving in, she sucked on his wrist like a baby animal does when they are nursing. She moved her hands up to grab at his wrist, holding it to her lips. She could taste the coppery, salty taste of his blood has it trickled down her throat. She had never tasted something so sweet. Nibbling on his wrist has she sucked away at his blood, caused him to let out a small moan. Which made her stop drinking, wondering what him do that. It sounded like he wasn't in pain, but in sheer pleasure.

"What am I doing?" She asked. It frightened her a bit at the thought he was getting pleasure from her sucking his blood.

"Shh…just keep drinking…it will make you feel better." He said while kissing her forehead. She began to drink again. He had never let any of the women he had been with drink his blood. The act of letting someone drink your blood was a sexual act between the two sharing. The act was normally only done by mates, it was always reserved for his mate and this little human was slowly becoming that. He felt something for her, but he did not know what and it confused him to no end. He knew the rules about turning humans. It pleased him to no end that she was drinking his blood. It made him groan in pleasure as he kissed her forehead. The last thing she remembered was him telling her he would be back the next night.


	10. Chapter Six

I forgot to put on the other chapters, that I do not own anything, it all belongs to the author. The ideas are all mine, just not the characters. I also wanted to thank the people who are following my story or have put my story down has favorite. It means a lot to me, because I was afraid no would like my ideas. Again thank you to people reading this story.

* * *

**June 4th **

The next morning she thought, but was not sure. The sun shone brightly through the little window. She could hear movement coming down the hall. She could see closed doors on each side of the hall, only a couple feet apart. Almost like a prison. They reminded her of insane asylum. Everything was so clinically feeling, but her cell was so different, it was like something out of the medieval period. The shuffling of feet could be heard coming down the hall. She could see three men coming towards her cell, two of the shorter guys each breaking off and taking a door. Not opening them but just standing in front of them, while looking down the hall at the last guy who was super tall and huge. He was a like a body builder or something. He was coming right for her cell.

"Open 6's…459's…346's cells…they are going to the doctors." The tall one said in a deep voice. It did not take Bella long to realize that the deep voice sounded very familiar to one of the guys who had kidnapped her. She watched has one of the men, the shortest and youngest one out of the three, taking out a small handgun. He reminded her of a police officer or a military personnel, with the way he held the gun has he walked into the room. He had striking short blonde hair. He looked like a teenage boy, with his body that looked like it had not developed all the way. It really surprised Bella that he looked like a teenage boy but acted like a full-grown man; with the way he handled himself with the gun he was carrying. Overall, he was very cute.

"Sir number 6 is not moving…what would you like me to do?" She heard the familiar young sweet voice say. It was coming from the room where she had just watched the one go in.

"Dam it Alec…pick him up and be a big boy and take him to the doctors." The deep voice shouted. She could hear the familiar scrapping of metal against stone of her door being opened. Looking up she could see the tall man that had to be at least 6 feet 7 inches tall, coming into her cell. He had very broad shoulders and he reminded her of a linebacker. He had this buff body build about him and he was scary looking, has he looked down at her with his ice blue eyes. He looked like a body builder or a super solider with his crew cut brown hair. "Stand 459." He commanded. Trying to stand, but pain shot through her. Causing her to scream in pain has she fell back on her butt. Her back hit the cold wall hard. "I said stand 459." He growled at her. She was scared of what was going to happen, but had no idea what to do. Slowly trying to crawl away from him, but that only seemed to make him madder. "Did you not hear me 459?" He shouted at her.

"Felix man…chill." She heard a voice say…sounding so much like Edward's. Trying to look past the gladiator in front of her, but he just blocked most of her view. She only got a movement of what looked like Edward's unusual bronze hair. "You are scaring the poor girl to death." Edward said while coming to stand beside Felix who was glaring at Bella. She could see Edward's eyes change from green to black for a spilt second, but they quickly changed back.

"I don't care…she should learn to listen." Felix hissed at Bella.

"She does not know her number…she is only human…be easy. Remember the law we have about humans." Edward said while watching Bella. She looked so terrified.

"The laws appear to not apply to her…has you can see." Felix growled at Edward.

"Felix come on…why not try her name."

"Try her name…what the hell." Felix screamed. "Edward I would be leaving my sight right now…if I was you." He hissed, it sounded more like animal than it did human.

"Don't go and hiss at me buddy…your forgetting I only work for his Majesty and the High Prince…not you." Edward growled. "Or the fact that I am king in my own right."

"But you are under my command when you are at this base." Felix said while taking a defensive posture towards Edward. They reminded her of animals, with the way they acted. More like a wolf pack, than humans talking.

"The hell I am…I am only helping you out when the High King needs me or the High Prince doesn't need me guarding him." Edward hissed at Felix, making Felix growl back at him.

"Fine you think you can do better than me…we will just switch subjects." Felix hissed while he left. "ALEC!" Bella could hear Felix scream down the hall. She kind of felt bad for Alec.

"Bella." Edward said while facing Bella. She just stared at him with wide eyes. "Can you stand for me?" He asked her nicely. Trying to stand again, she finally made it to her feet. A small smile appeared on her face, making look very beautiful. He always wanted her to smile, it made her look even more pretty. She was so happy to finally be able to stand without help, but her smile soon vanished when she saw Edward pulling out a pair of handcuffs out of his pocket. "I have to put these on you." Edward said while coming towards her.

"Please…stay away from me." Bella begged has she inched away from him.

"I won't hurt you." Edward said while grabbing her hands gently and cuffing them. He then hooked them to a short leash that was tied to his belt. "Can you walk?" He asked while studying her trembling body. Nodding her head yes, be began to slowly pull her down the long hallway. She had to run to catch up with him and it seemed like he was only walking, but she could swear he was running. She ran smack into his back has he stopped suddenly at a door marked Dr. Schmit's office. Edward turned around to face her. She started to bite her lip, making him want to kiss her. It's a habit that she had since she was a little girl. She noticed him looking over her shoulder and then behind him before talking. "Are you feeling better today?" She wanted to say no for she was still in pain but she did feel 10 times better than she had the night before. Whatever his blood held, it had somewhat healed her of her bruisings and cuts. Nodding her head yes, he smiled at her. "Good…but I fear they will suspect someone gave you their blood…if they see your cuts healed." He said while moving the fabric of her tunic away from the top of her breast to look at her cuts, which caused Bella to blush a little bit. The only thing that appeared was a pink line running across the top of her chest. It would be a gone in a few days, but Edward knew humans did not heal that fast. Especially when cuts she had on her were so deep, they could have used stitches. "What the power of vampire blood can do," he thought while smiling at her, which to a point it creeped Bella out. His smile soon turned into a frown, because he feared they would question this and wonder I someone was trying to help her. Her sweet voice broke him out of his train of thought.

"I was never normal…I always healed faster than everyone else…I have fallen out of many trees and just fallen over my own two feet…breaking my bones or spraining something…but they have always healed quicker than normal. The doctor's use to question it…so don't worry. I will just tell them that." She said while touching his face with her hands, moving a piece of his hair out of his eyes. He just stared down at her. He could not stop the feelings he was having for her. On thought came to mind, mate. But she was only a human; he could not be with her or change her. The High King would have his head for trying to make her like them. Changing a human into a vampire without the permission of the High King was against their laws. Only the High King could make a new vampire, or give the permission to someone to change a person into a vampire. But there was something about her that made him what to make her, his. The animal in him was telling him to marker and let everyone know she was his. His blood boiled at the thought of what lay ahead of her that day. How the good doctor would see her naked before him, it made him almost growl. He just hoped Aro was correct about not wanting her today. He could not bare the thought of Aro torturing her. Bella study him, it was like he was in trance or something. A voice broke their quite trance they had going on.

"Edward boy." Dr. Schmit said in his heavy German accent. "Good of you to finally bring her to me." He said while watching them carefully.

"Yes sir…sorry about the time…had a problem with Felix."

"Ah…I thought he was who was supposed to bring her to me." He said while smiling at Bella while showing off his fangs, making Bella shudder at the sight of his fangs. Bella tried to pull away from Edward's iron grip. Edward watched Bella has tried to back away from him. She reminded him of a wounded animal. He had to get her out of here, "but how," he thought to himself.

"We traded subjects." Edward replied back, while turning to face the doctor. "Well here she is." He said while handing Bella over to the doctor.

"Thank you dear boy." Dr. Schmit said while dragging Bella into his office. "Jane dear…do you have the shower ready." He shouted.

"Yes sir." A young female voice replied back, from what Bella could hear but it was too low and too soft.

"Good…come help me with her." He said while pushing Bella towards a showering area. "Strip." He said. Bella stared at the man like he was crazy and coward when he shouted at her. "He couldn't be serious could he," Bella thought. "I said strip…take your tunic off." He shouted at her. "Or Jane here will do it for you." He growled. With trembling hands, she began to pull the tunic off. Leaving her standing in her two piece dirty bathing suit, she slowly removed her bathing suit to. She did not even have time to put the tunic on the floor, before being sprayed with water. The pressure of the water was too much for her take, falling to her knees. Blood trickled down her body from her open wounds. Wincing at the pain that the spray was causing. It felt like a thousand little needles jabbing into her skin. Trying to stand, but the water pushed her down to her stomach. She could hear laughing has she struggled to stand again. "Jane dear…stand her up." Dr. Schmit said while turning the hose off. Bella did not try to move for fear she would be hurt. She was laying flat on her stomach, trying to hold in her cries. Her arms were placed protectively over her head. A young looking girl with light blonde hair came to stand in front of her. She looked just like the Alec guy, like they were twins or something. She crouched down to face Bella. "Pick her up." Dr. Schmit screamed at the young girl. Bella could feel the girls cold hands has she began to stand Bella to her feet. "Wash her." He yelled at the young girl. Bella watched the young girl begin to wash her hair and then moving to wash the rest of her body. Bella could not believe she was washed and that she was naked. She was humiliated as the young girl began to wash her private areas. Trying to shield away from the young girl, has the girl's hand rubbed up against Bella's thigh.

"Please don't move…it will be over quickly if you don't move." The young girl said nicely.

"Are you done yet?" Dr. Schmit asked. He sounded annoyed.

"Yes sir." The girl said while standing away from Bella. She watched has Dr. Schmit turned the hose back on. She tried to stand but the gush of water was too powerful. Knocking her to the ground again. She could not see anything but the ground. It was so cold and wet; the floor was of those concrete floors. Dr. Schmit took to spraying her in the face; the water on her face was making her skin hurt. She could not see anything while being sprayed in the face. Her skin felt raw under the pressure of the water being pounded into her face. The water finally stopped but before she could relax, she was being yanked up and laided on her back. Bella could see the Jane girl backing away from her, while the doctor kneeled in front of her.

"Sit-up?" The doctor asked her slowly, like she could not understand him. The doctor reminded her of one of those mad scientist types. She could feel the weight of her necklaces around her. She sighed a breath of relief from knowing that they were still there. Dr. Schmit caught Bella's movements, as she touched her necklaces. He yanked her to her feet, hissing at her while grabbing her locket. Yanking it from around her neck, causing a red mark to appear on her skin. "What is this?" He hissed at her, while dangling her locket in front of her face.

"Its my locket." Bella cried.

"Where did you get it from?" He screamed at her, his grayish eyes started to turn black. Causing Bella to cry more. "Shut up creature…answer me…where did you get this from?" Trembling over her words.

"I didn't steal it…I swear." Bella said while crying harder. He just stared at her, while she tried to back away from him, but he just followed her. Still dangling her locket in her face. He was quick for being an old man. Bella notice has he kept up with her every stride.

"Do…not…test…me." He seethed at her, followed by shoving the locket in her face. "Where…did…you get…this?" He yelled at her.

"My mother." She screamed. "She gave it to me…on the day I was born." She cried.

"Your mother." He yelled has he pushed her back against the shower wall. Taking a quick around the shower, she noticed it was huge. With stone walls and concrete floors. It was a circler room with a drain in the middle of it. It reminded her of the showers they used for the horses when they would bath them back home. There was a huge hose hanging from the back wall. It was one of those firefighters hose, water droplets dripped down from the hose and the walls had water running down them. A stream of water was running toward the drain with soapy suds lying around it, clumping together. "Your mother…where did she get it." He screamed.

"I don't know…she said it was from an old family member."

"This does not belong to you." He screamed at her. "This belonged to the late High Queen…bless her soul…this will be going back to the High King." He said while pushing her. He moved to leave the shower are. "Jane bring her in here…have you got the tub ready?" He called to Jane has he left the room. The only thing she knew was, was that she was being dragged into another room. It was a like a bathroom, with a large tube filled with ice. "Place her in the tub dear." The doctor said while writing something down on a piece of paper. The ice cold water sent shivers up her spine. It felt like needles pricking her skin. She was then handcuffed to the sides of tub. They then submerged her under water, while putting more cold water into the tub. Her lungs were beginning to hurt from not breathing. They finally let her sit up in the tub, breathing hard from finally being able to breath. Her whole shook from the shivers she was having. Her skin ached from the cold water, it was to the point it still hurt because it was so cold, but it another she could not feel anything. Her lips trembled has she tried to breath, but breathing was becoming slow, while became more tried. "Get her out…and call Edward." Dr. Schmit said to Jane. Bella was rushed out of the tub and roughly handed a towel.

"Dry off." The Jane girl said while leaving her in the room.


	11. Chapter Seven

**Again some of the characters do not belong to me, they belong to the author. The idea for the story does belong to me. Again thank you to all the people following this story, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

She had no idea how she had made into the room with the guy dressed in the white suit.

"Your finally wake dearie…now we can begin." Aro said while coming towards Bella. She was again strapped to the wall, with her hands above her head. She was somehow dressed in the tunic she had worn from before, the tunic was soaking wet and clinging to her body. She could not move, he had some how managed to strap her head into a position where she could not move it and had look directly at him. He stopped in front of her, smiling an evil smile. "Lets see what torture device I should use today." He said while going back to the table that was set-up in the middle of the room. He picked up what looked to be a scalpel. She tried to move, but her wrist began to hurt from her movements. She cried as he came towards her. He stopped right in front of her, playing with the scalpel in his hand and just smirking at her. "I love these things…I see why doctors use them." He said while running the blade across her shoulder, she felt intense pain coming from her shoulder. He then ran the blade across her other shoulder-blade and she whimpered, causing him to laugh. "You are so weak." He said while moving the top of her tunic around so he could see his earlier handy work. "What's this…it's almost gone?" He questioned her. She whimpered at the thought of him finding out that Edward had helped her.

"I heal quickly." She screamed.

"I did not ask." He said while hitting her again. He sliced the knife across her wrist, all the way down to her elbow. He did the same to other arm. She could feel the blood trickling down her skin. He wiped one of his fingers across the blood that was trickling down her arm and then proceeded to stick his finger that had blood covering it, in his mouth. "You taste so delicious…but you're a halfling." He spit. She watched him move over to the pit in the middle of the room. He began to light the pit and smirking when he turned to face her. "Bring in the table." He called out to no one. It did not take but a few minutes before someone was wheeling in a table and putting it beside the pit. "Bring her to me." He told the man.

"Sure thing brother…how's the torturing going?" This older man asked, he had been the one to bring the table in. He had long dark curly brown hair.

"Why ask such a stupid question Marcus." Aro said while turning to face the older man. "Just bring her to me." Aro shouted at Marcus.

"I am going little brother…Caius was looking for you." Marcus said while coming towards Bella. He untied her chains and picked up bridal style and carried her over to the table. He placed her gently on to the table, while strapping her arms and legs down.

"Is he stupid…he knows I am working today." Aro growled. While taking one of the knives he had the table beside her and stabbing her with one. "Leave me Marcus…I am bored with your company." Aro growled at Marcus.

"Do not growl at me little brother." Marcus hissed back at Aro has he left the room.

"You are too soft hearted…remember when you would kill a whole room full of people just for the fun of it." Aro shouted at the door, before looking back at Bella. "Now…shall we begin?" He said while placing her feet into straps that were hanging from the ceiling. "Now this is a fun." He said while placing her feet over the pit. She could feel her skin becoming warm, it was not uncomfortable, it was actually kind of nice. She noticed him making the fire bigger, to where the flames were tickling her skin. Instead of being comfortable warmth on her feet, it now was a burning sensation. She wanted to move her feet but the straps were cutting into her skin. She wanted to scream but was too scared to. She tried to move but nothing was helping. He cranked the fire down, her feet and calves burned. She just wanted to run cold water all over them. She did not know how long this went on. He would burn her skin over and over, while taking feet off the fire for just a few minutes. He finally wheeled her away from the fire. Taking one of his knives, he sliced her fingertips open. She screamed because the pain hurt way too much, along with the burning sensation she was feeling on her feet. "Shut up." He growled while hitting her.

* * *

**Later on**

Her whole body ached when she was finally woken up later. She was resting her head on the bars of her cell. Someone was coming into her cell; she tried to move to see who it was. She was terrified it was Aro that he was coming back for her. She could feel the person coming towards her. She whimpered and tried to move away from the person, she did not want to look up. She was so afraid that they would cause her more pain.

"Its okay." Edward said while sitting down beside her. "How are you feeling?" She just gave him a strange look. "Sorry…I keep forgetting not to ask that." He said while moving her, so she was sitting between his legs, she whimpered in pain when he moved her. "Shh." He said while resting his head on top of hers. "I can't give you anymore of my blood tonight…its too soon."

"Why?" She asked, not asking about the blood but asking why she was there.

"I just can't." He said not understanding what she had asked.

"Why am I here?" She tried again. Her stomach grumbled and she just cried. Trying to remember when was the last time she had something to eat.

"Here." He said while picking up a bag. He placed the bag in her lap. "I couldn't bring anything else." She opened the bag to find a few slices of bread. She turned her head to look up at him.

"Thank you." She did not care that it was just bread slices. She was just starving.

"I think they forget humans need to eat." He said laughing. She began to munch on the bread, but soon her mouth became thirsty. She looked up to him and it was like he could read her mind because he produced a bottle of water. She took a long swig of the water, before smiling up at him. He just kissed her forehead.

"My feet are burning." She cried. They felt like someone had torched them, which is exactly what had happened. She wanted it all to be over.

"I am so sorry." He said while holding her tighter. He wanted to help her, but had no idea how. It would be hard has hell to get her out of here. He had thought up plans of escape but nothing seemed possible. "Do you know why they are doing this…why the High King what's you dead?"

"No." She said while crying. "I met him…the High King…he said…that I am his son's child…a halfling…do you know what he means?" She said while looking up at him, she had tears forming her eyes. He studied her face, imprinting every feature of her face to memory. There was something so familiar about her eyes, he just did not know why, until now. They were his High Prince's and first vampire's eyes. There had only been two people in this world that he knew of, that had those eyes. The High Prince and her Majesty the late High Queen, Luminița. Luminița had been the first vampire. And now with Bella that made three people who had those rare eyes.

"I don't know why I did not notice it until now." He said while still studying her. "You look just like him."

"Who?" She asked.

"Your father." He replied. He could not believe how he not noticed that she looked just like Charlie or that the High Prince and Renée had actually created the little creature sitting between his legs. The little creature that he was starting to see has something more. She could be the twin for her Majesty the late High Queen, Luminița. "How had I not noticed this, but from what I had noticed with the rest of the guys. They had not noticed either, his Majesty the High King, Aro, Frank, and the good doctor had kept it a secret, but how," he wondered.

"My father…I look nothing like him." She was beginning to freak out.

"But you do… you look just like your real father…the High King was right." He stopped talking because her eyes had got wider. "You're the High prince's daughter…you have no idea what the means for you." He now understood why the High King wanted her dead. "She was not even suppose to be and she went against their laws," he thought.

"It can't be…my mother has never left Wescott."

"Your mother is Renée…correct?"

"Yes…how did you know that?" She was afraid that all this might actually be true.

"Because I know your father…your real father…he loved your mother so much."

"My mother is married to my father…they love each other." She demanded. She did not want any of this to be true.

"Your mother…she came to New York for art school…I don't know why your grandparents allowed it…but they did-"

"That just can be." She said while cutting him off.

"It is…your mother…her name was Renée Lockhart…right?"

"Yes."

"I have met her…when she was only 14…she was in New York for art…your mother met you real father…the High Prince while she was in New York." She just shook her head at him.

"How do you know all of this stuff?"

"I was there…I am the High Prince's…Charlie's body guard…I was there when they first met." Before he could say anything else, they heard movement coming down the hall. "Shit…I have to go before he anyone catches us…I promise I will get you out of here…Princess Bella." He said while kissing her forehead and standing up.

"I am not a princess." She shouted. She did not want any of this to be true.

"Shh…don't get people coming down here…I will be skinned alive for helping you and they will sure beat you for me helping you." He said while picking up the bag and empty bottle of water. "And by your birth right…you are the Grand Princess…it is the title that would have been given to you...had everything went the right way." He said while smiling at her. "I promise to be back tomorrow." He said before he left her to her thoughts. She could not understand anything and wished that she could just be at her parent's house, riding her beautiful Thoroughbred or sipping coffee with her mother out on the porch over looking their huge pool, while the sun was rising. Instead of being stuck in this place, she did not want to be anywhere else but with her parents at that moment. She was afraid that Edward would not be able to get her out of this and she would die here. She cried herself to sleep that night.

* * *

**Dream**

Bella's eyes lit up at her surroundings. She was standing in a huge, beautifully decorated room. Not even her aunt Esme could decorate something this beautiful and she had been in many decorating magazines. There was a large wooden table in the middle of the room. The table had thick baluster legs and a planked top that looked to have been distressed to give it that old-time feel. The chairs around the table also had baluster legs and a vase-shaped back. Both the table and chairs were beautifully crafted. Regency style, crystal chandeliers were hung around the room. She could count eight of them. There was a huge fireplace, placed directly center with the table. The fireplace was huge and done in marble; it was also painted blue to go with the room. A fire was a blazing in the fireplace. There was dark blue Regency style couches at each end of the great room. The flooring was done in a dark-colored wood, while the walls were done in a dark blue color. The ceiling on the other hand was done in white. Bella had never seen something so beautiful in her life. There were huge oil paintings throughout the room, of various countryside's and of people she had never seen before. Looking down, she noticed she was not dressed in the tunic she had been wearing for the past couple days. She instead was wearing a white colored Victorian style dress with a modern twist to it. It was a white strapless ball gown with a sweetheart neckline, with beading embroidered around the corset. The skirting was made out of tulle and was puffy. She was also wearing a see through matching jacket. Her hair was not matted anymore, but brushed out and in a fishtail style braid. She could not believe she was standing in the beautiful room or that she was wearing the outfit she was. "Something had happened, that was for sure, but what," she thought. She heard the door at the far end of the room opening. A beautiful woman with long wavy platinum blond hair and ice blue eyes came through the door. She looked like someone else Bella had met. The woman who was walking towards Bella had olive skin that looked like she was from Italy or Greece. She was not much taller than Bella. She was dressed in a Regency style dress. The dress was detailed with lace and satin ribbons and was a high-waisted gown. Lace trimmed the elbow length sleeves and the hemline. The neckline was a cut square and the sleeves were small and puffed, barely covering her shoulders. The dress was a beautiful light blue color.

"Oh Bella." The woman said while rushing towards Bella. Bella backed up a bit, trying to put distance between her and the woman. "Oh dear me…where is my manners…you must be scared of me." The woman said while stopping just a few feet in front of Bella. "You do not have to fear me…I would never hurt you."

"Who are you?" Bella asked, still scared that something bad might happen.

"I am Elena…the High Queen…or should I say the late High Queen." The older woman said laughing and smiling. Bella's eyes widen for fear the High King would come in shortly and kill her. "Your grandmother." The woman's smile got bigger. "You do not know me…but I know you…I have been watching over you since the moment you were born."

"Your not my grandmother."

"But I am…I was there when you were born…I helped your mother give you, your father's blood…so you may live…I also told her what do you when you turned 13." Elena replied.

"Your not." Bella said while crying.

"Oh sweet Bella…if I had lived…I would have visited some how…I had kept you a secret for 23 years."

"Please…stop." Bella cried.

"You have nothing to fear from me Bella…I made sure you lived…but that does not matter right now…we do not have much time."

"Much time…for what?" Bella asked.

"Come dear." Elena said while giving Bella her hand. Bella just looked at it, like it was snake and it was going to bite her. "Fine then…just come dear…I want to show you something." Elena said while walking out of the room, Bella followed her, but was very weary that something bad was going to happen. They ended up in a circler suit. There were four doors leading off to various parts that Bella did not know where. Elena chose the door closes to them; the room inside was a huge closet. Elena hit a button that made one of the drawers open, showing several tiaras. Bella watched has Elena picked up one of the tiaras, the tiara was made of yellow gold and had diamonds and pearls on it. It was very modest, but very beautiful looking. "This is yours." Elena said while turning around facing Bella with the tiara. Bella slowly walked towards Elena.

"What do you mean this is mine?" Bella asked.

"You are a princess my dear…the Grand Princess at that." Elena said smiling. "Bend down dear…you're a little taller than me." Elena instructed. Bella lowered herself but kept a watchful eye on Elena. "This was my mother's tiara and mine…my mother gave me this tiara when I came of age…I remember loving this tiara more than the rest." Elena said while putting the tiara atop Bella's head. "And now…it's yours."

"How…what about your daughter?" Bella asked.

"Bridgette…has her own tiara's…she was a spoiled child." Elena said while looking back at her tiaras. "She thought this one was boring looking…I left her others…but this one belonged with someone who would love it like I did."

"Thank you…but how is it mine?"

"I have never told anyone about you…but my brother Charles…I told him on one of my trips to England…shortly before I died…I don't know if I knew I was going to die…but I told him and made him promise me…that he would not tell anyone…he has kept his promise…but I told him…to keep certain tiaras held back…until you could come and get them." Elena said smiling at her granddaughter. "You are beautiful…you look just like my son."

"Thank you."

"You are my granddaughter…no need to thank me…just wear it with pride."

"I will." Bella said. She was still confused to no end, but this beat living in that cell. "How are you here?"

"I have come to warn you…but enough of that for now…I have brought two people with me that would love to meet you." Before Bella noticed, they were standing in the room from before.

"Who?" Bella asked. Before she could ask anything else, two people walked into the room. One was a woman with dark brown hair tied up in a bun and chestnut-brown eyes, with pretty olive skin. She was dressed in a dress from the Georgian era and it made her look like a Goddess. She smiled at Bella, while the man beside her grinned at Elena.

"She does look like my grandson." The man said smiling. The man had short dirty blonde hair and honey brown eyes. He was not tan skinned, but more pale like Bella. He dressed in an outfit that would have been worn back during the Georgian era. "Hello dear…my name is Peter…and this here." He said while putting one of his arms around the other woman in the room. "Is my beautiful wife…Helena…we are you great grandparents." He said while smiling at her.

"Hello Isabella." Helena said while smiling at Bella.

"Hello." Bella replied.

"My son is more like his grandmother than I would like…I do not know why he treats you the way he does…when his own mother was human before she was turned."Peter said while smiling at Bella. Bella looked over to Helena with a weird expression.

"Yes dear… I was a human…like your mother…when I fell in love with Peter…I was just a country-bred girl from Virginia…I had many sisters and brothers and…I was the youngest…when I met Peter." Helena said while stopping to think about the first time she saw Peter. "I was looking for an escape from the country and he gave me that…I fell for him from the first time I saw him…he later explained it had to do with me being his mate." She said smiling.

"Yes…I do not know why my son is so cruel…Bridgette is the same way…she has my mothers mean streak in her." Peter said while shaking his head in a displeasing manner.

"When Bridge started showing signs of being has cruel has her father…I refused to give Nate anymore children…he was so mad at me." Elena explained. "But back to why we are here-"

"Why are we here and why are we dressed the way we are…and where the hell are we?" Bella said cutting Elena off. She wanted answers to why she was standing in a room with people who had been dead for years. Everything was starting to scare her.

"First…we are at my house in...it just outside of London…the place where I grew up…I loved this house and missed it so much when I moved." Elena trailed off like she was remembering something. "Second…the reason we are dressed the way we are…is because…take me for a sample…I grew up during the Regency era…while Helena grew up during the Georgian era…we are dressed in the time period that we loved the most…you my dear…must love the Victorian period." She said smiling. "The reason we are here…is to warn you."

"Warn me…warn me for what…I have been held captive." Bella cried.

"I know…and I am so sorry…I have tried to protect you since you were born…but you have to listen to me before our time runs out…okay." Elena said while looking at Bella.

"Okay." Bella replied.

"You are going to think you won…but you didn't…something else will be coming…be ready…and trust Edward…he will do everything in his power to protect you…trust him." Elena's voice was starting to sound distance. Bella could see everything around her disappearing.

"Wait what do you mean?" Bella called out, but everything was white around her and no one was answering.


	12. Chapter Eight

**Some of the characters are not mind, they belong to the author, but the story line is all mine. Thank you again to my followers. **

* * *

**Back to reality**

Bella woke with a gasp, panting hard. She noticed Edward was kneeling in front of her with a worried look.

"Bella are you okay?" He asked while pushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"Malkin what are you doing?" Felix's booming voice asked from the door way of her cell.

"Nothing Felix…just getting 459 up." Edward replied.

"Good…I don't need you becoming weak on me." Felix said, while watching Edward.

"Stand 459." Edward shouted at her. Knowing that he could not show her kindness in front of Felix. She moved away from him, afraid of his change in demeanor. "459…stand." She finally stood; her feet were sore and aching for her to get off of them. Edward handcuffed her again, while pulling her pass Felix and down the hall. She caught a glimpse of a hairy creature in one of the rooms she passed, she watched has one of the guards kicked the creature and it yelped in pain. Edward finally stopped pulling her, dragging her closer to his body. He kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry Princess." He said while pulling her away to look at her. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah why?"

"You looked to be in a trance…there only a certain type of vampires that can do that…and they are not here right now…they are all in the Greek coven."

"I…I had a dream." She stumbled over her words. The dream had been weird.

"A dream…about what?" He asked.

"I met…I met Elena."

"Elena…you mean the late High Queen?"

"Yes." Before they could say anything else, Aro was standing behind them.

"Edward my boy…why do I get the feeling…that you have developed feelings for my creature." Aro chuckled.

"I haven't Aro…here she is." Edward said while shoving her towards Aro, but not before whispering, "I am getting you out of here tonight." She sucked in a breath of air has his fangs grazed her ear. She did not want to get her hopes up, if he was not able to get her out. Aro just pushed her roughly back towards Edward. She wanted them to quit pushing her back and forth.

"Tie her up." Aro ordered Edward.

"Where is Marcus?" Edward asked. "It is his job…is it now…you get to order you older brother around?"

"How the hell do I know…tie her up." Aro growled. Edward dragged Bella behind him. He chained her to the wall. "Position her head…so she may watch me work." Aro ordered. Edward strapped Bella's head in, making it to where she had to stare ahead; she could not turn her head without it hurting. Her hands were chained above her head again, and her legs were also shackled in place. "You may leave now." Edward just growled at Aro has he left. "Now that we are alone…we will begin." Aro said while chuckling. "Now I was going to torture you today…but why don't we go through my favorite different torture deceives?" Aro said. "First one is my favorite of all." He said while grinning and showing Bella an instrument. It was long with pitcher like things at the end. They were like claws, which Bella watched Aro heat the end of the instrument in the hot coals in the pit in the middle of the room. "Bring in my first prisoner." Aro ordered to someone who was just outside the door. She watched has the guy name Marcus brought in a woman who was naked. She watched has the woman was dragged and how she whimpered and cried out for someone to help her. Aro attached the instrument to the wall and then fixed the claws on the woman's breast. Bella watched has Aro pulled the woman from the wall. The woman cried out in pain has her breast were ripped off. Bella could not breath; she could not believe what she had just seen. "That is what we call the Breast Ripper…now here is another of my favorites." Aro said while dropping the woman to the floor, not even giving her a second glance. Woman cried more in pain and began to clutch her chest; this resulted in her crying more, along with screaming. Marcus came into the room, but Bella could not really see them very well and she really did not care who they where. The crying woman was carried out of the room has Aro began to heat up the bull that stood beside the fireplace. "Bring in the next person." He ordered. Marcus brought in a tall skinny man and placed him side the bull.

"Caius wants to speak with you when your done." Marcus said to Aro.

"I do not care what he has to say to me." Aro said while leaving the man in the bull screaming, while the bull became hotter. Bella watched has the bull become a brighter color. "Now lets move on to the next one." Aro said while leaving the bull. The man inside screamed, making Bella whimper. Aro walked towards to where a man was sitting in a chair. The man had a cord tightly wrapped around his arms and his neck and stomach. "Now watch closely." Aro ordered her. Bella wanted to look away but every time she tried, her neck would start to hurt. Aro took hold of the cord and throw his entire body weight backwards, putting pressure on the cord. So much that the cord sliced through the man's skin, it went all the way through his muscles and to the bone. Bella watched his body being stretched also, along with the thing wrapped around the man's waist, it just contributed to the pain the man was feeling. Bella felt sick to her stomach, listening to the man cry out. "Isn't that a fun one?" Aro said while laughing, has he cleaned his hands off. He moved towards a young girl who was tied up like Bella, against one of the walls. Bella was full on crying now, has she watched Aro put a pear like shaped instrument in the girl's mouth and then he began to crank the instrument, until it cracked the girls jaw. Bella cried out has the girls jaw broke. Bella could not even speak, but Aro was in front of her before she could say anything. "Don't you like this creature…you get to choose from one of these methods…tell me…which one would like me to use on you tomorrow." Bella just cried more while Aro hit her upside the head several times, until she was whimpering and begging him to stop. "You should be happy…I never let anyone chose…so be happy that you get to choose your death." Everything was slowly going black.

* * *

**Later on, around 8pm**

Everything was black. Bella eyes were slowly opening; the first thing she saw was Edward leaning against the bars in her cell, staring at her. Her head was pounding more than it had before. She was still so tried and she had just woke up.

"Your finally awake Princess…thought I was going to have to carry you out of her." He grinned at her.

"What?" She asked, her eyes were still trying to focus and everything on her body still hurt.

"I am getting you out of here tonight…so in need you to stand…can you?" He asked.

"Yeah…I think so." She was while standing, her feet were screaming for her to get off of them, while the rest of her body was aching.

"Come on." He said while giving her his hand to hold. He pulled her along behind him towards the door of her cell. Before they made it, they saw Alec standing in the doorway.

"Edward man…what are you doing?" Alec asked.

"Alec…listen to me-"

"Your going against the High King's order." Alec shouted while cutting Edward off.

"I am doing what is right…you know it to…she is human…there is laws to protect them." Edward calmly said.

"Edward our King what's her dead." Alec tried reasoning with Edward. Before Alec knew what was happening, Edward had snapped his neck. Alec fell to the floor with a thud.

"I am sorry dear friend…you will understand when you wake up…that I was right." He said while grabbing Bella's hand and pulling her out of the cell. Before they got too far, they saw Demetri coming towards them. He was a tall man with short dirty blonde hair and gray eyes. There was really nothing special about him.

"What's going on?" Demetri asked. "Edward?" He questioned why looking at Bella who was hiding behind Edward.

"Just move…and everything will be fine."

"You know I can't do that…your going against the High King."

"I am doing what is right." Edward shouted. Demetri had moved to where his station area was, he was close enough to the red button on the wall that would send in more vampires to assist with any problems he was having.

"Don't push the button Demetri." Edward begged.

"Your going against the High King…I will not be in the blame for something you did."

"Don't." Edward growled. Before anyone could do anything, Demetri had pushed the button and Edward had him pinned against the wall. "I am sorry." Edward said while snapping Demetri's neck, he fell to the floor. Before Edward could turn around, Felix was tackling him to the ground.

"I should have know…with the way you were treating her…that you had feelings for the human." Felix growled.

"Let me go." Edward growled back, baring his fangs. Felix did the same, while biting Edward in the neck. Edward screamed in pain. He pushed Felix back, while snapping Felix's arm. Felix growled at Edward while pushing him back. Edward grabbed hold of Felix's neck, quickly snapping it. He pushed Felix's body to the side. Turning around to find Aro holding Bella tightly. He went to move.

"I wouldn't." Aro tisked at Edward. While placing one of his large hands on Bella side and squeezing it hard.

"Let her go." Edward demanded.

"No…I don't think I will…you see…creature here…is very special." Aro said while squeezing harder on Bella's side.

"Let her go." Edward said while running towards them, before anyone could know what was happening, Marcus had come up behind Aro and was holding him by the neck.

"Let her go little brother…or I will drain you dry." Marcus said.

"You could not hurt me brother…you have grown soft since your wife's death." Aro said while squeezing on Bella's side harder, to the point she heard a popping sound. She was sure that one of her ribs had been broken. She screamed in pain.

"Let her go." Marcus said while tightening his hold on Aro and biting down on his neck. Aro let go of Bella. Before she could drop to the floor, Edward had caught her.

"Your okay Princess." Edward said while kissing Bella's forehead. She cried and whimpered has more pain hit her.

"Take her…you don't have much more time…before Felix wakes up." Marcus said while leaving and dragging Aro with him.

"Thank you." Edward said while picking Bella up bridal style. "Stay quite until get out into the woods…okay." He said while kissing her cheek and carrying her towards a door. She bit her lip, while more pain hit her. Every time she breathed it was causing her pain. Edward rushed them outside and into the wooden area around the facility. Has soon has they were in the woods, Bella screamed loudly. Her side was killing her, every time she breathed it would cause her pain. She cried the whole time he was carrying.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked.

"To my car… I parked it just down the road." Edward said while humming something Bella thought was beautiful, her eyes were starting to drop. "Don't go to sleep…you need to stay awake…you have concussion…Aro did a number to your head today and with be out of it for those days…you just need to stay awake…okay."

"But I am tried…I haven't really slept in the past few days."

"I know…but just stay awake." He said while coming abound his car, a blue 1968 Camaro SS convertible with Z28 stripes. He had the car since he got back from the Vietnam War. He placed her gently into the back of his car. Placing a blanket over her, he got into the front seat and started the car.

* * *

**Scranton, Pennsylvania**

**Same day**

Edward had talked to her about everything he could think of. Bella just wanted to sleep, her eyes were heavy and her whole body ached. Edward pulled the car over at a gas station. He had to fill the tank of his car up and he was planning on grabbing food for Bella.

"Where are we?" She asked while trying sit up, but side was causing her too much pain that she just fell back down.

"We are in Pennsylvania." He said while opening his door. "I am just stopping for gas and food…what do you want me to get ya?"

"I don't care…but nothing with oranges and we will be fine." She said while trying to laugh, but by the end of it, she was whimpering. Her ribs were killing her.

"Okay." He chuckled while leaving the car. He came back shortly after re-parking the car. He handed her the food he had gotten, along with the water. "Here you go…hope you like."

"Thanks…how many hours have we been in the car."

" A little over two hours and forty minutes."

"Oh." She said while nibbling on her food. "Where are we going?"

"I don't know yet…the men I work with…are ex-military…they make it their job to be able to track people down…they are black ops…some are even ex-CIA agents…but they are the best of the best." Edward said while trailing off, thinking of something.

"Then are we safe…will they find us."

"You are safe with me…I will not let anything happen to you."

"What are you?"

"You know what I am." He said laughing.

"No…what are you…you said the rest was ex-military or what not."

"Oh…I was a marine and I worked a bit with the CIA…you don't have to be worried."

"What about the others…Felix…Alec…Dimitri."

"Well Alec was never old enough to be in the military…he was changed during the Civil War and ordered by his father to join the Union side…he learned everything he knows about fighting from there…and Felix well." Edward said stopping and thinking about his commanding officer and what use to be one of his friends. "He was ex-military…more like navy seal to be exact…he was a Captain…one of the best." That made Bella more scared. "There is nothing to be afraid of…okay." Edward said while placing one of his hands on Bella's. "Dimitri he was ex-CIA…the used him during the cold war…he had been one of the best agents the CIA has ever seen…they still use some of his tactics still today."

"That's great…what about that Aro guy."

"Aro…he wasn't ex-military and he is a lot older than anyone, along with his brothers Marcus and Caius…even the High King himself."

"Mmh…what about the doctor?"

"Well...him…first his name isn't his real name…its really Dr. Mengele."

"What…you mean has in the German doctor from the Holocaust."

"Yeah." Edward said while playing with his keys.

"How?"

"The high King found him one day while he was in South America…he gave Mengele a chance…either be killed or be turned a work for the king…Mengele the coward he is chose to be turned…the High King made a cover-up story that Mengele had a died."

"Why did the High King do that?"

"Because the High King hated the Germans...still does…because they were trying to take over Europe…so he told Mengele that he was disgusted with him…because he killed his own kind and the vampires did not do that sort of thing…only when needed and that people call vampire monsters…so he did it because he wanted to order Mengele around…at anytime…if he steps out of line…the High King will kill him."

"Wow." Bella breathed. Her side was hurting her more.

"Rest…we needed to get back on the road…just stay awake." He said while pulling back on to the road.

* * *

**June 5th**

**McConnelsville, Ohio**

Edward pulled into the quite town of McConnelsville.

"Where are we?" Bella asked.

"McConneslville I think…why?" Edward replied why humming to a song on the radio. His humming was making it hard for not to fall asleep.

"I know where we are…my grandparents of a house here." Bella said smiling, while remembering her many times spending with her parents and grandparents on the lake.

"Really."

"Yeah…its over on the Malta side…just passed the Family Dollar store…we should stop there and rest…I am really tried and can barely keep my eyes open…please."

"You don't even have a key."

"So…my grandparents leave a key under a rock…and my cousin Emmett and his wife Rosalie bring their children down here every summer."

"Okay…so just passed the Family Dollar?"

"Yeah…turn right though…when you come up to the four way stop that is beside the Family Dollar." Bella said while yawning. They passed the Family Dollar and drove down a road that was right beside a huge river.

"Which house is it?" Edward asked while looking at all the houses they were passing.

"Just three more houses and it is on the left." Bella said while pointing to a small house that off the road a little ways.

"Well I thought it would be a little bigger."

"Why?"

"Just from the way your mom use to talk about her parents...this is your mother's parents house right?"

"Yep…Dwyer's would never be got dead having a house like this." Bella said while trying to sit up. "Its turn the rock just beside the door." Bella called out the window. The grass was high around the little two-bedroom house. No one had been down here yet.

"Found it." Edward called back. She could hear the front door to the house being opened. Before she knew it, Edward was helping her out of the car and into the house. He placed on her on one of the couches in her grandparent's river house…the kitchen was connected to the living room; there was no dinning room. "Its not bad." Edward said while looking around the room. The couches were cream colored sofas, and a small TV right in front of them, while there was fireplace off to the side with all of her families pictures around and then off to the side was the small kitchen.

"No not really…now can I go to sleep…I am very tried?"

"Yeah…I am pretty beat as it is." Bella went to head up stairs but stumbled. Catching herself by holding tightly onto the railing. She felt Edward wrap his arms tightly around her midsection, steadying her.

"Okay…let me help you up the stairs Princess." He said while picking her up and carrying her bridal style into the small room. Placing her gently down the bed. He pulled the blankets back and helped her in. The bed was just a queen size sleigh bed, with green blankets.

"Thank you for everything."

"Your welcome." He said while kissing her forehead.

"You can sleep in the other room…its just right down there." She said while pointing to the small hall that went directly into a small bedroom.

"Okay…but I hate leaving you." He was not lying, but he really just wanted to lay down beside her.

"McConnelsville and Malta are such smalls towns that no one really knows of them…we will be fine for a night…I promise…you can sleep on the other side of the bed if it make you feel more comfortable…but I don't think anything will happen."

"Okay." He said while taking his boots off and crawling into the bed beside her. He pulled her him; she placed her head on his shoulder and yawned.

"My ribs hurt…I think Aro broke them."

"Shit…I figured as much…I heard something pop but I was too busy trying to get you away from him that I ignored it." He said while pitching the bridge of his nose. "Here…drink." He said while biting into his wrist and moving his arm towards her. She looked at him like he was weird.

"I won't be drinking your blood…your crazy."

"You drank my blood before…and it will help with your rib."

"I won't…blood makes me sick."

"I promise it will help you…don't make me force you." He growled, while sitting up, his back against the headboard. This time his growling did not scare her; it made her feel things that she was not sure about. He was surprised that she was not scared of his growl; the growl he had used was a mate growl. It was growl that a male vampire used on their mates, to make them mind or to make them listen to them. It scared him more than it did her. He pulled her to him gently, placing her back against his chest and placing his wrist against her mouth. "Drink Bella." She just shook her head. "Drink Princess…please…I can't have you hurting…you will only slow us down…this will help you." She finally bit into his wrist, sucking at his blood. His blood still tasted sweet to her. She could feel him purring, his chest was rumbling behind her. She placed her small hands on his wrist, pressing his wrist closer to her mouth. He growled when she did that, making her stop. "Keep drinking." He said while kissing the top of her head. He knew that he should not be sharing his blood with her, but the animal in him wanted her has his mate and wanted to do anything to make sure that she was okay. So if that meant going against everything he believed in, he would. He knew that with her being the High Prince's daughter, that he would not be someone her real father would want his daughter to be mated to. Even if he was friends with the High Prince and had known since he had been born. He also knew that they were quickly crossing lines that they shouldn't be. He finally pulled his wrist back, he could hear her whimper at the lost of contact, which made the animal in him smile. He pulled her closer to him, while laying back down. She laid her head on his shoulder and yawned, her body was not hurting has much has it was before. "Sleep Princess…we have been on the road for more than ten hours." He said kissing her forehead, before falling asleep himself.


	13. Chapter Nine

The characters are not mine, they are the authors. The story line is mine though. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**June 5th**

**12P.M.**

Light was streaming in through the little window in the room. The light danced along Edward and Bella's faces. Bella yawned while trying to stretch, she soon felt something warm beneath her and something wrap around her midsection. Trying not to panic, she moved her head to see that it was Edward who she was laying on top of. She noticed how Edward was sleeping so peacefully under, he looked like he was in heaven. Her head was rested on his firm chest, while one of her hands were tangled with his shirt and that their legs were all tangled together. Slowly trying to move, she noticed how he wrapped his arms around her tighter. She began to struggle when he would not let go. She pushed on his chest trying to sit up, making his eyes flutter open. When he opened his eyes, he found Bella struggling to get away from him. The animal in him, wanted him to claim her and make her stay. The other side of him won out, he let her go. Soon regretting it, because he missed her being his arms.

"What happened…why are you in the bed with me?" She questioned, she couldn't really remember anything from the night before.

"You told me I could and where at your grandparents house…don't you remember?" She put her head in her hands and sighed. It was starting to come back to her. The blood drinking, that she promised herself would not be happening again.

"Yeah…I remember…what are we going to do?" She asked while standing, she noticed she was still dressed in the tunic. "We also need clothes…I won't be dressed like this forever." He sighed while pulling at his hair.

"I know…I don't think there a mall close…correct?" He asked while sitting up.

"No…just the Family Dollar…but I haven't been here in years…so I don't know." She said pausing, while trying to think of something. "I remember a Walmart being in Zanesville."

"How far is that?" He asked.

"I think a little over a half hour and I am not going in the store…looking like this." She said while pointing to herself.

"Shit…I can't leave you here or the car."

"We are in a small town that many people do not know about and while your…I can have a shower." She said smiling, a real smile. He was happy to see her smiling; it was the first one he had seen while being around her.

"I don't like that idea…I would be too far away if anything bad happened to you."

"I will fine…and I want a shower." She pleaded.

"What about if you need my help or something?" He really did not want to leave her.

"I am feeling better…my feet…they don't hurt anymore…you know Aro…he brunt my feet." She said while trailing off in thought. A tear escaped and ran down her cheek. Edward was in front before she knew it, wiping a way the lone tear.

"See you need my help."

"No I don't…my rip feels better…still hurts a bit, but much better…and I feel better."

"Fine." He sighed loudly. "But promise me…if anyone comes after you…you run to a well populated area…we are not allowed to show ourselves to the humans and don't open the door for anyone but me." He said while moving quickly back to his side of the bed and putting his shoes on. Bella could only watch him with surprised eyes. He was a like a blur when he moved.

"I will be in the shower…so don't worry."

"Okay fine…what is your clothes size?"

"I am a six in pants or even a five…depending on how big they look…shirts I am a medium or small…again depends on how big they look." She said.

"Bra and underwear?" The animal in him really wanted to know this answer, because he was going to have fun picking them out.

"What?" She shrieked. The question threw her off.

"Your size?" He said smirking.

"Huh…I…I." She paused. She was embarrassed. Never before had she been embarrassed about something like that. She could see him silently laughing at her, humor danced in his eyes. "Shut up."

"I didn't say anything." He said laughing.

"Whatever…I am a size 32 B and in underwear…I am a medium, but then again…I am also a small…just all depends on how big they look…happy."

"Yes very happy." He said while giving her his crooked grin that always made the girls love him. She just shook her head at him.

"Whatever…I am getting in the shower."

"How…you have no bath stuff." He said laughing.

"My grandparents always come down at the beginning of the summer and grandma leaves bath stuff." She smirked at him. "Now…I am getting a bath."

"Okay…I will be back soon…remember what I told you…also do you have directions."

"Yeah…check the fridge…grandma leaves directions to places on a sticky note on the fridge." She said while heading for the small bathroom.

"Okay." He called out while leaving the bedroom and heading down the stairs that led right into kitchen. The bathroom was tiny and there was a big water heater beside the tiny shower. It was nothing she had not seen before. She turned on the warm water and then began to strip out of the tunic she was wearing. She kept looking over her shoulder, waiting for an attack on her. She slowly got into the shower, letting the warm arm run down her body. She sighed, she missed not having to look over her should and wondered when she would not have to. She did not know how long she had been in the shower until she heard the bathroom door opening. She moved to the back of the shower, cowering in the corner. The shower curtain moved. She held up the back scrubber she had been using.

"Edward!" She screamed, when she him stick his head in. He grinned at her, when he saw her naked body. She noticed how his green eyes turned darker.

"Oh…sorry Princess." He said chuckling. "I couldn't find you downstairs when I got back.

"Get out!" Bella screamed while throwing the back scrubber at him. She began to cry while pulling the curtain back in place. She had been violated enough and she was hoping that it would not happen again.

"Sorry."

"Its fine."

"Have you been in there since I left?" She noticed then that the water was ice-cold running down her body. Her skin looked like a prune and body shook with chills.

"I…I." She said crying harder. "It felt for just a bit…that I was here with my family…and I wasn't worrying about my life or yours." She sobbed. The animal in him was trying to make itself known, he was happy that she was worrying about him. He sat down on the toilet; something in him did not want to leave her. "And this is the first shower that I have had in almost two weeks…last one I did have…I was violated by that Jane girl." She cried more. "They used a high-powered hose on me."

"Jane…I didn't know." Edward said while sighing.

"I just…I want it to be over."

"It will be soon…I have a plan."

'What's that?"

"How about I tell you when you get out."

"Okay…I am actually done now…the water has turned cold on me." She could hear him leaving, so she stepped out of the shower and was about to wrap a towel around her when the door opened again.

"Forgot to give you these…hope they fit." Edward said while putting a stack of clothes on the sink. He did not even noticed her standing there looking at him without clothes on.

"What the hell Edward?" Bella screamed at him. He finally looked up, surprised that he had caught her naked again. He stared at her naked body. A blush creeped up her body, while she scrambled to wrap the towel around her.

"Sorry." He said while backing out of the room, taking one last peak. The animal in him screamed at him to claim his mate. She finally managed to get dress. The clothes fit her perfectly. She was wearing a pair of Bermuda shorts and a purple flutter sleeve, woven top with a scoop neck. Even the bra and panties worked, she was embarrassed that he had picked her out a soft pink, lacy bra with a soft pink lacy bikini panties. After dressing, she went downstairs because Edward wasn't upstairs anywhere. She found him sitting at the kitchen table. The table was a small round table with four chairs around it. He had managed to change while she was changing. He had changed into a pair of blue jeans with holes in them and a blue button up shirt, with the sleeves rolled up. He looked very good-looking to her. She smiled at him. "The TV doesn't work." He said while looking up at her, he smiled at her.

"Yeah…normally just use it for movies." She said laughing.

"Then what do you do while being down here?"

"Normally sit around or…we go boating…but normally we are down here only for a weekend."

"Ah." He said while leaning back in his chair. "I also picked you up some food." He said while motioning to the McDonald's bag on the counter.

"Thanks…I'm starving." She said while going through the food bag. She began to munch down on the food in front of her. "So what's this plan of yours?"

"Well I want to head down south…got a friend in New Orleans."

"A friend…is it your wife or something." She said while looking up at him.

"No…no wife, no girlfriend…nothing like that…just a friend who is a witch…she can put a protection spell on you…and we call our wives…mates." He said laughing.

"Like animals or something." She found it weird that they called each others partners…mates. That was a little too animal for her.

"If you want to call it that…a mate is your wife or husband…your opposite…and when you find them…you are with them forever and will do anything to protect…which is mostly just male vampires thing…there are some women that are protective…they are the only people who you can have children with…you can have has much sex with anyone you like and never have kids with them…unless they are you mate."

"So a protection spell…what will do?" She said trying to ignore the look he was giving her, when he told her about mates.

"Well it will keep you hidden from anyone looking for you and give us enough time to head to my parents house in California." The beast inside of him did not like the frighten look she had when he was talking about mates. He wished he could claim her, the animal in him was screaming to.

"But won't they think to look there?"

"Yeah…maybe…but we won't be there that long…it will give me enough time to make us new identities."

"I just don't like this…I like who I am." Bella said while biting her lip. "So tell me about vampires…I forgot to ask if you could go outside or not."

"I can…I don't even have to have special jewelry for it." He laughed. She just glared at him more.

"So vampires don't burn?"

"Nope…there are a few that has a rare genetic disorder, that causes them to hide from the sun at all possible…I know the royal family had only one member who had it and then the second family, along with some of the British coven and then some members of the French Coven…that's actually how your grandmother died."

"My grandmother's are still alive." She hated hearing about how her father, wasn't really her father.

"Your real grandmother…she died from it."

"How?"

"That's not something I am going to answer…its not my job to tell you anyway."

"Oh…so what about garlic?"

"Good on pizza...but no effect." Edward said laughing.

'What about the cross?" It was interesting to learn all this stuff.

"No effect…religious artifact are just good jewelry…and holy water has no effect either."

"Mmh…so I am guessing you don't sleep in coffins."

"No…why would we?"

"It just what I have seen in movies."

"Well the vampires in the movies are all wrong…we are nothing like them."

"Oh…so I have heard about vampire's who are born…what is that about…because anything I know about vampires…they are dead?"

"Well there are vampires that are born and then ones that are changed…we are not dead…my heart beats just like yours…the only difference is…is that I drink blood and that I am super strong, super fast…I have heightened senses and accelerated healing. I am durable and I am super agile and only the nobility like myself can do my mind compulsion and we are immortal…expect we do not live forever."

"But you said you immortal."

"We are…but we only live for three centuries…when we get to are third century…we can die any day then."

"Wow…what do you mean only the nobility can do mind compulsion?"

"Like I said…the nobility are the only ones that can mess with other vampires or humans minds."

"Oh…is there a difference between born vampires and turn vampires?"

"Yes…born vampires are born human…but right after they are born they need blood given to them or they die, but it must be the blood of a human…they stay human until they change when they turn 13, but they only change at the time of their birth on their birthday. They are given blood of a parent, but after they change…they must be given human blood or they will have blood lust. If they don't have blood of a parent when changing…like you and me…they stay human and can only be changed by the High King."

"So I will be human forever."

"I don't know…you're the first of your kind."

"Oh jeeze that makes me feel better." She said while glaring at him.

"Sorry…now the vampires that are turned…and were not born by two vampire parents…they must have vampire blood in their body upon death, which must happen 24 hours upon having the vampire blood in their system…takes a couple hours to be woken has a vampire…and when they do…they must hunt first to finish the transformation…if not they die and it must be human blood they drink."

"I don't eve know what to think about all of this."

"It took me a couple of years to get use to it." She sighed.

"I don't have a couple of years to get use to it…now you guys only live for three centuries?"

"Yep…born vampires live for three centuries from the time you are born…when you are changed…you just stop aging at the age of 35…you stay that way until your last century and then you start aging again…until you die…now if you are born but don't change when your 13 and changed later on…you change slower…almost 70 years later…take me for example…I was change when I was 28 years old…and I still look like I did when I changed…I am changing slower until finally I will look 35 and then I will stay that…unless your already 35, then you don't age…you stay that way until again your last century…now vampires changed from being human…still live only three centuries but they never age… that why we can't turn children…but turn vampires can still have children…but must do it before fives years are up after they are changed."

"Wow…this is all just too much."

"I know." He said while touching her hand. She smiled at him.

"Doesn't it make it hard on you guys…don't people start to noticed."

"We just say we are the person children or something…that's why we look the same as them." He chuckled. "The royal family has it all figured out."

"So this plan of yours…we are going to see a friend of yours."

"Yes…just hoping she still lives there…if not then I don't know where to look for her…she likes to disappear for years at a time…last I saw her was in the nineties, in New Orleans…she was living in the French quarter."

"Great…I have a question for you." She said while remembering the way his eyes turned darker before.

"Yeah…what's that?"

"Your eyes were darker before…why is that…do you need blood…you have been giving me your blood?" She worried that he would attack her.

"I do need blood…I may just go hunting for some animals…I would rather have a blood bag…but I don't see any of those around here." He said smirking. "My eyes will turn darker when I am thirsty." He knew he was lying just a bit, his eyes turned darker because of her. Male vampires eyes turn darker when they want to mate with their partners. He was having a hard time not grabbing her and just ravishing her. He knew it would be wrong of him if he did, she would never trust him again.

"So you don't drink from humans?"

"No…there is a law against it…in the earlier times…they would drink from humans or animals or take blood from mates…but now with the laws to protect humans…we are not allowed to drink from humans."

"Oh." Her mouth was left with an O shape. "There is so many laws…I would never think that there would be so many laws or rules."

"The royal family set everything up to protect our kind…now how about we take a walk or something…I hate sitting around?"

"Sounds perfect…I need to get mind off everything." She said while standing and throwing away her half eaten food. She followed behind him, until they got outside. Everything looked perfect, just like she remembered it, but the sun was starting to set already. He held his hand out for her, hoping she would take it and she did, making him smile.

"I told you about my kind…well your kind to…tell me something about yourself."

"I don't want to talk…I am tired and I just want to enjoy the quite…please." She begged him. He pulled her into a side hug and kissed her head. He did not know if they would make it out a live or not, but he would do everything in his power to protect to her.


	14. Chapter Ten

Hope everyone likes the chapter and again thank you to my followers. Also, the characters are not mine, they belong to the author. The story line is mine though. Just a heads up to everyone reading this story, I will not be updating until after Tuesday. I have school work to think about. If I get all my homework done, then I may just write another chapter, it all depends. Also I promise it will before July 4th, I plan on doing a celebration chapter for it.

* * *

**Nashville, Tennessee **

**June 15th**

The blue Camaro flew down the road. Bella had her head rested against the window, resting her eyes. They had left her grandparents house just a little over eight hours ago and she already missed it. It was first comfort she had felt in last couple of weeks. She could see the sign saying that they were entering Tennessee. She could hear Edward humming to the song on the radio.

"Do you always drive so fast…I swear ever since we hit Kentucky…you have been speeding?"

"I like to drive…I'm not going to get us killed…if that is what your weird about." He said laughing.

"Whatever…just how much longer…I swear we have been in the car forever."

"If I am reading the map right…another eight hours."

"Great…this is so much fun." She said sarcastically. He just laughed at her. "So the plan is to find your friend…have her do this spell and then heading to California…don't you think that is putting your parents at risk."

"My parents are dead." He said while turning onto the road that had a sign saying Nashville was only twenty-six miles a way. Something clicked in her head, but she hadn't figured out why Tennessee was so special to her.

"Oh…sorry…I thought I had it bad with finding out I had a extra father and yours is gone."

"Nothing to be sorry about…my dad was an ass and my mother…she was a good person…if you want to sleep…I plan on checking into a hotel in Nashville." He said while changing the subject.

"Okay." Bella said while looking out the window. "You know my aunt Esme and uncle Carlisle live in here in Tennessee." She said rambling, when everything made sense. Everything had been different, just few short weeks ago. Everything had been perfect, she could not have asked for anything better. She was with James and they were planning on getting married and then she was getting the perfect internship and maybe even job. She was even planning on showing up at her parent's house for that stupid reunion and founders week. Remembering this, she cursed out loud.

"What's wrong?" He was worried something was seriously wrong.

"What's the date?"

"I think the 15th why?" He was a little confused to her question.

"Shit…I promised my mother that I would go to the family reunion thing that we have every year before the founders week are town has."

"Okay."

"Yeah…but I can't miss it…I promised." She sighed. "God everything has changed."

"I'm sorry…but you can't go back."

"I have to…you don't understand…I haven't been back home in seven years and I haven't seen my parents since I graduated in May…I have to go back…I also need to talk to my mom."

"Bella…you can't go back…you would be putting your family in danger."

"She holds a lot of answers…I just want to see her…before my life really takes a twist." She screamed.

"Bella…I can't let you put your mother in danger."

"She knows things…I want to know these things…please." She begged and cried. He couldn't stand to hear her cry. That was the bad thing about mates, the females normally get their ways, unless it something that puts them in danger. This was borderline putting her in danger.

"Fine." He sighed, she grinned at him. "We will leave out tomorrow…seeing has though it's already 8 P.M." He said while pulling into a hotel parking lot. The sign on the hotel read Gaylord Oryland Resort & Convention Center. It wasn't even a parking lot, it was around about, where you pull up and people open your doors. They pulled up outside and someone raced around to Edward's side, asking him if they had any luggage and trying to take the keys.

"I want to see if they have a room available for me and my wife…its are anniversary and lets just say I forgot to make plans ahead of time and she would just kill me if I forgot our fifth year anniversary…she has a thing about that." Edward said laughing, the parking valet looked into the car at Bella and smiled. Bella was planning on killing him; she had heard everything he had said.

"Yes…just pull your car up here and everything should be fine." The parking valet said while motioning to where Edward should park. Edward managed to re-park the car and was about to get of the car when Bella hit him.

"Bella." He said smiling. She just glared back at him. "Bella…sweetie." He said, noticing the parking valet was looking at them. "I will be right back…I have stayed her once or twice...they have nice rooms." He said smiling. Edward disappeared inside, leaving Bella to sit in the car, while the valet was staring at her.

"Your husband must really love you." The parking valet said smiling at Bella. Bella wanted to scream, but just smiled.

"Yes…he does…you should get to tell you about are honeymoon…he surprised me with trip around world…to every place I have always wanted to go." She said smiling, dreaming about what she would think a dream honeymoon would be.

"Wow…that must have been nice."

"What was nice?" Edward said while walking back outside with keys in hand and smiling. He did not like the look the parking valet was giving his Bella. He cursed himself for thinking that she was his.

"Our honeymoon…remember you took me on a trip around the world…to every place I have always wanted to see…we spent a year remember…and still couldn't get a enough of each other." She said smirking. He just grinned back.

"Yeah…it was amazing…just me and her…now for every anniversary I am left to plan something romantic…don't ever plan your honeymoon…then your stuck being romantic all your life." Edward laughed. "Come along dear…we have a room." He said while helping her out of the car. "Here's my keys…do not scratch it…had it for ever." He said while looking down at his keys. "A lot of fun memories were made in this car…right honey." He said while laughing and squeezing Bella's butt, which made Bella smack him hard and glare at him. He just grinned at her while handing his keys off to the valet. He smiled down at her. She looked beautiful in the white dress he had bought her. He wanted to buy everything she wanted, and make sure that she never had to be without. They had managed to stop off at a mall on the way down. The dress Bella was wearing had a cross-front halter neckline and flared skirt, it went to the middle of her thigh and just made her look very beautiful. He was dressed in a grey polo and dark tan cargo shorts, with a belt. Bella couldn't stop staring at him, when he did finally change out of his clothes. To the hotel they looked like a young married couple that they were falsely portraying. They walked into the lobby; Bella could not quit looking around the lobby. The lobby was beautifully decorated. Looking up, Bella noticed that ceiling was a beautiful stain glass window. Everything was luxurious; she was very impressed with how the hotel had decorated their lobby. They managed to find their room, which was right off the atrium that the hotel had. Bella's eyes were so wide has she took in the atrium with its waterfalls and waterways and the indoor garden.

"This is a hotel?" She asked.

"Yes…it is nice isn't?" He said while throwing arm around her shoulders.

"Yes…its so beautiful" Bella sighed while getting out of his grip and walking into their room. She was still mad at him for lying to the hotel about them. They had a balcony overlooking the atrium. Bella had taken a seat on the bed, the room was also beautifully decorated, just like the rest of the hotel.

"What's wrong?"

"Why did you tell them we were married?" Bella asked.

"To get a good room and to have the valet help us out…people love romance and when they hear a husband is trying to surprise their wife for their anniversary…they are more likely to help." Edward said grinning. "What about you…you were going on about are honeymoon."

"Shut up…I was just trying to go along...I thought since I won't be having my own honeymoon…that I would tell my dream one." She sighed.

"So that is your dream honeymoon?" He was curious to hear what their future honeymoon would be like.

"Yes…I wanted to do that with James, but he refused and wanted to only go to a Cape Cod."

"Who's James?" Edward asked, he did not like hearing another guys name come out of her mouth.

"James was my fiancé and my best friend…until he cheated on me."

"Oh…sorry." He said while sitting down beside her and hugging her.

"I had everything…a loving fiancé, a great internship coming up and a future job at my dream job…and a family that is great." Bella said crying. "Everything changed…why me?"

"I don't know Princess…I don't know…why don't I go get some food and then we go bed…mmh." He said while kissing the top of her head.

"Thank you for everything…not the kidnapping part…but saving me and this here." She said while pointing to the room around them.

"No problem…but you have probably seen better." He said while giving her his crooked grin.

"Maybe." She laughed. He just smiled before disappearing out of the room. She layed down the bed, thinking of everything. She couldn't wait to get to her parents house and see her mom. She was finally going to answers to all the questions she had.

* * *

**June 16th**

**10am**

They both ignored the alarm going off, Bella rolled over and snuggled closer to Edward, while he got a hold of the alarm and threw it across the room. He wrapped his arms around Bella. She sighed when he began to run his fingers up and down her arm. A few minutes went by before one of them spoke.

"You know we have to get up."

"I don't want to…the bed is so comfortable…I have missed sleeping on something so comfortable." Bella grumbled.

"I know…but we have to get up…check out is in an hour."

"No…you lie." She said while pushing him.

"I wish I was."

" Can't you get an extra night?" She said while rolling over on to her back.

"You're the one that wanted to leave today…remember your family reunion thing."

"Yeah…but I remember why I haven't been back in seven years." She grumbled.

"I have an idea."

"What's your brilliant idea?" She asked while looking over at him.

"The zoo…lets go to the zoo."

"Huh." She looked at him weirdly.

"What?"

That's your brilliant plan…the zoo…okay…here the plan because we are going to run right through it."

"What's that?"

"We stop off at Churchill Downs…they have a museum…I use to go there with my grandpa when we raced horses…before dad got us out of the business."

"Okay…I suppose if it will make you happy." He smiled at her.

"It will…racing is in my blood." She said smiling and stretching has she got up. She skipped to the bathroom, feeling like a little kid. She finally felt happy and she hadn't felt that in a long time.

* * *

******Louisville, Kentucky**

**While later**

**11 pm**

They finally hit Louisville in no time. Bella was bouncing in her seat and smiling from ear to ear. The finally pulled into the parking lot of the museum, there was only a few parking spots left. They finally parked in one of the parking spots in the back.

"This stuff really interests you?" He asked while opening her door.

"Yes…I love this…like I said before…I use to come here with my grandpa, when we were still racing horses." She smiled, while grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the entrance. He paid for their admissions fee. She smiled while starting their tour. They stopped to look at all the pictures. "I have met some of these jockey's or my grandpa did." She said while pointing to the pictures on the wall of the jockey's. "He was an ass…from what my papa said." She said laughing and pointing at the picture of a certain jockey. "Papa told me that he actually fired him the day of a big race…because the guy acted like he was Gods gift to the horse racing business."

"Seems like a nice guy." He said laughing.

"Yeah." She laughed back. They worked through way through other parts of museum. Coming to a part where they had fake race horses. There were young kids trying to beat each other on top of the fake horses. Bella smiled while skipping over to the horses. She watched the kids finishing up their racing.

"I am not getting on one of them…if that is what your thinking."

"Oh come on." She pouted. "Afraid you're going to lose." Bella taunted.

"No…I just think it is childish."

"Your afraid." She laughed while swinging one of her legs over the plastic horses. "Come on…stop being a baby…I will even teach you how to do this." Bella motioned for him to take the horse beside her. He glared at her while mounting the horse beside hers.

"So how do we do this?"

"Have you ever watched horse racing?"

"No why?"

"There is a certain way you have to stand up…just watch what I do." She said while positioning herself in the jockey position. "See do this." She said while looking over at him, she wanted to laugh but knew that he would just stop. She watched has he positioned himself like she was and then the game finally began. At the end, Bella of course had won, but she couldn't stop laughing at Edward.

"Laugh it up."

"I just can't believe you slid off." She said laughing more. "But thank you for taking me here and even doing this thing." She said while pointing back at the horses. She hugged him and he sighed while hugging her back.

"Your welcome Princess…now I think its best if we get back on the road." He said while swinging an arm around her shoulders.

"But we haven't taken are tour…remember what the front desk said…we get a free tour."

"But it's almost four…and we still have almost a four-hour drive."

"That sucks…but please." She begged.

"Princess…you wanted to see your family…but if you want to see them…then we need to get back on the road or your going to miss getting there the day you told your parents you."

"I could call."

"We don't have a cell phone…and your not using a payphone…anyone could be watching us right now."

"Mmh…but I don't want to leave yet…I know I want to see my family…but I am having fun."

"Sorry Princess." He said while side hugging her and pulling her out to the car. They loaded back into the car and then they were back on the road again.

* * *

**Outside of Wescott, Ohio**

**11 P.M.**

They finally made it to Westcott; it took them longer to get there. There had been a car accident around Cincinnati. Bella sighed when she saw the sign welcoming them into Wescott. Before she knew what was happening, Edward was parking the car on the side of the road.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked. Edward did not know how to tell her, he could smell the creatures all the way from here. The dogs were crawling all over this town and it would be a very stupid move for a single vampire to venture in. He would have to leave her here, because she refused leaving without seeing her family. He knew that she would be safe with the little canines running loose; no vampire would be stupid enough to venture into this town. There had to be over twenty of them, in this small town. "There was no way in hell he was going in there," he thought.

"This is where we go are separate ways." He said.

"What!" She asked surprised. She could not believe what she was hearing. "Your leaving me here?" Bella shouted. "I thought you have been telling me that its unsafe and that you were going to protect me." She shouted more.

"Bella…please." He begged her to quit shouting.

"Don't please me…you are planning on leaving me." She cried. She had gotten attached to him, he had been the only thing that she really had to lean on and now he was leaving her. He was breaking his promise and she wanted to cry. He felt horrible for having to leave her, but he could not go into that town. Those monsters would eat him alive.

"Bella." He tried, while putting one of his hands on her shoulder. She shoved his hand off her shoulder while turning to look out the window.

"Don't touch me." She seethed.

"You don't understand."

"Oh I understand alright." She said while turning around to face him. "Don't think me stupid."

"I would never." He began, but stopped. "I saw a car dealership down the road…I think it best if I go and get a car…so you can drive the rest of way to your parents house."

"Whatever." She huffed.

"Please don't be that way…just stay here and I will be back real quick." He said while opening the door, she wouldn't even look at him. "Okay." He said while shutting the door behind him. She wouldn't even look at him, she was so mad at him. She wanted to scream, he was going to leave her. He was really the only one that she trusted; he had saved her and made sure that she didn't have to fear anything. Now she feared everything around her. She sat in the car fuming. It was starting to rain. It was pouring buckets. She was getting sick and tried of waiting for him, so she flung the door open. Stepping outside of the car, her foot slipped in the mud around the car and she fell, hitting her head on the car door. She cursed while trying to stand but her head was pounding.

"Damn it," she cursed. She held her head and looked around, she remembered the road. It was the road that led straight into her small town. Her parent's house was on the other side of town, she was closer to her grandparent's house than anything. She knew her grandparent's would be at her parent's house, so no luck there. She sighed loudly, while letting the rain pour down on her. Feeling her head with her hands, she came back with blood on her fingertips. "Shit," She thought. "This so isn't my night," Bella mumbled. She slowly sat back down in the car, rolling her ankles. One of ankles hurt a bit, she was hopping she hadn't damaged it again. She could see headlights coming towards and she began to panic that it was the cops. The police did not need to see her right now. They would tell her parents and then her parents would ask too many questions.

"Bella." Someone shouted. She knew that voice and wished that big pit would just open up and swallow him whole. "Bella…please answer me…I thought someone had taken you."

"You would like that wouldn't you?" Bella was pissed. "You plan on leaving me anyway…so why would you care."

"I just care…I have taken care of you since I broke you out of that hell hole."

"Now you're getting rid of me." She said.

"I am sorry." He said while kneeling in front of her. He cursed when he saw the blood on Bella's forehead. "What happened to your head?"

"I fell okay…I was getting out of the car and I slipped…why do you care."

"Bella." He grumbled. "I would lay my life down for you…never think I wouldn't…damn it…I can't leave you for a second." He cursed.

"I am fine." She said while looking away from his hard stare.

"No your not…your bleeding…you were starting to look better this morning."

"So…just go…you wanted to go…so go." She said while pushing him. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. He bit into his wrist and held it out of her. "I won't be taking your blood." She growled. "Just let me go and then leave." She shouted.

"Bella." He said before shaking his head and letting her go. "Fine…here's the key to my car." She took the key from him and stared at them.

"Why are you giving me these?"

"Because I thought about it…and I hate to leave my car anywhere…just promise me that you will look after it…until we meet again."

"You think we will meet again?" She seethed

"Yeah I do…and then you can give me the keys back…and you can tell me when your old and gray and I am still looking young that I need to grow up." He chuckled. He hated the thought of her growing older; "she should stay the age she is now," he thought. That's how he would always remember her. He knew that she would meet someone and get married and then she would have kids, with her still being human. If she were a vampire, she wouldn't be allowed to have children, unless it was with him. She hated thinking of seeming him when she was old and gray and that he would still be young-looking. She noticed him leaning in, looking like he was going to kiss her. She did not know what to think, she held her breath while he placed his lips against her cheek. It was like at last-minute, he changed his mind and just kissed her right cheek. "Keep good care of my car and stay out of trouble…I want to be able to see ya again." He whispered in her ear.

"I hate you." She cried. "Your really leaving me?"

"Yes…but its for the best."

"The best for who." She said while getting out of the car, pushing him with her shoulder has she passed. She didn't say anything else, but got in the car and drove away. Leaving him standing in the rain, has he watched the car that he liked and the woman that he loved and should have been his mate, drive away.


	15. Chapter Eleven

Hello to my follow readers, I am sorry I did not put this up yesterday. I hope you guys enjoy and maybe this will you guys get inside look at Bella's childhood. Also the characters do not belong to me, they belong to the true author. The story line and the characters I have made up are mine. I hope you guys enjoy this.

* * *

**Wescott, Ohio**

Bella pulled through her parent's gate that led up a winding brick road to a huge house that had 25 bedrooms, off the side of the driveway, there was pastures on each sides with trees lining the tree. The house had several rooms, a huge beautiful kitchen, with a formal and in formal dinning room. Along with a living room and a formal sitting area. Since the house had been back since before the Civil War, there was even a servant's area off to the side of the kitchen. Two-story mansion with various rooms, it was made to look like an old plantation home. The mansion has square floor plan to it, along with a huge wrap around porch that had huge white Doric columns on all four sides, with an upper wrap around porch. The railing was done in dark blue, along with the shutters. The whole house was white and there was a long brick walkway up to the house, trees lined the walk-up and off to the side a huge U-shaped driveway with a fountain in the middle. Off to the side was huge garage were her parents kept their really nice cars. It always reminded Bella of the plantation home in _Gone With The Wind._ The house had been smaller when it was first built-in 1860. Every time a new generation took over, it was built on to, but it still kept the old-time feel. Her own mother had added a whole new wing to the house, along with the new upgraded pool.

She remembered growing up here, how her childhood felt more like a prison within those grand halls. She was treated more like a princess than a little kid. She drove the car around to the garage area. Spotting her cousin Emmett's orange 2010 Jeep Wrangler Unlimited Mountain and her mother's parent's grey 2006 BMW X5 parked beside each other. She parked the car outside the garage and hobbled over to the garage door. Slowly jiggling the door handle to unlock, she snuck inside. Turning on the lights, she could see her parent's car. Her mom's blue 2007 BMW Z4 and her dad's black 2009 Jaguar XF. She knew her mother loved her BMW Z4 and that her dad finally broke down and bought her mother a BMW X6, for the winter months that Ohio had. She could see it parked beside the BMW Z4. She slowly walked over the huge garage door, hitting the switch to make the door go up. After the door was finally up, she hobbled back to Edward's car and drove it into the garage, parking it beside her old powered blue 1965 Mustang. She loved that car and got it when she turned 16, it had been her mother's car growing up. She hobbled out of the car and slowly moved her way to hit the switch, closing the door. She made her way to her parent's front door, trying to open it. The door was lock, "shit," she thought. She crept towards the back door, jiggling the handle and coming up with nothing. She wanted to curse loudly, but fear of waking up her parents, prevented her from doing so. She made her way passed her parents pool and pool house and down to one of her families horse barns. Her family had about eight barns out back that used to house the best thoroughbreds that the world had seen, until Bella's father had gotten out of the family business. She made her way down to the barn that housed her precious thoroughbred Reese. She had him since she turned 9 years old. She trained him herself with a bit of help from her beloved grandfather. She slid the door to the barn open. She could hear the rustling of hay, the horse were busy munching on their hay and food. She could also hear Reese whine for her attention, he had seen her. She smiled at him.

"I am coming my boy." She said while whistling for him. His ears perked up and he neighed at her. She hurried down to his stall the best she could. Her family only used this barn, the rest of the barns were used to house other people's horses. Her father got out of the business and now just boarded horses, her grandfather had been pissed at him. She could see her mom's black quarter horse and her fathers bay thoroughbred. She could smell the hay and dirt and it made her smile. She missed being in this barn, everything was always good when she was with Reese. She stood in front of his stall smiling at him. He was a beautiful bay thoroughbred. "Do you care if I sleep in your stall tonight?" She asked her horse, while petting his nose. She unlatched the gate to the stall and squeezed through, the gate made a squeaky noise has she moved it. She ran her hand along Reese's back. She made it slowly over to the little bench that her grandfather had built for her. There was a bench in the far corner of the stall. It was built for the many times that her father got her asleep outside her horses stall. She was always creeping down in the middle of the night and took her horse for a ride. She pulled one of the horse blankets down onto the bench and laid down. She could hear Reese eating away at his hay. She slowly fell sleep, she was so tried and just plain pissed at everything but being here in this moment with her horse, was making it better.

* * *

**June 17th**

The sunlight shone through her horses stall, making her eyes flutter open. Reese was hitting her with his head.

"Morning buddy." She said smiling. "I have really missed you."

"Then why did you leave Miss Bella?" An old gruff voice asked. She setup quickly and looked over to the stall gate. She gasped when she saw Tom standing beside the gate. Tom Quickle had worked for her parents since before she could remember and had trained all her parents' horses, now he just helped other people with their horses and my parents kept him on that way.

"Morning Tom." She said blushing. She had hoped that she could sneak into her parent's house before anyone had seen her.

"Miss Bella." Tom gasped. He noticed the blood caked on Bella's forehead. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…is my parents up?"

"Yes…your father just left for his office and your mother is in the kitchen…I don't believe anyone else is up…seeing has it is only 6:30 in the morning."

"Thank you." She said while getting up and petting Reese before leaving the stall and closing the gate behind her.

"Miss Bella…maybe I should go get your mom." Tom said when noticing Bella limping and the blood caked to her forehead.

"No please don't." Bella begged.

"Just hold on." He told her while heading up to the main house. "Shit," She thought. She could hear mother's shrill voice coming from the opening of the barn. Looking around, she spotted her mother coming towards her. Her mother's curly reddish hair swished around her shoulders while she came towards Bella. Her mother was only 38 and still looked like she was in her late 20's. Bella wished she would be lucky enough to still look young when she got older.

"Bella…what happened to you?" Her mother asked concerned.

"Nothing mom." She said while trying the wipe the blood off of her forehead.

"Bella…you have blood on your forehead…something is wrong…just tell me sweetie." Her mother said while wrapping her arms around her and hugging her tightly. Her mother was worried about her.

"Mom…please." Bella begged her mom.

"No Bella…tell me what is wrong." Her mother said while letting her go.

"Who is my real father?" Bella blurted out, she didn't mean to ask her this way. She saw a look on her mother's face that she had not seen before, a worried look.

"What do you mean…your real father…you know your father Bella." Her mother spoke harshly. Renée was scared that she had found out about Charlie. Everything that she had worked for would crumple if Bella had found out the truth.

"Mother…you are lying and we both know it." She could see her mother biting her tongue.

"This is nor the time or place to talk about this." Her mother harshly said. She did not want everyone finding out her dirty little secret.

"I think it is." Bella bit back.

"Isabella." Her mother chided. "Please."

"I want to know." Bella shouted.

"Isabella Marie…we will talk about this in private." Her mother said sternly.

"Fine…after I get my shower…we are talking." Bella said while moving towards the opening of the barn.

"Are you not going to tell me what happened to you?" Her mother shouted at her. She was worried about her daughter and she did not know what to tell her about her real father or why she was bringing it up. She had always wanted to keep her daughter safe.

"I will…when you give me answers back…now I would like my shower before everyone else wakes up." Bella said before walking up to the house. She opened the double French style doors that led into the kitchen and walked in. When walking in from the outside, you could see the French country style kitchen in all its glory. It had a white fireplace off to the side of the island that was in the center of the kitchen. While a sink and all the other stainless high-end appliances were on the other side of the island. The walls and ceiling were done in a Kelly green color, while the flooring was done in a nice brick. The countertops were done in green-veined quartzite and paired with custom white cabinets. Overhead hung bejeweled iron chandeliers, three of them, each a different designed. The barstools sitting beside the island were done in the same color has the walls. Her grandmother had designed this room, along with the foyer and dinning room. She always though the kitchen felt like it belonged to celebrities or rich people, not to people who live in Ohio. She spotted their cook Jessie who was standing over the stove while singing to a song that was on the radio. Jessie was a shorter older woman with graying hair that she always kept back in a ponytail. She had no kids of her own and always spent her time making different foods for the Dwyer family. Bella tried to slide past her, but Jessie caught her, pointing a spatula at her.

"Going somewhere Miss Bella?" Jessie asked, her hazel eyes dancing with amusement.

"Hi." Bella said while turning around to face Jessie. Jessie had taught her how to cook and had been one of the few older people that actually made sure that she had a childhood. "Anyone else up?" Bella said while turning to go for the door that led out into the foyer and this would lead her closer to the parent's private library and lead her safely to her room without anyone catching her. There was a door in her parent's private library that led to a set of staircases that led to her bedroom, no one but her parents, grandparents on her father side and her knew about the secret staircase.

"No Miss Bell…just your mother and father." Jessie said smirking. "Now why don't you tell me why you're sneaking up your room and the reason for the blood on your forehead?" Bella raised a hand to her forehead and could feel the blood that had caked to her skin was still there. She cursed to herself.

"I feel…its nothing important." Bella mumbled, hoping Jessie would stop asking questions.

"Oh it very important young lady." Her mother said while coming into the kitchen from the outside. "Let her go up stairs Jessie…we have a lot to talk about after you get out of the shower…hurry on up." Her mother said while pointing to the stairs that would lead her to her bedroom door. "I will be in the the office…your uncle Ethan and Emmett are also awake…they went for a run."

Bella turned and hurried to the secret passageway that located in her parent's private library. Going through the other library that was in the house and was the larger of the two library's with floor to ceiling built-bookcases and a fire place on one side, there were also rows abound rows of books, making it look like a bookstore or something. The walls and ceiling of the room were done in a soft tan color and flooring was done in wood, there was also large bay windows on the back wall that looked out abound the gardens. There were chairs of different colors and styles off to the sides of the room and two fancy chairs sitting in front of the fireplace, along with a couch a few feet behind the chairs. They were there for people who wanted to sit and read. She made it to the back of the library and slipped one of the books off the shelf, making the whole bookcase that was built-into the wall, slide behind the other bookcase beside it. Opening to her parent's private library. The library was done in dark red colors and wood floors, with a fireplace and floor to ceiling built-in bookcases and cabinets. Bella could see the library ladder leaning against one of the bookcases. About three of the walls in the room, had the built-in bookcases. There was a leather, Edwardian style sofa in the middle of the room. The room was not that big and had no windows; the only lighting in the room was coming from the iron chandeliers hanging overhead. It was always Bella's favorite spot in the house; she could curl up with a good book and be lost for hours.

Quickly walking up the steps and into her room. Her room was the size of a regular master bedroom. Bella's room had been styled to look like it had come straight out of the Victorian era. It was a huge suit, opening with her sitting area that had a lovely fireplace that was painted a nice green color and marble going around part of it. It was replicated to look like George Washington's fireplace that is in his small dinning room in his Mount Vernon home. There are nice white Victorian style sofas and one chair that were placed around the fireplace. A beautiful white Victorian style, long chaise set off under one of her big bay windows that faced the gardens. The flooring was a dark hardwood, along with the beautiful Victorian style coffee table. The walls, were kept the same has they were back in the Victorian period. They were just a nice creamy white color. Walking towards the fireplace, Bella picked up a remote that set on the mantle and turned the fireplace on with a push of a button. Bella had even managed to make sure that the lighting in the room was done in Victorian style lamps, with the table lamp and floor lamps that were placed around the room. She also had a regency style chandelier, hanging above the couches and chair.

Heading for her bedroom, she opened the double French doors that led to her sleeping area. Her sleeping area was done in a light blue color, along with her comforter, but also had green sheets. Her bed was the thing that she loved the most about her room; it was a Louis XIV style bed, with a white sheer canopy. There was a white bench placed at the end of her bed and armoire on the left side of the room. A dresser and mirror in front of the bed, with pictures stuck to the mirror. A dressing table was placed on the right side of the room. Her room looked like you stepped back to the time when Louis XIV was still alive. This room also had huge windows over looking the gardens. A door on the right side of the room, led to her walk-in closet. There was only one word that described her bedroom; it was extravagate.

She headed towards the door that led straight to her bathroom. She sighed when she opened it. The bathroom was not only old fashion like the rest of her room, but it was also very modern. The walls were a white color and the floor a light blue, looking almost like water was running beneath it. There was claw bathtub and walk-in shower that could fit about five people inside at the same time. The sink was on the other side of the wall with a huge mirror hanging over top of it. Stripping down, she turned the water on in her tub. She put some bubbles in the tub and slowly slid in when it was finally full. She rested her head back on the tub, sighing loudly. She wanted to scream and just scream some more. Would think that your life could change in just such a short period of time. She must of fell asleep because she felt someone shaking her.

"Bella…wake up dear." Her mother said while shaking her. She was so glad that the bubbles were still in the tub and covering her body. She would have been so embarrassed if her mother had seen her body.

"Mom…what are you doing in my bathroom?" Bella asked a little embarrassed.

"Oh quit Bella…I use to change your diaper…so did your father…you had such a cute little butt." Her mother said laughing. Bella shutter at the thought of her parent's looking at her butt. "Now back to the matter at hand… its been well over an hour dear and you did not come to the office to find me…so I came to see if you drowned or snuck out while I wasn't looking." Her mother said while taking a seat in the chair that Bella kept beside the tub. "You going to tell me why Tom found you in Reese's stall this morning with blood on your forehead?" Her mother questioned her, with a tight lip.

"Not until you tell me the truth mother." Bella said while letting some of the water out of the tub, the water had turned cold. She began to draw warmer water.

"Bella…we will not play these childish games."

"Just tell me mom…and I will you everything you want to know." Bella said while staring up at her mom. Her mother had always been busier with town stuff than time to spend with Bella.

"Fine." Her mother said sighing. "Your father…damn…this is so hard…I have worked so hard to protect you Isabella…damn it." Her mother said while letting a few tears to fall down her cheeks. "I promised your grandmother you would never know the truth…I even named you after her to…I promised her." Her mother said while biting her lip, a habit Bella had gotten from her mother.

"My grandmother?" Bella asked while picking up a bubble and blowing on it. "None of my grandma's have the same name has me."

"Yes they do…your name is Isabella Marie…hers was Elena Marie…she was such a sweet lady…so pure…like you." Renée said while crying and remembering Elena. The woman that had helped her keep Bella alive.

"So your amitting that you have lied to me for 23 years…that the person I thought was my father…isn't my father." Bella said in a whisper. She knew it had been true, but to actually hear it from her own mother, it was hard to take. Everything she believed had been a lie.

"Yes…your father is actually Charles Alexander Swan…I met him while I was in New York."

"I thought you had never been to New York…you said there was nothing there." Bella excused her mother.

"I do and I don't hate New York…I was only fourteen and I had been begging my parents…your grandparents…to let me to go to an school that is in New York. This art school is one of the best in the world and it only took people that were really good…I begged and I begged and finally they let me go…I got accepted and moved into the dorms in the fall and everything was going great…I loved New York and it was so pretty during the fall time…my teachers loved me…they thought my paintings were great and were already talking about sending me to France and Italy for a summer program they did…I was so excited and my parents already agreed…I would have been able to meet famous painters and gone to museums that housed some of the greatest paintings to ever been seen." Her mother said with a far off look.

"I can't believe grandma and grandpa let you go…you were only fourteen."

"Oh…I know…your grandparents were very liberal…look at my sisters…two of them married right out of high school and had kids." Renée said smiling."But I was there and everything was great…I made friends with a girl from Georgia…and some of the older girls took a liking to me…actually about late September they invited me out to a restaurants downtown…we actually were not allowed to leave the campus…but I wanted to hang out with them…so I did…I was just leaving one of my classes and was stepping off the sidewalk…I had to head back to the dorms first and then I was going to meet them…I just had step off the curb when I saw him. He was beautiful…I know guys don't like to hear that but he was." She said laughing. "He was tall for being fourteen or thirteen…I knew he was that age just by his boyish features…he had shaggy dark brown hair and he was wearing a school uniform and was getting into a town car. There was also a tall young man holding the door open for him. I could tell from where I was standing…he had had eyes like a wolf…just like yours." Renée said smiling at her daughter. "He looked at me and my heart just fluttered and I knew I was blushing so bad…but he did something I didn't think he would do…he smiled at me and then is face became worried…before I knew I could hear a honking sound and I could feel the wind whip across my skin…next thing I knew I was laying on the sidewalk with the boy kneeling beside me….asking me if I was okay or not…he still had the worried look but he was also smiling at me… and boy could he smile." She said laughing; she still had the far off look in her eyes and Bella smiled at her mother. "He helped me up and I told him I was okay…we exchanged names and I told him I had to go…I did not think he would want a girl like me…but he surprised me when he asked to see me again…after that day we were attached at the hip and I met his family…Elena was great…Bridgette could be annoying and mean even at a young age and his father was gone most of the time." She smiled. "He soon told me what he was...that he was a vampire and at first I wanted nothing to do with him...but finally...I just loved him for him and if he was vampire...I was going to love his vampire side to...now tell me what happened."

"Well remember when you were wanting to know about my internship."

"Yes…oh God...what happened Bella?" Her mother asked worriedly.

"I went…got the internship…and then I went to the dinner that the boss said he always had for his new internships…I met Mr. Swan and Bridgette and Bridgette's husband and child." Bella paused. "They attacked me and Mr. Swan had Bridgette's husband take me out of the apartment to kill me." Bella cried while remembering it all.

"What did Elena do dear…she would have tried to save you…I just know it?"

"She wasn't there…she died back in the 90's mom."

"She's gone?" Renée asked sadly.

"Yes…and I went with Mr. Parker…that's Bridgette's husband and he took me out of the apartment…but on the elevator ride down…I out smarted him and told him has soon has the doors opened…I would scream that he raped me…of course he let me go and I ran.

"Smart girl." Her mother whispered.

"I ran mom…I gathered all my things and headed to the airport…where I jumped on the next flight out…which was headed to Miami…that's where I have been."

"Florida…you have been in Florida?" Her mother asked. She was worried for her daughter. She had done everything to keep her daughter safe and it had not been enough.

"Yes and no…I got to Florida and met an older woman who let me stay in her pool house...oh God...Madelyn is going to get back from her trip and worry because I am not there...I have to call her." Bella cried while putting her head in her hands.

"Bella...it will be fine...okay sweetie...just finish telling me what happened."

"Then I was captured by a bunch guys in military dress."

"Bella I am so sorry." Her mother cried.

"Mr. Parker was with them and I guess he hit me with the back of his gun a few times…so I was not awake for a week…I finally woke up to a cell…and someone standing over me…he turned out to be a great guy…he found out who I was and actually saved me…but before saving me…I was tortured there…Edward…he's the one who saved me-"

"Edward…the man who was with Charlie that day was named Edward…he was a great guy." Her mother said while cutting Bella off. "Edward was one of Charlie's friends."

"Yeah…but he left me." Bella cried while remembering how he just left her. Before her mother could speak again, she began talking again. "He got me out and we some how made it grandma and grandpa's river house."

"You were in Malta?"

"Yes…we stayed for a week…then we were suppose to go to New Orleans…to meet a witch he knew…to put a protection spell on me…it didn't work…we didn't even get there…I made him bring me back home...so I could talk to you and then he left me out by the 'Welcome To Wescott' sign…he left me mom…and how I got the blood on my forehead, is because I was getting out of his car and I slipped in some mud and hit my head on the car door." Bella cried.

"Bella." Her mom said while hugging her.

"Your going to get wet mom." Bella said while pulling away. Her mother hugged her tighter.

"I don't care…you have been hurt and I wasn't there to protect you." Her mother cried.

"Mom…tell me why you lied to dad?"

"You mean why did I let him believe you were his?" Her mother asked and Bella nodded her head yes. "Because me and Charlie had slept together right before I left for Christmas break…I was to be back by the middle of January and when I got home to Wescott…Phil was waiting for me…and I for some reason jumped right back in his arms and on New Years we got drunk and slept together for the first time…and then I went back to New York and found out I was pregnant with you, but I was already a few weeks along…so I knew it you couldn't be Phil's and I was scared…with Charlie being what he was…I went to find him and found Mr. Swan and some how he could hear your heartbeat and he got angry and asked me if I had slept with his son…I of course lied but he didn't believe me…he did the mind compulsion on me and for some reason it didn't work on me…maybe because of you…I don't know…but I agreed to what he said so I could get out of there…he told me to kill you and never talk to his son…I left…raced back to my room and called Phil…telling him I was pregnant…he of course thought you were his...he felt so bad...with him being 17 going on 18 years old and I was only 14...I was so scared…that I just didn't tell him any different…I was scared." Renée cried. Bella placed her hand on her mom's. She could tell her mother was telling the truth.

"Its okay mom."

"No its not…I have lied to everyone Bella…I went along with Phil's marriage proposal and so did my mother...she was so happy…father on the other hand, was a little pissed but he let me get married...I was about 6 months pregnant with you and me and Phil were in Dayton...when all of sudden...I was standing on the street...but I was in this room filled with torture devices and this tall man with long black hair was standing in front of me...he began to choke me...and then Elena rushed into the room, screaming at him to let me go...he told her that he was under the High Kings order to kill me...Mr. Swan finally showed up and Elena some how got him to save my life...but that when you were born...they were going to let you die...Mr. Swan told his wife that it was up to her to kill you...this did not happen...I went into labor and some how Elena showed up just before and gave you...your father's blood and told me that you reminded her of her son and that you were going to be a very beautiful girl...she was right." She said smiling. "She left the hospital and I did not see her again...Phil was in classes and finally showed up right after and here we are now." Renée said while biting her bottom lip again and whipping her eyes. "I am so sorry Bella."

"Mom…I am not mad you…yes you lied, but you did it protect me…thank you." Bella said while crying. Bella did not know how to be mad at her mother, her mother was only doing what she thought was best for her.


	16. Chapter Twelve

Here is the next chapter, hope you guys enjoy and again the characters do not belong to me, the belong to the author. The only characters that belong to me are the ones that I made up.

* * *

**Later on**

Bella had managed to beg her mother into letting her sleep for a few hours. She could not believe that her mother had really told her the truth, that everything she grew up believing was not true but something false that her mother had made up to make sure that she was safe. She told her mom the truth, not once throughout this whole thing had she hated her mother. She actually loved her mom very dearly, to know that her mother had tried to protect her at all cost. Snuggled into her soft sheets and comfortable bed, sighing because she missed Edward sleeping beside her. She rolled over onto her back and sighed again. She soon fell asleep, but she kept tossing and turning, her body was missing Edward's touch, even if she had not realized it, but her body knew that Edward was her mate. She was asleep until she felt someone jumping up and down on her bed. Opening one eye, she could see her dear cousin Alice jumping up and down on her bed. Alice was short girl with a short raven black hair that reminded Bella of a pixy haircut. It looked like she had spiked it up in all different directions. Alice had her mother's forest green eyes and the Lockhart's fair skin. Alice was a very beautiful girl with her petite body, she always reminded Bella of a pixy or something fairy like. Especially in the outfit Alice was wearing today, she was wearing a cute soft green full skirt that hit her at her knees; it was one of the skirts you could twirl in. The top she was wearing was a cute pink striped cardi sweater with a white tank Alice was a ball of energy to be around, she was all smiles and always happy.

"Alice." Bella whined. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Bella." Alice shouted while flopping down on to the bed, smiling big. "You finally came back." She squealed

"Yes and I am trying to sleep." Bella said while grabbing her comforter that Alice was trying to pull off of her.

"No your not…get up…its almost noon." Alice said while pulling harder on the comforter. Bella finally gave up and let Alice take the blanket. Alice was strong for being so tiny.

"Alice…are you in here?" Bella could hear Jasper, Alice's husband asked.

"Yes she is…come get the scary pixy." Bella shouted at Jasper. She could hear him chuckling has he walked into the sitting area and through the double doors, she could see that he was carrying a baby in his arms. Jasper was tall and lean, but also very muscular with shaggy, curly, honey blonde hair and gunmetal blue eyes. He was very good-looking; Bella could see why Alice fell in love with him. He had a tan that most would be jealous of, Bella was. He smiled at Bella.

"It's good see ya Bella." He said in a southern accent, while smiling. He had a southern accent that made most girls swoon over him. He had been born and raised in Marble Falls, Texas. Actually Alice and him had gotten married in Austin. Jasper and Alice had met while Alice had been on one of her many shopping vacations. This trip Alice had actually been with Bella, it was right after they graduated high school. Her and Alice's parents had bought them plane tickets to Europe; the only adult to go on the trip with them had been Bella's father. While they had been visiting Milan, Alice had spotted Jasper walking pass one of the stores she was in. It was first time Bella had actually seen Alice leave a store in chase of something else. Jasper had also been traveling through Europe with some of his friends. They met and quickly fell in love. They dated throughout their college's years and before Jasper was sent off to war, they married.

"Yes it is good to see you…now can you please get your crazy wife off of my bed." Bella said laughing.

"Not going to happen Bella…I haven't seen you forever…now please get up." Alice pouted.

"Allie honey…why don't you come take care of Paisley and Bella will get up…and then you two can talk." Jasper tried to get his wife to come with him. "Such the peace keeper," Bella thought.

"Fine." Alice said while huffing and moving off of the bed. She took her baby from her husband and cradled the small child to her. Bella watched has Alice smiled down at the little girl. It made her sad to think that in August she would have got to do what Alice was doing right now. "If you're not up in a few minutes…I get to play Bella Barbie with you." Alice said while grinning at Bella. Bella huffed because she knew Alice would keep her promise. Throwing the rest of her blankets off, she stood up. Bella could hear Jasper laughing. She glared at them. Even though he was Alice's husband, he was also one of Bella's good friends.

"I am up." Bella huffed.

"Good." Alice said grinning. "Now do you want to see your God daughter?" Alice asked Bella while smiling down her little girl.

"Yes." Bella said smiling. Even though it panged her that she would not get the chance to see her own child, until she got another chance, if she got a chance, now with everything going on. Alice placed Paisley into Bella arms. Paisley was so small. "She's only a month old…isn't she?" Bella asked while looking down at the baby. She could see Alice nodding her head yes. Paisley was a good mixture of both of her parents, with her mother's eyes and she had little tuffs of honey blonde hair that could only be from her father. She also had her mother's little nose and the shapes of her eyes were just like her father's. She was a very beautiful child. "I can't tell who she looks like more…she very beautiful Alice…what's her full name?" Bella said while smiling down at Paisley who just looked up at her with wonder.

"I know right…my mom says she a good mixture of the both of us…and its Paisley Michelle." Alice said smiling, while taking Paisley back. "You get ready and meet me down in the kitchen.

"Very pretty." Bella said smiling. "And I know…or you will torture me." Bella huffed.

"Is Bellise up?" A booming voice shouted into the room causing Paisley to cry.

"Emmett you big oaf…now Pay's crying." I Alice grumbled at Emmett who ran into the room and wrapping his arms around Bella who squealed, because she was happy to see one of her favorite cousins and because her body hurt a bit from everything. Last nights fall really made Bella sore. Emmett was huge, not as tall as Jasper but he was extremely muscular. He had the body of a body builder. Emmett had short dark brown hair and chestnut-brown eyes. He had tan skin that he inherited from his father Carlisle. He was lucky he did not get his skin color from the Lockhart side of the family. Emmett was joker of their group and Bella had noticed that he had almost grown out of it and it saddened her. Rosalie was right behind him, slapping him on the back of his head. Rosalie was tall at model height, with her long straight, golden blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes that reminded Bella of the ocean at night. Rosalie was very pretty; she belonged on the cover of any magazines. Rosalie was sometimes looked as being a bitch, but she really was not. She was very loyal and would do anything to protect the ones she loved. You just had to get to know her first. She was very charismatic. She is envied by anybody she meets and everyone admires her and everyone trys to copy her. She has this air of self-confidence about her. Bella found it hard to believe that her and Emmett had anything in common, until she really got to know Rose. Rose and Emmett had met during their freshman year at Ohio State University and at first Rose wanted nothing to do with Emmett, but then finally gave him a chance. They soon married after they graduated. They had a son and were now expecting their second child. Rose was 8 months pregnant and looking every bit pregnant, but still Rose had away about her, she was still very beautiful.

"Sorry Allie…I just missed Bellise here." Emmett said pouting and grabbing Bella again, swinging her around. It was hard to believe that Emmett would be 26 this year when he still acted like a kid. Actually what really was hard to believe, was that he owned a gym, but if you really looked at it. Rose ran it and Emmett trained the customers.

"Here let me see her." Jasper said to Alice, while taking Paisley back and leaving the room.

"Remember meet me in the kitchen…you to Rose." Alice said before skipping out of the room.

"Why am I going to the kitchen?" Rose asked. Bella and Rose had quickly become friends when Rose had started dating Emmett.

"I don't know…you know Alice." Bella said laughing. "Now put me down." Bella said to Emmett. He finally released her and Rose quickly hugged her.

"You're looking pregnant." Bella said smiling at Rose. It was hard to Rose pregnant because Bella would have been about this far along at this point.

"I know…I look like whale." Rose grumbled while rubbing a hand over her swollen belly.

"No you don't…you look very beautiful." Bella would never make her cousins and friends feel bad for having children when she had lost her own.

"Well if were going to talk girl talk…I am outta of here." Emmett said, before leaving the room. Both Rose and Bella laughed. Bella quickly changed into a pair of sweatshirts and a tank top that was in her closet. She turned to face Rose and smiled. "For being 8 months pregnant, Rose really did look good," Bella thought. Rose was dressed in a cute floral print summer dress, with tank straps and a square neckline. It was very beautiful on Rose, or should we say that Rose made the outfit look very beautiful. She followed Rose down the grand staircase that led straight into the foyer. The foyer had the grand staircase and table place a few feet in front of the staircase with a vase of flowers sitting on top of it; the staircase was just a few feet from the front door. Pictures of the Dwyer and Wescott family were hung the walls going up the steps. They found Alice in the kitchen, sitting at one of the barstools in front of the island with Jennifer, Bella's cousin Chris's wife. Jen was a girl of medium height with curly honey blonde hair that she had pinned up in a bun, a big crystal blue eyes and tan skin. She was a pretty girl, not as pretty has Rose or Alice, but she was still a pretty girl. She fit in perfectly with the girls, Jen had been born and raised in Ohio and had met Bella's cousin Chris while studying in the library on their college campus. Chris likes to lie and say that they met at a party that his fraternity was hosting. Jen was a year younger than Chris, but she was the same age has Emmett and Rose. Jennifer was a sweet girl and always tried to please everyone.

"You finally made it and your dressed like that…what will I do with you Bella." Alice said while shagging her head.

"You did not say I had to dress up…just to get dress." Bella said smugly.

"Don't feel bad Bella…she raided my closet this morning…telling me I need to go shopping." Jen said laughing.

"That's why I locked the door last night." Rose said laughing.

"No you locked the door because of the morning sex you and Emmett have." Bella said grinning at Rose who glared at her but started to laugh.

"Yeah…now I know not to come to your room." Alice laughed. "Eat up Bella and then we need to get dress for the pool party your mother is throwing…you know how the whole town shows up." Alice said while pushing a box of cereal towards Bella. Both Rose and Bella had a taken a seat at the island. They were busy talking to notice that Bella had gone quite. She could not believe her mother had not canceled the annual pool party, with everything that she had told her. She really did not want to deal with anyone today. She wanted cry and scream, and scream some more. She wanted Edward back, and she just wanted to be safe or to at least feel safe.

"Bella...so what do you think?" Alice asked Bella a question. Bella did not even notice she had been asked a question. She just sat there while staring at her empty bowl. "Bella…earth to Bella…did you hear me?" Alice asked her while moving her hand up and down in front of Bella's face. Bella still did not move; she just could not get over that he had left her, even after she hurt herself. "Bella you're freaking me out…say something." Alice said while shaking Bella.

"Bella?" Rose questioned, while turning to face Bella. Alice shook Bella again and this time it brought Bella back. She wanted to cry, she just kept seeing Edward' s face when he was telling her that he was leaving her.

"Yeah…sorry." Bella said while shaking her head.

"Its okay Bells…but are you sure you okay?" Alice asked.

"Yeah of course…just meet me in my room…I need to talk to my mom first." Bella said. Before anyone could answer she quickly left the room, leaving them sitting there with their mouths open, just sharing looks of being confused. Bella walked into her parent's office area. The office area like the rest of the house was a sight to see. There was large old wooden desk in the middle, with a flat screen computer sitting on top of it. Cherry wood paneling for the walls and a spiral staircase that led directly to her parent's private sitting area that connected to their bedroom. A nice built-in bookcase off to the side, on the same side has the nice large fireplace. The doors that lead into the office were a pair of double French doors. There was a large French style window behind her parent's desk. A huge oil painting hung over the fireplace. Her mother was seated at the desk, while looking at something on the screen.

"Your up already Bella?" Her mother asked while looking up at her from the computer screen.

"Yes…I was wondering why we are having the pool party still…I just told you everything…I figured that you would cancel everything." Bella rambled.

"Bella…I will not be canceling the reunion…nor founders week…it will help you feel better and it's too late to cancel…I wish I could Bella…because I know your not in the mood to see people and really I am not either…with everything you have told me…but its just too late." Her mother said while biting her lip.

"Fine." Bella growled, before leaving the room. She found the girls in her sitting area.

"This is the first time I have actually seen your room…your mother has always kept it close." Jen spoke up first. "Its very pretty…I can't believe this is the room you grew up in…I grew up with my twin sister in a small room with twin beds." She laughed.

"That's not bad…I shared a room with another girl I didn't know in a small dorm room." Rose laughed.

"So when is the pool party starting?" Bella asked while sitting down in the chair closes to the fireplace.

"Around 2:30…its only 12:30 now…but we need to get ready." Alice said while heading for Bella's room.

"Alice." Bella yelled. "Come back here pixy."

"Does the rest of the rooms look like this…because the one me and Chris are staying in doesn't look like."

"Well some do…mines in the older part of the house…while your guys room is in the newer part." Bella rambled. "I can show you if you want." Bella said while standing.

"Really…yeah I want to see them." Jen said while standing and smiling. Rose stood too, but it took her a few minutes.

"Wait what." Alice said stuttering while she came out of the sleeping area holding bathing suits. "We need to get ready."

"Come on Allie…we have time and we will be just swimming." Bella said while walking out of the room, with the girls behind her. "Okay this side we are on, just pass the staircase is the older part of the house…so lets see." Bella said while opening the door closes to her room. It happened to be Alice and Jasper's room. "This is yours right Allie?" Bella asked while turning to look back at Alice.

"Yep…designed it myself." Alice said smiling proudly. They were all standing in Alice's sitting area. The layout of the room was like Bella's. The sitting area even had a small white marble fireplace. Alice's sitting area was more modern, with soft green walls and white paneling on the bottom of the walls. She had a flat screen TV hanging over the fireplace with a couch placed in front of the fireplace. A painting easel sitting in one of the corners, Alice would always sit and paint. The painting easel was in front of a huge window that over looked the gardens out back. Bella remembered Alice designing this room with her mom. The sleeping area had a huge painting of a European city on one wall, while the rest of the walls were a beige color and the bed was a canopy bed, but with no curtains hanging around it, but just a iron frame.

"Yeah…took forever for her to decided what she wanted." Bella said laughing and motioning the girls to follow her to the next room. It was right beside Alice's room. "This is aunt Esme and uncle Carlisle's room." Bella said while opening the door to the room. "Aunt Esme designed it herself." Bella said while showing them the sitting area.

"Why does all the rooms have sitting areas?" Jen asked.

"Because it's a plantation home…back then it was common for plantation homes to have sitting areas in their rooms...it's were the girls would entertain their quest." Bella said smiling. The room was beautifully done with rich chocolate walls. It looked like they had brought the outdoors in. "Okay…time to see the newer rooms…they are a lot different…for starters…they do not have a sitting area...they are the same size has the sleeping areas though." Bella said while motioning for them to follow her out of the room and down the hall. Pass the staircase was the newer part of the house. She opened the door to what was Jennifer and Chris's room. It was a just a bedroom with deep earth tone colors on the walls. There was a large window overlooking the driveway and huge king size bed to one side. There was a small chaise beside the bed and dresser off to the side. It was a very pretty room.

"Now can we get dressed?" Alice whined.

"Yes of course pixy." Rose laughed while dragging her out of the room and down the hall.

"I better go check on Anna before I change." Jen said to Bella. Anna was Jen and Chris's daughter. They also had a little boy named Samuel.

"Yeah…sure." Bella said before leaving Jen and walking back towards her room. She found both Alice and Rose waiting for her. "I don't know what I am going to wear…I didn't actually bring any clothes." She wondered if Edward had taken the bag that held their clothes out of the car. She would have to check later and she would also have to call James later to, even though she did not want to, but she had to see if he was back in New York and if he could pick up her car.

"What do you mean you didn't bring any clothes?" Alice asked.

"I mean…I quickly left New York."

"Why…also where is James?" Alice asked. She knew something was up with Bella but just couldn't put a finger on it. Alice and Rose were the only ones that knew about Bella dating James and they also knew everything that had happened back in January.

"We broke up…that's why I left quickly." Bella whispered. She had to lie to them. They would not believe her if she told them the truth and she would be putting them in danger, if she told them.

"What…why…I thought you guys were getting married again." Alice rambled.

"Oh…we were…until I found him with Victoria." Bella said while crying a little bit. She could hear Rose curse. Both girls knew who Victoria was and from the stories they heard about her, they did not like her.

"Bastard." Alice shouted.

"Alice!" Rose shouted.

"What…he is." Alice replied.

"Yeah…but I miss him." Bella said crying. "Its wrong isn't it." She said while looking up at him them, with tears forming in her eyes.

"Yes." Alice replied quickly. "After everything that happened this year and he goes and does that…I want to kill him." Alice ranted.

"Alice you're not helping." Rose said while sitting down beside Bella and pulling her into a hug. Bella was sobbing. Bella couldn't believe that she had forgotten about James and everything for that short period of time while she was with Edward.

"Lets get ready…hmm." Bella said while standing. "I guess I am wearing an old bathing suit." Bella said before disappearing into her room, leaving the girls behind. Bella was huffing by the time she looked at the fourth bathing suit she had worn back in high school. The bathing suits did not screamed the person she was now, but screamed who she was back in high school. A shy little no body.

"You okay in there girly?" Rose asked while coming into the bedroom area. Rose had a changed into a black one piece.

"You look good Rose…and no…I can't find an outfit…this isn't who I am now." Bella said while picking up a two-piece bathing suit that had shorts to the bottom and that was blue. "I was naïve back then…so shy…a no body…I have grown up…I was engaged to James Mackenzie for crying out loud…the playboy of the Upper East Side." Bella sighed.

"Yes…and you dated Riley…the boy who left for Iraq and then wasn't there a boss in California…that you got friendly with-"

"Rose." Alice shouted at Rose while cutting her off. Alice had finally made it into the room and had her hands on her hip. She had also changed into a soft pink romper with straps that tied around her neck and a bow in the center of the neckline. It was totally Alice. Rose just laughed.

"And then wasn't there Roberto...the endless nights under the Mexican sun." Rosalie laughed.

"When I said Rose…I meant shut up." Alice growled. Rose laughed again at Alice glaring at her.

"I know." Bella whispered. Bella had dated a few guys, not all of them good choices, actually most of them were not good choices. She ended up dating a guy name Riley during one of her summers and then left for Iraq and wrote to her saying he fell in love with someone else. Then their was her boss in California when she was doing in internship. There was also the worse one at of them all, when she had had a sexual relationship with Laurent, that did not well. She ended up making her life worse at Yale and causing one of her roommates that was dating Laurent to hate her. Yeah she had changed from the shy little girl that she had been back in high school to someone who she would have hated when was that shy little girl.

"Its fine Alice…I have been with a few guys since high school…I didn't back then like you two and when I got out…I went along with a few guys and got burned." Bella said shrugging.

"I didn't date anyone but one guy." Rose said with a far off look.

"I was single too." Alice grumbled.

"Then why were you with Eric Yorkie during junior prom." Bella said laughing. Alice blushed badly. Eric had been valedictorian and gone off to MIT. He was the school geek with his poor complexion and oily black hair.

"Okay he was the only one…and he was only one that would talk to me and thought I was cute." Alice said blushing, while throwing Bella a bathing suit. "Try that on...I saw it and thought of you." Bella quickly changed into the two-piece green polka-dotted bathing suit. The bathing suit had a bandeau top and a string bottom, it was a very sexy but not overly sexy. She smiled at herself in the mirror.

"Thanks Allie…now I thought you said that you dated many guys back then." Bella said while turning to face Rose.

"I lied…like you I thought I could change a guy." Rose mumbled.

"Yeah…I though I had changed James…but go figure I didn't."

"Yeah…though the same thing…I had just entered into my freshman year at Deerfield Academy…everything was great…the girls in my dorm loved me and then there he was…the bad boy…the boy everyone liked and all the girls talked about how good he was…he was a junior…he pursed me and I fall for him…we began dating and I wouldn't have sex with him, which made him mad…but he never hurt me…I thought I was changing him…but he was changing me and not for the best…I had gotten in trouble for drugs when I had been at one of the parties he threw…I am just lucky that I wasn't kicked out…Royce's parents were extremely wealthy…we had been dating for a year…when at one of his parties…he got shit faced and he wouldn't take no for answer and he pushed me against a wall and ripped my shirt open…saying that I was longest game he has had to play and then he proceeded to do things to me that shouldn't be done someone." Rose said with tears forming in her eyes while remembering that night. Only her parents and Emmett knew about what happen.

"Oh Rose." Both Bella and Alice said while hugging their friend.

"Yeah…it gets worse...after he was finished he stuck my panties in the back of his pocket and walked out of the room…I could hear him telling all of his friends that he finally won the dare…I was a game to him…his friend dared him to take my virginity…I ran out of the room and pressed charges against him…but nothing stuck…before he graduated…he made my life a living hell." Rose said crying.

"Rose…if I could kill him for you…I would." Alice said while hugging Rose.

"Thank…please don't tell anyone else…no one knows…only Emmett and my parents." Rose begged.

"Of course Rose." Bella said while looking down at her floor. Before any of them could say anything else, Jen walked into the room.

"Rose…Emmett is taking Henri into the pool with him and my husband and son." Jen said smiling. She also had changed into a black two-piece bathing with a sheer black cover-up.

"Damn it…I am going to kill him." Rose said before stomping out of the room. All three of the girls began to laugh.

"I better go to…I left Anna with Maddy." Jen said before leaving the room.

"You going to leave me to?" Bella asked Alice while laughing.

"Nope…I am all yours for now…Paisley needs to be with her daddy…he feels so bad for missing her birth."

"I wish I could have been there." Bella said while turning to face Alice.

"Its fine…my mom was there…I know Jasper is sad that he missed her birth…but it is what it is…I knew marrying him that he would miss out on things…it's the benefits of being a marines wife." Alice said shrugging. "We were going to wait but…it just happened and I am glad she is here...I wouldn't change that…I know he is thinking of going to teaching…but I also know that he would miss combat…its just who he is." Alice said. "We are definitely waiting to have another one." She said smiling. Bella gave her a small smile back. She didn't even get the chance to see her own child be born. "Oh Bella I am sorry…here I am talking about how horrible my life is and you lost your baby…I am sorry sweetie."

"Its fine Allie…you were there with me after the accident…that was enough." Bella gave her a small smile. Alice smiled back.

"Come on…lets show this town what beautiful young ladies we have grown into…and what we have done with are lives." Alice said while linking her arm with Bella and pulling her out of the room. It was going to be a long day and Bella did not know if she could make it. When they got near the pool area, they could hear Rose yelling at Emmett about having their son in the pool without her being present. Coming into view, they could see Emmett pouting at his wife while holding a two-year little boy who looked like a miniature version of himself. A lot of the town's people had showed up and they could see their aunts and uncles talking, along with their parents and the rest of their cousin, all just mingling. None of them had a care in the world and it made Bella want to puke. They had no idea who she really was or that her own mother had lied to all of them. Bella did not what to be here, but she would suck it up and spend the day with her favorite cousins and her friends and try to block everyone else out. Her heart still was hurting over James and what he did, and how Edward had left her. She did not know if she could make it and what scared her the most "was her family safe or had she put them in danger," she thought.


	17. Chapter Thirteen

**I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter. The characters are not mine, the belong to the author. The story line is mine though.**

* * *

The girls walked towards Rosalie and Emmett. Rose had managed to put on a black cover up maxi dress and Emmett was wearing a pair of yellow swim trunks. Even Bella had managed to throw on a green cover-up with an open back.

"I am sorry Rose." Emmett pleaded.

"No Emmett." Rose said while taking her son from her husband.

"I promise I won't let anything happen." Emmett pouted at his wife. Rose just sighed.

"Emmett sweetie…you said that last time…just be glad I was there." Rose said while placing her hands on her hips.

"Rose…I didn't mean-"

"No…now I am going to go sit because my feet are killing me." Rose said while cutting him off, before she turned on her heels and walked over to the wicker sofa. It was a nice wicker sofa with white seat cushions. There was two-wicker chair besides the sofa with a huge tan umbrella shading the area. Across the pool, there was same set-up and off to one of the sides of the pool, there was a huge white cabana with a white mahogany slatted tabletop and eight white mahogany chairs with an x-back, scooped arm fronts and a slatted back. The whole set up reminded Bella of a coastal look. The pool was a just a couple of feet from the house, but not directly behind it. You had the garden directly behind the house. When you stepped out of the kitchen, you ran right into the big beautiful English garden and then behind that is the pool and pool house. If you turn to the right in the garden and go straight from there is the barns and racetrack. The family estate is huge with surrounding woods. Across the pool you could see the small pool house. The pool was huge, almost Olympic size; Bella's mom took pride in decorating the pool to look like a tropic beach. There were huge rocks at one of the sides of the pool, making a waterfall and if you followed the path to the top of the waterfall. You would notice a nice small pool with its own waterfall, it always reminds Bella of a small lagoon. There were tropical bushes and trees that surround the pool area that her mother has planted every summer. Rose lowered herself down on the sofa, while Bella and Alice followed. Alice leaned back on the sofa and sighed.

"Let me see my God son." Bella said while motioning for Rose to hand over her son. Rose smiled and handed the little boy to Bella. "So what did Emmett do this time?" Bella asked while smiling at the little boy. "Your such a cute boy Henri." Bella said while kissing the little boys messy dark brown hair. He giggled.

"Your pretty Bellie." Henri said smiling. Bella kissed the top of his head again and smiled.

"He has grown so much since the last time I saw him…he reminds me so much of Emmett." Bella laughed.

"Yes he is like Emmett." Rose smiled while rubbing a hand across her swollen stomach.

"That may not be a good thing." Alice said laughing while sliding her glasses over her eyes.

"So what did Emmett do? Bella asked again.

"We have pool at home and he wanted to take Henri for a swim…I didn't care…and I had to go into the gym that day…and I get back and Emmett…he is talking to are next door neighbor…and Henri was floating in is little thing, but you still have to watch him…he wasn't watching Henri…thank God I came home early…Henri had gotten out of his inflatable baby float thing and was about to be face first in the water, had I not yelled at Emmett…I was so mad at him." Rose said with a grumble. "I so hope this one isn't like his daddy."

"Yeah…one mini Emmett is enough…we do not need another." Alice said while laughing.

"Yes…I love my husband…but I do not need another one like him…he is still a kid himself." Rose laughed.

"Yeah Emmett can be a kid but I don't think he would ever really let anything happen to Henri." Bella said smiling. "Emmett's always protected and taken care of me…so it's a little boy?" Bella asked while bouncing the little boy on her knee.

"Yep." Rose said smiling. "I suppose we will have to try for a girl next time." Rose laughed. Motherhood suited Rose; she loved kids.

"Have you picked out a name yet?"

"Yes…Logan Matthew." Rose replied.

"So no more family names?" Bella asked. Henri had been named after his father and grandfather, along with his great-grandfather on the Lockhart side. It was traditional to name the boys in the family after their fathers or after members of the Lockhart family.

"No…he will be named after my father." Rose said smiling. "Actually Alice…we were wondering if you and Jasper wanted to be God parents to this one?" Rose asked Alice. Alice squealed. "Going to take that has a yes." Rose laughed.

"Of course…Bella is always the one that gets asked." Alice said while laughing and bouncing up and down. Bella was too busy talking to the little boy to notice anything else. She felt a pang in her heart at the thought of not being able to do this with her own child. She kissed the little boys head and tried to hide the tears, but both Rose and Alice caught her.

"You will be such a good mother…any kid will lucky to call you mom." Rose said smiling.

"Yep…maybe it was a blessing that your not having this one…look at your life…James is a jerk...would you really want to raise a kid with that man?" Alice asked.

"I know…but it still hurts." Bella sighed. Before any of the girls could say anything, Jen came and set down in one of the chairs by the sofa. She was holding her little 3-month-old daughter. "Is that my namesake?" Bella asked while turning to face Jen and trying to change the subject. Chris and Jen's daughter had been named Anna Marie, after Bella.

"Yes it is." Jen said while shifting the little girl so they could see her. "Anna say hello to the woman that your named after." Jen said smiling. Bella smiled at the little girl.

"She is so damn cute and that is saying something…seeing has how she looks like her daddy." Alice said laughing. Little Anna had big hazel eyes and tuffs of jet-black hair. She would look exactly like her daddy when she gets older, just the female version.

"She is." Bella gushed. Chris was another of her favorite cousins.

"I know…Chris is going to be beating boys off of her when she gets older." Jen said laughing.

"Ah…she'll have her big brother and cousin Henri to protect her…because I see those two being best friends." Rose said laughing.

"Oh yeah…that also might not be a good thing…if they are anything like their dad's." Jen laughed.

"Oh I know." Rose laughed also.

"Yeah the boys could be annoying when the were younger…me and Alice can tell you a few horror stories about them." Bella said laughing.

"You know are daughters are not that much older than each other...it will be nice having someone she can have friends with in the family." Alice smiled.

"Is that my little man?" Esme gushed while coming towards the girls. Esme was a shorter woman with shoulder length, wavy caramel colored hair and emerald-green eyes. She had the Lockhart's fair skin and she was spitting image of her father, with more of her mothers hair color. She was also the smartest of the four Lockhart sisters. She was a wearing a pair white shorts and blue button down with the sleeves rolled up. She did not look like she could be forty-five; she looked more like she was in her late thirty's at least. Bella smiled up at the woman who had been like her second mom.

"Yes it is." Rose said smiling.

"Can I see him…Carlisle loves spending time with him?" Esme asked.

"Sure." Rose said laughing. Esme took Henri from Bella and smiled at her.

"Don't let your momma see ya holding the babies…she is already driving us crazy about you having none of your own…you look like a natural dear." Esme said while kissing Bella's forehead and laughing, before she left. Bella did not have time to think before Jasper was bringing over Paisley, he had also managed to change into a pair of blue swim trunks and no shirt.

"Can you take Pay…Emmett's putting up the net…we have a game against that Mike dude and his friends?"

"Sure." Alice said while taking Pay from her daddy. "She needs a nap anyway."

"After you put her to sleep…you better be back down here to watch us beat these guys." Jasper whispered into his wife's ear, but Bella could hear them. She watched has Jasper kissed his wife's cheek before running back to the pool and jumping in. Alice just shook her head and smiled.

"I think I am going to go to the other pool while they are doing that." Bella said while standing. She just wanted to get away from everyone else.

"You okay girly?" Rose asked.

"Yeah." Bella lied.

"You are a terrible lair." Alice sang while she stood up, still clutching Pay to her chest. Jen just watched the girls closely, while she rocked Anna back and forth.

"I am not." Bella shot back.

"You are…you're talking to me Bell…I know you very well." Alice said. Bella just shook her head before leaving them standing there. She wanted to be alone. She could the boys playing volleyball in the pool. She quickly made it to the top part of the pool that was made to look like a lagoon. It always reminded Bella of something out of the _Blue Lagoon._ She actually always would play scene out of the movie in the pool. She was underneath the waterfall, just standing there with her back to the world, when she heard someone whistle at her.

"I figured I would find you up here Bells." The person said in a deep voice. Bella quickly turned around; she could see Jacob Black, her ex-best friend standing at the edge of the pool. He was wearing nothing but his black swimming trunks. Bella could tell he had changed; he was now taller than that he had been back in high school. She would guess that he was around 6ft 6inches tall now, with short jet-black hair and the darkest brown eyes she had seen, along with his olive skin tone. That's really the only thing about him that didn't change. Everything else was different, he looked very muscular, he had always been muscular but now he looked like a freaking bodybuilder. He could give Emmett a run for his money and that was saying something. Emmett always reminded Bella of someone who was very buff looking.

"What do you want Jacob?" Bella asked annoyed. She was not amused about him bothering her. She use to have a crush on him back in high school and it was still there, she found him attractive, she would be blind if she did not.

"Remember when we would act out your favorite scenes from that one movie?" Jacob asked. Ignoring the look that Bella was giving him.

"You mean…before you stopped me being my best friend?" Bella said while glaring at him.

"It wasn't like that Bells and you know it." Jacob sighed. They hadn't really talked since they had been thirteen.

"Oh I think it was…now what do you want?" Bella asked while getting out of the pool and crossing her arms over her chest.

"I came to talk to an old friend."

"Funny…we haven't been friends since we were thirteen…try again." Bella said with a sigh.

"Really I just wanted to see how you were doing…I would have come up earlier…but I could see you were with Alice and you know she hates me." Jacob chuckled.

"I wonder why?" Bella sarcastically said. "Where's your pet anyway?" Bella asked. She knew Jacob had to be married to Leah by now with a couple of kids. Leah Clearwater was considered the bitch of their school. She was the queen bee.

"Leah…is talking to your cousin Tanya…along with Jessica and Lauren." Jacob said with a sigh. He really did not want to talk about Leah at that moment.

"Then I suppose I need to be going or you can…I don't need a repeat of last time I tried talking to you." Bella huffed. They both knew what she talking about. Last time they actually tried to talk, was at the pool party after they graduated. The only thing Bella had done was say hi to him and Leah threw a fit, she caused a scene with saying that Bella was a mistake and would always be a mistake and she would never date Jacob. Then Leah did something that Bella did not think she would do, she slapped her and then pushed her into the pool. Bella being clumsy had hit her head on the side of the pool and had almost drowned. If it had not been for Jacob saving her and her father rushing her to the hospital, she probably would not be here now. Let's just say her parents blamed her for causing the scene. It always made her wonder if she should stop crushing on Jacob, but nothing had caused her to stop having a crush on him. Every time she saw him, she wanted to smile and even now it was really hard not to start smiling.

"Bells…its not like that anymore." Jacob said while trying to grab a hold of her wrist. He wanted to make her see that he was different.

"The hell it ain't…I am not dealing with your pet right now…and I really don't want to deal with you." Bella spat before jerking her hand back and running down the small slop and pass her mother, who grabbed a hold of her.

"Bella what are you doing?" Renée calmly asked. She smiled at her sisters, who were sitting around the table under the cabana, that she had been sitting at. Renée was dressed like any mayors wife in her tan pencil skirt and a fancy blouse. She did not look like she should be at a pool party, but she played the part of mayors wife perfectly.

"Going upstairs…I can't stand being out here right now mother…do not tell me that I have to stay out here…I showed my face…now I am done for today." Bella whispered loudly to her mother, while jerking her hand out of her mothers hand and rushing passed her and into the house. Renée bit her lip and turned back to her sisters and smiled before taking a seat.

"Bella…what are you doing?" Alice asked while pouring some water into a glass. Alice's voice caused Bella to stop.

"Huh?" Bella asked while turning to face Alice. She was only thinking about making it to her room and just having a good melt down. She wanted to scream so badly.

"You okay?" Alice asked.

"Oh…yeah…just tried." Bella rushed out before running up the stairs and into her room. She locked the door behind her. Flinging herself onto her couch, she brought her knees to her chest and let the tears flow freely down her face. She thought about James and their unborn child that did not make it, and how James cheated on her. She even thought about Edward and how he saved her, but then left her. Out of everything, that was the one thing that she could not get over. She could not figure out why he had left her. She felt protected with him and without him, she felt scared. She did not know how long she sat their just thinking until someone tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped a bit and looked up at the person, it was her mother smiling down at her. Only her mother would come visit her, she had locked her door and her mother was one of the few people to know about the secret door. Her whole room was a dark; she had not even noticed that it had gotten dark outside.

"Bella." Renée said before wrapping her arms her. "I am sorry…I really thought it would help you forget for awhile…I did see you taking to Jake…did he say something dear?" Her mother asked. Bella wanted to scream, she hated that boy so much, but for some stupid reason, she still had a crush on him. "You were doing fine with the girls."

"No mom…I just…I can't figure out why me…he left me mom." Bella cried. "Did I put our family in danger?" That had been a thought that kept running through her mind, since Edward had left her.

"Bella…what did he tell you when he was leaving?" Her mother asked.

"He told me that I would be safe…but was he lying…did he get me out…so I could lead them to my family…did I put you guys in danger." Bella rambled.

"Bella…listen to me…the Edward I knew would never cause someone pain."

"Yeah…but he could have changed." Bella sniffed.

"I don't think so." Renée said while shaking her head. She remembered Edward and he was always very sweet.

"He said he knew my father…that was actually when he started to help me escape…he called me the Grand Princess."

"See…he wouldn't hurt you or your family Bella…he is very loyal to your real father…he would do anything to make sure that Charlie was happy." Renée said while hugging Bella.

"Yeah…but he left me." Renée just tighten her hold on her daughter and kissed the top of her head. She did not know how to make her daughter feel better and it was causing her heartache. No mother wants to see their children suffer.

"Why not get to bed…we have an early morning." Renée said while kissing Bella's forehead before standing.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" Bella asked while wiping her eyes.

"Canoeing…remember…we do it every year." Renée said smiling. "Get some sleep…maybe it will help you." She said before she left through the secret door. Bella finally got up and headed into her room. She tried to snuggle into her pillows but she felt like something was missing, or like someone was missing. She reached across to the other side of the bed and couldn't feel anything. Her heart hurt and she did not know what do. She missed him and was worried that he had set her up. She still could not believe that he was gone. She began to cry again, finally making herself so tried. Her body just shut down and she finally fell asleep.


	18. Chapter Fourteen

Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, its a pretty boring chapter and its just to help tell everything and move the story along. Also I do not own anything, but the characters I made up and the story line.

* * *

**June 18th**

Bella woke to the sun shining through her large French window in her room. Finally making it out of her bed, she quickly took a shower and changed into her purple bathing suit that she used to wear back in high school. The bathing suit was a halter-top and shorts that had adjustable drawstring ties. She threw a pair of blue jean shorts and a black tank top over her bathing suit, along with placing a pair of her sunglasses on top of her head, before heading downstairs. She quickly headed for the kitchen because her stomach was growling. She rubbed her abdomen, remembering she had not had dinner the night before. She could hear people talking and laughing in the breakfast room. It was connected to the kitchen, just like the formal and informal dinning rooms were. She could see Jessie standing in front of the stove, cooking away.

"Good morning Miss Bella." Jessie said without turning around.

"How did you know it was me and who is all up?" Bella asked while taking a seat at the island. She already knew some people were up, but she was wondered if she was last person to get up or not.

"You are the only person that I know…that can make so much noise while walking." Jessie said while laughing. "And everyone is up but you and Miss Alice and her darling husband…oh and…Miss Rosalie." Jessie explained. Bella cursed to herself, her mother would have a field day with her for not waking up earlier.

"I don't make that much noise." Bella grumbled.

"Oh Miss Bella…you sound like a herd of wild animals…you could hear you a mile away." Jessie laughed again, while turning around and placing a plate in front of Bella. On the plate were two pancakes and a couple strips of bacon, all of Bella's favorite foods.

"Thank you." Bella said with a mouth full of food.

"Don't speak with your mouth full…have I not taught you any better." Jessie reprimanded.

"Yes ma'am." Bella said while saluting Jessie, before eating the rest of her food. While taking the late bite of her food on her plate, she could hear Alice coming into the room. It sounded like Alice was super happy. Bella turned around in her stool to see Alice all excited and bouncing while talking to Jasper, who looked dead on his feet. He was carrying little Paisley and trying to smile at Alice. Bella noticed Alice was wearing a cute green double strap, halter dress that hit her about mid-thigh. It was typical Alice; Alice always was dressing up just for the simplest things. Bella could see Alice's blue bathing suit straps peeking out of her dress. Alice had her hair all spiked up and of course, she was wearing make-up. Alice could not go anywhere without make-up on or being dressed nicely.

"Morning…what's for breakfast?" Alice asked excitedly while taking a seat beside Bella and taking Paisley from her daddy. Bella noticed that Jasper was almost matching Alice; he was wearing a pair of blue swimming trunks and a white t-shirt that showed off his muscles. Bella could see why Alice found him attractive, Jasper was very good-looking, and you could tell he was in the military.

"Pancakes…or I can make you French toast…or whatever you like…of course it all comes with a side order if you like to." Jessie listed, while turning to face a smiling Alice. "You my dear have too much energy for one person."

"She does…doesn't she." Bella said laughing, which caused Alice stick her tongue out at them.

"I still love ya Allie…even though you're a morning person." Jasper chuckled and kissed the top of Alice's head and smiled down at his daughter.

"Your so sweet…you sure you don't have another brother?" Bella gushed. Jasper was very down to earth and very calm, he was always treated Alice like she was a princess. "What girl would not want to be treated like a princess," Bella thought.

"Nope…its just Peter." Jasper laughed when Bella scrunched up her nose in disgust. Jasper's brother Peter was an alright guy, but he was also a manwhore.

"Okay you two…why don't you go into the breakfast room and I will have one of the maids bring you…your food."

"Sounds good…thank you…I want some French toast with milk." Alice said before standing. " Will you heat a bottle up for Pay and have it brought in with are food?" She asked while shifting Pay around in her arms. Paisley looked comfortable being held by her mother. It looked like she was smiling, but who knows.

"Will do." Jessie smiled at the little baby. "Its hard to believe you have a child of your own Miss Alice."

"I know…even for me its hard to believe some times…until she is crying at the top of her lungs and then I remember...but I am glad that I have her." Alice said while kissing the top of Paisley's head. "Thank you." She said before she left the room. The special moments between mother and daughter was making Bella want to cry. She kept wondering if she would ever get that chance, the chance to have a child of her own.

"Same for me." Jasper called over his shoulder while following Alice into the breakfast room. Bella began to put her plates in the stink, when she heard Alice calling for her.

"Coming Allie." Bella called back, she laughed to herself. She missed hanging out with her family, even though she was still nervous something bad was going to happen. She decided last night that she was going to try and to be happy, if only for a bit. Walking into the breakfast room, the room was done beautifully. The walls were done in the same Kelly green color has the kitchen. Actually the kitchen and this room were done the same. An archway only separated the kitchen and this room. The room was not that big, it had three small white round tables with four chairs that had curved backrests and woven seats. There was a vase with flowers in the middle of each table. There were three small French windows that let in the most light. Bella could see her aunt Esme and uncle Carlisle were seated at one of the tables, talking her aunt Madison and uncle Tony. Her aunt Esme was beautifully dressed a pair of crop jeans and a nice salmon color blouse. She had her hair up in a bun and looked every bit like the woman who Bella grew up thinking that she was her second mom. Her uncle Carlisle was holding Esme's hand and smiling at her. Bella always smiled when she saw them two sharing a moment. Esme and Carlisle had been married for twenty-seven years and still acted like lovesick teenagers. Their wedding anniversary was back on the 9th, and Bella knew that her uncle Carlisle had probably done something very special for her aunt Esme. Carlisle was not a tall man, so Emmett had not gotten his height from him, but from the Lockhart side. Carlisle was a maybe 5ft 9inches tall, with light blonde hair and honey brown eyes. He was more slender looking, almost model looking. For being forty-six years old, he still looked young. Him and Esme were perfect togther. Bella smiled at them before making her way over to Alice and Jasper. She noticed her aunt Madison looked older with her auburn hair that she inherited from her father. Her shoulder length, auburn hair now had little bits of gray running through it. Her jade green eyes lit up at something her husband Antonio said. Her aunt Madison was only forty-seven years old and looked every bit of it. Bella smiled at the sight of them. Her aunt Maddy was a shorter woman at 5ft 4inches. Madison had managed to become a 5ft grade history teacher, even though her college years were hard. That's actually how she met her husband Antonio. Antonio or Tony was only an inch taller than Carlisle. Tony also had been born and raised in Spain, until he moved to the states for college. He actually was seven years older than her aunt Maddy. He was now a neurologist at some big fancy hospital in Akron. He looked every bit Spanish; he had jet-black hair and nut brown eyes. Bella was too busy studying her aunts and how they looked so similar that she did not noticed Alice trying to get her attention. All four of the Lockhart sisters shared something in common, it being the Lockhart green eyes or hair color. Bella remembered what her mom used to say about her sisters; that Madison was the mean one, the protector, while Esme was brains and was always getting them out of trouble. Sofia was the flirt and her own mother was the baby and was always managing to get her way. Bella was pulling out a chair when Emmett blew passed her, taking her seat and knocking her on her butt.

"Emmett!" Bella cried. Emmett looked down at Bella with a surprised expression.

"Emmett…what did you do?" Esme asked her son.

"Oh…sorry Shorty." Emmett said while being slapped upside the head by Rosalie. Rosalie was still dressed in her pajamas, which was very uncommon for Rose. Rose always dressed to impress. "Ow." Emmett whelped in pain, while rubbing the back of his head.

"Here take your son and stop horse assessing around." Rose grumbled while taking a seat at the table. Bella stood and dusted herself off while pulling a chair from one of the other tables. She tried to glare at Emmett, but she couldn't. She just shook her head at him.

"I'm sorry Bellie." Emmett pouted.

"Emmett what did you do to Bella…we don't need to go to the hospital during this family reunion?" Carlisle asked this time.

"Just your son being a big kid." Rose answered while glaring at her husband. They really did love each other, but sometimes Emmett could annoy Rose.

"Its fine…I am clumsy." Bella said while leaning back in her chair.

"See not my fault." Emmett said with a huge grin on his face.

"Oh…it was your fault…me being clumsy didn't help." Bella laughed when Emmett started pouting. "Now let me see Henri." Bell said while motioning with her hands for Emmett to hand the little boy to her. She hugged the little boy and kissed his forehead. Henri kissed her cheek and smiled at her. "You are so cute little man…so much better than your daddy."

"Hey wait a minute." Emmett whined.

"Oh honey…but it is true." Rose laughed. "Henri is a little ladies man...I still wonder where he got that from."

"From me." Emmett said in a happy tone and pointing to himself.

"Sure he did." Rose said laughing shaking her head.

"So everyone read for this trip?" Bella asked.

"Hell no." Jasper shouted. Everyone stared at him. "What?" He asked when he noticed everyone in the room staring at him. "I have been up most of the damn night with Pay…she got the wonderful Lockart alarm clock." He grumbled. "And this one here." He pointed to Alice. "Was sleeping like a log…and now I have to go down a thirteen mile river in a freaking canoe." He complained. "So yeah…sounds like fun." Alice took Jasper hand in hers and smiled at him.

"At least you have Emmett…I am stuck with my sister." Alice grumbled.

"Wait…so did my mom already tell you guys who was with who?" Bella asked.

"Yep…I of course will be home relaxing by the pool…benefits of not going and having maids to babysit the kids…I never get a break back home." Rose explained. "Emmett and Jasper got paired because I am not going…Alice got put with Tanya and I think Junior and Joey are partnered, while the rest is all the couples…while you." Rose said with a dramatic effect and pointing at Bella. "You I believe…are in a kayak."

"Kayaking?" Bella asked. Her mother always partnered everyone up and tried to control every aspect of their reunion.

"Yep…I was going to partner with you…but Tanya wouldn't stop whining about going by herself." Alice said while taking Paisley's bottle from one of the maids and giving it to Pay.

"Again I say…kayaking?" Bella grumbled. "I think my mother is trying to kill me." She said to the little boy, who laughed.

"Guess we will have to watch you the whole damn time…don't need you killing yourself or other people." Emmett said laughing. "You really do need to wear a sign that says if you don't fear for you life…you may come closer…but if you do, stay back." He laughed, making everyone else laugh. Bella of course began to blush badly.

"Funny." Bella sighed.

"Do you remember when she knocked over the whole marching band?" Alice laughed.

"Yep…saw the pictures…wasn't that featured in your guys yearbook?" Emmett asked.

"Okay…okay…I am clumsy…lets quit talking about it." Bella complained. She remembered the time they were talking about. She had managed to knock over the whole marching band while they we were coming out on to the football field. She hadn't even been in the marching band, she had actually been their to take pictures for the yearbook with her partner Eric Yorkie. She backed right up into one of them and it was like a domino effect. Eric had been funny and started snapping pictures of Bella knocking over the whole marching band, he even went behind her back and put it in the yearbook.

"You really are dangerous." Alice laughed. "You took Lauren out…and she had to sit out for a whole month...Leah was so pissed at you." Alice laughed more. Alice had been a cheerleader back in high school, because her mother made her join.

"Says the girl who accidentally." Bella said with air quotes over accidentally. "Set her own car on fire because she thought she had lost her Prada purse and freaked out, dropping her cigarette." Bella smirked.

"You smoked?" Jasper asked surprised.

"Just once." Alice explained while glaring at Bella.

"You lie Allie…it was for a whole summer…until you got caught bumming a smoke from a smoker at school…your mom was so pissed." Bella laughed.

"Oh shut up…I learned my lesson." Alice grumbled. "I will never let Pay do it." Alice said while taking a bite of her food.

"Who's complaining this early in the morning?" A shrill voice asked. Bella looked up to where the voice was coming from and saw her cousin Tanya standing beside the table with her hands on her hips.. Tanya was a slender looking girl of medium height, with strawberry blonde hair and electric blue eyes and tan skin that you only get from a bottle. She was naturally tan, but the tan she was sporting today was orangish. Tanya looked just like her mother did at twenty-one, but she had her fathers blue eyes. Bella couldn't stand Tanya; it was hard to believe that she was Alice's sister. Tanya was a bitch, while Alice was full of life and bubbly. Tanya was dressed in a blue cover-up dress that was off the shoulder and the sleeves were embroidered. The dress was very short, almost not covering her. Tanya's green leopard print straps of her bathing suit top could be seen. She also had her hair down and all curled.

"Good morning Tanya." Alice said, while trying not to sound like she was annoyed.

"Morning Mary Alice." Tanya said back in a snobby voice, before leaving the room. Bella knew how much Alice hated to be called by her full name.

"I really hate her…I know she is my baby sister…but I hate her." Alice rambled; everyone began to laugh. The only ones not laughing were the older adults in the room.

"Alice…that is your sister." Esme reprimanded

"But she annoys me." Alice complained.

"Still you sister…believe me…I sometimes would like to scream at my sisters…but they are my sisters…even if they annoy me sometimes." Esme explained.

"Yep…I sometimes would like to ring Sophie and Renée's necks but I don't…because they are my baby sisters." Madison said laughing.

"Good morning." Renée said smiling as she walked into the room. "You guys ready…everyone else is…they are waiting outside?"

"Yes ma'am." Jasper said while laughing, which caused everyone else to laugh. Renée looked at them with a confused look.

"Yes mom." Bella said while trying to smile. "We can't wait." She said with an eye roll, while trying not to laugh, but everyone else did.

"Okay…we should start loading up." Renée said before leaving the room. Everyone followed Bella's mom outside to where everyone else was waiting.


	19. Chapter Fifteen

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I had fun writing it because actually some of the events happened to me. Also the characters do not belong to me, the only thing that does belong to me, is the characters I made up and the story line, everything else is the true authors. This chapter is a bit longer, I just could not stop writing. Also, I just wanted to tell all my followers thank you for following me and that I hope you enjoy this chapter. I would like to hear what you guys think about this story, so please leave me a review if you can.

* * *

**At the canoe place**

Bella was helping her grandma Sydney out of her dad's yellow jeep CJ-7. Her grandma Sydney was her father's mother, and she was a shorter woman with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. She was also nicely tanned, her grandmother was British, and she did not have her accent anymore. Sydney had came to the states because she wanted to visit and ended up falling in love with Philip's father Andrew. She could see Emmett getting out of his jeep, along with Alice and Jasper and even Tanya. Bella wondered how that went, "Alice is probably ready to pull out her own hair or Tanya's," Bella thought. Her aunt Sofia and uncle Ethan were getting out of their 2006 black Hummer H1, along with Joey and Junior. Joey was Alice and Tanya's sixteen-year-old brother who looked every bit like their father; accept he had their mother's eyes and hair color. Junior on the other hand was a nineteen-year-old boy who was the son of her cousin Ralph who was the son of her great-aunt Barbara. Junior was tall at Emmett's height with his father's charcoal gray eyes and shaggy light blonde hair like his mom Charity's. Junior was also a sophomore at the University of Texas in Austin, his parents college. She watched them talk and scanned the area to see her cousin Ralph getting out his white 2009 Cadillac Escalade. He was an inch taller than his son, with the same eyes color, but instead of being blonde, he had sooty black hair. He looked every bit like her great-uncle Christopher. Her great-aunt Barbara had met Christopher while in college, he was planning going into the military and they had a fling that resulted in Ralph. Her aunt Madison actually followed in her aunt's steps, but it did not go over has well. Her great-aunt Barbara was now a physical therapist in San Antonio Texas, while her husband was a teacher at an army school down there. Ralph followed in his father's footsteps to a point; he became an attorney general in Austin, Texas. While his wife Charity was a police officer. She watched her great-aunt Barbara getting out of the Escalade with help from her husband. Barbara looked good for being sixty-five years old. She was a short woman like most of the Lockhart women, she also inherited the Lockhart's pale skin. She had ash gray hair that was once black like Alice's. They inherited their hair from Bella's great great grandma Antoinette. Barbara also had indigo blue eyes, while Christopher was the older version of his son Ralph, accept he was the same height has his grandson. She spotted Charity, Ralph's wife talking to Barbara. Charity was of Mexican descent on one of her parent's side. Charity had ice blue eyes with her light blonde hair. Junior was a really good mixture of both of his parents. She smiled has she watched her grandparents and great-aunt Barbara and great-uncle Christopher leaving. Normally Bella's grandparents would just go into Fairborn and do some shopping and lunch and then would meet back here after everyone got back from their trip. She could hear Tanya complaining to Amelia has they waited for the guy who ran the business to finish up their paperwork. Bella was not paying much attention to anything until she heard a car with loud music blaring, the car was approaching the parking lot. It was an orange 1970 Dodge Challenger R/T coupe. Bella knew whose car it was. It was Jacob Black's car, he had, had that car since high school. "What the hell was he doing here," she thought. She watched has he got of the car and started talking to her uncle Ethan. She spotted her mom standing off from the group.

"Mom." Bella said while walking towards her mother. "What is Jacob doing here?" Bella asked.

"Your uncle Ethan invited him…without asking me." Renée sounded annoyed.

"I thought it was a family thing."

"I just said…your uncle invited him without asking me." Renée harshly said.

"So great-uncle Charles isn't here." Bella said while changing the subject. She knew her mother hated when people changed things on her.

"Yes…he is very sick…your grandparents just got back from visiting him in the hospital." Her great uncle Charles is her grandpa Joe's younger brother and he lives in Chicago. Charles was a public relation specialist for a big company in Chicago. Bella did not like that side of her family, they always thought they were better than everyone else. Bella started smiling at the thought of her great uncle not showing up. "Bella." Her mother said while shaking her head. "He is sick."

"Yeah…but they do act like they are better than everyone else." Renée tried not to smile at Bella was saying. She knew how her uncle acted and even how his wife always acted snobby. "See you agree with me."

"Oh Bella…you are bad." Renée laughed.

"You're the one laughing." Bella laughed too. "So mom…why am I in a kayak?" Bella asked.

"Because that is how it came up." Renée explained.

"But…you know how clumsy I am…and Alice said she wanted to be my partner."

"Yes…but Tanya did not want to be by herself."

"So I get stuck with the kayak?" Bella asked. She was becoming annoyed with her mother.

"You should have showed up earlier…then you would have had more say." Renée harshly said.

"You damn well know where I was at…it was your own fault to begin with." Bella hissed before turning around to leave.

"Bella." Renée hissed back, but Bella kept walking. "Isabella Marie…get back here now."

"Bella." Her father's gruff voice said. "Listen to your mother." Bella spun on her heels to face both of her parents. Her father had not changed; he still had light blonde hair and baby blue eyes. He also was about the same height has Jasper. Her father was everything a small town mayor was. He had been her world while growing up, she wished she had not found out that everything she believed in and thought was wrong.

"What?" Bella said in annoyed tone.

"Your mother was talking to you." Phil said to his daughter. "You will listen to your mother young lady."

"I have it under control Phil." Renée said while smiling at her husband. She loved her husband but not has much has Bella's real father.

"Okay sweetie." Phil said before leaving.

"Mother…I thought you really cared about me…but what you just said…it makes me wonder."

"Bella…I have done everything for you…damn it…I was once…I was like Alice…Bella." Renée said. "I was artistic and bubbly and just so full of life…and I never really planned on marrying Phil…because he wanted to follow in his father's footsteps of becoming town mayor…I wanted to travel and paint…then you came along and I changed myself…I became a mayor's wife…to protect you." Renée explained. "So do not tell me that I do not care about you…I care about you so much…that I changed myself."

"I am sorry you had to change yourself…but still." Bella fell silent before walking away and this time Renée let her. Renée wished her daughter had not found out and that she could live the life she was supposed to live. Bella watched has another car pulled up; it was a greenish-yellow Chevy Spark.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Bella could hear Jasper ask the people.

"What I can't come see my baby brother." Bella shook her head when she heard Peter's voice. She turned around to see Peter getting out of the car.

"I thought you were in Austin."

"I was and then your dear wife told me that you got back and would be going with her to visit her family and would only be here until Monday." Peter said while hugging his brother. Both Jasper and Peter looked the same with their honey blonde hair and gunmetal blue eyes and tan skin. Peter was a just a bit shorter than his brother with more of a stocky build to him and his hair was not curly like Jasper's, it was more straight and short, almost like a crew cut. "I thought I would come visit." Peter was three years older than Jasper, and Jasper was only twenty-five. Peter was also a military man too.

"Glad you're here…so are you staying?" Jasper asked his brother.

"Well I am not flying back yet…do you know how much plane tickets cost nowadays?" Peter laughed. "We would have been here yesterday…but are plane got delayed…something about storms." Jasper smiled at his brother. Peter was the person that he looked up to, ever since he had been a little boy. He was also the reason Jasper went into military.

"Charlie." Jasper said while hugging a young woman. "I see he managed to drag you along."

"He better…I am always stuck at home with our two little boys." The woman named Charlie said smiling and laughing. She was a pretty blonde with light brown eyes. She could give Rosalie a run for her money.

"Good thing…I only wanted to see ya." Jasper laughed. Charlotte giggled while she hugged Jasper back.

"So you didn't want to see me?" Peter asked.

"Oh hush brother." Jasper said while shoving his brother.

"You hurt me little brother." Peter said laughing and turned to face Bella. "So are you going to give me a hug Bella?" Peter said while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at her. She knew he was joking, but that still did not mean that she wanted to give him a hug. The first time she met him was at Alice and Jasper's spring wedding, from first expressions she thought he was a very sweet guy like his little brother, but she soon changed her mind when she caught him shacking up with one of Alice's other bridesmaids and then after being caught by her, he started flirting with her. She could hear Alice squeal when she saw Charlotte, Peter's wife. Alice had quickly become friends with Charlotte, which is not hard for Alice. Everyone that knew Alice loved her. Charlotte was more down to earth and every bit a country girl.

"Nope…fine right here." Bella said while shaking her head. "Last time you were around me…you wouldn't quit flirting and trying to touch me…no thank." Bella laughed.

"Wait a minute…when did this happen?" Charlotte asked her husband, she knew her husband could be flirty with other woman, but he had never touched them, has far has she knew. Peter had a look on his face, like a little kid that had been caught stealing. Jasper and Alice just watched them.

"I am joking." Bella said quickly covering for Peter, even if he is a manwhore. "He flirted, but I don't think he knows how to flirt…the whole time he was flirting…he was telling me I was pretty but not has pretty has his beautiful wife." Bella laughed.

"Oh your sweet." Charlotte said while smiling at her husband. Bella just rolled her eyes behind Charlotte's back and began to walk over to the bus when Jasper stopped her.

"Thank you." Jasper said when he caught up to her. He touched her shoulder, making her turn around to face him.

"What for?" Bella asked while looking down at the ground. "If I had just kept my big mouth shut, then I would not have had to lie," Bella thought.

"You know for what…I know you lied."

"I didn't lie." Bella said while looking away.

"You forget…I know my brother…he was once not like that…him and Charlie have dated since middle school…but after his accident…he hasn't been the same." Jasper said while running his hand through his hair. He wished his older brother would come back to him. The brother who believed that you treated your wife like a princess and you never cheated.

"Okay…yeah he did do what I said…I also caught him fooling around with Alice's friend from college." Bella said while looking up at Jasper. Jasper did not look like it bothered him. "What accident?" Bella asked.

"He was once a Naval aviator…damn good one…he went to school that is best known has TOPGUN…he graduated top of his class…one day he was out training and something happened...the plane malfunctioned or something...he ended up a mile from where his plane crashed and he seemed fine...and fit for duty but his eyesight got damaged…he has never been able to live it down." Jasper looked sad while explaining what happened to Peter.

"Oh…wow." Bella said while biting her lip. "Sorry I caused any problems."

"Its fine…my brother is an asshole anyway." Jasper laughed and slung an arm around Bella's shoulder while dragging her back to where everyone was standing beside the van that they all had to load into, so they could be shuttled down to the part of the river were they would begin. The ride their was bumpy has hell and scary. Bella was sitting across from Alice and Jasper. Jasper was almost falling sleep, until they hit a bump in the road and he hit his head on the window. Alice and Bella could not stop looking at the wide eyed Jasper who was rubbing his head. Has soon has they made it to the drop off, Bella was helped into a kayak and she felt so nervous because the kayak started moving. Bella began to row and was slowly checking up to Alice and Tanya's canoe. She could hear them bricking back and forth.

"Tanya…just steer the damn canoe…or we are going to run into something." Alice shouted at her sister. She was already annoyed with her sister.

"I thought you were suppose to be doing the steering." Tanya complained. "This is too much work."

"Tanya." Alice shouted at her sister. "You are up front…like you wanted to be…I am the person that makes the canoe move...I am doing all the damn work not you…just steer the damn canoe." Alice sighed, "She sounds so annoyed," Bella thought.

"How's it going?" Bella asked while trying not to laugh. She could see Alice glaring at her.

"Oh shut up." Alice grumbled, which made Bella start to laugh. Alice glared at Bella. She was annoyed with her sister and now her cousin and best friend was getting enjoyment out of her being annoyed.

"Mary Alice…be nice to your sister." Sofia said. Sofia was just the older version of Tanya with forest green eyes and she was a bit taller than Tanya. Sofia was just like Tanya, more of a beauty queen than anything else. She was a model until she found out she was pregnant with Alice it all changed. She became a stay at home mom. Of course Sofia was dressed nicely, Tanya was too much like her mother. So was Alice, but Alice would never admit that.

"Mom…I am twenty-three going on twenty-four in December." Alice hissed. She had fought with her parents, since Bella could remember.

"I do not care how old you are young lady…you could be hundred and if I was still alive…you would still be my little girl." Sofia said calmly, it was the same thing that Bella had heard her own mother same millions of times.

"Listen to your mother Mary Alice." Ethan said to his daughter. Ethan was a tall man at 6ft 3inches with electric blue eyes and platinum blonde. He used to be the all American boy back in high school, the jock. Ethan is the high school football coach, along with being the high school math teacher. She remembered getting taught by him, Alice hated being taught by her father.

"Fine." Alice sighed. Bella could not stop laughing. "I see your liking the kayak now?" Alice said while trying to playfully glare at Bella, who just laughed.

"Oh yeah." Bella said laughing. Bella rowed on, catching up with Emmett and Jasper.

"Jasper…Jasper…dude…tell me your not asleep." Emmett shouted at Jasper. Jasper was kind of slumped over in his seat

"What's wrong?" Bella asked.

"I think Jasper is asleep." Emmett replied while scratching his head.

"Here let me see if he is a sleep…he really was up all last night." Alice explained. "Tanya see if he is a sleep." Alice told her sister.

"Fine." Tanya sighed, while Alice got the canoe close to the other canoe. Tanya took her paddle and tapped Jasper with it, which caused Jasper to jump and tip the canoe over.

"I told you to see if he was a wake…not to scare him." Alice shouted at Tanya.

"I did." Tanya said in a snotty way. Both Jasper and Emmett came up. Jasper was spitting water and trying to get his curly hair out of his eyes.

"Damn it…why were you asleep…if I can't sleep…you can't either." Emmett grumbled while flipping the canoe back over.

"Sorry man." Jasper said while getting back into the canoe and taking his shirt off.

"You guys okay?" Bella asked.

"Yeah…just wet." Jasper said laughing. Emmett tried to look like he was not too happy, but finally a smile creeped on to his face.

"Oh sweetie." Alice said while fusing over Jasper.

"Its okay Allie." Jasper said while trying to get Alice to quit fusing over him.

"Stop fusing over him Mary Alice." Tanya said in annoyed tone.

"Shut up Tanya." Alice said back. Tanya just glared at her sister.

"And I thought you guys were suppose to be watching me?" Bella laughed.

"Your so funny Bellie." Emmett said laughing. Bella stuck her tongue at him and began to row on.

"Now don't go too far head…or we won't be able to help you if anything happens." Emmett called to her. Bella just waved her hand at them in a dismissive move and kept on rowing.

"Don't worry I'll catch up to her." Jacob said.

"Yeah…like I trust you." Emmett bit back. Bella could hear them arguing about something, but finally was out of earshot that she could not hear anything.

* * *

**Further down the river**

Bella was further down the river and for some reason grabbed a leaf off of a tree branch that was hanging over the river. When she did not let go fast enough, her kayak flipped over and Bella slid out onto the rocks.

"Damn it." She cursed while running after her paddle. She did not want to pay the heavy fine for losing the paddle. Jumping she landed in the rocks that were the riverbed in this part of river. She sliced up her hip in the process but managed to grab her paddle and began to stand slowly. Her hip was screaming at her to stand still. She was in pain and did not what to see where the kayak was.

"Bells you okay." A worried voice asked. She already knew whose voice it was and did not want to turn around. She was embarrassed, she was soaking wet and there was mud and blood covering her. "Bells answer me." The voice said while approaching Bella and making her face them. When she came face to face with Jacob, she wanted to cry. He had been her tormentor back in high school, he helped Leah his girlfriend make her high school years hell and for some strange reason, she always had a crush on him. "Oh God Bells." He said while pulling her towards him and wrapping his arms around her tightly. She had not noticed that she was crying until she heard him say. "I think your going to flood the river if you keep crying." When she heard him say that, she pushed away from him and grabbed her kayak that had been flipped back over and drained of all the water and the paddle and began the rest of the river. "Bells wait…your bleeding."

"Like you care." She yelled back, without looking back at him. She could hear Emmett and Jasper talking with Jacob has she paddled away. She could hear them arguing about what happened. Emmett did not sound pleased or that he believed Jacob had nothing to do with her flipping her kayak over. Emmett knew that Jacob use to let his girlfriend be mean to her. Bella continued to paddle down the river until the river started moving more swiftly. She began to paddle harder because she was beginning to have trouble with getting the kayak around a brush pile. Bella cursed and gave up trying to fight the kayak and let the kayak do its own thing. Which might have been the worse thing to do, because the kayak went sideways and ran right into the brush pile, making the kayak flip over. The kayak flipped over and Bella went under, the whole kayak was upside down. Bella began to swim but she was not reaching anything, it was like a black abyss. She finally figured out that her legs were caught in the kayak, she wriggled free of the kayak and kept swimming, but she was reaching nothing. "I know what is under brush pile," Bella thought has she tried to swim more. The thought creeped her out. Everything was dark and cold around her. Her lungs were starting to burn from lack of oxygen. She was beginning to panic, thinking someone was drowning her again. "Where is the pearly gates…where is God…where is my grandfather…they should be waiting for me," Bella thought when she began to feel tried. Her eyes were closing when she felt someone grab her around her the waist and pull her out of the water. She began to kick and hit anything she could. She was scared senseless, she had almost been drowned before and she was not letting someone get the upper hand this time.

"Bells…your okay." Jacob said in a soothing voice. "You will be fine…come on breath." He said while laying her down on the shoreline. She gasped for air. "Oh thank God." He said while smiling at her. "You are still has clumsy has ever." He laughed.

"Thank you." She said while trying to sit-up, but her head was pounding. She placed her head in her hands and sighed.

"Here let me help you." He said while helping her stand. "How are you feeling?"

"Better…my ankle kind of hurts." She said while holding her ankle because there was a pain shooting through her leg.

"Here let me help you…you can ride in my kayak with me." He said while tying her kayak to his and placing her paddle in the kayak.

"Wait…I am not riding in the same kayak has you." Bella shouted. "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" He asked while looking back at her.

"Helping me."

"Because your hurt." He said while coming closer to her. He stopped a few feet in front of her.

"Yeah right…are you doing to make friends with Emmett?" She asked harshly.

"No." He could not understand her.

"Or are you doing this for your wife…make friendly with me and you two can relieve your high school days?" Bella hissed. "Let me tell you something…it was hell for me…I will not let you guys do that again." Bella said, she wanted to cry so badly, but she would not let him see her cry. He moved closer to her.

"I am not married." He said while moving closer to her.

"Then your girlfriend." Bella said through clenched teeth, she could not understand what he was doing and she was planning on not trusting him. She stepped back from him.

"I am not dating anyone…nor am I getting married." He shouted. He was getting annoyed with her, the only thing he wanted to do was show her that he had changed. That he was the same little boy who had been friends with her since birth, not the monster that he became during their high school years. "Leah and me broke up when I caught her cheating on me with Sam."

"What?" Bella said a little surprised that he would say something like that. Leah had been his girlfriend, while Sam had been his best friend back in high school.

"Leah and Paul were having an affair during our freshman year of college…I went to Miami University…while they went to Bowling Green State University…they shared the same dorm building and I guess they thought it would be fun to hook up."He sounded annoyed.

"Oh…sorry." Bella said while looking down. "Cheating sucks."

"What you cheated on someone before."

"How would cheating suck…if I was the cheater…I would never cheat on someone." Bella said through clenched teeth and crossing her arms around chest and glaring at him.

"Sorry…I don't know why I said that…what happened?" He asked.

"Sure…your just trying to make me trust you." Bella said while turning around and facing the river.

"Bella…come on." Jacob said while trying to get her to turn around.

"No…does Emily know?" Emily had been Sam's girlfriend through out high school and Leah's cousin.

"No…Sam and Emily are married with a little girl now…I never really talk to them anymore…but why does that married?" He sounded confused.

"Why does it matter…I really don't believe you to begin with…Sam always acted like he loved Emily…and Emily...she was such a sweet girl…nothing like Leah." Bella said while trying to figure everything out. Emily had been one of her friends back in high school.

"Bella come on…lets get moving…Sam and Leah stopped their affair shortly after I found out…Sam came to me to apologize and told me that he had quit things with Leah."

"I am still not riding in the same kayak with you." Bella huffed.

"That's the only way your getting down this river…stop being so stubborn." He sighed.

"No." Bella huffed.

"Bella…lets not do this." He said while coming closer to her. She had not noticed what he had been wearing until now. He was wearing a pair of black swimming trunks and no t-shirt, which showed off his amazing body. He had board shoulders and an eight pack that she wanted to lick, and the V that leads to every woman's wet dreams. She was too busy staring at him until she heard him chuckle. "If your done staring at me…can we get down the river." Bella started to blush, which just made him laugh more.

"Shut up…and I will not be going down that river in the same kayak has you." Bella hissed.

"The hell your not." He said while stopping in front of her. "What are you doing?" She gasped when he threw her over his shoulder and started walking towards the kayaks. "Put me down." She said while hitting him on his back. He placed her in the kayak and slid in behind her. They sat there for a few minutes not talking or moving, Bella was blushing so bad and she wanted to run away. Bella had managed to sit all the way up front in the kayak, trying to stay has far away from him. "Your going to have to move closer to me…so I can paddle." Bella turned around from where she was sitting and stared at him. "It will make it easier Bells."

"Why do you keep calling me that?" She asked.

"That's the name I have called you since we were little kids." He said, he was confused to what she meant. "Remember…we use to make mud pies together." He laughed.

"Whatever." Bella said in annoyed tone. She did not want to walk down memory lane.

"Okay…now can you move closer?" Bella moved a bit, but not much. "Closer Bells." He laughed at her childish behavior.

"What…Why?" Bella stuttered.

"Because I still can't paddle." He laughed again. He found her blush to be very pretty. He wanted to make her blush all the time and it made him smile that she was blushing just because she was near him.

"Oh." Bella said while biting her lip, she still did not move.

"I am not going to bite you." He whispered in her ear. "Gulp…where was Emmett…he said he would be right behind me," Bella thought. "Come on." He said while motioning with his head for her to move. "You're going to have sit between my legs." Bella just sat there feeling like a little schoolgirl. When she did not move, Jacob placed both of his hands on the sides of her hip and pulled her against him. Bella could not believe how nice his body felt against hers and she still could not stop blushing. "Back in high school, I would have been so giddy for something like this to happen," Bella thought while cursing herself. They did not talk the whole way down the river. While coming up to the end point, Jacob pulled the kayak to the bank has the person at the lift was helping another couple. Bella stepped out of the kayak, placing her feet on the ground when she felt a little shock wave run up her right leg from her ankle.

"Ow." Bella whispered to herself, trying not to draw attention to herself, but that did not work.

"You okay Bells." Jacob asked while coming to her side.

"Yeah…just my ankle hurts a little bit." Bella said while hopping on one foot.

"Come on…lets go sit down and wait for everyone else." He said while picking her up bridal style and carrying her over to a bench. Bella propped her foot up and he sat down beside her and wrapped an arm around her, moving her closer to him. Bella was cursing herself when she rested her head on his shoulder, but he did not seem to mind. So she was not going to make it a big deal. "You sure your ankle is okay?" He was worried about her.

"Yeah…I think I just twisted it a little bit…that's all." She said while moving her head so she could look up at him. He smiled down at her. He was happy to see her showing him that she trusted him.


	20. Chapter Sixteen

I was so pumped to write the next chapter because this chapter really has a bang at the end. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**June 19th**

Bella had woke up early again and got dressed in a pair of riding breeches and a royal blue tank top, along with her brown paddock riding boots, before heading downstairs. Her mother was standing in the kitchen while reading something.

"Mom what are you reading?" Bella asked while coming stand beside her mother.

"Nothing hun." She said smiling and hiding the piece of paper she had been reading behind her back.

"Mom what is it?" Bella asked while trying to grab the piece of paper out of her mother's hands.

"Bella quit." Renée said while pushing Bella away. "Its nothing." She did not want to show her daughter the note she had been reading.

"Mom…is it something do with you know what?" Bella asked. Renée sighed and showed her daughter the note she had been hiding. It was nothing serious, it was just a note Renée had found; Elena had written it years ago. The note talked about a prophecy dealing with Bella and how if the High King found out about it, he would want her dead more. Bella read the note and her eyes got big.

"What does this mean mom?" She asked. The note frightened her.

"It's a note Elena had written me…it must have been before she died...I never read the note until now...I found it this morning...it had fallen behind my dresser…its like she says in the note...I don't know how much clearer it can get."Renée wanted to cry, she had done everything to protect her little girl.

The note read:

_ My dearest Renée_

_ Please forgive me for writing you. Yesterday I went to a friend of mine in New Orleans. She is a witch, a very powerful witch. I only visit her when I am having trouble sleeping. For the past couple of weeks, I keep having a dream, I am in a room from my old house and your beautiful little girl is standing beside me all grown up. She keeps asking me questions and begging me to protect her. I do not know what I am protecting her from. In my dream she is a vampire and she carrying the next High King or Queen, but I am not sure. I tell her to hide in the closet that is in the room we are standing in. My siblings and I would hide there when we were hiding from our parents. She hides and my husband and Aro, the man who attacked you, along with a man who I have never saw before, walk into the room. My Nate is screaming at me and telling me to tell them where Isabella is. I do not give up her hiding place and the man who I have never met before comes at me. Saying that child she carries will be the end the vampires and that she must be killed. This dream freaked me out so badly, that I went to see my friend who told me that Nate's grandmother had been told about a girl who would unite the supernatural world with the human world. There is a lot of people who do not want that to happen, they believe supernaturals, should not mix with the humans. I fear for Isabella, I do believe she is that child that was mentioned to Nate's grandmother. My friend also believes this. If this true, she will be hunted down, until they kill her. Her child will help finish uniting the humans and supernatural beings. Her child is very important, he or she is the final key...the prophecy talks about the father of child being of a different species. I do not know what this means. It could mean anything. Please protect her. She must unite both worlds, you must help her and the young child that will be created out of love. The prophecy states that the child will only be created with if both parents are in love and that the person who is meant to father the child will be Isabella's one true love. Its the only way it will work. I will not be able to write you anymore or be able to come visit. I do not need my husband finding out that Isabella is still alive. Just protect her and make sure that unites both worlds. When the time comes, I will try my best to help also. _

_ Love_

_Elena _

Bella dropped the letter she was reading. She could not believe what she was reading. It was like the paper had been burning her.

"Mom." Bella cried.

"Isabella I do not know what this means." Renée was just has confused has her daughter.

"It means that I will always be hunted down and whatever children I have will be hunted down." This thought made Bella cringe, she did not want her children to suffer for something that would not be their fault. "I need to leave because if I am being hunted down." Bella paused and then she gasped because she had image run through her head of her family being killed. "If I don't...they will find me here...and in the process of killing me…they will kill you...I knew there was reason for Edward leaving...he went back to tell them where I was at." Bella cried more. She knew it was silly, they already knew where she lived, but at that point she was scared. She wanted everything to be normal, she wanted to be treated like that little princess again that was made to act like an adult while she had only been a child. She wanted to go back to those carefree summers that she spent with Emmett in Tennessee and then spending time getting in trouble with her cousin. She wanted to go back to then, she kept thinking maybe that she could change something. "Everything was so easy then," she thought.

"Bella…listen to me…nothing bad will happen to you...I will make sure of that." Renée said while trying to console her daughter.

"How do you know that...how can you protect me mom." Bella asked while whipping her eyes.

"Because I am your mother...and I have protected you this long."Renée said while hugging her daughter. "Bella…there is only one thing to do…if you want to make sure you are protected…then you need to find Charlie." Renée said while watching her daughter get a confused look on her face.

"What…no…that will lead me closer to getting killed mom." Bella sounded scared, which broke Renée's heart.

"Bella…if Charlie is still the guy that I fell in love with…then he will protect you…find him and tell him everything…he is the only one that can protect you now." She said while trying to make Bella understand.

"But mom." Bella thought her mom had lost it.

"No Bella…you need to find him."

"You really think he could protect me?" Bella asked.

"He is the High Prince...the next in line…which means that he has enough power to protect you from everything...he will be the only one to be able to match his father…just find him Bella." Renée told her.

"Okay…but that means I have to leave mom." Bella said with tears running down her face. She truly did not want to leave, she was having fun spending time with her family members.

"I know...just let me know where your going…when you find him and what happens okay."

"Okay mom…and I already know where he is at…he's in London." Bella said crying

"He's in London, England?" Renée asked.

"Yeah…he took over the London law firm…I suppose I need to buy plane tickets." Bella said while shaking her head.

"It will be fine…I know he will do everything in his power to protect you." Renée said while hugging her daughter. There was something she had not told Bella and she did not know how to tell her. It was a secret that she had kept and it dealt with Bella's real father. Bella whipped her eyes and tried to smile at her mom before walking down to the riding barn. She needed to go for a ride, she just needed to forget, if only for a bit. Yesterday she had a nice talk with Jacob and he was not the ass he was back in high school, he was actually nice. She still did not know if she trusted him. Today everything is coming back that she had tried to run away from. It was coming back full force. It felt like she had been ran over by a large truck. She whistled when she came to the barn opening. She could hear Reese pawing at the ground, trying to get her attention. It made her smile a little bit.

"Hey boy!" She said while petting his nose and kissing him. She had missed him so much. She got Reese out of his stall and threw her leg over his back. She loved riding bareback. Holding onto his mane, she directed him out of the barn. She gave him a small kick, directing him towards the woods that surrounded her house. She got Reese into a canter and just let her head fall back. She sighed, she always loved riding, and it always made her feel so alive. She got him down to a walk and directed him over to the path that ran along side the fencing that marked the property line behind the Dwyer's and Black's properties. She could hear someone running down the path on the Black's side. She turned to see Jacob running with out a care in the world. She wished that she could be like him, having to not care about anything. He was only wearing a pair of shorts and had headphones in his ears. She noticed him smiling when he noticed her sitting atop her horse, watching him. She tried to smile back.

"Hey Bells." He said while coming to a walk and making his way over to the fencing. He propped his arms up on the fence and smiled at her.

"Hi." She said blushing. She could not stop staring at him. He was all sweaty and good-looking. She still had not gotten over her crush. "Someone really needs to check my head, I liked…well still like the person who used to be mean to me...there is something seriously wrong with me," Bella thought.

"How's your ankle?" He asked. He sounded so worried that it surprised Bella. It made Bella wonder if he had really changed, if he was that little boy that she grew up with.

"Good." She really had not even thought about her ankle. A few days ago, she found her and Edward's bags in the back of the Camaro. She would not tell anyone but she had been sleeping in Edward's shirts. They still smelled like him and it helped her sleep. Inside Edward's bag, she found a cup of blood. She wanted to faint when she found it. She could not believe that he had actually left a bag of his blood in his bag. It made her wonder why, "like did he know something," She wondered. With her ankle hurting yesterday, she took a sip of it. There was something about his blood that made her all tingly inside; it freaked her out. She did not want to feel that for someone who had abandoned her and that fact that it was dealing with blood, did not help.

"That's good…but do you think you should be riding?" He grinned at her.

"Well I am riding bare back…so it should be fine." She tried to smile. She coud not believe she had forgotten that she had to buy plane tickets to London or what was going on for a second. She wanted to forget everything and just live here peacefully.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked. He could see that he was worried about something.

"Nothing." Bella replied. She did not want to talk about it.

"Your lying Bells...what's wrong?" He chuckled.

"I am leaving…I have to buy plane tickets to London, England." She sighed.

"What…why…I was so sure you were going to be in the Miss Wescott pageant...I was hoping that I could escort you." He sounded worried. She had not even thought about the Miss Wescott Pageant. She knew if she had stayed, her mother would have made her sign up for it. She remembered watching all the older girls getting ready for the pageant in their nice gowns. She use to dream about being in the pageant but since the last pageant she had been did not go over so well, she was not planning on doing a repeat.

"I don't think I will…I really have to leave." Bella said while looking down at the ground. "I have important business to take over there." Bella rambled.

"What kind of important business?" He asked. He could tell that she was lying about something.

"It's actually something for work…I actually need to head back now…so I can buy the plane tickets." Bella said while moving Reese around. She just wanted to leave, she did not want to think about everything she was leaving behind.

"Bella wait…I know your lying again about something…you always couldn't lie." He laughed. "Just tell me…is it something bad?"

"You could say that." Bella wanted to cry. She should have known that he would be able to tell that she was lying. He was right, she could not lie.

"Let me go with you?" She could tell that he was not asking, he was telling her, which made her want to yell at him. She hated to be told what to do.

"What?" Bella said confused.

"I said let me go with you." He repeated himself.

"Why?" Bella was confused. She knew that she could not let him go with her, it would cause problems.

"Because I think you need a friend." He smiled at her, she tried not smiling but it was hard. He was right, she needed a friend and she needed a friend badly.

"Okay…I will get the plane tickets." She sighed, she knew she was probably making the wrong decision.

"How about this…I am closer to my house." He smiled at her. "I will head home and get the tickets…do you know how long your staying for?" He asked her.

"Not a clue…sorry…see it might not be a good idea for you to go." She was trying to get him to change his mind but nothing seemed to work.

"It will be fine…I am free until school starts." He laughed.

"You work at the school?" She asked.

"Yeah…I am the gym teacher believe it or not...along with assistant football coach with your uncle Ethan." He said laughing. "I will get the tickets and text you when I am coming to pick you up…sound good?" He asked. She just nodded her at him. "Here is my phone…put your number in it." He told her while handing her his iphone.

"Okay." She said while taking his phone and dialing her number in it. She could not believe she was doing this. She was also putting his life in danger, but for some reason she felt safe around him and she just wanted to feel safe. "Here you go." She said while handing her his phone back to him.

"Okay good…I will send you with those times." He said smiling before leaving her. She finally got Reese back into a canter and made it back to the barn. She handed him off to one of the groomers and headed inside, sneaking up the secret staircase. When she made it to her room, she locked her door and went for a shower. By the time she got out of the shower, she had a message on her phone from a strange number. _Hey, got us those plane tickets…our plane is leaving at 1:32pm. So I will be at your house by 9am. That should give us enough time to get to Columbus. Our plane will land tomorrow morning. Since I did not know when you wanted to leave, I got us tickets leaving out on Saturday afternoon. It should give you enough time, if not I can always change the tickets around. Benefits of having a father that is always flying around the world, lol. Jacob. _

Bella smiled at the text and began to pack her bags because it was already 8:30. She just began to throw things into her bag, not caring what she was throwing into it. She finally got done packing with time to spare. Bella quickly changed into a pair of crop jeans with holes in them and nice clean white polo with a deep v-neck. She tied her hair up into a high ponytail and grabbed her purse and passport.

"Bella…Jacob is waiting in the foyer for you…would you like to tell me why he is here?" Alice asked while knocking on Bella bedroom door. "Why do you have your door locked." She asked while rattling Bella door knob. Bella could tell that Alice was getting annoyed, which annoyed Alice was never a good Alice to be around.

"Thanks Alice." Bella said while opening her door. She could see Alice standing there with her hands on her hip. She knew Alice wanted questions, but she really did not know how to answer them or if she wanted to give them.

"So you going to tell me?" Alice asked.

"Sorry Allie…running late…I am actually going to London for work and Jacob is coming with me." Bella quickly said while she headed down the stairs and into the foyer. Jacob was standing beside the door. He had changed into a black t-shirt that stretched against his chest area and pair of black jeans that hung low on his hips. Bella could not stop blushing while looking at him. She did not know what was going on with her. Her crush for him was rearing its ugly head again.

"Bella wait a minute…your doing what?" Alice screeched.

"Alice please…we have to leave…I will see ya soon…if I can get back before you leave." Bella said while hugging Alice, who was glaring at her. "Tell mom I left."

"Bella." Alice screamed, has both Jacob and Bella left the house and loaded into his Dodge Challenger. "You keep your hands to yourself…do you hear me Jacob Black." Alice shouted at him. "I will make you pay if anything happens to her." Those were the last words Bella heard Alice say has they drove out of the driveway.

* * *

**At the Columbus Airport**

Both Jacob and Bella made it through the checkpoint in airport and was now sitting on the plane, waiting for the plane to finally take off. Bella sighed when the plane finally took off. She was nervous and did not know what she was going to really do. She had no plans what so ever.

"What are you thinking about?" Jacob asked her. He could tell that she was deep in thought, by the way her face was scrunched up.

"Of everything I have to do once we land in London." Bella replied.

"You will get it all done…what do you have to do anyway?" He asked.

"I have to meet with someone who is very important…I have to meet with him has soon has we land." She said while leaning back in her seat and looking out the window.

"We should be landing in New York in almost two hours." Just the mention of New York made Bella shiver. She did not want to go back to New York, bad things happened in New York.

"New York?" Bella asked.

"Yeah…it was the best flight." He explained.

"Oh…you know I lived in New york." Bella said while in deep thought.

"No I did not." Jacob replied.

"I did for a short period…before that…I lived in New Heaven...because I was going to Yale...I lived their with my fiancé." Bella blurted out.

"So you were engaged?" It saddened him to think that she had been engaged to someone.

"Yeah…until he cheated on me…my mom doesn't even know I was engaged…so please do not tell her." She begged. She could not believe she had told him. She still did not know why she let him come, yes she felt protected by him, but he had been mean to her during their high school years and now he was being nice. It made her head spin and she did not know what to believe, with everything else and that letter; she really did not care what Jacob was up.

"I am sorry…I know how it feels…it sucks." He said while wrapping an arm around her. "And I won't tell anyone."

* * *

**London, England. Heathrow Airport, June 20th**

They finally landed at 6:35 in the morning, both of them were really tried. Jacob led them to a townhouse that his family owned. His father was a banker that worked with different banks around the world, so they had houses around the world. When they made it to the townhouse, Jacob left their luggage by the door and showed Bella to her room. Bella could not stop looking at the house. The townhouse was decorated with a homey feeling in tans crème colors. The living room that they were standing in was decorated in a tan color, but with a red through out it. The room had an openness to it; the living room was very clean-looking. The room Bella was staying in was nicely decorated, it was small but it was still nice. The room was elegantly designed with grey-blue walls and the bed was grand looking. It looked fit for a princess.

"Thank you for everything you have done." Bella said while sitting on the bed in the room and looking at the floor. She still could not believe that she was here. The last time she had visited England, she had been with James, living the high life. Everything had been great back then, if someone had told her then that this is how her life would turn out, she would have laughed in their face.

"It's what friends do." He said smiling at her.

"I don't know if we are friends." She said while shaking her head. "But still…thank you." She said while bitting her lip.

"I know you don't trust me yet and I understand why…but you can." He said smiling at her.

"I think I am going to take a two-hour nap and then maybe I should head out for my job."

"Sounds good…I am tried to…also I am right down the hall if you need anything." He said before leaving. Bella cuddled underneath the covers and soon fell asleep. She did not even change her clothes, she was that tried.

* * *

**Outside of Stock, England**

Bella could not figure out what to wear when she woke up, so she was now wearing a white cotton knit dress, with an empire waist and a low scoop neckline and also long sleeves. The dress hit her lower than mid thigh and made her look very cute. She let her hair out of the high ponytail she had it in and let it hang around her shoulders. She was also wearing a pair of black 2'' peep toe pumps that had a little white bow over the toe area. Bella pulled up a house, she found the address on the computer. The house could not even be called a house; it was one of those English Country estates. It was huge; it reminded Bella of something that you see in the old movies about England, when they show you the huge estates. The driveway was a long driveway with trees lining the drive. She pulled up to a huge stately home. It was bigger than the home that she grew up in and she thought that could not be possible. Everything about it screamed England. She pulled up outside the estate. Before she could open her car door, a little old man opened her door. She stepped out and smiled at that man, while pulling her white Prada clutch out of the car and tucking in under her arm..

"Welcome to Swan House…do you have an appointment?" The old man asked in a British accent. Bella sighed knowing that she had came to right place, but also she was panicking because she did not know that she would need an appointment.

"No…I am actually here because I need to talk to someone." Bella explained.

"Miss if you do not have appointment…I am afraid you will have to leave." The old man said while turning around to leave.

"Please you do not understand…I came all this way from the United States." She begged. Jacob had gotten out of the car and was standing behind her. Jacob refused to let her go by herself, so she was stuck with taking him with her. She just hoped that he did not figure out anything or asked too many questions. The old man turned back around to face her.

"Miss…please…just get back in your car and make an appointment and then you can come back." He seemed to be begging her to leave or maybe he was annoyed with her, she could not figure it out.

"Just tell them a Miss Lockhart is here…they will know me." Bella was hoping that this old man would just go tell the head of the house and then everything could be settled. She figured she would use her mother's last name, seeing has that is what Charlie would remember.

"I am sorry Miss Lockhart…your going to have leave." The old man replied. He definitely seemed to be annoyed with her.

"Bella what are you doing?" Jacob asked in whisper so only she could hear. He placed his hands on her shoulder, which she shook off.

"Shh." She told him. "Please…how would I make an appointment?" She asked the old man.

"Just call the estate number and Miss Ryan will set something up." Old man explained.

"Okay…and how long does that normally take?" She asked.

"It can take a few days to a month to a year for some appointments…depending on what they are…Master Charles is a busy man." The old man explained.

"See I can't wait that long…it's very important." Bella wanted to cry; she could feel Jacob place a hand on her shoulder. Which this time, she let it stay there. She wanted to cry.

"I am sorry Miss…but if you do not leave…I will have to call the guards." Bella bit her lip and held in the tears in.

"What is going on George?" Bella froze at the sound of the voice that was talking. It sounded like velvet and made Bella weak at the knees. Bella bit her lip more and looked up to the front entrance of the house. The sight before her, made her not be able to breathe. Standing in the entrance was Edward. He looked like everything she remembered him to look like. He was standing there in a pair of dark washed jeans and grey sweater. She still had not breathed until she heard him speak again. "Princess.""He sounded so surprised," she thought. She let out the air she had been holding and gasped. She could feel Jacob tense up behind her, he had placed both of his hands on her shoulders and kept asking if she was okay. She ignored him and just kept staring at Edward. She still could not believe that he was standing there. So many emotions ran through her at that point and she did not know which one to chose. He was surprised to see her standing there. She was still has beautiful has he remembered. The beast in him wanted to claim her and that part of him wanted tear into the hulk of a man standing behind her. He did not like how the man had his hands on her shoulder. The beast in him kept telling him that the man was just a young boy and that he could probably take the boy. This had to be the best birthday present that he had ever gotten. Bella could not stop staring at him, she began to bite her lip. She could not believe that he was standing in front of her.


	21. Chapter Seventeen

**Here is the next chapter, I hope you guys enjoy. The characters do not belong to me, but the story line does.**

* * *

Bella stood there staring at him, not believing that he was standing in front of her.

"Edward." She whispered, but he could still hear her. She sounded so surprise, but he was just has much surprised has she was.

"You know him?" Jacob asked her. She turned to face Jacob, which made Edward angry. Edward only ever wanted her to look at him.

"Yes." She said quickly, while looking back at Edward. He just smiled at her, happy that her eyes finally landed on him. "What do I say," she thought. "Do I lie," she wondered. "He went to Yale Law School with me…I use to have to help him study." Bella lied.

"Oh." Was all Jacob said. He did not like the look Edward was giving Bella.

"Sir do you know them?" George asked Edward. The old man seemed to be confused.

"Yes George…like the young lady said…I went to Yale with her." Edward said while grinning. He knew George did not believe him, George knew everything that went on at this estate. "You can leave…I will take care of it." Edward said while dismissing the old man. He knew George would ask questions later. "Princess…what are you doing here?" It aggravated Bella that he would ask her that, when he is the one that left her.

"I should ask you the same thing." She hissed. Jacob did not like that they knew each other, and it would seem that they knew each other very well. "Maybe this was her ex," Jacob thought.

"I asked first." Edward said while showing off his crooked grin that made Bella want to smile.

"I am here to see Mr. Swan…is he here?" She asked while walking towards Edward. Jacob followed closely behind her, dwarfing her in size and acting like her protector. Jacob did not catch Edward baring his fangs at him, but Bella did and she just glared at Edward.

"He is not here…he's in Paris on business." Edward replied.

"When's he getting back?" She asked.

"Tomorrow morning…if you want…you can stay the night and see him first thing when he gets back tomorrow." Edward wanted her close, he missed her; mostly it was because he wanted her away from the thing that was standing behind her. "But he has to leave…he's making the area smell horrible." Edward whispered softly into her ear. He stood up and grinned at her startled appearance. He loved the effect he had on her.

"What?" Bella stuttered and stepped back, bumping into Jacob, who wrapped his arms around her.

"You okay Bells?" Jacob asked while glaring at Edward.

"Fine." Bella said while breaking away from Jacob. It made Edward smile, which made Jacob glare at him more. Edward wanted her very far away from the pup. "Can I talk to you in private?" Bella asked Edward.

"Okay." Edward sighed while opening the huge double oak doors that led into the foyer. The foyer was huge, with a raised ceiling and a large marble staircase. Lining the walls were portraits of pervious Swans. A large marble fireplace that could fit few people inside of it, when it was not lit, it was off to the side of the room with a large oil painting of a ship out to sea hanging over it. Bella followed Edward into foyer, Jacob tried to follow, but Edward slammed the door in his face.

"What is your problem?" Bella hissed has she turned to face a grinning Edward. She watched has his eyes turned dark, when he noticed that she was mad at him.

"Nothing…what did you want to talk about?" Edward asked in annoyed tone. He did not want her pissed at him; he should be pissed at her. He left her safe in that town and now she was here.

"You first…why can't Jacob stay."

"You can stay…but the boy…he has to leave." Edward repeated himself slowly. The look on her face, made him feel like an ass for getting mad at her. "I would rather you stayed…it would give me some peace of mind." He said while tugging at his hair.

"You left me…so why do you care?" She said through clenched teeth has she folded her arms across her chest.

"I saved you…did I not?' Edward growled. Bella backed up and looked down at the floor while Edward stepped closer to her. He roughly grabbed her by the arm and pulled her towards him. He wrapped his arms around her and breathed in her scent. Bella tried to push him away, but he held on tighter. "I would do anything for you…you just haven't realized what I did was to protect you." Edward sighed while kissing her forehead and stepping back from her. He did not want to let go of her, but he knew that she would find him weird if he did not. Bella just stared at him, wondering what had just happened.

"Will he be here tomorrow morning?" Bella tried to ask. She really did not want to stay. Edward was making her feel uneasy; his eyes were darker than before.

"Yes…first thing." He replied.

"Okay…fine I will stay…but so does Jacob." Bella said while crossing her arms around her chest.

"Hell no…he already is making the doorway smell…your father-" Bella's face turned red with anger at the mention of the man who was really her father, making Edward stop talking.

"He is not my father." Bella shouted.

'Sorry…but Charlie will be pissed if he comes home and smells your friend." Edward did not want to tell her that her friend was a lycan, well he had not turned yet but when he turned at twenty-five, he would be a werewolf. Werewolves were uneducated creatures that finally learned how to turned, thats what was taught to must young vampires.

"Jacob does not smell." Bella could not figure out why he kept saying that Jacob smelled.

"Oh…but he does….those are your choices…so choose." Bella sighed loudly, causing Edward laugh.

"Fine." She grumbled. "I can't believe I am doing this…he came all this way with me and now I am sending him away." Bella grumbled more, while opening the door and closing it behind her. "Jacob." Bella started, she stared down at the ground. She could not look at him, while she told him that he had to leave. "I have to stay the night and the owner only knows that I was coming…I am sorry and I promise I will be back tomorrow and we will go do something fun." She lied. She could see that Jacob wanted to disagree with her.

"Okay Bells…you remember the way back right?" Jacob asked.

"Not really." She laughed, trying to make sure he would not figure anything out.

"Here." He said while grabbing her hand, she began to blush at the contact. "Do you have a pen?" He smiled. He liked making her blush.

"Yeah…in my clutch." She said while fishing out a pen and handing it to him. He quickly wrote the address down on her hand and went to kiss her forehead when Edward flung the door open, glaring at him.

"Time for you to leave." He said while glaring at Jacob. "Come along Bella…I will show you to your bedroom…it's connected to mine." Edward said while grinning, Jacob just glared at him. Bella huffed, when she realized that both of the guys that she was standing between were about to start fighting.

"Don't even think about it." She said calmly. She could hear Edward chuckling, like he had read her mind.

"I'll see ya later Bells." Jacob sighed before leaving.

"I don't know what your problem is…but your going to have to change it." Bella hissed, has she spun on her hells and walked into the foyer. Edward was smirking has he followed her into the foyer. He found her hot has hell, when she was pissed. He would have to remember to piss her off more often.

"Here…follow me." He said while showing her to her room. The room was huge, bigger than her room back home. The bed was a nice mahogany four-poster bed and the black sheer curtains were tied to the posts. The walls in the room were painted a dark gray color. The room overall reminded Bella of something you would see in the royal palace. The room was beautifully decorated.

"I have no clothes." Bella sighed while looking down at the ground has she followed him into the room. She could not believe that she forgot that all of her clothes was at Jacob's.

"You can borrow some of the late High Queen's clothes…she always left clothes here and you look to be about her size." He said while looking her up and down. .

"You mean Elena?" She asked, while remembering the note.

"Yeah…your grandmother." He said while heading out of the room. "If you want I can have the cook make you something."

"Okay…thank you…I am really hungry" Bella said while turning to face the window that looked like it over looked a large pond.

"I'll go get you those clothes and talk to the chef." He sighed, while leaving the room. He did not want her to hate him, but he understood why she did. Bella stood in the room looking it over; there was a small black desk beside the large window and a dark colored dresser off to the side. There wasn't much furniture in the room, but overall it was very beautiful and old fashion. She had not noticed that Edward had came back to the room and that he was watching her. She turned around and gasped when she noticed Edward standing there.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Came back with those clothes." He said while handing her a pair of sweat shorts and gray a t-shirt. She looked at the clothes weirdly but took them anyway.

"Why didn't you tell me you were back?" She asked.

"You looked deep in thought…I didn't want to disturb you." He said while smiling. "I couldn't find anything of the late High Queens that wasn't dresses…she always wore those when she came to visit Charlie…she hated anything else but dresses from the time she was a teenager…those are mine." He rambled while pointing at the clothes she was holding. "They should fit." He said while turning to leave. "I told the cook to make you something." He smiled at her.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Your welcome…I'll be outside the door while you change…so I can show you were the kitchen is…the house can kind of be a maze." He laughed.

"Okay." She replied while starting to unzip her dress, but was having trouble reaching the top of the zipper. "Can you help me?" She asked. She looked down at the ground because she could feel that she was blushing.

"Sure." She could hear him take an intake of breath before she felt his hands on her back, and the zipper slowly begin to move down. She also felt him trace one of his fingers down the middle of her spine. He was memorized by how soft her skin was against his fingers tips. He wanted touch her everywhere, he could not get enough of her. He could see her birthmark peeking out from her unzipped dress. When they had been together for those couple weeks, he would wake up before her and he would trace one of his fingers over her birthmark. It was birthmark that marked has being a royal.

"Edward?" She questioned, breaking him out of his thought.

"Oh sorry…there you go." He said before leaving. She could hear the door shut behind him. It took everything in his power to leave her standing there halfway naked. She quickly changed into the clothes. The shirt was huge on her and she had to roll the shorts up, but overall they would work. She opened the door to see Edward standing there, leaning on the opposite wall. She began to blush when she saw him. "You ready?" He asked. The monster in him was happy to see her in his clothes; if that was closes he was going to get to making sure that everyone knew who she belonged to, he was going to enjoy seeing her in his clothes.

"Yeah." She said while biting her lip and looking down at the floor.

"Come on." He said while showing her into the kitchen. "Hey Rob…is the food done yet?" He said while leaning on the island in the kitchen. The kitchen looked to be remolded, but it also looked like it was straight out of another time period. It had a dark brick and wood ceiling, large leaded glass windows. Along with walnut floors and marble countertops. The room also had white brick walls, along with a stone hood over the stove.

"I hope this is to your liking Miss." Rob said while turning back to the stove. "It is not done yet though." He was a middle age man with dark hair and dark eyes.

"Thank you." Bella said while biting her lip more. She felt out of place and that normally never happened.

"You haven't tasted it yet…so why are you thanking me?" Rob said while turning back to face Bella. "You can thank me once you have eaten it."

"Come on…Rob can be a little melodramatic…bring the food into the library when its done." Edward said while directing Bella out of the room and into a library looking room. Bella could hear Rob yelling at Edward about something. It was not as big has the library at her house, but it was still big. It had a large fireplace off to the side and a two couches placed in front of it. There was a built-in bookshelves on every wall. "So…you going to tell me why you are here?" Edward said while taking a seat at one of the couches. She slowly made her way over to where he was sitting. Before she knew what was happening, she was being pulled down onto to his lap. She gasped and tried to pull away from him, but he tightened his hold on her.

"You don't deserve to know…now let me go." She said while trying to pull away from him again. She jumped when she felt him lick the back of her neck. "Edward?" She questioned. She was surprised that he had licked her. "What are you doing?" She asked with a worried tone.

"Shh…just tell me why you are here." He said with an authority in his voice. She did not want to tell him and she did not like how he was ordering her either. She hated to be told what to do.

"I am not telling you…I am here to see Charlie." Bella said while trying to stand up, when she felt him nuzzle his face into the back of her neck. She couldn't be certain but it sounded like he was purring, until she could heard him growl. He hated using the mate growl on her, but if she would not stop trying to leave him, he would do anything. She stopped moving and let him nuzzle her neck more. He purred into her neck and kissed the soft skin of her neck.

"Tell me Princess." He ordered. She did not say thing until he growled again. The growl did not freak her out like it should have, it actually made her want to do anything Edward told her to do.

"Fine." She sighed. "Mom found a letter from Elena."

"The late High Queen?" He questioned.

"Yeah."

"Why's that important?"

"Because in the letter…it talks about a prophecy."

"What prophecy?" Edward asked.

"A prophecy that Elena thought had to do with me." She felt Edward's body tense behind her. "Elena writes about a dream she had…in the dream she says that she sees me and I am older and pregnant…but that I keep asking for her help and that I look to be hurt." Bella paused. Edward couldn't stop imaging her round with his child, the thought made him smile. If she ever did become pregnant with his child, he would do everything in his power to make sure she never had to lift a finger. He would be very protect over her. "In the dream…she says that she hides me in a closet and that her husband and Aro and then some other guy she does not even know...comes into the room, asking where I am at. She doesn't give up my location and the guy she doesn't know…says that I need to be killed…that I will hurt the vampires."

"Hurt the vampires?" He questioned. He did not understand what she was talking about.

"Yeah…so she went to see a witch friend of hers…and the witch said that the High King's grandmother heard of a prophecy…of a young girl who would unite both the supernatural and human worlds and the child the girl will have…will help finish the uniting…the prophecy says that the child will be created out of love and the father of the child will be of a different species."

"What does that mean?" He asked. He did not like what he was hearing. He did not want someone else to be her perfect match; it was suppose to be him.

"I was hoping you guys would know." Bella sighed while trying to move off his lap, this time he let her. She sat on the other couch. "Mom told me that Elena was the reason why I am alive...she protected be before I was even alive and gave me Charlie's blood."

"It makes sense…and it's going to be okay Bella." He said while resting his elbows on his knees.

"How do you know that?" She asked.

"Because-" Before he could finish want he was saying; a young woman walked into the room carrying a tray with food on it. She placed the tray on the table in front of Bella, before she quickly left the room.

"Thank you." Bella said while taking the food off of the table. She began to eat the food. "Tell me why you are here."

"Because this was only place I could think of running to...I knew the would look for me at my parents house in San Francisco."

"Why didn't you tell Charlie about me?" She asked while taking a sip of the water that had been left with the food.

"When I got here…he was already gone…so I haven't been able to talk to him…has anything happened since-" He couldn't finish the sentence. He was afraid that she would bite his head off.

"No…nothings happened." She said with a sigh. "Just the letter…I found it yesterday and quickly flew out here."

"Good." He said while leaning back on the couch.

"Tell me something about you…you almost know everything about me…but I know nothing about you." Bella said while taking a bite of the food on the tray.

"What do you want to know?" He asked.

"Anything…you said you were like me…and I am going to take that has you were changed later than being half human, half vampire." She tried to laugh but couldn't.

"Well today is my birthday...and my real father was the late King of the American Coven…his name was Edward Malkin Sr. and my mother Elizabeth…she was daughter of the King and Queen of the Greek Coven. I had two older brothers…Willam was the oldest and then Christopher."

"Happy birthday!" She said while smiling at him, he smiled back at her. This was definitely best birthday he had, had in a long time. "What happened to them?" She asked.

"William and Christopher were on a hunting trip with Edward Sr. …vampires only hunt werewolves…and they were on a regular hunting trip…but this time a group of werewolves attacked them and killed both of my brothers."

"Why do you guys hunt werewolves?"

"I suppose the movies got it right...vampires and werewolves do not like each other...but vampires take it to a whole new level and we hunt them like humans hunt deers...I have never done it."

"Oh...wow...thats never been done before in the movies."

"Movies normally don't tell the whole truth...they think they know everything but they don't...I love to watch vampire movies, just so I can get a good laugh." He said while laughing. She smiled at him.

"So you guys were hunting and you guys were attacked...what else happened?"

"Edward Sr. made it home but he was depressed that my brothers died...he loved William because he was the heir to the throne…so he began to beat my mother because he was so mad that my brothers had died…she feared for me because he started training me to take over." He said while pausing. "So she erased my memories and sent me to live with a family that was human servants to the vampires…they lived in Ludlow, Maine and they were called Arthur and Josie Masen…she sent me before I turned thirteen...so I wasn't a vampire yet and she made me think that they were my family…I didn't know about any of this until I turned…I was only twenty-eight years old when I finally did turned…I really thought they were my family." Edward said while remembering the human family he had grown up with.

"Oh wow."

"Its fine…they were good people and my mother Elizabeth did a good thing…Edward Sr. killed her in cold blood and then when he figured out that he killed his own mate…he killed himself." Edward paused while remembering his real mother. "He killed her because he knew that she had done something with me…you see the Greek Coven is special…they can see into the future and they can read peoples minds…only my mom and grandma can do this and my mom was the only one that could enter people dreams…remember I also told you that vampires can use mind control…my mother was one of the best at this." He said with a faint smile on his face. "I actually inherited the mind reading ability."

"I still can believe things like this exist." Bella said while shaking her head. "So can you read my mind?" She asked.

"No...I wish I could some days, it would make it a lot easier...but your the only one that I can't." He said smiling.

"I don't know if I should be happy about that or

"There's a lot you don't know about." Edward sighed.

"Tell me more about you…if you were raised by humans…then how did you find out about all of this or what you were?"

"My human grandfather…he was a war vet…he received the Purple Heart in World War 1…while my father was in World War 11…he also receive a Purple Heart…but he got killed in Japan…I was always led to believe that mom and dad were my real parents and that they were high school sweethearts and that they had me right out of high school."

"Well…I guess that I am not the only one that was lied to." Bella said while trying to smile.

"Yeah…growing up…I got into a lot of trouble…I was caught with the local reverend's daughter…beautiful Lois…she was until she was screaming that I knocked her up…but I never touched her." Edward laughed while remembering his previous life.

"So then what happened?" She asked while pulling her legs up to her chest.

"I was either suppose to marry her…or run off to the military…grandpa only gave me to two options…I took the military option and joined the Marines and went to Vietnam-"

"So wait a minute if you went to the Vietnam War, your like-" Bella said while cutting him and trying to figure out how old he was.

"I am seventy-five years old." Edward chuckled at the look Bella had on her face.

"Wow…you don't look seventy-five…you're around the same age has my grandparents." Bella laughed. She could not believe that he was that old. He looked to be only twenty-eight years old.

"Yeah laugh it up." Edward said while grinning at her.

"Okay sorry…please tell me the rest." Bella said while smiling. She missed this, she missed being around him and being able to talk to him.

"Okay…so the war had already been a year in by the time I joined and I stayed for my term and then got sent home…when I got home…I found out that Lois had lied about being pregnant…of course her father could not look me in the face…I thought highly of myself and for some stupid reason…I went back and I was doing good…I was put in a special unit and on my second tour…I was given files that I was suppose to give to another unit…I took two of my best guys…because the files were top secret…only the top people knew about them…before I left for the mission…I was told that if anything happened, no one would come to help me…I would just be a causality of war." Edward said while pinching the bridge of his nose remembering how his country had failed him.

"What happened?" Bella asked. She was curious about his life before she met him.

"I went on the mission and we were attacked…David my best friend and second in command was attacked first…he was burnt to death…one of the damn charlie's used a flamethrower on him…Jack was shot down by an AK-47 while trying to save David… I tried to do something but I was stabbed several times and shot in the gut and then pushed into a pit…it was one of the pits that they made with the spikes. I some how missed the spikes…accept the one that went through my thigh…I was left for dead…we didn't have a damn chance, they abused us."

"So you didn't die…what happened?" Bella said while curling up beside Edward. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and brought her closer. He liked her being closer to him. She found it a little weird that he looked to be only twenty-eight years old, but was actually seventy-five years old.

"Well I thought I had died…but next thing I knew…I was waking up in a hospital and being told that I was being dishonorably discharged and to never show my face again...that I was a disgrace to my country and that no one would believe me." Edward said pausing while remembering the look on his father's face when he finally made it home. "I went back home and my grandfather would not even look me in the face. He said that he was disappointed in me…the whole town was pissed at me…I was ran out of my own hometown and I became homeless until the High King found me…he told me everything…I couldn't believe that I had been lied to...I so mad at first, I didn't even want to take over the coven...but I finally did."

"I am sorry that people are assholes…you were a war hero and you deserved to be treated as one." She said while reaching up to kiss his cheek. "So I just thought of something...you said your parents had a house in California but you said they lived in Maine...which is it?" She asked while yawning and stretching.

"Both...my human parents are from Maine...while my real parents are from California."

"MMh...keep telling me more." He smiled at her and began to tell her more about his life. Before he knew it, he was carrying her up to her room. He placed her on the bed, but before he could leave she grabbed his hand. "Stay…I missed you." She whispered. He smiled down at her before kicking off his boots and climbing in beside her. She curled into him and laid her head on his chest.


	22. Chapter Eighteen

**Here's another chapter. I hope you guys enjoy this one. Please let me know what you think of my story. I would like to hear what people think of it. I would like to hear if it's any good and if I should keep writing. I know there are some grammar problems and I am slowly fixing those. Also the characters do not belong to be, they belong to the author, accept the story line does belong to me. I will be posting the next chapter tomorrow. I really hope everyone enjoys this chapter.**

* * *

**June 21st**

She woke to someone tracing their finger up and down her shoulder over her birthmark. She rolled over and could see Edward smiling at her. Edward could see that Bella's eyes widened when they landed on him.

"What are you doing in my bed?" Bella asked while sitting up. Bella noticed that most of the light coming into the room was coming from the large window, but she was too busy staring at Edward to noticed the storm raging outside.

"Well actually it's not your bed." He said while chuckling. "It would belong to the beautiful Katherine Swan."

"Whatever." Bella said while shaking her head. She did not care whose room it was, just that he was in the same room has her. "But that still doesn't answer my question

"You don't remember?" He asked while grinning at her.

"Remember what?" She asked while running her hand through her hair.

"You asked me to stay last night." He said while placing his arms behind his head and grinning up at her.

"Just get out." She said while trying to push him. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to him. She ended up falling on top of him. She noticed how close their bodies were and how nice his body felt against hers. She began to blush, which made her madder. She gritted her teeth together and hit him the chest while trying to sit up again. "Get out…you over stayed you're welcome." She said while freeing herself from his embrace.

"You are giving me whiplash…one minute you want my attention and the next you're pushing me away." Edward growled while getting up and heading for the door. "I'll get breakfast ready for you." He said while slamming the door behind him.

"I hate you." Bella shouted. Tears formed in her eyes. She knew that she should not have been surprised that he would end up sleeping in the same bed has her. That's how they had slept the last time they were together. He would never let her have her own bed and she never refused sleeping in the same bed has him. She actually enjoyed sleeping beside him; he made her feel safe. She was just tried and wanting everything to go back to normal. She wanted to go back to a few months; maybe then she could change things. She wiped her eyes and go out of the bed, while making her way to the door. Before she could open the door, the door was flung open.

"Edward." Bella gasped, because he had actually scared her a bit.

"Yes Princess." Edwards said while smiling at her. Even with her hair all messed up and no make-up, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"You just surprised me." Bella said while trying to flatten her hair down.

"Sorry…I was just coming to get you for breakfast."

"Oh okay." She said while biting her lip.

"Come on." He said while showing her down to the kitchen. She noticed that everyone she had seen yesterday was not here today.

"Where is everyone?" She asked while taking a seat at the island that stood in the center of the kitchen.

"There is a horrible storm going on outside." He said while motioning to the window with his head. She cursed, the sky outside was dark and she could see the trees swaying back and forth. Rain pounded against the window. She could hear it thundering outside. "Miss Ryan sent everyone home…she's the person runs the estate for Charlie…and now all the phones and everything are down."

"What?" Bella asked while taking a bite of the food that was on the plate that Edward had made up for her. "I need to call Jacob." He hated hearing that mutts name coming off her lips.

"Like I said…storm is bad…the news is saying it one of the worst storms that this area has seen in awhile…but nothing too bad, you're not going to blow away." He said laughing. She just glared at him.

"Not funny." She said sarcastically. "So what about Charlie…is he is coming or not?"

"No…he is staying another day and will be here tomorrow…more business came up and I can't really call him, remember phones are down…Miss Ryan told me that he had called before all the power went out."

"Well Shit." She said while stabbing at the food on her plate. "Damn it…so how did you make this food then?" Bella asked.

"It was made before the power went out…left with a note saying to just use the gas stove to heat it up…Rob's the one that left…dude acts like he is from the stone age some times." Edward laughed. "You know…with heating things over a fire."

"Yeah…okay." Bella said while rolling her eyes at him. "I think I am going to go look around." She said while getting up.

"That's not such a good idea." Edward said while standing also.

"Why not?" Bella asked. "Isn't this kind of my estate more than anyone's right now?"

"Yeah…but its still more Charlie's place than anything and the power is out right now…candles haven't been lit in most of the rooms." Edward said while stumbling over his words. There were many things in this house that she did not need to see. Secrets that were meant to stay hidden until Charlie could tell her.

"Okay." Bella said while turning to leave. "I am just going to go to my room then." She said over her shoulder has she left the room.

"Do you know your way back?" He called after her.

"Yes." Bella sighed. "I am not blind…I saw the way you took." Bella yelled back while going back up the steps and beginning her way down one of the long hallways in the estate. She finally noticed the hallway was kind of dark from the power being out. It was kind of spooky looking. Something called to her from one of the doors. She stopped short and looked at the door, she could not hear anything calling to her but something inside her was telling her to open the door. Slowly twisting the doorknob, she pushed the heavy door open. She gradually moved inside, while looking over her shoulder before going further into the room. The room looked like it was a home office, little light was being let into the room from the large windows, so the room was kind of dark, but she could still make things out. The room was a clash between modern and old world. A large glass desk in the center of the room had two small flat computer screens and keyboard on the glass desk. Three large flat screen TV's mounted on the wall in front of the desk. Over to the right side of the room, there was a large floor to ceiling, built into the wall bookcase that had every shelf jammed with books. Bella ran her fingers over the books, seeing that who ever used this room, had classics that were hard to get a hold of. Bella noticed on the left side of the room, that the wall had oil paintings of people. Walking towards the first picture, it was a picture the High King and what look liked the woman from her dream. Bella noticed that lady was wearing the same locket that Bella had been wearing her entire life, until it was taken from her. Bella touched the necklace she was wearing. She remembered when Edward had given them back to her. She had been feeling down that day and he told her that he had something that would probably make her happy. He presented her with her necklace that had her rings and cross on it. She was so happy when he had given them back to her. She remembered him telling her that he could not get the locket that it had already been sent to the High King. He also gave her back her ring, she had cried that day when he had given them back to her. She had thought she would never see them again. She had asked him how he had gotten them back and he said that it was not easy and to just leave it at that. The woman in the canvas had to be Elena. She looked just like the woman in the picture but younger, along with the High King. The High King looked younger than thirty-five. They looked like they were dressed in a Regency style. Her eyes moved to the next oil painting, it was a picture of the two people she had dreamed about. It was Peter and Helena, but they were younger than they had been in the dream. They were dressed in clothes from the Georgian era. She studied the painting a little more before moving over to a painting that made her gasp. Her hand flew to her mouth has she looked at the oil painting before her. It was a picture of a man and woman dressed in clothes from the 1400's. What made her really struggle for a breath of air, was that the woman looked just like her. They could have been twins. The woman in the picture had dark brown hair that looked like it was in an up do for that time, the woman was wearing a black and gold embroidery hennin beneath a sheer veil. The woman in the painting had the same strange eyes has her also. She could not get over how much she looked like the woman in the portrait. The only difference between them was that the woman in the painting looked evil, while Bella looked innocent. The man in the picture had long, curly, dirty blonde hair and honey brown eyes. He looked like Peter. "So that must be the High Kings grandparents," Bella thought has she studied the portrait. She noticed how the High King looked just like the man in the picture that she was staring at. She kept staring at the picture, until she heard someone clear their throat behind her. She jumped at the sound and turned around to see Edward standing in the doorway.

"Who is this woman?" Bella asked while turning back to look at the portrait. Edward had feared that Bella would find the portrait of the Luminița, the first vampire, and Bella's great great grandmother.

"You need to leave this room." Edward said while trying to get her to leave the room. "Now Bella." He shouted at her. "I told you that you shouldn't be go looking around this house."

"You didn't tell me that…you just said that it was more Charlie's." Bella yelled. "Why do I look like her…who is she?" Bella cried.

"It's not my job to tell you." Edward growled.

"The hell it is…she looks just like me." Bella said while crying more has she pointed at the painting.

"Bella…she is Luminița…the first ever vampire…your great great grandmother." Edward said while pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing. He did not want to tell her anything, mostly because he did not see it has his job to tell her, her family history and really he did not know much about the royal families history or how the vampire race came to be. There were a lot of myths nowadays on how the vampires came to be; only the High King himself knew how the vampires were truly made.

"My what?" Bella asked in a quiet voice. "You're telling me this." She said while pointing at the woman in the picture. "Is one of my dead relatives."

"Yes." Edward said while trying to come closer to her, but she backed up from him. He stopped trying to come closer to her and just stared at her frightened posture.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it's not my job…its Charlie's…he should be the one to tell you about your family history…not me." Edward sighed.

"Huh…well he is not here…you are and I have trusted you with my life." Bella cried more. "And you have failed to mention…that I could be my great great grandmother's twin." Bella's voice raising has she ended her speech.

"Bella…please…you have to understand that I don't really know your family history or why you look just like her…its probably because Charlie looks like her and you look like you could be his twin if you were a guy." Edward shouted.

"You still could have told me." Bella shouted back. "I deserved to know."

"I know." Edward sighed.

"Then why didn't you tell me?" Bella said through clenched teeth. "You should have told me…my head is going to explode." Bella yelled. "Not only do I learn that vampires are real…I also learn I am a halfing…the creation of a human and a vampire getting together…I am part of the royal fucking family for vampires…and that the my supposed grandfather…the king of all vampires…wants me dead." Bella shouts while pointing at herself. "On top of it all…I learn that the father I thought was supposed to be my father…isn't…its some guy I don't even know." Bella cried. "I thought I had the best father in the world…he was great for being a young dad…he taught me so many things...and I now have to live with knowing that I don't share his blood and that I have been lied to and I have to lie to him…but wait…it gets better." Bella screamed. Edward wanted to wrap his arms around her and comfort her, but he knew that would just make her madder. "I am now a part of some prophecy...I can't handle anything else…and now I learn that I look just like the first vampire…one of my relatives." Bella cried, while wrapping her arms around herself. "The icing on the cake…is you did not tell me and you knew." Bella said while trying to walk past him, but he caught her arm and pulled her towards him. He wrapped his arms around her and layed his head on top of hers.

"Bella…I know this is a lot to take in but believe me when I tell you…I was doing it to protect you…everything I do is to protect." He sighed, while kissing the top of her head.

"Let go of me…you have done enough." Bella said while trying to push away from. She had tears running down her face.

"Princess please." Edward begged.

"Let go of me Edward…I can't stand to be in the same room with you right now…I still haven't forgiven you for leaving me like you did. I don't care what it was for…and now…to know that you have kept this from me…just let me go." Bella hissed. "I am so pissed at you right now." Edward finally let her go and she ran out of the room crying. Her sobs were making his heart hurt. He wanted to do something for her, but he did not know what. He felt helpless and he had not felt like that since he been homeless and that was many moons go. She ran down the hallway and flung the first door open that she could find. The room that she had entered was a lovely suit that had light blue walls and huge Regency style bed was in the middle of the room. The room made Bella feel like she had stepped back into the another time period. She touched the bed, while looking around the room more. There was huge oil painting of Elena and the High King over a huge fireplace. She stared at the painting for a few minutes before figuring out that she must be in Elena's old room. She began to look through the closet to make sure that she was right. She found a cute creamy white colored cotton gown. The dress had a high waistline and short puffed sleeve gathered to cotton lace band. The dress had a cotton ruching and lace at the hem. It was very beautiful. Looking down at the clothes she was wearing, she decided to put the dress on. She wanted everything that had to do with Edward to be far away from her at that moment. She was still fuming over what she had learned. She carefully took the dress off of the hanger it was on and leisurely put the dress on. She looked in the mirror at herself and sighed. She looked like hell but the dress was very pretty.

"You look pretty my granddaughter…never think your not." Elena whispered. Through the mirror Bella could see Elena put her hand on her shoulder, Bella touched the hand that Elena had placed on her and smiled at her. Elena smiled back at Bella. "The dress suits you…but your wearing it wrong my dear…it involves a petticoat." Elena laughed. Bella quickly turned around but did not see anything. Elena was not standing behind her. She looked back at the mirror and did not see Elena standing there anymore. She did not understand what had just happened; maybe it was just her mind imagining things. "Probably losing my mind…but who wouldn't with everything that I have been through," Bella thought. She sighed while looking at herself in the mirror again.

"You just can't stay out of places that aren't yours." She could hear Edward talking and she knew what he had said but she ignored him. "So you're really not going to talk to me?" Bella immediately turned around to glare at him.

"No…and this is my grandmothers…I think she would be okay with me borrowing her clothes." Bella said before leaving the room. She did not want to talk to him and she did not know when that would change. "Where is the bathroom in this place?"

"Its connected to both of are rooms…I can show you…if you want?" Edward said with a smirk on his lips, which made Bella more pissed at him.

"Fine." Bella said while running her fingers through her hair. She followed Edward back to her room and through a door that led a bathroom that was not that big but it was big enough. In the middle of the room stood a claw bathtub. There was two sinks with marble countertops.

"Here you go…do you need anything?" He asked. He was trying to push her buttons now. He did not like the change in her attitude. He knew that she had a right to be pissed, but she was acting like something Edward did not like.

"No…I think I will be fine." She said while shooing him out of the room and locking the door behind him. She managed to lock the other door that led into the room also. She just wanted to be by herself. She could not believe that she had not had a shower yet and that her hair still looked like bed head. She used the toilet and then began to fix her hair with a hairbrush she found on the sink. She looked at herself in the mirror and began to cry. She did not see the same girl who had looked back at her in the mirror, at the beginning of May, but someone new. Someone that had experienced pain and heartache. She could hear Edward asking if she was okay, but she was ignoring him. She wanted everything to just disappear, so she could have peace and quiet and just some time to think.


	23. Chapter Nineteen

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I will be putting a another chapter up today if I can. Again the characters are not mine, but the story line is. I would also like to say thank you to petals590, she helped me write part of this chapter. So thank you sweetie, you did a very good job. **

Candles only lighted the room and they flickered every so often. The windows in the room banged against each other, making a loud sound that made Bella jump. A storm was raging outside; the weather channel was calling for flash floods and severe thunderstorms. It had been raining all day and had helped ruined her day. She was suppose to have met Charlie but he had business to take care of, so she was stuck here another day and no way to get a hold of Jacob. She had not noticed Edward standing in the doorway watching her. They had been avoiding each other since this morning, when Bella finally let everything sink in. She found it too much to bare and had lash out at him, deep down she felt bad that she had, but another part of her knew that he would never be mad at her. He tried many times to get her to talk to him but she was ignoring him. He wanted to hear her voice and to see her smile. He smiled to himself while thinking about how perfect she was. She was everything that he wanted in a mate. She was strong has hell, he watched her take beatings that most men would die or lose their minds from. She was beautiful, the way her dark brown hair was not only dark, but also it had different colors to it. There was reds and some dark blondes run throughout it. Her eyes were what captivated him the most; they we were strange but for some reason screamed her. She was not only beautiful but she was smart, he could see it when he looked at her. Her eyes showed that she was always thinking of something and not in a daydream way, but in a way that she was trying to figure things out. He wanted to walk up to her and kiss her, but he knew that it would scare her and she would probably be more pissed at him. He did not know what her mad at him anymore, he wished to a point that she had stayed in that town. She was protected there and he would not have had to see her with that boy. He knew why she was mad at him, anybody in her situation would have already lost their minds. To learn that you're a half breed, but not only a vampire you. You are related to the royal family, along with the High King trying to kill you. He understood perfectly well what she was going through, he hated everything when he found out that he had been lied to most of his life and that he was actually vampire.

Bella could feel that someone was watching; her hair on the back of her neck stood straight up. She turned around to see Edward leaning up against the doorframe. She stared at him, trying to see if he would disappear. Finally having an enough of staring at him, she turned back around and picked her book back up.

"Princess." Edward said while walking towards where she was sitting. He took a seat on the couch opposite of the one she was sitting on. He found her to be cute and she was only dressed in a simple Regency style dress. Her hair was all messy and he couldn't find anything more lovely than the sight before him.

"What do you want Edward?" She asked in annoyed voice. She did not want to talk to him, "they talked enough today," she thought while looking back at her book. "I know I am being a bitch, but don't I have every right to," she thought while nibbling on her lip.

"I just want to talk." He said while leaning back on the couch and putting his arms over the back of the couch. She looked back up at him.

"Well I don't." She said while going back to reading her book. Before she could read the first word on the page, Edward snatched the book out of her hands. "What the hell?" She shouted.

"Well we are the only ones here in this." He said while showing with his hands the house. "Large house…all by ourselves…the maids, cook and butler left before the storm got too bad." He said grinning. "Its pretty boring and seeing has you're the only one here with me…I want to talk…so I am going to talk to you." He said while grinning at her.

"Just give me my book back." She seethed.

"Nope." He said while flipping through the book to just make her more mad, which it was working because the next thing he knew. He was being hit upside the head and she was sitting on the other couch with her book again. He growled. He hated being ignored by her, most male vampires did. They liked getting attention from their mates. She looked up at him with a look that said try me buddy. It made him growl more; he hated being tested by her. He just wanted her attention and she was not giving it. The growls he was making was not scaring Bella, but she noticed how they sounded so much like an animal.

"So do you do this to your boyfriend?" Edward asked, hoping to push her buttons.

"What are you talking about?" Bella said while looking up at him. She noticed the smirk that graced his lips. A part of her wanted to slap the smirk right off his face, the other part of her wanted to kiss it off of his lips. "Where the hell did that come from," Bella thought. She knew that she found him attractive, she would have to be blind if she didn't.

"Being…a…frigid…bitch…to…your…boyfriend." He said every word slowly. The look that came onto her face was priceless. He could tell that he had hit nerve. She set there for a second with her mouth hanging open and staring at him.

"You jackass." She shouted at him while standing up. "What the fuck is your problem…maybe I am just not in the mood to talk." She yelled. He grinned at her. If he could not get her to talk to him nicely, he would settle for her yelling at him.

"So have you two done it yet…or are you waiting until your wedding night?" He asked. He really did not what to know if they had or not, if they did, he was going to have to kill that pup. He hated the look that came over her face. She was blushing so bad that her whole face was a nice soft red color. "You did…didn't you?" He seethed. "You do that with everyone you just meet." He yelled. He knew that he shouldn't be getting mad at her, but the monster inside of him was screaming for him to claim her and make her realize whom she belonged to. She gasped at what he had said. He had never been mean to her and she did not understand why he was saying the things he was saying.

"Its none of your fucking business." She screamed at him before turning on her heels and running for the nearest exit, which happened to be the door that led outside. She could not believe he had said that to her. The argument had been heated and tense, Bella ran into the rain without a clue to where she was going. The darkness welcomed her and the soft mist clouded her feet has she ran into the flourishing garden. The wind caused the brush and flowers to sway this way and that. The trees seemed to reach for her has she flung herself onto a small bench that was beside a beautiful rose bush, but in the dark it looked haunting.

"Bella." Edward screamed has he ran after her. He nearly grasped her wrist, but just barely. Edward stopped short as he watched her fling herself onto the small marble bench. Her whole body trembled with her sobs. She could not understand why he had said that. "Why would he say that," Bella asked her self. He could hear them and his heart filled with agony, "how could I hurt her," he thought.

"I should not have said that Princess…I am so sorry." He said while carefully choosing his words with great delicacy. He stepped closer and kneeled in front of her, placing a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off and stood, vehemence showing in her watery amber brown eyes. Her face dripped with rain and her clothing was soaked. He could see her breast outlined perfectly, has her clothes hugged her. He wanted to pull her towards him and let his beast show her who she really belonged to. He wanted to make her forget all about the pup.

"Did not mean it…bullshit." She replied angrily at him. "Jacob is someone who I have known since birth…we use to make mud pies together." She said while crying more. She did not know why she was sticking up for Jacob, but she was. "I don't understand why you have a problem with him." She spat out.

"I just do…and I don't care if you two were friends…he smells like a dog and maybe you should ask him about his family history." She could not understand why he kept bringing up the way Jacob smelt. She had thought Jacob had smelled really good, almost like a woodsy smell. He wanted to tell her why he hated her friend, but he knew it went against the laws and that if Charlie found out that his little girl was hanging around a lycan, he would probably have a fit. Charlie hated the lycan's just has much as the next vampire, he had his reason for hating them and any chance he got to killing them, he did. He knew that Jacob had no idea what he was, he had not even changed yet, for some reason the lycan's kept it secret until a year before the person changed and then they would tell them everything. His beast inside him was screaming at him to tell her that she was his and not even her precious Jacob could have her.

"Your ridiculous…and that does not make any sense Edward." She said while shaking her head.

"I don't care if it doesn't make sense." He said.

"For you information…he is a friend of mine." She replied through clenched teeth. She could see how his eyes got darker and how he was clenching his fist together. "What is the matter with you?" She asked while taking him in. He was beginning to bare his fangs to her and she tried to move further away from.

"What did you fuck him and your just embarrassed to admit it…is he that bad?" Her face again turned a bright red color and she darts her eyes away. She was not embarrassed because she had not done anything with him but the conversation they were having was little embarrassing because she did not want to talk to him about having sex with another guy. The wind whipped a tendril of hair into her face. Edward stared at her. Throwing caution to the wind, he let the monster side of him take over. He blindly grabs her, growling furiously at his would be mate. Forcing her to submit to him. He barely heard her startled intake of breath as he bit down on her neck, not breaking the skin, but bruising flesh. She tried to jerk away from him, but he grabbed a large amount of her hair and jerked her head side ways, roughly. She placed her small shaking hands on his chest and tried to push him way, but he bit harder onto her neck. She gasped. She was terrified of him in that moment.

"Edward…stop…wha-" She tried to say, but was stopped by the sound he was making. It was unlike the one before; this one commanded her to hold still. It dominated her senses and caused fear to grow in the pit of her stomach. It scared her that she could not do anything but sit still. He roughly picked her up, standing her on her feet. She was suddenly fully aware of his body against hers, his hard muscles tensed has he held her. She could feel the low rumble of his growl and his breathe against her skin. He pulled away suddenly, roughly pressing his mouth against hers and tearing away her clothes. She only fumbled and step back has he ripped the dress off of her. She tried to step back again, but he followed her, pressing her against a tree. He roughly placed his hands on her hips and picked her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist without even thinking about it. She could not believe what was going on. Her now naked body bare to the rain and wind, he kissed her everywhere and touched her has he pleased. She could not resist him, and she found she had no desire to. She returned every kiss, every touch and soon enough he was between her legs, his pants unzipped and his bare length pressing against her heat. She moaned, begging for him to push himself inside her. Edward felt the same need and he thrust himself into her. Everything had came to this moment, both of them had a lot of pent up anger at each other and they were going to show each other just how much the other had pissed them off. Has he roughly pushed her harder against the tree, she could feel her exposed back brush against the tree bark. She liked the feeling of pain it was giving her, while he bit down onto her neck. She screamed loudly, while she felt him his kiss her neck again.

"Mine." He said while digging his fangs into her skin again, until she acknowledged him has her mate. He had marked her has his forever; there was no turning back now. She would forever be his mate and the mark just proved it. "Mine." He growled this time. She was confused to what he wanted her to do. A part of her was screaming to acknowledge his mark but the other part of her; the human part was freaked out. She let herself be carried on by what she was figuring was her vampire side.

"Yours." She moaned. The beast in him was grinning with pride at knowing that she had finally admitted to being his. The monster side of him was very happy that he had finally mated with her. It was driving him crazy to know that she was his mate and that they had not mated, but now he could breath a sigh of relief, she was his forever. He bit her again and began to kiss his way down to her breast. Their passion unbridled them and made each other lust and moan. It was perfect. The rain and the storm only enhanced their lovemaking. He loudly moaned out her name at the same time she called out his, they were nearing the end. He screamed out her name has he spilled himself inside her. She moaned out his name has they both lost themselves in the pleasure. Both nearing the end, he gently pulled out of her, placing her body on the ground below them. They lay behind the rose bush, this did not stop Edward from climbing on top of her and continuing to kiss her senseless. He kissed her neck and trailed kisses all the way down to her stomach. He placed a soft loving kiss on her stomach. "I wonder if she is pregnant," he wondered. They had not used protection and normally the first time mates made love, the female usually ended up expecting. He did not know if he wanted her to be pregnant yet, with everything going on. When he actually thought about it, he wanted her just to himself for the time being, he did not know if he wanted to share her yet with an offspring. She let her hands run up and down his back, while he licked the wound she was sure he had left. She could hear him purring while he nuzzled her neck. She felt complete in that moment; nothing else mattered. He gently picked her and carried her bridal style into the house and upstairs to his room. He roughly threw on the bed and he could hear her giggle. He climbed on top of her, kissing his way up to her soft lips. She pulled on his lip, taking charge this time. She tried to flip them over but Edward was not having that. He hissed at her, while he began to kiss every inch of her body. She tried to hiss back at him, but it sounded weak, which got a chuckle out of Edward.

"You are only a human…wait until your a vampire to try and take me on." He said while roughly thrusting into her. "I wouldn't want you to get hurt." He said while thrusting into her harder. He finally found a rhythm that suited them both. She pulled roughly on his hair, making him hiss more. He loved this new side of her.

"I am not weak." She said while kissing him with passion and running her nails down his back, leaving red marks down. They only stayed for a while, which disappointed Bella. This time it ended way too quickly and Edward was pulling out of her. She missed him being inside of her, has soon has he was gone. He stayed on top of her, kissing and nibbling at her skin. She began to moan at the feeling he was leaving. She could hear him purring again, while he nuzzled into her again. The sound of him purring was making her fall asleep. Her eyes were beginning to drop.

"Sleep Princess...I will take care of everything." He said while kissing her forehead before rolling off of her and pulling her into him. She fit perfectly against him. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, she rested her head on his chest and let herself sleep. He listened to her heart beat become slow and even out. He did not know what their future would hold, but he was hoping that when she woke up, that she would still want him. He needed her more than anything and would do anything to protect her.


	24. Chapter Twenty

**Here is a new chapter. You guys will probably hate me for this chapter. I do hope you guys enjoy this chapter and thank you to everyone that has reviewed on the last two chapters. I really like to see what you guys think of my story. Also the characters are not mine, they belong to the author and only some of the characters are mine, along with the story line.**

* * *

**June 22nd**

The morning sun shone brightly through the windows, dancing across Edward's eyelids. He leisurely opened his eyes; a smile appeared on his face at the sight of his beautiful mate sleeping naked beside him. He kissed her birthmark gently and sighed while closing his eyes. He could wake up every morning like this. He could hear noise coming from the hallway. He slowly got out of his bed, while pulling on a pair of jeans before heading out into the hallway. The first things he saw was Charlie coming towards him with a look of pure anger.

"Edward…want to explain to me why there is a human in your bed?" Charlie asked. "Shit…this is not how I had this planned." Edward cursed to himself. "I promised him last time I would not bring another human girl back to my bed…crap and he thinks Bella is a human…this just isn't great." Edward thought while pinching the bridge of his nose while looking at his High Prince.

"Its not what you think." Edward tried to explain.

"Not what I think…it looks like you brought back a human girl…I thought I told you that if you wanted to spend the night with any girls…to take them to your townhouse in London." Charlie said calmly while crossing his arms across his chest. He did not have much interest in humans anymore and had been trying to get Edward to stop fooling around with human girls.

"Charlie…I promise its not what you think…lets go to your office and I will explain everything." Edward said while trying to lead him away from Bella. He did not want Bella to wake up and end up meeting her real father after last night.

"Nothing to explain…just remove her from my house." Charlie said before starting to walk away.

"Charlie please…let me explain." Edward begged.

"No…just remove her." Charlie shouted.

* * *

Bella woke up to two people shouting out in the hallway. She rubbed her eyes and set up, while slinging her legs over the large bed. She quickly found a pair of Edwards sweats pants and a shirt. She hurriedly got dressed before opening the door. She saw Edward standing there in only his jeans and no top, showing off his nice lean body. He had his back to her and she was disappointed to see that none of her claw marks were. The sight of him made Bella smile and blush. She wanted to take him back to bed and let him have his way with her again. She could not believe how he had made her feel the night before; he made her feel alive. She also noticed another man facing Edward. The man was tall, taller than Edward. He also had dark brown hair and the same eyes as Bella. Bella gasped when she noticed how the man looked just like her, but he was just the male version. Instead of her pale skin, he had an olive skin tone. His hair was slicked back and he was wearing a black _Armani _Suit. "This must be Charlie," Bella thought while biting her lip. What really got Bella was that he only looked like he was thirty-five, but he had been a year older than her mother, from what her mother had told her.

"Charlie…please let me explain everything…its not what you think." Edward shouted at Charlie.

"Remove her Edward." Charlie said in a raised voice.

"Mr. Swan." Bella said while making herself known. "Its really not what you think."

"Really now." Charlie said while staring at her. She looked very familiar, but he couldn't place it. "Well explain."

"You don't know me…but you knew my mother." Bella said while biting her lip.

"Really…I know a lot of woman…you will have to be more specific."

"Her name was Renée Lockhart when you knew her."

"GET…OUT…OF…MY…HOUSE." Charlie shouted. He hated when journalists would try and get a story from him or to have them bring up dirt on his family. He had a lot of people bring up Renée and all of them had wanted one thing, his money or to trash his family. None of them had told the truth. He was not letting another one get away with talking bad about his family or his one true love. Bella bit her lip and trembled has he shouted at her. Edward stepped in front of her in a protective stance. "I will not be having you talk bad about my family." Charlie shouted.

"You don't understand…Renée is my mother." Bella cried. She was scared of Charlie.

"I said GET…OUT…OF…MY…HOUSE." Charlie screamed at her. He would not have another person speak badly of Renée or bring up the past. It was past for a reason and it need to stay there.

"Charlie stop…just listen to her." Edward shouted at Charlie, that's when Charlie noticed the purplish black mark on the young girls neck. It was a mate mark, the only thing that would be left after the bruising went away, would be a set of teeth marks. This made Charlie madder. "Father is going to be pissed…Edward knows better than to mate with a human," Charlie thought.

"I can't believe you actually did it…are you just stupid or do you have a death wish." Charlie shouted at Edward. Edward could read Charlie's mind and it was screaming at him that he was in the wrong for mating with a human.

"Let us explain." Edward tried.

"NO." Charlie said calmly. "You will fix this…make her forget." When Edward did not move to do anything. "Now." Charlie shouted. "I will have you tortured if you do not do it." Charlie said through clenched teeth.

"I can't…its not what you think." Edward said while looking down at that ground.

"If you don't I will make her suffer." Charlie hissed. He really did not want to make the human suffer, he was not like his father but he could not have his father finding out that he had let his guard mate with a human. Edward looked up at Charlie, trying to read his mind but was being blocked.

"You wouldn't…your nothing like your father." Edward said.

"Try me." Charlie hissed.

"I can't make her forget…because its not what you think." Edward wished that Charlie would let her tell him what was going on.

"Then I will…I can't believe you would actually give everything up for a human girl." Charlie said while moving closer to Bella who stood in fear. "You know you look like someone I know…have you tried this before." Charlie hissed. She trembled has Charlie got closer to her.

"Fine." Edward shouted while turning around to face Bella. He tried to smile at her, but he couldn't. He pushed his High Prince out-of-the-way. He knew that he would have to pay for it later. He softly touched her face. Tears sprang to her eyes. He knew he had to follow what his High Prince had told him to do, even though he did not want to. He knew it was only way to protect to her. "Maybe after I get her out of here…I can talk some sense into him…he was very protective of Renée's memory," Edward thought.

"Edward?" She questioned. She had no idea what was going on and everything was beginning to scare her.

"Shh…now listen to me." Edward said while staring into her eyes. She had no idea what he was going to do. "You are going to leave and forget everything that has happened these couple days…okay." Edward's eyes dilated in a weird way, it made Bella shake more.

"Edward." Bella said again.

"Look at me." Edward shouted at her. She bit her lip and looked up at him. "You're going to leave and forget everything that has happened these past couple days." Bella remembered something her mother had told her, Edward was trying to compel her to forget everything and it was not working. She wondered if it had anything to do with her being a halfing.

"I will leave and forget everything that has happened these past couple days." Bella repeated. She figured it was best if she played along.

"Nothing we did…meant anything to me…your nothing to me…LEAVE." Edward shouted at her. He hated being mean to her but he knew that he had to say those things to her, to make Charlie think that he would get over her, but he thought that was stupid, because how do you forget your own mate. She sucked in breath of air while trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. "You were right…you couldn't trust me." Edward hissed. Bella wanted to believe that he was just trying to protect her again but what he was saying was hurting her.

"LEAVE." Charlie shouted at her. She could not say anything because she had already made it seem like Edward had compelled her. She could not look at Edward and she knew he was watching her. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and comfort her, but he knew that he could not do that. Charlie would have both of them killed or more like he would tell his father and they would be at the beginning again. She immediately began to run down the hall and down the steps to where she was met by George.

"Miss…I have a car ready for…where would you like to go?" George asked her. He had heard his boss yelling at her and Edward and figured it would probably be best if he got a car ready to take her where she wanted to go. He had done this many times for Charlie, when Edward had brought a girl back to the estate. Bella had no idea where Jacob's townhouse was. Looking down at her hand, she could barely make out the address he had written on her hand.

"If you can make this out…then this is where I need to go." Bella said while crying and showing the man her hand.

"I know where that is at." George said while showing her out to black 2012 Rolls-Royce Phantom Extended Wheelbase. He opened the door for Bella and she slid in. She whipped at her eyes and tried to make everything disappear. Her life looked like it was getting good until just a few moments go. She did not understand why Edward had said those things to her. She knew that he was trying to protect to her, but she had no idea why he went has far has to tell her things like that. She bit her lip and tried not to cry anymore.

"It will be fine Miss…Master Charles is just very protective of his family…once he realizes what he did...he will try to make it right." George said while looking at her through his rear view mirror. Bella tried to smile at him, hoping he was right but she was not so sure. She watched the scenery pass by her and she laid her head on the window, wondering how she was going to deal with everything. She knew her life was still in danger and she wondered how she was going to survive. The pulled up outside Jacob's townhouse. She sucked in a breath of air. George opened the door for her and she slid out.

"Here you go Miss." George said while closing the door behind her and getting back in the car. She watched the black Rolls-Royce drive away. Bella stumbled has she walked towards the front door of the townhouse. She knocked on the door and hoped like hell that Jacob was still here. The door was flung open and Jacob was standing there staring at her. He took one look at her and pulled into him. He could tell that she had been crying and the way she was dressed was not been what she had been wearing when he left her. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and led her over to the couch that was in the living room.

"Bells?" Jacob questioned, while moving a piece of her hair out of her face. "You okay?" He asked. He knew something was wrong but he just did not know what.

"Nothing." Bella said while trying to smile. "Everything is okay."

"You're lying." He said while rubbing circles on her back.

"I got fired…boss showed up and he fired me." Bella lied. She knew that she could not tell him the truth and she just wanted to forget about everything. He wrapped his arms around her and let cry.

"Its okay Bells…if it makes you feel any better…our plane is leaving soon." That actually made Bella smile.

"When does it leave?" Bella asked.

"At 1:05pm…so you probably should pack your bags."

"They are already packed." She laughed while going up to the room that was supposed to have been hers before everything had changed. She picked up her luggage and carried it downstairs, meeting Jacob at the bottom of the stairs.

"You sure you are okay?" He asked while taking her luggage. She bit her lip and looked up at him. He knew that she was lying to him, but he just did not know about what.

"I don't know." She said while taking a seat on the couch.

"Bells…I am here if you want to talk." Jacob said while sitting down beside her.

* * *

**11 P.M. / Wescott, Ohio**

They were just pulling up to her parent's house. Jacob helped her out of the car and grabbed her luggage, while carrying it up to the door. Before Bella could try to open the front door, it was opened for her. Bella was really getting tried of people doing that. Her mother was standing there in one of her nightgowns.

"Come in…come in." Renée said while motioning for them to come through the door.

"Is dad up?" Bella asked. She really did not want to have to explain to him what she had been doing.

"No…he is sleep…he wanted to stay up when you called to tell us that you landed in Columbus…but I made him go to bed." Renée explained.

"Oh…good." Bella said.

"So how did it go?" Renée asked. She was curious about how Charlie was doing.

"Can we talk about it in the morning?" Bella asked. She wanted to sleep and she did not want to bring up anything in front of Jacob.

"Oh course…thank you for tagging along with her Jacob but I think its time for you to go home…it's late." Renée said while showing him out the door.

"No problem…I had fun hanging out with you Bells." Jacob said over his shoulder.

"Me too." Bella lied. Renée shut the door behind when Jacob left and turned around to face her daughter. The look on her mothers face made her begin to cry.

"Bella?" Renée questioned. "What's wrong sweetie?"

"He wouldn't talk to me…he thought I was just one of Edward's conquest." Bella cried.

"Edward was there?" Renée asked.

"Yes and Charlie would not talk to me…he screamed at me to leave."

"Tell me everything Bella." Renée said while motioning Bella to follow her into the study. "Take a seat sweetie and tell me everything." So Bella did, she told her everything that had happened, well accept the having sex with Edward part. Bella figured she did not need to know that. She still could not figure out what had come over, why she had sex with him. She did not regret it, but she hoped that what he had been yelling at her was not true. She did not think she could bare it. "Oh Bella…I am sorry." Renée said while hugging her crying daughter.

"Its fine mom…I thought about a lot of things on the plane ride back and you know what I came up with?" Bella asked while looking at her mother.

"What?"

"I came up with that I am going to live my life until anything happens…because more than likely I will probably be killed." Bella said with tears falling down her cheeks. "I don't have anyone to protect me."

"Don't talk that way Bella." Renée said while whipping away the tears that had formed at her own eyes.

"It's the truth…I have people hunting me down and I don't know about the prophecy because I have no idea what I am supposed to do."

"Bella…I promise you…I won't let anything happen to you."

"You can't protect me mom…and I won't allow it…I just going to live my life in the moment and block everything out." Renée tried to smile at her daughter but she couldn't. "This is what I am going to do…I am going to do the Miss Wescott pageant and I think I will ask Jacob to escort me."

"If that is truly what you want Bella."

"It is…I want to act like everything hasn't changed."

"You know you can't do that forever."

"I am not going to think about it." Bella said while standing.

"Oh Bella." Renée said while shaking her head.

"Mom…please." Bella begged her mom.

"If you want it to be this way…fine." Renée said while standing. "You better get some sleep…we have a busy day tomorrow."

"Beginning of founders week." Bella smiled. She couldn't wait because it would be away to forget everything.

"Yes…night sweetie and oh yea…Alice is not too happy with you." Renée said over her shoulder has Bella was beginning to leave the room.

"When isn't she…night mom." Bella said before leaving the room.


	25. Chapter Twenty-one

**Here is another chapter guys. I hope you guys enjoy this one, it maybe a little boring but it is building up to the next chapter. Again the characters do not belong to me, only the ones I made up, along with the storyline. Please enjoy. **

* * *

**June 23rd**

Bella's alarm went off, and she was not too happy about waking up. Feeling around for her alarm, she finally found it. Picking it up, she threw it across the room. She sighed that the noise was finally gone. She rolled over and tried going back to sleep until she heard Alice's chipper voice coming from outside her bedroom door.

"Bella…you better be getting up…we have that meeting this morning and I need to pick your clothes out for you." Alice said from outside the door. Bella sighed and rolled over onto her back, looking up at the ceiling. "Shit…the annual meeting for the ball that was happing tonight…can't believe I forgot about it," Bella cursed to herself. "Bella I can hear you sighing in there…I am coming in." Alice said before opening the door. "I can't believe your still in bed."

"Its only seven…and the meeting are normally at eight…I have enough time." Bella said while trying to roll back over her side.

"Come on Bella." Alice said while jumping onto the bed. She was dressed in a cute green dress with a cowl-neck that had a lacey part and an open back, along with a ruffled hem; she was also wearing a pair of white Grecian sandals. Her hair was also all spiked up. It was very Alice.

"I came to pick out your outfit and to get you up."

"Come on Alice…please let me sleep…I didn't get home until late." Bella begged. She had said she wanted to live like nothing had happened, but in her mind it was too early to begin.

"You shouldn't have been away." Alice said while jumping back off of the bed and heading for Bella's closet.

"Are you in here just probe me for questions about the trip?" Bella asked while sitting up.

"Maybe." Alice said from deep in the closet. She sounded like she had been caught. "So…how did the trip go?" Alice asked while coming back out of the room holding a pair of jean shorts and a cute blue v-neck t-shirt. She had even managed to grab a pair of Bella's undergarments. "Put these on…quick…I must do your make-up and hair before the meeting."

"It's just a meeting with the family…they have seen me in worse." Bella complained while changing into the bra that Alice had chosen, it was a blue and white lacey push-up bra and the underwear wasn't any better, it was a blue lacey thong. "Alice…really." Bella said while picking up the thong.

"Yes…it all looks cute together…hurry up." Alice said while smiling.

"Fine." Bella said while changing into the clothes and walking over to where Alice motioned for her to sit in front of her mirror she had in her room. She just closed her eyes and let Alice do her magic. "Do you ever regret not going into the fashion industry?" Bella asked while opening her eyes to look at Alice through the mirror. Alice looked like she was deep in thought. She was remembering how her parents had been so pissed that she had applied to State University of New York, for their school called FIT. She had been so happy that a top fashion school had accepted her, but her parents had squashed her dreams and said she had to pick another school, because no kid of theirs was going into the fashion industry. She remembered being mad at her mother, asking her way she had gotten the chance to be a model, but that she would not let her own daughter go into the business, her mother said she had her own reason.

"Some times…but I was lucky to go to Maryland Institute College for Arts…I got a degree in painting and I wasn't that far from Jasper military school." Alice said while trying to smile. Alice and Jasper had been lucky that they were going to colleges in the same state.

"Yeah…but your so good at fashion." Bella said while smiling. She remembered Alice designing their prom dress for senior year.

"I miss it…but I have a job that pays and my parents are happy."

"Yeah but…I never thought you would be working in a museum." Bella laughed.

"Neither did I." Alice laughed also while putting the final touches on Bella's make-up. She missed designing clothes, but she was married now and had a kid, she had other things to think about. "There you go…look how pretty you look." Bella finally really took a look at herself in the mirror. It did not look like she was wearing any make-up at all; she just looked the girl next girl. She was very beautiful looking her simple clothes and bit of make-up.

"Thank you Allie…this…I don't have words to describe it." Bella said while smiling at Alice.

"Your welcome sweetie…now why don't we head downstairs before your mother comes to find us." Alice laughed while skipping to the door. Bella followed her down the stairs and into the breakfast room. The whole room had been cleared of the tables and now there was just three rows of chairs. Both of the girls spotted Rose and Emmett sitting on the right side of the row in the back with Chris and Jen. Christian or Chris to everyone else was only an inch taller than Jasper with shaggy jet-black hair and hazel eyes, along with tan skin. He was a good mixture of both of his parents. Both of the couples were holding their kids and talking to each other. Alice and Bella took a set in front of them. Bella envied them, she hoped that she would get the chance to be married and have her own child.

"Where's Jasper?" Bella said while turning to face Alice. She had not spotted anywhere around them. She noticed Peter and Charlotte sitting in front of them talking.

"Getting Pay ready…this is his last day with us…he has as to go back tomorrow." Alice explained. She was sad that her husband was going back overseas, but she knew that was his job.

"Oh…okay." Bella said while looking around the room. She spotted her parents standing up front in front of the chairs, talking with her grandfather. Bella's grandfather was her mother's father. Joseph Lockhart was a tall man at Emmett's height with gray hair that used to be auburn and jade green eyes that were now dull. He was pale like his daughter Renée. He was now seventy-one and there was only few times that Bella actually noticed that he looked every bit his age. Any other time he looked younger than the age he actually was. She noticed that the rest of her family was also in the room, along with the Denali's; a family that Bella knew her dad's side of the family did not like very much.

"What are they doing here?" Bella asked Alice.

"Oh…that's right you weren't here." Alice whispered back.

"What happened?" Bella asked in a whisper.

"Do you remember Samantha Wescott…Guinevere's sister?" Alice asked.

"Yeah…of course…what does it have to do with her?" Bella asked. "She died a few years after Guinevere married William Dwyer and her father Jonathan had just passed away too."

"She didn't die." Rose piped in, while leaning forward the best she could. Bella had learned that Rose was about thirty-five weeks along, has of Saturday, the reason she knew this was because Emmett was complaining about having to drive back to Columbus for one of Rose's regular doctor visits, she now had to go once a week, since she was close to her due date. Let's just say Emmett was not too happy about driving the two hours there and back, but then again he would do anything for his Rose.

"What…of course she did." Bella was surprised to hear that. She knew everything about the family that she thought was suppose to be her family.

"She didn't…she married a man called Matthew Denali." Alice whispered.

"That does not make any sense…that's not what I have been taught…grandfather taught me everything about my family history." Bella said while shaking her head. She did not want to believe that her grandfather could have lied to her.

"Well because she married Matthew Denali…who happened to be a blacksmith…you know poor." Rose quietly said. "She was told by her sister's husband to chose…either marry the man or stay with the family and marry someone they choose."

"Why would they do that?" Bella asked. She was beyond confused.

"Because William Dwyer did not want her marrying a poor man…he wanted more money and he thought the family name would be ruined." Alice supplied.

"Well…that's news to me…so why are they here?" Bella asked.

"Supposedly for years now they have been trying to prove that they are just has much part of the Wescott family has the Dwyer's and the town council finally decided on letting them be a part of the founders day ball." Alice said while smiling at her husband coming to sit down beside her, carrying Paisley who looked to be sleep. "Your father was beyond pissed at this…saying that were making up stories...but it was finally proven so that is why they are here."

"Wow." Bella said while biting her lip. "How you doin Rose?" Bella asked while leaning back in her seat and looking at Rose. She noticed that Rose was wearing a cute navy blue maxi dress with spaghetti straps and a cross front v-neck and a little empire belt around the waist. Like always Rose looked stunning, she had her hair down and it was all wavy.

"Good for the most part…I am just getting tired of being pregnant." Rose laughed. Before Bella could reply, she could hear her mother talking.

"Hello everyone…you all know me…we are all here because of the founders ball that is happening tonight." Renée said while smiling. "I am glad you are all here…let us look through the packets that are being passed out." Bella finally got a hold of one of the packets and she almost dropped the paper. "What is mom up to," Bella thought. In the packet was the list of dances and who was dancing what, along with who was with who. She was under the Wescott dance and beside her name was empty, singling that no was her escort her. Wescott dance was a very romantic dance that was first danced by William and Guinevere. They created the dance and it soon become very popular for young couples to dance it. "Now that we have all looked through the packet and have figured out what dance we are doing…let us move into the ballroom." Renée said while motioning for everyone to follow her into the ballroom that was the first door on the left when you walked into the foyer. The ballroom was huge with 16 French style windows and a staircase leading down into the ballroom. It was suppose to look like it came right out of the Victorian time. Bella stood off beside Alice, who now holding Paisley, who was also finally a wake and making little noises. Bella smiled at the little baby.

"So what dance did you get?" Bella asked.

"The Wescott dance…we got it last year to…what about you?" Alice asked back.

"The same…I don't know what mom is playing at."

"You know your mother…she always has something up her sleeve." Alice laughed.

"Yeah that's what scares me." Bella laughed.

"Now let us begin with the Virginia reel…it's the first dance…it will begin our night…so it must be perfect." Renée said. "Now I need Kate and her date please…along with Melinda and Joey…Matt and his date and Tanya and her date also…I believe that is everyone." Renée paused while thinking. "Oh I forgot…Junior and your date please go stand with your dance set." She motioned for Junior and his girlfriend Sarah Jacobs to go and stand beside the other couples. Bella remembered someone telling her that Junior's girlfriend would be flying in for the ball and the celebrations that would be going on during the week. "Now we are going to do one run through…please go stand beside the steps." She told the couples, who grumbled about having to do this but slowly made their way over to the staircase. "Okay…here is the order we will be doing this through…remember it." Renée paused while looking down at her paper. "Katherine Denali escorted by her boyfriend Garrett Trainer." Bella watched has Tanya's best friend Kate locked arms with her boyfriend Garrett has they moved down the steps and to the middle of the ballroom. They stood facing each other. "Matthew Denali escorting his girlfriend Clare Montgomery." Again Bella watched has the couple moved to stand beside Kate and her boyfriend. Both Clare and Kate were standing beside each other while facing their boyfriends. "Ralph Barnes Jr. escorting his girlfriend Sarah Jacobs." This went on like this for the whole set for the Virginia reel and then they moved through the set for the Viennese waltz and the Five Step Waltz and then they were finally onto the Wescott dance. "Okay this dance is the most important." Renée explained. While Renée was explaining the dance, Bella heard someone ringing the doorbell. She motioned to her dad that she would get the door, seeing has their butler had the morning off. She opened the door to see Jacob standing there smiling.

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked.

"Heard you need an escort for tonight…did I come too late…have you already been asked by someone else?" Jacob asked while pulling out flowers from around his back. Bella began to smile. "Mom must have set-up this up…I was planning on asking him later," Bella thought.

"I am sorry you missed your chance." Bella said while trying to keep a straight face.

"Who is this guy that I need to challenge for your hand?" Jacob said while trying not to laugh. He knew Bella was just teasing him.

"If you put it that way…I suppose I will just have to go with you…we don't need you beating anyone up." Bella laughed more.

"Here you go my lady…and I will see you later." Jacob said while handing her a bouquet of her favorite flowers, orange lilies.

"Thank you kind sir." Bella said while smiling and laughing. She took the flowers from him and took a deep breath of the flowers. She had always loved lilies and anytime Jacob was trying to make her feel better, he would always bring her them when they were younger. "Wait...but where are you going?" Bella asked. Jacob loved seeing Bella smile, it made him happy.

"I have to go into Greenville, dad has me doing something for him…but I will be back before the ball even begins." Jacob explained.

"Ah…always fun and you better be back." Bella giggled and stood on her tippy toes while kissing Jacob on the cheek. He smiled at her before leaving. Bella was planning on living her life to fullest and not thinking about what was going to happen or what had happened. There was no reason to dwell in the past, it was past for a reason. She was confused about Edward and everything else that she really did not want to think about it, until it was staring her in the face. Bella walked back into the room to where her mother was glaring at her.

"Glad you could join us." Renée said while putting her hands on her hip and staring at Bella. She really was not mad at her daughter; she had planned it all. She had phoned Jacob earlier and told him that he had better ask to be Bella's escort.

"Sorry…I was getting the door." Bella explained while handing off her flowers to her dad, who gave her a funny look. "Explain later." She whispered while walking over to where Alice was.

"So who was at the door?" Alice asked with a giddy tone. Alice knew who had been at the door and she was not too happy that Bella was becoming friends with him again.

"Don't even." Bella said.

"Okay…now that my daughter is back…let us began." Renée said. "In this order…Alice Whitlock escorted by her husband Jasper Whitlock." Both Alice and Jasper walked down the steps, hand in hand and stood in the middle of the ballroom. Sofia was holding her granddaughter, along with Esme who was holding Henri for Rose and Emmett. "Emmett Cullen escorting his wife Rosalie Cullen." Both Emmett and Rose walked down the steps and stood beside Alice and Jasper. "Amelia Reyes escorted by her husband Carlos Reyes." Bella watched both Amelia and Carlos make their way down the steps. Amelia was of medium height with long straight, raven black hair and nut-brown eyes, looking every bit like her father. Amelia was a very pretty girl with her dark hair and fair skin. Carlos was from Spain and looked every bit Spanish with his dark hair and dark eyes and tan skin. Amelia was also carrying her one-year-old daughter Mary, who looked every bit like her mother with expectation of her jade greens that was from the Lockhart side and her nose was her father's. Mary was a very beautiful child, like any of the children in the family. She had actually been named after her grandma Mary. "Christian Cortez escorting his wife Jennifer Cortez." Both Chris and Jen walked down the stairs. Madison and Tony was holding Samuel and Anna. Bella could see her little Godson, Sammy, who looked every bit like his mother with his big crystal blue eyes and honey blond hair. He was also the same age has little Mary and Henri. "And now…Bella escorted by-"

"Jacob mom." Bella said while cutting her mother off and walking down the steps. "That's who was at the front door…he was asking if he could escort me." Bella explained.

"Oh good…okay lets move on to the next dance set and everyone can go home." Renée said while getting the next dance set, set-up. Bella walked over to Alice and Rose.

"Don't say it Allie…I know you want to…but don't." Bella said while looking at Alice. She did not want to hear it.

"I wasn't going to." Alice smirked. "But just remember…if you lay with dogs…your bound to get fleas."

"I don't know why you don't like him." Bella said while shaking her head. She knew why, but she had to ask.

"Your really asking me that…when I had to watch his girlfriend treat you like shit…do you know how many fights I got into…and they were just for protecting you." Alice sighed. "Just be careful and anyway I figured he would be taking Leah tonight."

"They broke up in college…she cheated on." Bella explained while biting her lip. She knew that she should not be giving Jacob another chance, but she felt like she should. She missed hanging out with him.

"Go figure…but how do you know that he is telling the truth?" Alice asked.

"She has a point Bella." Rose said. Rose did not know much about what had happened between Jacob and Bella, but she knew that her husband hated Jacob and that was enough for her not to like him.

"I could tell he was telling me the truth…it showed in his eyes." Bella said while looking down at the ground. "I have been hurt before and I could just tell he wasn't lying."

"Whatever…but if he steps out of line tonight…I will let Emmett beat the crap out of him or I will do it myself." Alice huffed while crossing her arms in front of her chest. Bella just shook her head at Alice. It was Alice being Alice. Alice had been her protector throughout their school years, since both Emmett and Chris had went to different school and Joey had been too young.


	26. Chapter Twenty-two

**Here is the next chapter, a little more action in this chapter, along with more explaining. I hope this clear a things up a little bit. Also, next chapter should be finally be the ball. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and does not get too mad at me. Again, the characters to not belong to me, but the author. The only thing that belongs to me is the characters I came up with and the storyline. **

* * *

Bella was too busy helping her mother fix the flowerpots outside of her father's office. Well her mother was painting the flowerpots and she was painting a stone goose, while Emmett and her father were hanging flower baskets and Rose was sitting beside her talking about anything that came to her mind and that happened to be how Emmett had pissed off that morning. Henri was with his grandparents that were helping out at the school. Also today marked the day when everyone that lived in town or had parents that lived in town, would move back to their houses or leave with their parents. Today was the beginning of founder's week and everyone began to set-up their booths and making their shops look nice. There was also a lot of people coming in to set-up the reenactment that went on in the park that is in the middle of the town. It was a big deal, everyone participated and people from other towns came to visit. Today was just set-up and the big ball that was tonight at her parent's house. She got Jacob to escort her to the ball, the Dwyer's had held this ball since 1862, the first founders week. The town got together and thought that it would be best to throw a huge celebration while the war was going on, it was supposed to help left the spirits of the towns people. The ball singled the beginning of founder's week and everything that would follow. The ball was huge and everyone got dressed in fancy clothes and the Dwyer's and Lockhart's performed certain set of dances at the beginning of the ball. She was not looking forward to that. Her whole family was scattered around town today, helping people out or making their own shops look nice. Bella had not told anyone that she had called James that night before; she had called him about getting her Porsche out of the airport parking lot. He kept telling her that he could bring it down himself but she told him that she did not want to him see. She just hoped that he would follow her directions and just send the car to her. Bella wiped her forehead; sweat was dripping down her nose. In the process of wiping the sweat away, she smeared paint across her forehead.

"Can you believe that man woke me up this morning…just so I could change Henri's butt." Rose gripped. She loved her husband but sometimes she could strangle him.

"Sorry Rose." Bella said while turning around to face Rose, who was fanning herself. Rose began to laugh at Bella, after seeing the orange paint smeared across Bella's forehead.

"What are you laughing at?" Bella asked Rose while whipping at her forehead again, smearing more paint on to her forehead, which caused to Rose to laugh more. "Okay…do I have something on my face?" Bella asked.

"Just look." Rose laughed more while handing Bella a compact mirror. Bella looked in the mirror and began to blush when she figured out why Rose was laughing.

"Crap." Bella laughed while bending over to grab a towel that she had brought with her. She began to wipe away at the paint that was on smeared on her forehead.

"So where have you have been these past couple of days…Alice was really pissed that you left?" Rose laughed.

"I was in London." Bella replied.

"You mean London…has in London, England?" Rose said while rubbing her stomach.

"Yeah." Bella said while just trying to get the paint off of her skin.

"Why where you there?" Rose asked.

"Rose…I can't tell you why." Bella said while dunking the towel in some water and rubbing at her forehead.

"I know for a fact that Jacob went with you…Alice wouldn't shut up about it…so why does he get to know and we don't?" Rose asked with a pointed look. Rose was someone you could not lie to and Bella was having a hard time lying to her.

"I lied to him." Bella said while raising her head to look at Rose.

"You know you can tell me." Rose said while looking back at Bella.

"I know but its something that could ruin my family."

"Like what?" Rose asked.

"You have to promise me that you won't tell anyone." Bella said while looking back up at Rose

"I promise." Bella could not believe that she was about to tell Rose of why she was really in London.

"I was there to meet my father." Bella said quietly.

"Your father." Rose whispered.

"Yeah…I learned my mother cheated on my dad and that he wasn't my real dad." Bella explained while biting her lip. She was really nervous about telling Rose part of the truth.

"What?" Rose shouted.

"Shh." Bella said while playfully swatting at her. "Yeah…I was just surprised has you…but it explains some things…the reason why I don't look like either of my parents."

"Yeah but that could have been anything…you could have looked like an old relative or something." Rose said.

"Yeah but it explains everything…so I figured out where he lived and I went to find him…I found him alright." Bella paused. "He wanted nothing to do with me and basically told me to get." Bella knew she was lying about a few things, but the part about her father, she was happy to finally get it off of her chest. "No one but you, my mom and me know about this…you can't tell anyone…not even Alice and Jacob just thinks I was there for business and that I was fired."

"Yeah sure I won't tell anyone…I am sorry sweetie." Rose said while trying to smile at Bella.

"Whatever." Bella said while going back to trying to rub the paint off of her forehead. "Its his loss." She really thought that. Part of her wanted to know the man that shared part of he DNA with her, but the other part kept telling her that she already had a father and she did not need another.

"Hey Bella who is that your mother is staring at?" Rose asked.

"What are you talking about?" Bella said while quickly raising her head up, but in the process she knocked her head into the goose's peak. "Shit." Bella said while touching the top of her head. She was not bleeding and her head only hurt a bit, so she was thanking her lucky stars that she did not need to go see her uncle Carlisle.

"You beheaded the goose." Rose laughed while looking at the goose's head that was now laying on the ground. Bella looked down to where Rose was looking and cursed more.

"Well shit." Bella said while standing and picking up the goose's head and pacing it on the table beside the rest of the goose. When she stood, she noticed something that she thought she would never see again. It was Edward and Charlie; they were getting out of a shiny 2011 silver Volvo S60. She could not get over how handsome Edward looked getting out of the Volvo, he was dressed in a pair of jeans that hung low on his hips and black button up, with the sleeves rolled up. The shirt hugged his body nicely, showing off his lean body. She just stood there and stared at them. She could not believe that they were there.

"Who are they?" Rose asked while coming to stand behind her.

"You see the older man…he is my real father…the man I went to see." Bella said while never taking her eyes off of them has they walked towards them.

"What the fuck is he doing here?" Rose cussed. She was beyond pissed that Bella's real father had wanted nothing to do with her and now he was showing his face.

"I don't know." Bella said while walking towards her mother who was staring at them. She noticed that Edward had spotted them and began to talk to Charlie before continuing to walk towards them.

"Mom?" Bella said while looking at her mother. She was thanking her lucky stars that her dad had gone around back of the building. She did not need her father finding out anything. She could not bare him finding out that she was not his real daughter.

"I don't know Bella." Renée said while still staring at Charlie. She could not believe that she was seeing him again. He looked different, older but he was still her Charlie. She missed him so much and wished that she had some how contacted him when she had found out she had been pregnant, instead of running away.

"Renée." Charlie said while coming to stop in front of her. He smiled at her. He could not believe that he was standing in front of his mate. He had missed her so much and he felt so bad for treating their daughter the way he did. He wanted to change everything.

"Charlie." Renée whispered.

"Princess." Edward said while stepping closer to Bella who stepped back from him. She was still mad at him for leaving her and she was also mad at him for trying to make her forget everything they shared, along with everything he yelled at her. She knew that he had protected her but she did not know why he yelled those things at her.

"Edward you still look the same." Renée laughed.

"You look different." Edward laughed along with Renée.

"Your bad." Renée said while laughing.

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked while crossing her arms across her chest and staring at both Charlie and Edward. She wasn't going to be nice to them and she wanted answers. Edward smiled at her, he knew that she would not remember what had happened between them and he hated himself for that. He hoped that he could remind her.

"Bella…I don't think you know me." Charlie began. Bella laughed.

"I know you very well…the mind control thing you tried to do on me…did not work." Bella hissed.

"Isabella." Renée reprimanded. "Show Edward around and I will handle this."

"But mom…don't you remember what I told you." Bella said while looking at her mother.

"I do…and let me handle it." Renée said in a raised voice. "Show Edward around town…now."

"Fine…come along." Bella huffed while motioning for Edward to follow her.

"So you remember everything?" Edward asked while catching up to Bella.

"Yeah…I remember everything." Bella said while looking down at the ground. She could not face him.

"I am sorry about the things I said to you." Edward said while turning Bella to face him.

"Why did you say those things and just because we had sex doesn't mean that I can forgive you for leaving me." Bella's voice was breaking at the end.

"Bella." Edward said in calm voice. "I said those things because Charlie was standing there…I am sorry."

"I figured that…but I just wondered." Bella said.

"So what we shared was nothing?" Edward asked while placing both of his hands on the sides of her face.

"No…it meant something to me…but I don't want to be one of those girls that jumps into bed with a guy and then just forgives them…you left me when I needed you the most…I trusted only you then…and you left me to figure things out by myself." Bella said. Tears began to run down her cheeks. "I am getting tired of crying." He wiped away the tears and tried to smile at her. He kissed her forehead and pulled her closer to him.

"Bella…I couldn't come into this town." Edward tried to explain, while pulling her away from him, so he could see her face.

"You're here now." Bella said while pulling away from Edward.

"Yeah…because I am with Charlie…he plans on making a deal with the leader…it might not go over so well." Edward tried to laugh.

"Leader of what?" Bella asked. She was confused about he was talking about.

"Your whole town is full of lycans." Edward said.

"Werewolves." Bella said while trying not to laugh. "No…can't be." Bella said while shaking her head. "This is just a small country town." She did not want to believe that the town that she grew up in, had been home to lycans.

"It is true…your little friend…he is one." Edward said while looking at her. He could tell that she did not believe him.

"Jacob…now I know your lying." Bella said while biting her lip. "Jacob is not a werewolf…he doesn't have hairy palms." Bella laughed. She found everything Edward was saying to be funny. She could not understand why he would think that Jacob was a werewolf.

"Movie…you know movies lie about things." Edward laughed.

"So you're telling me Jacob is a werewolf." Bella said while staring at Edward.

"Well yeah…but he hasn't changed yet." Edward explained.

"What do you mean…he hasn't changed yet?" Bella asked. She was very confused.

"Lycan's don't change until they are twenty-five and they normally don't know they are lycan…it is kept from them, unlike vampires who know from birth…Lycan's find out when they are year from changing."

"Oh…wow." Bella whispered. She could not believe what she was hearing. "So you're telling me that Jacob doesn't know he is a lycan."

"I am actually not at liberty to be telling you this…because you are thought of has being human…but yeah…he doesn't know."

"Well I am not…so you shouldn't get in so much trouble." Bella tried to laugh. "That explains so much now…that's why you hate him and said he smelled horrible."

"Just act like you don't know." Edward said while smiling at her. Bella smiled back at him. "And yeah…that's the reason." Edward paused before whispering. "And because he was with you." Bella could barely hear him say that and she wasn't sure if she should say anything back or just act like she did not hear it.

"Bella who is this?" Tanya asked while coming to stand in front of them. Bella rolled her eyes at Tanya. Tanya was of course being her flirty self. She flipped her curly hair over one of her shoulders and smiled seductively at Edward. She was dressed in typical Tanya fashion in her white mini skirt and pink strapless top with a cute bow in middle and of course she was wearing a pair of white four inches peep toe pumps. Tanya somehow made the outfit look good and sluttish.

"This is Edward…he works for someone my mom is talking to right now." Bella said while pointing over shoulder to her mother and Charlie who look like they were in heated argument. She hoped that Charlie was not giving her mother too much of a hard time.

"Oh…hi my name is Tanya…I am Bella's cousin." Tanya said while smiling at Edward. He found her to be very pretty but she could not compete with his Bella. Bella could see Jacob motioning for her to come towards him.

"I will be right back." Bella said to them before walking over to Jacob. It took all Edward had not to growl at Jacob. He was hoping when he told her that Jacob was a lycan, she would not want anything to do with him, but it was like she could careless that he was werewolf.

"Jacob." She said smiling.

"Hey." He said while smiling at her. "What's he doing here?"

"It's not important…so what did you need?" Bella asked. She really did not want to explain why Edward was here, or more like lying why Edward was here.

"I was just wondering what the color of your dress was so I can pick out my suit and if you knew what dance we had to do." Jacob smiled.

"Well has far has I know…I am wearing a bronze colored dress…so best if you just wear all black and it's the Wescott dance." Bella said smiling. The Wescott dance was something that was created in Wescott during the Civil War era. It was always performed only during this specific ball. She could feel Edward staring at her. Edward hated her talking to him and could hear everything they were talking about. "It should be himself escorting her to the ball, not Jacob," Edward thought.

"Great…I hope I remember it." Jacob laughed. He remembered Bella and him being taught that dance when they were younger.

"You should…we had to practice it enough when we were little." Bella laughed. Remembering the many times that had been taught the dance.

"Yeah and you had two left feet." Jacob said while laughing and smiling at Bella. "You kept stepping on my feet." Bella just shook her hand at him and tried not to laugh.

"Oh shut up." Bella laughed while playfully hitting. "Well I will see ya at eight…I need to get back over there before Tanya does something stupid." Bella said before she walked back over to Edward. Bella walked up to Edward and Tanya and smiled. "So what did I miss?" Bella asked.

"You missed Edward accepting to escort me to the ball tonight." Tanya said while smiling up at Edward. Edward had accepted because he wanted to be closer to Bella and figured maybe it would piss her off a little bit. He was hoping it would. He was not happy that Jacob was escorting his mate to the ball. He wished that he could make her realize that he was her mate, but with her being only human at that point, she had no clue what was going on between them. He knew part of her body realized that he was her mate, but the human part was overriding it.

"So does my mom know about this?" Bella asked. She was not too happy about Edward escorting Tanya, but she had Jacob to escort her tonight and she would just have to deal with it. Edward could tell that she was not happy about, which made him smile.

"No…but my escort for tonight canceled and I don't think she will mind." Tanya said while smiling and curling a piece of her blonde hair around one of her fingers. "You do know how to do the Virginia reel…right?" Tanya asked.

"Yeah…its not that hard." Edward laughed. He had to learn many dances being in the company of Charlie.

"Then it should be fine…see no problems Bella." Tanya smirked at her. Bella just rolled her eyes at her. "Well I will see ya later." Tanya said while smiling before she left.

"I hope you know what you go yourself into." Bella laughed.

"She seems nice." Edward said while smiling. He could tell that she was not happy about him escorting Tanya to the ball and the monster inside of him was happy about that.

"Then you do not know her." Bella laughed more while showing Edward more of the town and getting closer to where Alice was.

"She's your cousin." Edward said.

"Yes…and her own sister get's annoyed with her." Bella laughed more; thinking of the many times Alice and Tanya would get into a screaming match at each other. Bella could see Alice coming towards them. "And here is her sister now." Bella said while motioning towards Alice.

"What are we talking about?" Alice smiled.

"Just your sister." Bella laughed.

"Oh dear…what has she done again?" Alice asked. She knew how annoying her baby sister could be.

"Nothing actually…your sister is sweet and she asked me if I would like to escort her to." Edward explained.

"Oh really now." Alice laughed.

"I said that too." Bella laughed also.

"What is wrong with her?" Edward asked. He could tell that Tanya was a little flirty but nothing overly horrible about her.

"My sister is my sister and she…how do I explain it…it's all about her and no one else." Alice explained. "I never did get your name."

"Alice this is Edward…he works for a guy that my mom is doing business with right now…we actually went to school together." Bella lied. She hated lying to Alice but she knew it was best. "And Edward this Alice…my cousin and best friend."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Edward said while sticking his hand out for Alice to shake it.

"Bella did not tell me she knew someone has gorgeous has you." Alice laughed and smiled while shaking Edward's hand, who grinned back. "Why didn't you tell me about him?" Alice asked. Bella was beginning to blush badly.

"Yes Bella…why didn't you tell her about me…we spent a lot of time together on campus." Edward said laughing. Bella knew that Edward was lying for her, but did he have to make her blush and make Alice ask questions. "He was playing evil," Bella thought.

"Nothing to talk about…I almost actually forgot about you." Bella smirked at Edward.

"You wound me." Edward said while placing hand over his heart and pouting. She found him pouting to be very sexy, she wanted to bang her head up against a wall for thinking that. She wanted to be mad at him for leaving her the first time.

"She was probably too busy being around James." Alice said with an evil smile.

"Who's James?" Edward asked. Bella wanted to herself. She knew that Alice would figure something was wrong, just by Edward not knowing who James was.

"Jazz please help." Bella yelled. She could Jasper coming down the sidewalk towards them with his hand in his pockets. He was dressed in a white t-shirt and blue jeans. Jasper began to grin at Bella has he came to a halt beside his wife. He knew his wife could be annoying sometimes and how much she loved to get on Bella's nerves.

"What did the pixy do this time?" Jasper asked while looking down at his beautiful wife. He loved his wife to death and would do anything for her. Alice glared at him and he just laughed.

"She is torturing me." Bella said.

"Torturing you Bella…really." Alice laughed while shaking her head. "If I was torturing you…like you always say I would be doing your make-up." Bella glared at her.

"So who's this?" Jasper asked.

"This is Bella's friend from college." Alice smiled at her husband.

"Edward Masen." Edward said while shaking Jasper's hand.

"Nice to meet ya." Jasper said, his southern accent coming out. "Allie…we need to get back the school...your mothers having a fit that you and Tanya have disappeared."

"Okay…fine." Alice sighed and rolled her eyes. "I suppose I need to get back the school…it was nice meeting you Edward and Bella remember we have to get to begin getting ready around five."

"Yes Alice…I know." Bella smiled at her cousin. She did not want to play Bella Barbie but she knew that Alice would make her and there was no way of getting out of it.

"You should come to the ball tonight." Jasper told Edward. Both of the girls looked each other and began to laugh. "What…what's so funny?" Jasper asked.

"I am escorting Tanya." Edward explained. He loved seeing Bella with her family. He could tell how close she was with her cousin and how much she loved her family and even how close she was to her cousin's husband.

"Oh man." Jasper said while trying not to laugh. "She's a handful."

"She seemed nice when I was talking to her."

"Yeah because she thinks you're hot." Bella snorted, which made Alice laugh more.

"There you are Alice…your father needs are help and your busy talking." Bella could Alice's mother say from distance. She looked up to see her aunt Sofia down the sidewalk a ways.

"That's my cue to leave." Alice smiled. "See ya later Bells." Alice said over her shoulder while wrapping her one of her hands around her husbands and walking towards her mother. Bella smiled at her cousin.

"They seem nice." Edward said with a smile.

"They are…I love Allie." Bella said while looking over to her mother. They were directly across the street from where her mother was still talking to Charlie, but this time Billy Black was there. "That's odd…what is Mr. Black doing...that is Jacob's father."

"Go figure…your friend is the son of the leader."

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked while turning back around to face him.

"Alphas having something about them…that you can tell…even from this far away." Edward explained. "It's a way from other packs to know who they have to deal with and who they can actually take over."

"Oh." Bella said while biting her lip. She was still not getting over the fact that Jacob was a werewolf.

"But its surprising seeing has he is in a wheel chair…normally in packs…the betas will normally try to take over if their alphas are hurt."

"Yeah…him and his wife got into accident when me and Jacob were only seven…Sarah did not make it and Billy was left in wheelchair…Jake and his twin sister actually came to stay with us for a month because Billy just up and disappeared…mom said it was because he couldn't handle losing his wife." Bella remembered Jake clinging to her and never letting her leave his sight. The part of her that remembers the little boy after his mother passed away, that part of her wanted to give him another chance.

"It's still surprising…the pack must really respect him." Edward said while shaking his head. He did not feel safe being in a town crawling with lycans. It was a death wish for any vampire and if wasn't for his mate, he would not be here.

"I wonder why mom is talking to him." Bella said. She was really confused about what was going on.

"Charlie's probably trying to ask for permission to be in their territory." Edward tried to explain. It pissed him off knowing that the mutt was the next alpha. What pissed him off more was that he knew that the mutt was in love with his mate and that lycans could marry humans, unlike vampires.

"Bella…dear come over here." Renée called over to them. They walked over to them. The first thing Bella noticed was now Billy had positioned himself almost between her mother and Charlie and how it was pissing Charlie off.

"So did we get permission?" Edward asked Charlie, who smiled back.

"Yes…Mr. Black has been kind enough to let us stay…but only if we go by there rules…but I agreed to it and he promised to tell the rest of his pack that we were here in peace." Charlie explained. "Mr. Black…this Edward, His Royal Highness, The King of The American Coven." Charlie motioned back to Edward. Bella gasped to herself, she had not realized that Edward was a king in his own right. She remembered hearing about it, but nothing seemed to click until now. "And Edward…this is Mr. Black…the Alpha of the River Pack."

"Welcome…like your High Prince has explained…if you do not make any trouble…neither will we…he has explained why you guys are here and I am more than happy to pledge my allegiance to the cause and my son will also…has soon has he turns." Billy said while shaking Edward's hand.

"Glad to hear it." Edward said while pulling his hand back and placing it on the small of Bella's back. He could feel her stiffen up, so he slowly removed his hand. She did not know why Edward had placed his hand on her back, but it sent a electrical current up her spine.

"I have known for a while what miss Bella actually was." Billy said while smiling. "Her mother found what I was and asked if I would protect her…I have been protecting her since she was…my wife Sarah was helping until she passed away." Bella was surprised to hear that Billy had protected her since she had been born and that her mother knew how along what Billy was. "Why do you think…you and Jacob are such good friends?" He smiled. She wondered if Jacob knew all along what she was or if it was like what Edward said, that he did not know yet. "Don't worry Bells…he doesn't know anything…not yet" Billy said while smiling at Bella. He had watched Bella grow up into a beautiful young woman. He may not what his son with her, but he did not mind them being friends. He was one of the reason for Jacob and Leah dating, but he had no idea what had happened. Bella tried to smile. She took a deep breath of air and tried to smile again. "Well better be off…Rebecca is waiting for me at the bank…I was only suppose to have step out for a few minutes." He smiled. "Remember what we talked about it." He said towards Charlie, who just nodded his head yes. "And it was good seeing you Renée." He smiled at her before leaving.

"Mom?" Bella questioned. She wanted to know everything.

"Not now Bella…show Charlie and Edward back to are house…I will get them rooms set-up later and then we will talk…but not now…we still have the ball tonight." Renée said calmly, she was not having ruining her ball tonight. Bella sighed before showing the guys over to her 1965 blue Mustang. She could hear Edward whistle when he saw the car; she turned her head to look at him.

"Why don't you guys get your car and meet me here…and then I will show to my house." She could see that Charlie was over beside the Volvo.

"Nice car…this was my second choice if I couldn't get the Camaro." Edward said while trailing a finger down the side of the car.

"It was my mothers when she was younger."

"Doesn't surprise me." Edward said before walking back to his Volvo.


	27. Chapter Twenty-three

**Finally the ball. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Its a little romantic and I knew a few of you guys do not want her with Jacob, and I am glad to see that you guys like this story, but I am not going to give anything away and you guys will have to see who she ends up with. Again the characters do not belong to me, but they do belong to the character. What does belong me is the characters I came up with, along with the storyline. I should have another chapter up tomorrow. I really do hope you guys enjoy this story. This chapter is a little shorter than my normal chapters, I do hope everything makes sense. **

* * *

The ball was about to begin and Bella was shaking. She was beyond nervous that she would forget the moves to the dance. Her hands were sweating and she kept rubbing them on her dress. Alice had already warned her not to ruin her dress or make-up. Bella was beautifully dressed in a bronze colored strapless mermaid gown. The dress had a curved neckline and a hand-beaded bodice with a dropped waistline, and a gathered full skirt. The dress was beautifully done and made Bella look like the princess she was by birthright. She was even wearing the Dwyer's family tiara that had been given to William and Guinevere's daughter Maxine. The stunning tiara was made of rose gold with emeralds, pearls and diamonds; it was designed to look like a wreath. Bella had her hair fashionably done, Alice had braided part of it and then pulled up the rest of the hair with the braid, into a messy bun, there was only two strands of hair that had fallen out of the bun and Alice had curled them. Bella's hair was done to look like a romantic style, messy but an up do. Bella could see Alice putting the final touches on Rose's hair. Rosalie was dressed in light periwinkle colored dress. The dress with a chiffon A-line dress with beading illusions on the short sleeves, the dress also had a deep V-neck and beading on the bodice, with a pleated empire waist and gathered skirt and sweep train. The dress was very much Rose and even how her hair was done. The hairstyle Alice had done was a messy same side Dutch braid. The three girls were gorgeously dressed. Alice was wearing a dark gold colored dress. The dress was an A-line dress with beading on the ruched shoulder straps and sweetheart neckline. It also had a ruched empire waist that was encrusted with beading and an open back, along with a full skirt and slit front, making it a high-low overskirt with a sweep train. Alice did not spike her hair for tonight. You could see a pair of 2 inch, gold colored heels peeking out from under the dress.

"Bella quit rubbing your hands on your dress." Alice scolded Bella, who glared at her. "Your going to ruin it."

"Sorry Allie…I am so nervous…I don't know if I remember the steps." Bella said while turning to face the girls, while biting her lip.

"You will be fine my dear…I promise." Alice said smiling.

"Yes Bella…just watch us." Rose said while turning around to face both of the girls. "Its not that hard…its almost like the Virginia reel."

"Is someone nervous?" Jennifer asked while coming into Bella's room. Jennifer was also dressed magnificently, in her aqua blue colored dress. The dress was multi-piece tulle over taffeta, trumpet gown that was strapless and had a sweetheart neckline. Along with beading on the lace bodice and pleating crisscross taffeta on the dropped waistline. Jennifer had her blonde hair all done up in a French twist.

"Yeah…are little Bella." Alice giggled.

"It will be fine…but your mother sent me to find you guys…she wants all of us by the doors that leads into the top part of the ballroom." Jen said while moving to leave the room. The three girls followed and made their way to the doors that led the top of the ballroom. All of Bella's family, along with the Denali's was there. Bella could see her grandmothers talking to each other. Her grandma Mary was a short older woman, that's were Alice got her short height from. Mary her pearl white hair done nicely. She was wearing a soft gold colored dress that had a bateau neckline. The dress had a chiffon and lace mock-wrap, along with lace three-quarter length sleeves and the bodice had a keyhole back and the empire waist was chiffon, along with the side draped skirt and a cascading ruffle sweep train. Bella's grandma Sydney on the other hand was wearing a bronze colored dress. The dress was a slim A-line with short sleeves and the bodice features a scoop neckline and the sleeves had beading overlay. Beading on the back of the bodice also, with a ruched midriff with asymmetrical dropped waistline. Both of the woman looked every bit like the founding family members they were. Alice and Rose were greeted by their husbands who were like the rest of the men in the room, wearing black Armani suits with white shirts and black bow-ties. Both Jasper and Emmett looked very handsome. Bella noticed Edward standing beside Tanya, who was dressed in a mauve colored dress. The dress was a strapless illusion and velvet chiffon slim A-line dress with all-over beading. The dress also had a softly curved neckline and ruched empire waistband and a velvet chiffon back shawl. It was totally a Tanya dress. Tanya had her hair down and curled.

"So are you ready?" Jacob asked while coming up behind Bella.

"I don't know." Bella said while biting her lip and turning around to face Jacob.

"So what your telling me is…that my feet are going to be swollen by the end of the night." Jacob laughed.

"Maybe." Bella laughed and smiled. She caught Edward glaring at them, out of all the men in the room; he was the one who stood out the most to her. His black suit fit him nicely and his bronze hair was messier that ever, looking like he had been running his hands through it.

"Well you have me…we will be fine." Jacob said while grabbing her hands and kissing them. She lightly pulled her hands back and smiled at him.

"Okay everyone…now this is the beginning…everyone is down there and waiting for us to begin…now I need the dance partners for the Virginia reel." Renée said while motioning the couples towards the doors. Bella watched Kate and her boyfriend Garrett go through the doors first. Bella could hear the announcer speaking.

"Ladies and gentlemen…the first set of the dances for night…is the Virginia reel…please welcome Katherine Celeste Denali…escorted by her boyfriend Garrett Trainer." Bella watched has the next couple walked through the door, she noticed how the young man held the girl close to him and how the young girl looked beautiful in her green colored dress that had a sweetheart iridescent chiffon gown that also had a pleated bust-line and a matching flower in the center. the young couple had only be sixteen, but they looked so caught up in each other to noticed anything else. "Matthew Harrison Denali 4th…escorting his beautiful girlfriend Clare Montgomery." Bella watched the next couple walk through the doors and could hear the announcer saying, "Ralph Christopher Barnes Jr." The announcer said. "Escorting his lovely girlfriend Sarah Jacob." Bella knew how her family only told the full names of their own family members and would only tell the full names of the people were married into the family, not girlfriends/boyfriends. Bella watched as the rest of the couples went through the doors, until it was only Tanya and Edward standing outside the door. Bella could not stop staring at Edward. Edward could feel Bella staring at him, it just made him feel prideful that she was only paying attention to him. Bella watched has Edward and Tanya disappeared through the door. "Tanya Sofia Brandon…escorted by Edward Masen." The announcer said. Bella could hear the music begin after a few minutes. She knew they would be doing the dance until the music stopped and she was kind of happy that she would not be doing the Virginia reel. She looked around at the other couples getting ready to make their entrance into the ballroom. She noticed Charity standing beside her great Barbara. Charity was wearing a stunning black and white two-piece lace A-line dress. The dress had spaghetti straps and sweetheart neckline and natural waist with a ruched empire bust line and dipped back. The dress was very beautiful. Her great aunt Barbara was wearing a navy blue colored A-line dress with beading on the illusion elbow-length sleeves and beading on the illusion over the sweetheart ruched bodice, the dress also had a sweep train and a illusion back. Bella could not get over all everyone was so dressed up, like they were going to a ball for the Queen of England and not just for the founders ball. She never got how why her family tried to act like they filthy rich.

* * *

It was finally the time for the Wescott dance and Bella was more nervous than ever. She watched has Alice and Jasper stood in front of the doors before they opened and the announcers saying, "Mary Alice Whitlock née Brandon…escorted by her husband Jasper Dylan Whitlock." Emmett and Rose was next to go through the doors. "Emmett Henry Cullen…escorting is lovely wife Rosalie Lillian Cullen née Hale." Bella also knew her family liked show that members of the family that had married in, were not true members of founding families. The next ones to go through were Amelia and Carlos. Bella could see that Amelia was wearing a stunning red dress that had sleeves that were illusion mock-wrap and V-neck in the front and back of the dress, along with the empire waist that had beaded lace across the middle. "Amelia Rayen Cortez de Reyes…escorted by her husband Carlos Tapia Reyes." Bella sucked in a breath of air and slowly let it out.

"It will be fine Bells…everything will go fine." Jacob said while wrapping one of his arms around Bella's shoulder. "Did I tell you that you look beautiful?"

"No...but thank you." Bella said while smiling at him. She could hear the announcer calling off Chris and Jennifer's names, meaning that they were one step closer to having go through the doors.

"Christian Samuel Cortez…escorting his beautiful wife Jennifer Rochelle Cortez née Newman." The announcer said. Jacob took a hold of Bella's hand a quietly squeezing it, while leading her through the doors that lead into the top part of the ballroom. Bella sucked in a breathe of air and tried to breath. Bella looked around the room, noticing that the only lights in the room were candles and the lights from the candles were flickering off of the walls. Everything was done to look like it was back during the first founders ball. Bella noticed that it looked like the whole town was standing in her ballroom and it made her more nervous.

"Breath Bella." Jacob whispered. Bella took his arm and breathed in slowly and then out.

"Don't let me fall." Bella whispered back.

"I won't." Jacob quietly said back.

"Please welcome…Isabella Marie Dwyer the daughter of our Mayor and his wife Renée…escorted by Jacob Black the son of William Black, the owner of our local bank." The announcer announced. Bella and Jacob made their way down the stairs and to the other couples. Bella hated how her mother made sure to make point to make sure everyone knew that she was daughter of the mayor, like telling they were better than them. This dance required the use of mask, so before the music began, the couples slipped on their masks. Bella was standing beside Jennifer, while Jacob was standing in front of her. The beginning of the dance was like the Virginia reel, but the rest was like a waltz. The music began and the dancers bowed towards each other. Bella put her hand up, barely touching Jacob's hand, they circled each other and they did the other hand the same way. Then they put both of their hands up, barely touching and circled each other. They circled each other with out their hands up, one more time before stepping back, they did this one more time the other way around and stepped back. Bella stood still has the guys backed up; the girls did the same thing a few seconds after. Bella watched has Jasper walk towards Alice, who smiling at her husband and enjoying the attention. Jasper took her hand in his, kissing the top of her hand, before pulling her closer to him. This was quickly done and the rest of the couple followed suit, Jacob walked towards Bella smiling and kissed the top of her hand, before pulling her closer to him. The couples began to waltz to the music that was playing, some how Bella and Jacob ended up dancing in the middle of the rest of the couples. Bella was not nervous anymore, she let Jacob guided her through the dance and was happy when it ended it. When they music ended, they were in the line up again, facing each other. The couples bowed to each other again and then slowly made their way off of the dance floor. Jacob took Bella's hand and walked with her off of the floor to where Alice and Jasper was standing.

"See you did fine." Alice whispered. "And you were not so bad yourself." She said to Jacob, who smiled at her. Alice took her mask off and put it on one of the tables they were standing beside.

"That's a high complaint coming from you Alice." Jacob said. Alice just glared at him. Bella wanted tell them to both quit but never got the chance because Emmett was already speaking.

"Why don't you leave now…you have completed your duties for tonight…your not needed anymore." Emmett said while coming to stand beside Alice. Emmett did not like Jacob and wished they could beat the crap out of him, but he knew that Bella would kill him. He knew that Bella had a crush on Jacob and it made him more mad that she did.

"Emmett…please." Bella begged. She did not want them starting any fights. She did not need her mother blaming her for ruining the ball.

"Let him B…he deserted us a long time ago…he's not one of us anymore." Chris said while coming to stand beside Emmett. Both Emmet and Chris were tall, not has tall has Jacob, but they looked menacing in their own right, standing side by side. They had missed the dance that Bella's grandparents were dancing.

"Its okay Bells…they are right…why don't I go get us something to drink." Jacob said while backing away. He did not want to start a fight with Bella's cousins. He knew how much they meant to her.

"Okay." She said while trying smile. Bella stood there while listening to the announcer say that the real dancing could begin. She watched has Emmett, Jasper, and Chris asked their wives to dance. She smiled at them. You could tell the couples were perfectly matched. Bella was still wearing her bronze colored mask; she had not taken it off yet.

"Would the Princess care to dance?" A smile formed on Bella lips has she turned around to face Edward. She could not get over how handsome he was standing there in his suit, while the lights from the candles were flickering off his face.

"Why aren't you asking Tanya?" Bella asked. She did not like knowing that Edward had escorted Tanya, but she really did not know what to do because she was being escorted by Jacob. The thing that surprised her the most about everything was, was the emotion she got when Tanya told her that Edward had accepted to escort her. She did not understand what she was feeling for him and made her feel nervous. She did not understand a lot of things anymore. She knew that they shared a hell of a night together, but she also felt something for Jacob and she did not know what she should do about that either. She wondered if she should just forget about the both of them and just stay single for awhile, she was being hunted down, did she really need the extra baggage, but she had a feeling that Edward would not give her say in matter of her not having him around.

"She went off with some other guy." Edward laughed. The truth was that he disappeared; he was getting annoyed with hearing her talk about herself.

"Figures." Bella laughed. She was glad to hear that.

"So would you care to dance?" Edward asked while bowing and taking Bella's hand in his, kissing the top of her hand. "Dance with me Princess." He asked while peaking up at her.

"Okay." Bella smiled. Edward stood up and took Bella in his arms. She fit perfectly against him and the beast him smiled with pride knowing that she was its mate. He slipped the mask off of her face and went to kiss her lips but changed his mind at the last second, kissing her cheek before they began dance a slow waltz. Bella was sadden that he had not tried to kiss her on the lips, but another part of her was happy. She did not know if she wanted to feel anything for him or if she should. She was still mad at him for leaving her, she really had trusted him and in those moments they shared together, she began to trust only him, because he was only one around her and he was the one to save her. So when he left her, after telling her that he would protect her no matter what and would stay with her, she felt betrayed that he had left her and she did not want her hurt to get hurt again by trusting him anymore. He looked down at her, while she looked up at him smiling. He found her to be the most beautiful woman that he had ever laid his eyes. She was perfect in every way and he did not want to change anything about her. He was happy to see her dressed up and wearing a tiara, because she looked like the princess she had been born to be. She rested her head against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. Instead of dancing, they began to sway to the music. "I missed you." Bella whispered. She was telling the truth, she missed him. She may not want to trust him anymore, but she was not going to lie, she was happy he was back.

"I know." Edward said while resting his cheek on top of her head. "You are stunning tonight…that dress looks beautiful on." Edward said while kissing the top of Bella's head. She could not help but smile. Jacob had called her beautiful, but the way Edward said it was so different that it made her feel all tingly inside. They were too into each other, to noticed anyone else, especially the glaring look that Jacob was giving them. Charlie had even caught the couple dancing, he was not happy that his daughter was the mate of one of his guards; not that he didn't trust Edward with her or that Edward could actually marry his daughter because Edward was a king in his own right. He just felt very protective of his offspring, even if he had not been there while she was growing up. He wished that Edward would have waited to mate with his daughter, then he could have explained everything that goes on in the vampire world and then she could understand what was going on between her and Edward. Alice and Rose also caught the couple dancing and smiled at each other, knowing the look that Edward had on his face has he stared down at Bella. They had seen the same look on their own husband's faces. The music finally ended, but that did not seem to matter to the couple. They were standing there now, holding each other. Edward wanted to keep Bella in his arms and to never let her go and Bella could not understand what she was feeling.

"Bells…I brought those drinks." Bella could hear Jacob say. She backed away from Edward and tried to smile at Jacob. Edward was not too happy that the mutt had interpreted them. Jacob was glad that Bella had backed away from Edward, he was not happy when he saw the two of them dancing. He did not want her falling for someone else, he wanted her for himself. He was beginning to fall for her and was hoping she had feeling for him. Even through high school, he noticed how she grew up to be very beautiful.

"Oh thank you." Bella said while taking the drink that Jacob was holding out for her. Taking a sip, she tried to smile at both of them. She did not know what she was doing or what she was going to do.

"Well I better go find Tanya…it was nice seeing you again Bella." Edward said while smiling at her, before walking off. Bella was not happy that Edward was going to find Tanya, but she did not know what to do or say.

"Care to dance?" Jacob asked. Bella tried to smile up at him. She really did not have it in her to dance anymore. She felt like something was missing, but she could not figure it out.

"Can we sit…my feet are starting to ache…Alice has me in five-inch heels." Bella complained. She really was not happy that Alice had made her wear the heels, even if they were cute.

"Sure." Jacob said while showing Bella over to a table. Before they could say anything to each other, Bella's mother showed up at the table.

"Don't you guys just look cute together…so perfect." Renée smiled. Renée was dressed in a mink colored dress that had three-quarter length sleeves that had soft illusion to them. The dress also had scalloped lace bateau neckline and lace trimmed illusion over the sweetheart neckline and to complete the outfit, the dress had a full pleated skirt. She was happy to see that her daughter was finally happy and more than anything she was happy that her daughter was becoming close to Jacob again. She did not know why they quit being friends.

"Thank you Renée." Jacob smiled.

"Bella dear…you father would like a dance." Renée smiled at her little girl.

"Okay mommy." Bella said while standing. "Where is daddy at?" She asked while looking around the room for her father.

"Over talking with your uncle Carlisle…right there dear." Renée said while pointing to her husband and Carlisle. "They are debating something...so it will do your father good if you interrupt them."

"Okay mom...I will be right back." Bella said over her shoulder to Jacob, before walking towards her father.


	28. Chapter Twenty-four

**Here is another chapter. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. This chapters explains a little about why Bella feels the way she does and it also explains a little back history on the founding families. Again the characters do not belong to me, they belong to the author. The only thing that does belong to me are the characters I came up with, along with the storyline. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I should have another chapter up tomorrow or Sunday. Saturday morning, I am going on a police ride along, so I won't be writing Saturday, but please enjoy this chapter and if you are feeling up to leaving me a review, please do, but do please be nice. This is my first story, but I would like to hear what everyone is thinking about it. I know a few people are upset about her showing feelings for Jacob and I can not give anything away on this subject, but I hope that it does not make anyone hate the story or stop reading. The only piece of advice I can give is that, keep reading. Its a story with a very deep plotline. There is going to be a lot of things that happen before the end of this story and a lot of emotions that are going to be told. **

* * *

Bella stood in her bedroom, it had been a long night and her feet were killing her. She had danced the night way and only having to dance with Jacob only a couple of times. She did not get to dance with Edward again, but she danced with her uncles and her father and even her cousins. She stood in her sitting room, while trying to get her dress off, but nothing was working. She sighed and flung herself on the couch in the room. She sat there with her head in her hands. "Well this sucks," Bella thought.

"Princess." Bella could hear Edward say through her bedroom door. She looked at the door and sighed more. She did not want to deal with anyone at that moment. "Princess…are you okay." Edward said while coming into her room. He could not quit looking around her room. Everything in the room screamed her and he wanted to study everything, just so he could know her better. He noticed Bella sitting on her couch with her head in her hands. The sight of her made him worried. Bella looked up at him and tried to smile.

"Just tried and I can't unzip my damn dress." Bella sighed loudly. "Alice made me wear this dress…saying that she saw it in a store and it screamed me…don't get me wrong, its beautiful…but I want out of it now…I just want to go to sleep." Bella grumbled while kicking off her heels. "By the way here's your keys." Bella said while picking up his car keys off of her table and throwing them at him. He caught them in mid-air and smiled at her.

"Here…turn around." Edward said while motioning with his finger for her to turn around. "Thanks for taking care of my care...I was getting tried of driving the Volvo."

"Its fine…I can get my mother to do it." Bella said while looking up at him. "And your welcome…its parked beside my Mustang in the garage." She said while smiling at him.

"Its fine Princess…just get up and turn around and I will unzip it for you." Bella slowly stood and looked at Edward.

"I wish you would quit calling me that…I am no princess." Bella said while biting her lip and looking up at him. He smiled down at her.

"This begs to differ." He said while gradually taking her tiara off and showing it to her. Bella snorted and then smiled at him. She took the tiara from him and looked down at it. Many emotions ran through her at the sight of the tiara.

"This isn't mine." She said while going into her bedroom area and heading for her closet. She found her jewelry box and placed the tiara inside, beside her necklace that father had made for her abound her birth. She had not noticed that he had followed her into her bedroom area, until she turned around. She jumped a bit at noticing him leaning against the door frame. He just smirked at her. "It was Maxine's." Bella said with a faint smile on her lips, has she thought about what she thought was suppose to be her family history.

"Who's that?" He asked while moving out of her way and sitting on the end of her bed.

"Someone in my family history." Bella said while sitting down beside him. "She was William and Guinevere's daughter…they were suppose to be my ancestor…I always loved the story of them." Bella said while looking at him. "I was planning on acting like nothing happened and just living my life to the fullest." She looked at him again, to see what expression would be on his face and she was surprised see hurt and sadness, she tried to ignore it. "I wanted to my live life…because I thought if I was going to die soon that I wanted to live my life to the fullest…but then I learned early today that a family called Denali that my family hates…was related the Wescott's…it sadden me because my whole life…I was suppose to be the only girl who had been born to the Wescott family in over hundred years…it made me feel special and to know that I am not a true Wescott and then seeing the Denali this morning for the founder ball meeting and learning everything…it made me sad again." Bella paused when she realized Edward had no idea what she was talking about. "Mr. Wescott brought his whole family over to America because he thought it would be better for his wife…Mrs. Wescott had been born and raised in France, she was daughter of an Earl and Mr. Wescott had met her on one of his trips to France and they quickly fell in love and married…moving back to England and having a son and daughter…but shortly after their daughter Guinevere had been born…Mrs. Wescott moved back to France with her daughter, because she found out her father was sick…she had another daughter while being in France, while she was taking care of her parents and then both her mother and father passed away…its said that it drove her crazy and Mr. Wescott thought it would be best if they came to America…he gave up his title has duke, to his cousin and moved his whole family to America." Bella paused. "They landed in New York and met the Dwyer family…who was on the run from New Orleans…you see William Dwyer had been convinced out-of-wedlock and his parents were made to marry…so their family had sent them from a small island off the coast of England to a family in New Orleans and Mr. Dwyer began to become a gambler and then brought his whole family to New York because he had a price on his head…so the Wescott's and Dwyer's met there and William fell in love with Guinevere the first time he met her…its sweet romantic story because at first she wanted nothing to do with him and she actually was in love with another guy back in France and even up until their wedding she still wanted nothing to do with him." Bella paused while thinking about what was suppose to be her family history. "Mrs. Wescott hated New York…so Mr. Wescott planned to move them out into the country and the Dwyer's followed because Mr. Dwyer was planning on marrying his son to Guinevere…but Mr. Wescott was not having it, he believed his daughter should marry who she loved and so the Dwyer's followed them out of the city…they met up with the Lockhart's, they were a poor Irish family…they landed in Wescott…it had not been founded yet and Harrison, Guinevere's brother actually told his father to settle and they soon founded the land with the help of the Dwyer's and the Lockhart's. William pursed Guinevere and finally had his father blackmail her father into letting him marrying Guinevere…they had a son Benjamin and a daughter Maxine…she was considered to be the most beautiful girl anyone had seen and that tiara was commissioned on the day she was born…William had it made for her." Bella smiled. "I always felt special knowing that I was only girl to be born in the Dwyer and Wescott families since Maxine…my father actually had a necklace commissioned on the day I was born…like that of the tiara." Bella said while letting a tear run down her cheek. "My father had the necklace made to go hand in hand with the tiara and on the back of the necklace…he wrote 'from the moment you took your first breath of air, you have had my heart little Princess and this necklace can not rival your beauty.' I would have worn the necklace tonight but it did not go with my dress really." Bella said while whipping a tear that had began to fall from her eye.

"I know it's hard…I remember when I was told about everything and I could not face it for months." Edward said while wrapping his arms around her tiny shoulders. He wanted to take her saddens away from her.

"When I think I am done being sad that everything I thought was mine." She said while pointing to herself. "Everything that meant so much to me…just turns out not to be true…like the story of William and Guinevere…I have loved that story…thinking that I am their great whatever grandchild…they had a true love story and finding out that I have no right to that story…it hurts."

"Bella…I know it's hard…but I promise it gets better." She smiled at him.

"Thank you…I am sorry for bringing this all up…but every time I think I can't become sad anymore or surprised…its turns out I can." Bella said while looking down at her hands and fiddling with them.

"Its life." He said while smiling at her. He understood more than anyone what she was feeling. She being told that the whole life she knew was false, it was a hard thing to face.

"Life sucks." She sniffed and whipped at her nose. He found her be beautiful, even while she was crying. He wanted to protector from the harshness of the world, but he knew he couldn't.

"It does…you ready for me to help you with your dress?" He asked while looking down at her.

"Yeah…I am so tired." Bella said while breaking away from him and standing. He stood and had her turn around, has he began to unzip her dress. He slowly slid the zipper down the dress, while letting his hand touch her soft skin on her back. Goosebumps rose up on her skin at the contact of his skin touching hers. She shivered slightly and let him finish unzipping the dress. He kissed her shoulder and trailing butterfly kisses up to the mark that he had left on her neck. She had managed to cover it with make-up for the dance, which disappointed him. He wanted everyone to see the mark that he left on her neck. He could hear her take a deep breath of air has he began to suck on the area where the mark was. He rested his hands on her hips. She had been surprised when the mark had not went a way after couple of days and had been covering it with make-up so no would see it. When she felt him slowly sliding her dress down her body, she froze. He could feel her body tense under his kisses.

"You know this has to end and you have to sleep in your room tonight." She said while turning around to face him. She was thanking her lucky stars that she had worn a strapless bar with the dress, unlike what Alice had wanted her to do. He pouted at her, while pulling her closer to him. The sight of her in a strapless bra and underwear, while the dress was at her feet, was driving him crazy. She placed her hands on his chest and pushed him away. "Edward please…we can't and if anyone was to find you sleeping in my bed…shit would hit the fan." She could hear him make a low growl. The sound sent a shiver running up her back. He pulled away from her, dropping his hands to his side. Before he could say anything to her, they both her heard mother coming into sitting area.

"Bella dear…where are you?" Renée said while coming into her daughter's bedroom. At hearing her mother voice, Bella quickly shuffled over to her closet, almost tripping, which caused Edward to laugh. Slamming the door behind her. She stepped out of the dress that was pooled at her feet, she grabbed at a pair of gray sweat shorts and a blue tank top. "Edward what are you doing here and where is my daughter?" Her mother asked.

"In her closet." She could hear Edward replay. She quickly changed into her clothes before opening her closet door and stepping into the room, smiling at her mother.

"Hi mom…whatca need?" Bella asked.

"I came to talk." Renée said while looking at her daughter. "Edward…I need to talk to my daughter in private…I understand that you two share something since you spent those couple of weeks together…but I need to talk to my daughter." She smiled.

"Sure thing…you know its hard to believe that I am standing in front of you and I know your that little girl I met twenty-five years ago…but now that you look different…its hard to believe." Edward said while moving to the sitting area.

"I know the same feeling…seeing has you look the same." Renée laughed.

"It's really good seeing you Renée…Charlie has missed you." Edward said before ducking out of the room. Bella could see that her mother's facial expression had a changed. She looked sad.

"Mom." Bella said while coming to stand beside her mother. "I was just about to go to bed…can we talk tomorrow?" Bella asked while heading for her large bed.

"Bella…no…we need to talk…if you would like you can lay down while I talk to you."

"Okay." Bella said while crawling into her bed. She laid out on her stomach. Renée smiled at her daughter.

"You know you have done that since you have been a little girl." Renée said while smiling and coming to sit on her daughter's bed.

'What do you mean mom?" Bella asked while looking up at her mom.

"Sleeping on your stomach…I remember when we first brought you home and the doctors told me that you sleeping in are bed would be a bad thing and I tried to make you sleep in your bassinet but you refused and I remember getting you out and placing you on my stomach and you quickly falling asleep…you wouldn't sleep any other way." Renée smiled. Bella smiled at her mother. "Then when you got old enough that you could just crawl into our bed…you did but you began to cuddle up beside your dad." Renée said while moving a piece of hair out of her daughters face. "You have always been a daddy's girl."

"I wonder if I would have been the same way if it had been Charlie that was my father during those years."

"I don't know Bella…but that's why I am here…I talked to Charlie and he is truly sorry for what he did." Bella scoffed at that. "He is Bella...but when you mentioned my name…he is very protective of me." The look on her mother's face made her realize one thing, that her mother truly loved Charlie.

"You still love him don't you mom?" Bella asked her mother.

"Yes…he was my first and only love…Phil is my best friend and today Charlie told that had he known…he would have not acted that way, but he was trying to protect me…vampires are incredibly protective of their mates…even over their own offspring." Renée explained.

"You're his mate aren't you mom?" Bella asked. She did not know what she wanted to hear.

"Yes Bella…that's the only way you could have been created…you have so much to learn about vampires." Renée said while she shook her head. "That's what we need to talk about…while talking with Charlie…we agreed that you need to learn about the Swan family history and the vampire history."

"What?" Bella asked surprised. She did know if she would to learn anything about that life.

"Yes Bella…you need to learn this stuff…but he agreed to give you a week to live a normal life before being thrown back into the life of vampires and he promised to stay out of your way and not to mention anything about vampires…he wants to give you this little thing."

"How won't I see him mom…he is living with us right now."

"Right about that…it would seem he bought a house already today…so he will be staying there with Edward."

"Oh." Was all Bella said. She was going to miss having Edward close and she did not know how she felt about Charlie living in Wescott. "So he plans to stay for a while?" Bella asked.

"Yes…he wants to protect you Bella." Renée said while kissing her daughter's head and standing. "I know it's going to be hard…but try to forget everything and live a normal twenty-three almost twenty-four year olds life."

"That's hard…but I will try mom." Bella said while biting her lip and trying not to cry.

"Okay baby…night sweetie." Renée said while turning the light off in the room and beginning to leave.

"Night mommy." Bella said. She could hear her mother leave the room and let herself begin to cry. She was beginning to fall asleep, but not before noticing a shadow in her room. She closed her eyes and shook her head, while a smile formed on her lips. She moved the blankets so he could crawl in beside her. He pulled her close to him. "You couldn't stay way…could you?" Bella asked while laying her head on his chest. She did not know why she acted the way she did around him.

"I heard you crying and I don't like being away from you at night…it gives me peace of mind knowing your close." Edward said while running one of his hands up and down one of her arms.

"But you shouldn't be here." She said while she slipped her hand under his shirt and let her hand rest on his bare skin, just above his hipbone. That's how they normally slept. It was like she had to know he was there and by touching his skin, she did. He had his arms wrapped around her. He placed a light kiss on the top of her head.

"Just sleep." He said. Her eyes were already becoming heavy, but she knew that he needed to leave.

"But Edward…if my dad or another family member was to find you in here…they would start asking questions and I can't handle lying to anyone else." Bella said while tracing her finger in a figure eight on his stomach. She could feel how his body tensed has she traced her finger across his skin. It excited her, knowing that she could affect him that way, but it frighten another part of her because she did not know what she was doing or feeling.

"Just sleep Princess…I will take care of everything." He said while running one of his hands up and down one of her arms. He knew that no one was going to find them, he had locked the door or so he thought.

"I would sleep better if you left." She lied, she actually wanted him close. He made her feel safe. "Tomorrow is another busy day and I need my sleep."

"What's going on tomorrow?" He asked, trying to get her to forget about him leaving.

"A big bonfire out back of my grandparents house…its tradition…its another founders day celebration, you should come." She said while yawning. She placed one of her legs over his.

"Okay…you will have to show me why it's a big deal." He said smiling, "Maybe it could be a date," he thought with a smile. He wondered if she was thinking the same thing.

"Mmh…okay." She said while yawning, her eyes soon fell shut and she was snoring. He smiled at the sound and let his slip under her shirt, so he was touching her bare back. He loved having contact with her, just like she loved having contact with him.


	29. Chapter Twenty-five

**Here is another chapter and I know a few people might be mad at me for this chapter, but trust me it had to happen. Its the vision I had for this story from the start. Please do enjoy the chapter and the next chapter will be up Sunday sometime. Also the character do not belong to me, they belong to the author. The only thing that belongs to me is the characters I made up and the storyline. Please enjoy and I hope nothing confuses anyone. **

* * *

**June 24th**

The sun was beginning to come and it was shinning through Bella's bedroom window. Bella was sleeping soundly, until she heard her mother flinging her door that led into her sitting area and calling out to her.

"Bella." Renée's shrill voice could be heard in Bella's sitting here. Bella slowly opened her eyes and looked over to where Edward would have slept, to see him gone. The spot beside her was cold, so he had been gone for a while. Slowly sitting up, she rubbed her eyes and looked at her door that led into her sitting area, to see her mother coming through it.

"What time is it?" Bella asked while yawning.

"Around seven." Renée smiled.

"What?" Bella wanted to yell. "The only thing going on tonight is the bonfire and that's not until six mother." Bella said while flopping back on her bed.

"Well I would have let you sleep…but it would see James is waiting in our foyer for you." Renée said with a questioning look on her face.

"What?" Bella yelled this time. "What the hell is he doing here?" Bella asked while jumping out of her bed and rushing for her door. She could not believe that he had not listened to her and actually showed up here.

"He said you talked to him a few nights ago…about bringing your Porsche." The look Renée was giving her, made Bella wonder if she knew anything. She was hoping that her mother knew nothing.

"Yes…but I told him just to have it shipped…so I am a little surprised." Bella said while looking at her mother, hoping she would believe her. "Just show him to the library and I will be down shortly."

"Okay." Renée said before leaving the room. She knew her daughter was lying to her. Bella rushed around her room, changing into a pair of shorts and a gray tank top. She put some make-up on the mark on her neck, before she rushed downstairs while tying her hair up in a high ponytail. She quickly made her way into library and stopped in midstride at the sight of her ex fiancé standing by the huge windows in the library. The sight of him made her heart jump, but another part of her wanted to smack him silly. He was dressed in a nice dark green polo shirt, with a pair of khaki shorts. He had his hair down and it was a little longer than she remembered, even had so stubble on his face. He looked tried and she hated to admit it, but he looked sad. She moved swiftly over to him and smacked him right across the back of his head, before he noticed she was in the room with him. "Damn did that feel good," Bella thought while smirking at him.

"Ow…damn it." James said while rubbing the back of his head and staring at Bella. He missed her so much that he actually ended the photo shoot earlier and raced back to her, only to find she had actually left. "What was that for?"

"You damn well know what it was for…what are you doing here?" Bella asked while criss crossing her arms across her chest and glaring at him. She was not in the mood for talking to him; she did not want to hear him begging her to forgive him. He was good at getting her to forgive him, but this time she was not planning on forgiving him.

"You sounded worried on the phone and I figured something had happened…so I wanted to come and see if you were okay." James said while looking at her. She was still has beautiful has he remembered and he had missed her. He wished that she would forgive him for his mistake. He would do anything for her.

"Yeah…something happened…you cheated." Bella said through clenched teeth. She was beyond pissed at him.

"I am not talking about that…the way you sounded on the phone worried me."

"It's not your problem and nothing is going on." Bella huffed, she really just wanted him to leave.

"Then why are you back home?" James asked her. He knew how much she hated her hometown.

"Family problems…again not your problem." Bella said while glaring at him. She wanted him to disappear and was hoping he would.

"Bella…please." James said while moving closer to her, but she stepped back. "I know your lying…your talking to me sweetie…I know you better than you know yourself and you probably know me better than I know myself."

"I want you to leave." Bella said while pointing the door. She did not want to deal with him.

"I am not leaving until you tell me what is going on." James knew something was bothering.

"Then you will be waiting for along time…because it's none of your damn business." Bella said while moving towards the library door and opening it. "Please leave." She begged.

"Where's a hotel at?" James grinned at her. He was not planning on leaving until she told him what was wrong.

"There's not one in this town." Bella said while hoping he would just leave. He was hurting her so much, by just standing in front of her. She could tell that he was not going to take that for answer. "Fine…there's a couple in Greenville." She sighed.

"See was that so hard." James said while moving passed her and out into the hallway that led into the foyer.

"Shut up…I wish you would have just had the car delivered to me." Bella said while showing him back to the foyer. "I really did not want to see you."

"You made me worried." He said while leaning down to her. She moved back, but froze when she heard someone calling her name.

"Princess." Edward said while coming into the foyer, only dressed in a pair of sweat pants and a white t-shirt. He had went to wake her, but found her bed empty, making him worry. He froze in his tracks when he saw who was standing so close to her. "Mackenzie." He said while baring his teeth at the younger man. James looked to who had said his last name and glared back, while reaching for his small handheld Crossbow that rested in his messenger bag that he was carrying. The crossbow was tiny compared to other crossbows, with it only weighing 50lb. He pointed it towards Edward's chest. He knew what Edward was; he knew everything about Bella. She had been some of the cause for him not talking to his family.

"Malkin." James hissed. At seeing the crossbow, Edward pushed Bella behind him. He could hear Bella gasp. Edward growled at James, but James was not backing down. He did not like seeing the creature trying to protect his Bella.

"James." Bella gasped. She placed her small hands on Edward's back and peeked around him. James looked like a cold-blooded killer, not the sweet young man she had become friends with and then learned to love. "What…what's going on?" Bella cried while looking at James pointing the crossbow towards Edward's heart. She could feel her heart thudding against her rip cage hard. She could not breathe; she was beginning to hyperventilate at the sight before her. She was worried for James and Edward, because she could not understand why they were acting the way they were. No one said anything, the two guys just stared each other down. The only voice that rang out was Bella's mom's voice.

"Bella dear…what is going on…there is people still asleep." Renée said while coming into the foyer. The sight before her stopped her in her tracks. "What is going on here?" She asked. The sight before her, made her heart stop. She watched has her daughter looked at her once and then moved to stand between James and Edward. Bella placed both of her hands up, like she was going to block.

"Stop." Bella said loudly. "Put the crossbow down…now." Bella said to James. She was hoping he would put the crossbow up, because the crossbow was now facing her. She placed her hand on top of the crossbow and looked up at James. She could hear Edward growling behind her, she also felt him wrap his hand around her arm. She looked back at him and could see that he meant to kill James. "Edward…please." Bella said while placing her hand on Edward's cheek and staring at him. Edward sighed and pressed his face into her hand while closing his eyes before stepping back. He would do anything for her, but if the vampire hunter stepped out of line, he was tearing him to pieces. Bella turned back to James and he lowered the crossbow while staring at her. "I want to know what the hell is going on?" Bella asked while looking back and forth at them. James glared at Edward, which made Edward bare his fangs at him. "Enough the both of you…I want to know what is going on…so we are going to go down to the garden so no one will see us and we are going to talk…okay." Bella's voice was raised at the end. She wanted to know what the hell was going on. She could tell that they knew each other, but she wanted to know why they hated each other and what James was hiding. She motioned for them to follow her out to the gardens, she tried to keep them apart, afraid that they would start a fight and this time actually do damage.

"Bella…I will get Charlie and will be down there soon." Renée said before racing up the steps. She feared that something bad would happen. Bella turned towards them has they made it to the gardens.

"Who wants to go first?" Bella said while putting her hands on her hips and glaring at them.

"Why don't you go first Mackenzie?" Edward hissed at James. Bella could tell that James did not want to go first, that he did not want talk.

"James…please…you owe me this." Bella begged him.

"I am what you would call a vampire hunter." James quickly said, Bella could barely understand what he was saying. She caught that he was a vampire hunter.

"You're a what?" Bella demanded.

"Vampire hunter." James repeated again. "I am guessing you know what he is?" James said while glaring at Edward.

"I am still not understanding…you're a vampire hunter." Bella said while shaking her head, she could not believe what she was hearing.

"Yes…he's a vampire hunter." She heard someone say. Looking up, she could see her mother and Charlie coming towards them.

"I should feel special…I have both the High Prince and The King of The American Coven in my presence." James said while clapping his hands. Anyone could tell that he was being sarcastic.

"Hunter…your snide commits are not needed." Charlie seethed. "Bella he is a vampire hunter…why don't you tell her what vampires hunters are." Charlie ordered James, who just glared at him. "Fine…I will do it...vampire hunters have been around since about the 1500's…when God figured out that the vampires had been created." Charlie paused. "Vampire hunters think they are so special because they hunt us down…but they are no more special than we are…they are just the followers of Lucifer…they are the fallen angels." Charlie explained.

"Fallen angels?" Bella asked while looking at Charlie and James.

"Yes…they fell from grace and then when God found out about the vampires…he told certain fallen angels…that if they would like to get back in his good graces…that they would need hunt down all vampires and destroy them and God would repay them by making them rich and powerful in the human world…so they could kill the vampires without a problem…vampire hunters come from many different blue blood families all around the world and they all stay in contact with each other…like a big brotherhood."

"I am confused…fallen angels…none of it makes sense." Bella said while letting the tears that had formed, to run down her face. "James…is what he says true?" Bella asked James while turning to face him.

"Yes…the Mackenize's, Astor's, Force's, Vanderbilt's, any blood family you can think of…they are vampire hunters…its said that God made them a deal…'I will give you riches beyond your wilds dreams…you just have to kill the vampires and with your riches…you should not have a problem.' James repeated what had been told to him and had been passed down through his family.

"Yes…and that's why most blood families…marry into other blood families." Charlie said while laughing. "Because they are the fallen angels…there's a rule about the angels…even the fallen…are not allowed to mingle with the humans…mostly just a rule for the fallen…because God wanted to keep the vampires a hidden secret because we are considered a plague." Charlie hissed at the end.

"What?" Bella wanted to cry. She wondered if James had loved or if it had all been a lie. "Did he know about me and was he using me?" Bella wondered.

"Tell her Mackenzie…I know you know what she really is?" Charlie yelled. James actually looked scared and Bella couldn't figure out if it was because of Charlie or if it was because of what he was going to have to tell her.

"Of course I do…I would be stupid if I didn't." James hissed. "The first time I saw her birthmark…I knew she was a member of the royal family."

"My birthmark…what are you talking about?" Bella asked. Her lips were trembling.

"You haven't told her?" James tsk at the vampires that were standing closely to Bella. He wanted to take her way from them. He hated everything to do with vampires; Bella was only the exception.

"What is he talking about?" Bella screamed, looking over to Edward.

"You have a mark on your shoulder…its your birthmark that signals you to be a member of the royal family." James explained. "I saw it after we became friends…but so did my sister, who told our parents and they told me that I had to kill you…I couldn't and so I made a deal with my parents to protect you…telling them that we couldn't kill you…because you were still human and that went against everything we represented…so I told them…that you would lead us to the royal family…more than likely and thats why we should keep you alive." James explained.

"So I was going to help you kill people." Bella cried. She could not believe what she was hearing.

"No…you would have never found out." James said while coming towards Bella.

"Don't even come closer." Edward growled while stepping closer to Bella.

"I figured it out now…we always wondered why the youngest Mackenzie wasn't in close with his family and it's because you were protecting my daughter…I don't know if I should thank you or kill you." Charlie hissed. It sounded more like an animal than human and made Bella jump a bit.

"Is that why your mother always hated me?" Bella asked. She was wondering if James mother had hated her because of that or if she just hated her for no reason.

"Yeah…my whole family thought I should have just killed you…but I couldn't." James wanted her to believe him. He could have never killed her. Bella wanted to cry; everything was too much to take in.

"Can I talk to you in private?" She asked James. She had to ask him something, but she could ask him in front of her family. Her mother did not even know about the subject matter that she wanted to talk about.

"Sure." James said. He knew what she wanted to talk about.

"Okay." Bella said while motioning for him to follow her.

"Wait a minute." Charlie hollered. "Edward's going with you…he is your new bodyguard." Bella looked over to Edward to see that he looked ready to tear James to pieces.

"But this is private…between friends." Bella wanted to yell. She did not want anyone to hear about what she was going to ask James.

"He can sit off…but not out of eye sight…I don't trust him." Charlie said while motioning for Edward to follow them. They were out of eyesight when Bella turned around to face Edward.

"Stay here…we will just be over there." Bella pointed to the tree that stood in the middle of the garden. Bella motioned for James to follow her. "So." Bella tried to say.

"You know the answer Bella…you know what I am going to say." James said while coming closer to her, making her back up. Part of her feared him, another part saw her old friend.

"I have to ask…okay." Bella said while biting her lip. She really didn't want to ask, because it was too painful. She needed to know about their baby. "Our baby…if it had survived…what would have happened…if your family didn't want us to be together?" Bella.

"Don't make me say it Bella." James begged. He did not want to tell her that his mom had planned on giving Bella something to abort the baby. He begged his mother not to do it. He had yelled at his mom and told her that if she did that, he would kill her with his bare hands. He remembered his mom laughing at him, telling him that this is what he got for falling in love with a halfing.

"I want to know." Bella demanded. She had to hear, she kind of already knew what the answer was going to be when she heard that vampire hunters married vampire hunters. She watched has James swallowed and then breathed out.

"My mother was planning on giving you something to abort the baby…I begged her not to…I even threatened her." James said while closing his eyes and trying to regain is composure.

"Oh my God." Bella cried. "They hated me for something I didn't even know about." She could not understand they could hate her, when she had no idea what she really was.

"Yes…they feared the mingling of the blood lines." James said while pulling Bella into him, has she cried. "Bella I am sorry."

"You knew…and you didn't tell me." Bella pushed away from. "I can't believe you didn't tell me…is that why you cheated on me because you are actually with Victoria…isn't her family in the vampire hunter business?"

"No…it has nothing to do with that…I promise Bella…it doesn't…I just did something stupid." James wanted to scream. He hated seeing Bella cry. He could see Edward out of the corner of his eye and the vampire was glaring at him and baring his teeth at him. "Why are you here for real…I am guessing your mom didn't know about you being pregnant…since you wanted to speak in private?"

"No…she doesn't." Bella said while looking off into the distance. "I didn't tell her."

"Why not…you didn't tell her we were engaged…you weren't even planning inviting your parents to our wedding…were you shamed of us?" James asked. He had always wondered about that.

"Because…why are you making me into the bad guy…when you cheated and kept something from me?" Bella yelled. The look on James's face made Bella stop, he looked so sad and she hated herself for feeling bad for him. "Okay…yes I didn't tell my parents…it was so stupid and I was embarrassed to tell them I followed in their footsteps and I to a point I didn't want to be pregnant…Okay." Bella cried while throwing her hands up in the air. She did not want what rehash things but it would seem it was finally time to tell everything. "I had plans…plans that didn't involve me getting pregnant until I was married for a few years…I had this stupid plan." Bella sniffled. She rubbed her nose. The pain of losing her baby made her heart ache. "The plan was to be married after I was twenty-five and before I turned twenty-nine and I was mad at myself for getting pregnant…I didn't want kids until after I was twenty-five and when I ended up pregnant…I was scared." Bella said while whipping away the tears. "When I woke up after the accident…and they told me I lost the baby…I felt stupid for worrying about all that shit." Bella paused. "Because none of it mattered and now I live with that everyday…don't make me out has the bad guy…please." Bella begged. James pulled her into and wrapped his arms tightly around her. He could her cries and he wanted to do everything in his power to make her feel better. "Why couldn't you have told me…you were my best friend…well second to Alice and Rosalie?" Bella tried to laugh, but instead hiccupped.

"Because I was protecting you…I couldn't tell you without my parents thinking that it was okay to kill you." James said while kissing the top of her. "I am sorry I ruined us…I never meant to hurt you." Bella pushed him and glared at him.

"Then you wouldn't have done it." Bella said while turning to leave him. Being close to him again was breaking her heart. She began to walk towards Edward. Who when she got close enough to him, wrapped his arms around her and bared his fangs at James. He had heard everything that they had talked about. Part of him wanted to kill the vampire hunter for impregnating his mate and another part of him wanted to just comfort her. He was mad to a point that she had been pregnant before and wondered if the accident they talked about would hinder her from having his kids. He knew of cases of woman who had been told in their human life that they couldn't have kids and when they became a vampire, it did not change anything. He wanted a family with her and worried that might not happened, but he wouldn't love her less if did happen. He gently picked Bella up, bridal style and carried her towards the house, passing her mother and Charlie, who gave him a weird look.

"Get the hunter to leave…he has done a enough." Edward growled. "I don't care if you have to kill him." Edward ordered.

"Don't…he still means something to me...he was my friend." Bella whispered. She knew Edward would be able to hear her. "He won't hurt you guys…not if he thinks it will hurt me…I know that much." Bella said while burying her head into Edward's chest.

"You heard her Charlie…make him leave." Edward growled. He wanted to kill the vampire hunter. The monster in him was yelling at him to turn around and sink his fangs into the vampire hunters neck, draining him of life.

"Don't order me Edward…but I will make him leave." Charlie hissed. He hated being told what to, mostly because he knew he was of the royal family and had been raised to give orders, not to take them. He could hear Edward hiss back at him has he walked away. He knew why Edward was acting the way he was. He was trying to protect his mate and found the vampire hunter to be a threat.


	30. Chapter Twenty-six

**Here is another chapter, I am sorry that it is later than I said. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. The characters do not belong to me, but they do belong to the author. The only things that do belong to me are the characters I made up and the plotline. Please enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think, but do be nice. This is my first story and I am just getting the hang of it. Also, I do love hear your guys reviews, so please review. I will have the next chapter up by tomorrow sometime. **

* * *

Edward carried Bella up the staircase and into her room. Placing her gently onto her bed. She moved to sit up, but he stood in front of her.

"Edward…please," Bella begged. "I want to get a shower and then breakfast." Bella said while trying to stand again, this time he actually moved out of her way. She began her way into her bathroom.

"Who is he to you Bella?" He asked while taking a seat on her bed. This made her stop in her tracks. She stood still and closed her eyes. She did not want to talk about James or anything that had to do with James. "Bella?" Edward asked while standing and coming closer to her. He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer to him. She leaned back into him and sighed before breaking away from him. She turned to face him and tried to smile.

"He is my friend…or ex friend really," Bella sighed. "I am not really sure." She was not sure about anything anymore.

"Who is he really Bella?" Edward asked. Bella took a deep breath of air, before exhaling and looking up at Edward. The look he was giving her was making her tremble. The look on his face was between sadness and anger and she could not figure out why.

"It would seem you already know," Bella said while turning around.

"Princess." Edward begged and he did not like begging. Bella bit her lip and turned to face him again.

"He is my ex fiancé…the one I told you about," Bella sighed. "Can we please not talk about this." She begged. Edward nodded his yes and set back down on her bed. Bella stood there staring at him. "You heard everything…didn't you?" Bella asked him. Edward looked up at her and could tell that if he said the wrong thing, she would never forgive him.

"No." Was the only thing that he said. They both knew that he was lying.

"You lie." She said before going into her bathroom and shutting the door behind her. She could not talk anymore about her and James or the supernatural world. She wanted everything to change. She knew he was lying to her, she knew from the moment he wrapped his arms around her that he knew everything. That he had heard everything that they had talked about. She turned the water on in the shower and placed a towel on her chair that she had in the room. She slowly took off her clothes and climbed into the shower. Letting the water trickle down her body, she closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind.

"Bella?" Edward asked while knocking on her door again. She been in the shower for over an hour and he was beginning to worry about her.

"I am fine." Bella called back. The water had turned cold and she was shivering now. She not eve realized that she had been in the shower that long. Stepping out, she wrapped a towel around her body and opened the door to see Edward standing there. She could see that his eyes darken at the sight of her.

"Princess…I am sorry for bringing anything up." He said while stepping closer to her. He did not want to hurt her.

"I don't want to talk about it…I need to change." Bella said while stepping around him and heading to her closet. She did not want to deal with anything else. She just wanted to disappear.

"I'll see ya downstairs." He said before leaving. He hated leaving her but he also had to talk to Charlie about the vampire hunter and what it would mean. Bella changed into her riding pants and an orange-colored halter shirt. Bella tied her hair up in a high ponytail before slipping her riding boots on. She snuck down the secret staircase and into the kitchen. Checking over shoulder, she saw no one while she slipped outside. She raced down to the barn. She could see the groomers working with some of the horses. She whistled when she stepped inside the barn. Reese nickered back at her, while pawing at the ground. She made her way over to him. Petting his nose, she smiled and kissed him. Opening the stall door, she slid in.

"Want to go for a ride buddy?" She asked him. He shook his head at her and she smiled, while putting his bridle on. Throwing a leg over his back, she motioned him out of the barn. She kicked him in the side, getting him into a trot. She loved riding bare back and having the wind whip through her hair. She closed her eyes and threw her head back, has Reese picked up speed. After several minutes, she slowed him down and directed him to a clearing in the middle of the woods that surrounded her parent's house. She stopped him and jumped off. Making her way to the middle of the clearing she laid down. Woods on every side surrounded the clearing and there were wild flowers everywhere, mostly purple and white flowers. Bella always loved to come here and think. Running her fingers through the grass, she let her mind go blank.

* * *

She did not know how long she had laid there, until she felt someone sitting beside her, looking up she was blinded by the sun. Blocking her eyes, she looked again. She could see Jacob sitting there. She smiled at him.

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked while sitting up. She was a little surprised that he sitting beside her.

"Your mother called me…she said you disappeared this morning." Jacob said while laying back, making Bella also lay back, resting her head on his stomach.

"What time is it?" Bella asked while playing with a flower that she had picked.

"About one…how long have you been out here?" He asked while taking one of her hands in his.

"I am not sure…but since early this morning." Bella said while turning her head to the side, facing him. He traced one of his fingers up and down the pad of her hand.

"Well the way your mom was talking…you had been gone for a while." Jacob chuckled.

"Why would she call you?" Bella asked while taking her hand back and staring at him. She moved to lay on her stomach and propped herself up on her elbows.

"She figured I would know where you were at." Jacob said while turning on to his side and propped himself up by his hand. He played with the grass in front of him and smiled at her. He had been one of the few people who knew about the clearing and how much it meant to her. He used to come here with her until they stopped being friends. She had a sneaky suspicion that he would come up there when she wasn't there.

"You are the only one that knows about this clearing or that I like to come out here…how did you know I would be here anyway?" She wondered why he would figure that she would come out to the clearing. The only time she came out here was to think or if something bad happened. She wondered how much her mother had told him.

"Your mom said you were having a rough morning…everything okay?" He asked.

"Yeah…its fine." She lied. "I am glad you are here…I might have slept the day away." Bella laughed.

"You sure?" He asked. He knew that she was lying about something. She just smiled at him and rolled onto her back and looked up to the sky. "Bells?"

"Jake…I am fine." Bella tried to get him to believe her. He grinned at her, he was happy that she had used her nickname for him. He knew everyone called him that, but he was happy that she calling him by his nickname and not his full name.

"Okay…how about we get you home." Jacob said while standing.

"I just want to stay here." Bella sighed. She really did not want to go back to the house and have to deal with everything that needed her attention.

"Come on." He said while helping her to her feet. "Lets get you back on your horse." He said while helping her up onto her horse. "I guess I will see ya tonight." Jacob said while patting her leg. She looked down at him and smiled.

"I almost forgot about it." She laughed, but it wasn't really a laugh.

"Bells you worry me." He sounded worried. He could tell something was going on with her and it worried him.

"Don't worry about me…I will see ya tonight…it will be good to see a few people from school." Bella called over shoulder has she got the horse turned around. She got Reese into a canter has they disappeared into the woods.

* * *

Bella stood in front of her mirror looking at herself. She was wearing a pair of short shorts and a royal blue v-neck, along with her ankle boots and belt that had a rose on it. She had her hair down; it had curled when she didn't dry it from getting out of the shower. She turned to the side and stared at herself in the mirror. Bella looked towards her door that was being opened. She smiled at her mom. Her mother stepped through the doorway and smiled at her daughter. Renée worried about her and wished that she could live a normal life.

"Tell me your not wearing that?" Renée asked has she looked her daughter over.

"Yes…what is wrong with it?" Bella asked has she looked back to the mirror. She could not see anything wrong with her outfit.

"Your not in high school anymore," Renée said. "Let Alice choose for you."

"Mom." Bella huffed. "I look fine." She was annoyed with her mom.

"Alice…dear." Renée called to Alice who was outside in the hallway talking to Rosalie."

"Yes aunt Renée?" Alice asked while peeking into the room. She smiled at her aunt but frowned when she saw what Bella was wearing. She could not get over how Bella did not know how to dress or that she did not care about what clothes she wore.

"Please tell me your not wearing that?" Alice asked while walking into the room, with Rose behind her. Both of the girls were beautifully dressed. Rose was wearing a classic white button down and a pair of jeans. She had her hair in a braid, while Alice was wearing a pair of white shorts and a green v-neck sleeveless blouse.

"Well I will let you to it." Renée said before leaving the room.

"I am not changing…my outfit is fine." Bella huffed while turning to face them.

"Come on Bella." Alice said while laughing and shaking her head has she went into Bella's closet and brought out a simple black dress. The dress was a spaghetti strap dress with all over lace and a sweetheart neckline and low scoop back. "Put these on to." Alice said while handing her a pair of black flats. "It will look cute together." Bella looked at the outfit and then back to Alice. "Come on Bella…we are going to be late and don't you have a date with that handsome man…don't you want to look good for him?" Alice said while tapping her foot on the ground. Bella huffed while taking her clothes from Alice. There was no winning with Alice.

"I am not going on a date with Edward," Bella said through the closet door. "I am just showing him around the bonfire tonight." Bella said while changing. She slipped her feet into her flats and made her way out of the closet and glared Alice.

"Yet that is not how it sounded when he told you he could not wait until you two went to the bonfire together." Alice laughed, making Bella blush. She did not know why she was blushing. Bella remembered what Alice was talking about. When she got back from riding, Edward had met her in the kitchen, asking her a lot of questions and that's when they both noticed that Alice and Rose was sitting at the island. Edward left the room, but not before telling her that he could not wait until they went to the bonfire together. Bella had been worried they would begin to ask her questions about her and Edward and she had been right. They began to ask her questions and she did not know what to tell them.

"He's a friend." Bella sighed. She did not want to talk about her feelings, because she was not sure what her feelings were. She knew that she trusted Edward with her life and that scared her the most.

"Sure he is." Rose laughed and smiled at her. "You should have seen the look he was giving you while you two were dancing."

"Oh…yes…it was so romantic." Alice gushed.

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked while sitting down at her mirror. Alice began to do her make-up.

"That boy loves you…you can't tell?" Alice asked while putting cover-up on Bella's face.

"He is a friend Allie…nothing more." Bella blushed.

"With you blushing that way…it would seem that he is a little more than a friend." Rose laughed has she took a seat on Bella's bed.

"Tell us." Alice said while spreading eye shadow across Bella's eyes.

"There is nothing to tell." Bella huffed.

"See that tells me there is…its not like he isn't good looking-"

"Or sweet to you and it would seem that he is in love with you." Rose said while cutting Alice off.

"Guys…please," Bella begged for them to stop. She did not want to hear about how Edward liked (loved) her, because she did not believe it or really know what her own feelings were. "He is a good friend of mine and I trust him."

"Bella…just admit it." Alice said while taking a brush through Bella's hair, she yanked a little too hard.

"Ow…damn it Allie." Bella yelped. She could see Alice smirking behind her. "Your mean Pixy." Bella said while playfully swatting at Alice, who just laughed. "Okay…I will admit I find him attractive and I never really know how to act around him." Bella blushed. Which was the truth, he made her lose all common sense. "For some reason…everything just feels right with him and it scares me…especially with how things went down with James." She had to lie a bit. Yes, he made her lose all common sense but he also made her mad sometimes, to the point that she wanted to pull her own hair out.

"Aww," Alice grinned at Bella. "I remember that feeling with Jasper…I still get it sometimes when we are together…I miss him and he just left this morning." Alice smiled while remembering dropping her husband off at the airport early this morning.

"Me too…Emmett made me feel so safe and I just trusted him from the start…it scared me so badly." Rose said while smiling.

"So have you guys ever…you know." Alice asked while running the brush once more through Bella's hair. Bella began to blush badly while remembering the time her and Edward had spent together. She did not understand what had come over her, why she had done that. Yes, she found him attractive, she would be blind if she did not and she trusted him with her life. He had protected her and even saved her, but she felt betrayed that he had left her and she was not ready to forget that. She also had too much on her plate to be starting anything new. She was still getting over James and the lost of her baby and how he lied to her. Along with getting over all that, she was still trying to process that she was part vampire, part human and that her whole town is filled with werewolves and that her parents friend, her friend's father was the leader of the pack and supposedly her protector growing up. What was really hard to believe was that her mother knew everything and never told her anything about it. She did not hold it against her mother, but she wished to a point she had told her. She wanted to scream loudly and she wished there was such things has time traveling machines, because she wanted to go back to in time when everything was different. When she had no idea vampires, werewolves, vampire hunters, anything supernatural was actually real. When life was simple and she still had James and her life was perfect, because in this point in time. She felt like everything was crumpling and she was beginning to suffocate under the pressure, of the lying and the knowing.

"You have…you dirty dog." Rose smirked and laughed.

"Its none of your guys business." Bella huffed, her face got pinker. Her face felt like it was on fire. She hated feeling anything for Edward, because she did not know if she wanted to feel anything or if she did. She knew one thing; she did not want to lose him ever again. She would feel lost without him. .

"And you said that he was just a friend." Alice smirked at her. "Now tell me what you think." Alice said while turning Bella to face the mirror. Bella gasped, her hair was curled better and her make-up was done nicely.

"I love it Allie…its perfect." Bella said while standing and grabbing her clutch. "We should probably go…mother will throw a fit if we are late." Bella said while heading for the sitting area, when she noticed Edward walking into the sitting area. Edward froze in place at the sight of his mate. She was beautiful everyday, but in that moment she was beyond gorgeous in her black dress. He wanted to ravish her and never let her leave the bedroom. She could see that his eyes had gotten darker, she noticed when he was around her they did that a lot. She wondered if it had anything to with blood or not. He stepped closer to her when he was able to move.

"Princess." He said while handing her a single white rose. She took the rose and smelled it, while smiling up at him.

"Thank you…what are you doing here?" Bella asked. She was hoping the girls had been wrong.

"Remember our date…I thought I was taking you to the bonfire tonight." He was hoping she had not changed her mind. He would not be to handle himself if she had changed her mind and then spent the whole night with the pup.

"She didn't forget…and we were just leaving." Alice said while making herself known. "She can't wait…can she Rose." Alice called to Rose, who waddled into the room smiling.

"Yep…its nice meeting you Edward…we haven't really gotten to talk," Rose smiled. "But…I think you know that if you do anything to upset Bella…that you have me or my husband or even little one here," Rose said while motioning with her head to Alice. "you'll have us to deal with." Rose smiled more. She could be very scary when she was protecting the ones she loved. Bella wanted to hide; she was so embarrassed that Rose would say something like that. "But I know Bella trusts you…so I will try to trust…just don't screw up." Both Alice and Rose began to laugh.

"It was nice meeting you again Edward." Alice called over her shoulder before both of the girls left the room.

"They are a little scary." Edward laughed, noticing that Bella was blushing. "You okay?"

"Yeah…just embarrassed." Bella laughed.

"Don't be…they love ya…you should be happy that you have some many people who do." Edward smiled. "Not many people have that."

"Yeah…I am lucky…so are you ready to see how Wescott throws a bonfire?" Bella asked, wanting to switch the subject.

"Come on." Edward said while taking Bella's hand. "I have a surprise for you." He whispered in her ear has they left the room, she shivered at the contact of his breath against her skin. They made their way downstairs and outside to where a nice white Aston Martin V12 Vantage Roadster was parked. She gasped at the sight of the car parked in her parents drive. "You like?" He whispered in her ear. She shivered again at how close he was. She hated how Alice and Rose made her think there was something going on between her and Edward. It made things more difficult.

"This is your?" Bella asked while Edward helped her into the car and made his way around to the driver's side.

"Yep…I bought it when it first came out…isn't she a beauty." Edward said while driving the car down the long drive. "I have a few cars…which you have seen most of them…just not the bike I have." Edward grinned.

"What bike?" Bella asked. She was not surprised that Edward had a motorcycle.

"It's a Ninja ZX 14R…it's also a beauty." He was having the bike shipped to Wescott and he couldn't wait until the bike got here. He loved his cars and being a vampire had its benefits, he had managed to pick up a lot of cars over a span of time. Only keeping the ones that actually meant something to him. The car purred has he pressed on the gas, making the car go faster. The top was down and was making Bella's hair blow all around. Edward could see her smiling from the corner of his eye and it made him smile. He took her hand in his and squeezed it gently, before placing a light kiss on her the back of her hand. She smiled at him. She could not believe how much fun she was having has he raced the car through the old country roads.

"Do you even know where you going?" She yelled over the wind.

"No…but I thought you would like to take a ride before we had to be there."

"You know what…I am having fun…I love driving fast." Bella said while biting her lip. "James use to take me to this place and I was allowed to drive has fast has I wanted and it was great…especially since I have a Porsche." Bella smiled awhile remembering her times driving her Porsche. The only downside to remembering that was she was remembering James also. A frown a peered on Bella's face has she remembered her good times with James.

"Want to drive?" He asked her while coming to a stop sign. He noticed the change her mood and it made him sad that vampire hunter held a part of his mate's heart. He wanted to do anything to make her happy and he figured if she liked driving fast, that she would love to drive his car.

"Really…you would let me drive this car?" Bella asked. She found the car to be amazing and would give anything to drive the car.

"Of course…I already let you drive my favorite car." Edward smiled at her. "Come on…change me seats." Edward said while getting out of the car. She followed suit and made her way around to the other side. She had to smile has she closed the car door behind her and pulled away from the stop. "Are you enjoying yourself?" Edward asked a few minutes later has they were speeding down the road. He noticed that the frown had disappeared from her face and that there was smile in its place. It made him happy that he could make her happy.

"Hell yes." Bella yelled and laughed has she took her grandparents drive a little too fast, she could hear the tires screeching and smiled.

"Lets not wreck." He laughed. He was happy to see her laughing and smiling. He would do anything to make her smile and laugh. He loved hearing her laugh.

"Your one to talk." She laughed back. Slowly the car down, she parked the car in-between Emmett's jeep and Chris's 2012 red Honda Civic Hybrid. She could see her aunt Sofia and uncle Ethan's Hummer, along with her aunt Madison and uncle Tony's 2011 Rolls-Royce Ghost and her father's Jaguar and her aunt Esme and uncle Carlisle's AMG Mercedes-benz sedan. She could also see the rest of her family's cars. She was just happy to know that Alice and Rose where already here. They got out of the car and Edward followed Bella around the side of her grandparent's five-bedroom two-story brick farmhouse. Inside they had three bathrooms and two large dinning rooms. But of course it was nothing like her parents house, but she loved this house a little more than the house she grew up in, just for the fact that her grandma Mary tried to make it feel homey. She could see Christmas light hung throughout the trees nearby the clearing, has they got closer to the bonfire area. It was out back of her grandparent's house, in the clearing that was in the middle of their woods. There were trucks pulled up around the small circle to give light to the bonfire. Bella could see the smokes and sparks drifting upward, the fire kept flickering in the small wind that they were having. People were standing around with red plastic cups in their hands talking and some were dancing to the music or sitting beside the fire. There were logs placed around the fire pit. Bella could see that people from town had parked closer around the clearing. The music wasn't blaring yet, but Bella knew when the parents finally turned in, that the music would be thumping. Edward took Bella's hand has they walked towards the bonfire and she smiled up at him.


	31. Chapter Twenty-seven

**Here is another chapter. This one is a little harsher, but you get to see a side of Bella that you haven't seen before. She finally lets everything out, but can you blame her. She has been lied to and is being chased down by her grandfather, who wants to kill her. So please enjoy this chapter. Disclaimer: the characters do not belong to me. The only thing that belongs to me is the characters I made up, along with the plot line. I know a few of you might be mad at me when you read this chapter, but again it had to happen. So bare with me and keep reading, please. I will have the next chapter up tomorrow sometime. **

* * *

The bonfire was in full swing by eleven and Bella was sitting at one of the logs while watching the fire flickering. Alice was sitting beside her, with her head on her shoulder. Bella was already halfway drunk and if you were to ask her, she would tell you she was fine. She was nowhere near fine. Rosalie and Emmett had already gone home because Rose was complaining of being tired and she wanted to put her son to bed. Edward was off dancing with Tanya. Tanya had come over and had stolen him halfway from the bonfire. Bella did not really care that he was not beside her, because it proved to her that he had no feelings for her and she wanted to keep it that way. That was part of her reason for drinking, but she would lie about it.

"You miss him don't you?" Bella asked Alice. She could tell that Alice was sad, but because had a distant look in her eyes and she kept rubbing one of her fingers of her lip. That was her nervous twitch, like Bella who bit her lip.

"Of course…that's the first time I had seen him in months and the first time he had seen Pay." Alice sighed. She missed her husband dearly. "But actually I have something to tell you."

"Your not pregnant again are you?" Bella laughed. She did not mean anything by it and Alice knew that.

"No…I am not ready for another kid," Alice laughed. "But me and Jazz have been talking about are living situation." Alice said while sitting up.

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked while turning to face Alice.

"Well…we have been talking and he finally agreed that I should move back to Wescott."

"Really…your moving back?" Bella asked surprised. "But I thought that you always said that if you got the chance to move out of this town…you weren't coming back."

"Yeah…but that was before Paisley came along and I am all by myself in North Carolina…and it would be a lot easier if I moved back…at lest then I have my mom to help me with Pay and your back home." Alice explained.

"I don't even know if I am staying Allie." Bella sighed.

"Oh…you are." Alice smirked. You never betted against Alice, because she was always right.

"Really now." Bella said with raised eyebrows and laughed.

"Care to dance Princess?" Bella could hear Edward asked. She turned to look at Edward standing in front of her.

"Nah…but she wants to dance." Bella said while motioning with her head towards Alice.

"You sure?" Edward asked. He really wanted to dance with her, but if it would make her happy that he danced with her cousin, he would do it.

"Yes." Bella smirked.

"Okay…Alice would you like to dance?" Edward asked Alice, who smirked at him.

"Yes I would." Alice giggled while standing. Bella watched them walk over to the makeshift dance floor. Bella lean back on the log, letting her eyes close has she listen to the blaring music. She noticed a shadow blocking out the light from the fire pit. Looking up she saw Jacob. She smiled at him.

"I have been trying to come over here…but Leah keeps chasing me down." Jacob said while taking a seat beside Bella. Bella grimaced at the mention of Leah's name.

"Don't bring her over here." Bella laughed.

"I won't let her be bitch." Jacob grinned.

"Why is she chasing you?" Bella asked.

"Something about escorting her for the Wescott pageant…I really don't want to." Jacob grumbled. He could not stand Leah anymore but his father loved her, so that meant he saw her whenever she was home from New York.

"Then don't." Bella said while shrugging her shoulders.

"You don't understand…my father looks at Leah has his own…he will make me escort her." Jacob grimaced.

"Your twenty-three going on twenty-four…you don't have to listen to your father."

"Yeah I do…if I want into the family business…not that I want to be a banker but you know the secret family business." Jacob explained.

"Yeah." Bella knew what the secret family business was now and she hated lying to Jacob, that she actually knew what his family's business was.

"Well he threatened me a few times…if I am not nice to Leah."

"Did you ever tell him what she did?" Bella asked.

"Hell no…why would I do that…its kind of embarrassing." Jacob frowned.

"Oh look…here something wicked this way comes." Bella said while putting a fake smile on. Jacob looked to where Bella was looking and cringed. Leah was walking towards them with Tanya and Jessica and Jessica's boyfriend Mike. Jessica was actually a petite girl with curly dark hair. Bella always found her to actually be quite rude. Mike was tall, not has tall has Emmett and he still had his baby face. Mike had light blond spiked hair and baby blue eyes. Bella always hated Mike because he would flirt with her and then Jessica would be pissed at her.

"Be nice." Jacob whispered.

"Me…I am not the one complaining." Bella laughed.

"There you are Jacob." Leah said while smiling at Jacob. Bella faked a smile at her, which caused Leah to glare back at her. Leah was a medium height girl with tan skin and dark brown hair and eyes. There was nothing impressive about Leah, but everyone that Bella knew loved her. Leah had more of a dancer's body. Bella remembered Leah not only being on the cheerleading team back in high school, but she also took dance lessons and stared in a few musicals in high school for dancing.

"Leah." Bella said. She was not afraid of Leah anymore. She had seen scarier things.

"Bella." Leah said while sneering at Bella. Leah hated Bella and the only reason she did, it had to with Jacob. She knew how much Bella meant to Jacob.

"Leah…what do you want?" Jacob asked while breaking the girls out of the staring contest they were having.

"Nothing…I just wanted to know if you wanted to dance with me…I miss you." Leah said while smiling at Jacob.

"Yeah…I don't think so." Jacob tried to smile.

"Yeah…actually weren't you going to ask me to dance?" Bella said to Jake, while standing. She figured she could help him out and torturing Leah was just icing on the cake.

"I was…wasn't I?" Jacob grinned at her while standing. "Sorry Leah…I promised my girlfriend I would dance with her." Jacob said while throwing an arm over Bella's shoulders and leading her over to where everyone was dancing. Bella wanted to hit him, but she held back. A very sexy and slow song came on and Jacob pulled her towards him. She had the whole grinding up against a guy while dancing down pat and that's what she was doing with Jacob. She moved her body to the music and let Jacob wrap his arms around her waist has she swayed to the music, moving her hips to the beat. He turned her around, so her back was pressing up against his chest. She took his hands in hers and raised them above their heads, while she rubbed her back up against him and brought their arms back down, turning around in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rubbed her body against his. He had both of his hands on her hips has they danced to the music. They did not see Edward glaring at them or Alice looking at them with a disapproving look. Leah was staring at them with narrowed eyes; she was not too happy that they were together. To anyone else they looked like a young couple too into each other. Bella melted into his body has the music stopped, she did not know what came over her, but she leaned up and gave him a quick peck his on lips.

"Thank you Bells." Jacob said while brushing his lips against her forehead, like he was going to kiss her forehead, but changed his mind.

"Your welcome." She smirked has she pulled him off of the dance floor and back to the logs. Jake took a seat and pulled Bella down with him, causing Bella to fall into his lap. She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed both of his hands on Bella's hips steadying her.

"We don't need a repeat of last time." Jake laughed. She knew what he was talking about. Last time they were at a bonfire together, she had tripped over a tree branch and knocked his jacket she had around her shoulders, into the fire. When he saw her, she was jumping up and down on the jacket and hitting it into the tree.

"Shut up." Bella laughed while playfully hitting him. "I have tried to live that down." She grinned at him.

"Your drunk aren't you?" Jacob asked her while smirking.

"Maybe…just a little." Bella giggled while showing with her pointer and thumb how drunk she was.

"Bella." Alice said in accusing tone, while standing in front of them.

"Oh…hi Allie…do you remember that time I tripped and knocked Jake's jacket into fire?" Bella laughed.

"I am ready to go home and Emmett and Rose left without me." Alice said while ignoring Bella's questions. She was disappointed that Bella was hanging all over Jacob.

"I came with Edward and his car only has two seats Allie." Bella tried to explain and she really did not want to leave. She was having too much fun. She had not thought of anything but having fun.

"I can take you home and Edward can take her home now…if he is okay with that." Jacob said.

"Oh…I should probably leave with Edward since he brought me." Bella said while standing and dusting herself off. Her mood had taken sour turn. "I had fun…can you give Allie a ride home?" Bella asked Jacob. "What about your sister and brother…do they have a way home?" Bella asked Alice.

"Sure…that's fine-" Jake said, but not before getting cut off by Alice.

"Yeah…Tanya's going home with Kate and Joey was made to go home when mom and dad went home." Alice explained while nervously laughing. She was fidgeting. She did not want to have ride home with Jacob.

"Okay good…Jake will take you home…what the hell time is it anyway." Bella yawned. She had not realized how tried she was. She stood and swayed to the side. She was also a little drunk too. Jacob caught her and helped her steady. She grabbed his shirt and leaned into him. "Can you give me a lift?" Bella laughed.

"I got it from here." Edward said while coming closer to the three people. He glared at Jacob who was holding his mate so close. "Hand her over." Edward commanded while stepping closer to Bella but she used Jacob's body has a shield and giggled.

"I don't want you…he can take me to your car." Bella said while jumping up on Jacob, making him catch her. He threw her over his shoulder and she hit his back.

"Damn you Jacob…I did not mean like that." Bella cried out. Jacob just laughed. "I never got the damn time…what is it?" Bella asked.

"Its like two in the morning." Alice explained, she sounded angry and tired, but Bella did not catch it.

"Damn…yeah we need to get home." Bella sighed while slapping Jacob's butt. "Giddy up horsy…lets go." Bella said while playfully hitting Jacob again.

"Just let me take her…it will be a lot easier." Edward hissed. He did not like Jacob and could hear the fifthly thoughts that the mutt was thinking about his Bella. Alice's eyes widen at Edward hissing at Jacob. She had never heard a human make a sound like that, it sounded more like an animal.

"What is your problem man?" Jacob growled back.

"Just you…I am taking her home anyway…don't you think it would make sense for me to just carry her than you?" Edward said while folding his arms across his chest.

"My car is parked out front too…her grandparents love me." Jacob smirked. "It's not that far from you piece of shit."

"Hey…I like his car." Bella yelled.

"Let's get out of here…people are looking." Alice said while grinding her teeth together. She was disappointed in Bella. She knew that Bella was no saint like she was back in high school, but this was the first time actually seeing innocent little Bella drunk. Both of the guys did not say anything but followed Alice out front of her grandparent's house. Bella was snoring loudly by the time they got up front.

"Where's your car?" Jacob ground out.

"I thought you said you knew where it was parked?" Edward asked in sarcastic manner.

"Dude…just tell me where your car is?" Jacob shouted.

"Enough the both of you…Bella is asleep and we are in front of my grandparents house…if you want to beat the shit out of each other…do it somewhere else." Alice hissed while placing her hands on her hips and narrowing her eyes at the guys. Bella had woken to hear Alice getting mad at Jacob and Edward. She could not hold her eyes up, but she tried to listen to everything.

"It's over here." Edward said while showing them over to his car that was now parked beside a beautiful black Ferrari, 458 Spider.

"See told you it was parked beside my car." Jacob said while unlocking the door to his Ferrari. Edward unlocked the doors to his car and watched has Jacob gently placed Bella into the car.

"Make sure to get her home…Bella would be pissed if anything happened to her." Edward growled while pointing at Alice, before sliding into his car and turning it on. He backed out quickly and pressed the gas as hard as he could. Making the car go faster, he was coming to stop sign, when he saw Bella move.

"You're an ass." Bella seethed has she set up in her seat.

"Hello to you to Princess." Edward laughed. She whipped her head around to glare at him and it made him stop laughing. She looked ready to kill.

"Where are we going…this is not the way to my house?"

"Yeah I know…but your drunk and I am not taking you back so your parents can see you this way…for some reason they think you're a little angel."

"Fuck you to Edward." Bella hissed, while she turned to look out her side window.

"Nice language." Edward sarcastically said.

"Just take me home." Bella growled.

"No." Edward growled back; much harsher than her little growl. He pulled the car into a driveway and turned the engine off. She tried to open her door, but he was already opening it for her. Pulling her out of the car and throwing her over his shoulder. She screamed loudly, while hitting him in the back.

"Put me down." Bella shouted.

"Not until we get inside." Edward said while opening the door and shutting it with his foot behind him. He placed her on her feet and had not expected that she would turn around and punched him in the chest. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her roughly towards him.

"I hate you." Bella yelled loudly.

"Don't say things you don't mean…or have me doing things I shouldn't." Edward growled while inching his face closer to hers, until the their nose where touching. Bella threw her head back and head butted him. He was so shocked that he released her. She stumbled back, her back hitting the wall behind her. "Bella." He hissed.

"Don't touch me." Bella yelled. She did not know what had come over her, but she was letting all her emotions out.

"Damn it Bella…what is wrong with?" He shouted at her.

"I don't know what your problem is?" She yelled.

"My problem…its you who is acting like a spoiled child."

"I hate you so much." Bella hissed.

"No you don't." Edward said while shaking head in a disbelieving way.

"I do…God Edward…do you ever think about anything but yourself." She ground out.

"Your such a little fucking spoiled princess." He hissed. She began to laugh at him.

"No…I am not." Bella said calmly. "God…do you even know me?" Bella asked. She wasn't waiting for an answer. " No…you don't…because we have known each for what…a couple weeks." Bella said while shaking her head. "And we had sex…or should I say you pressured-" Before she could say anything else, she was being pressed against the wall.

"Don't you dare say I raped you." Edward growled. Bella could feel a pull, like she should do what he said.

"Don't you dare growl me?" Bella spit out.

"Little one…you have so much to learn." Edward said while placing his fangs over the mark on her neck. Trying to command her to listen to him. This was normally how male vampires got their mates to listen.

"Edward." Bella said while placing her tiny hands on his chest and pushing him. "Let me go." Bella thrashed around. She could feel his fangs pierce her skin and she screamed. "Edward…let go of me." Bella shouted. She pushed him harder and this time he let her push him away. He staggered back and put his hands up. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Bella yelled. "Don't you get it…I haven't forgiven you for anything." Bella shouted. She turned her head to the side and tried to hold the tears in. "You left me."

"Can't you get over that…damn Bella…your like freaking broken recorder." Edward yelled.

"No I can't…Edward…it was only you for a couple of weeks and then you leave me-"

"I told you why." Edward sounded defeated.

"You're here now." Bella accused.

"Yeah because we got permission from the leader…any vampire, even the High King himself would have a death wish if they came into this town."

"You don't get it." Bella said while stumbling towards him. She grabbed his shirt in her hands and looked up at him. "I trusted you and then you leave…not telling where the hell your going or why…you just said you were leaving…you don't know how much that scared me and hurt…I felt so betrayed." Bella said while turning away from him. He caught a glimpse of the hurt in her eyes and he felt so bad.

"Bella." Edward said while pulling her into him.

"Don't touch me." Bella seethed while breaking away from him. "I bet your happy…you get to hear how much I depend on you…and when you were gone…how much it drove me crazy." Bella yelled.

"I am sorry…I did it to protect you…just like I was trying to protect you from yourself tonight."

"No…you were trying to keep me away from Jacob…he is a good friend of mine." Bella lied.

"No he is not Bella…I can hear his thoughts…they are sexual and then that Leah girls thoughts…I could see what she did to you in high school and you still want to be friends with him…when he let her do that to do you." Edward shouted, while pulling at the ends of his hair.

"You have no right to tell me how to live." Bella hissed.

"Maybe I don't…but if I did…you would be bent over my knee…your acting like a spoiled brat."

"You're an asshole." Bella spit out.

"Maybe…but at least I don't let people be mean to you." Edward said while pitching the bridge of his nose. Before she knew what was happening, Edward had thrown her over his shoulder again and began walking down the hallway from the entrance in the house and into another room. The room he walked into was a bathroom. He placed her in the tub and she looked at him with wide eyes. Turning the icy cold water on her, she screamed and went to grab at him, but he stepped back. He held her with one hand, keeping her in the shower while the icy cold water ran all over. She kept screaming at him, calling him every name.

"I hate you." She yelled, her teeth were chattering.

I know you do." Edward said back.

"You didn't have go and get me wet." Bella shouted.

"Yeah I did…we all better now." She shivered and nodded her head. Her head was a bit clearer now and she did not want to talk about anything.

"Can I get out?" Bella asked. He just stepped back and handed her a towel. She wrapped the towel around her. "My fucking clothes are wet…thanks." Bella said sarcastically, while looking at her wet clothes.

"You needed it." Edward said while leaving the room. She stood there glaring at his retreating back. She followed him into a bedroom.

"I am not a sharing a bed with you and what the hell am I suppose to do now…my fucking clothes are wet." Bella said slowly, making sure he understood what she was saying.

"I don't know what to tell you and yes you are…this is the only bed."

"You call that a bed…it's a blow-up mattress." Bella laughed.

"So…you still can sleep on it."

"Whatever…back to my clothes…guy who got me wet." Bella yelled.

"Guess you will have to go naked." Edward smirked at her. Bella glared at him. She stood there and then got an evil plan, she slowly stripped in front of him. She was now naked in front of him and she began to walk to the doorway. He wanted to pounce at her and do things to her that would frighten her. He wanted to make her realize that he was her mate and no else would have her heart like he did. He wanted to make her to see that she could trust him and that he would not leave her again. He watched her walking towards him and his eyes darken.

"I will just sleep out here." Bella said while letting her hips sway from side to side has she moved passed him. Before she could get to the door, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. He somehow managed to get them onto the bed. Her back was pressed against his chest and the rest of her body was sitting between his legs. He pulled a blanket over them, while she thrashed and tried to get away from. The beast inside of him was not having any of it and he growled at her. This time silencing her, he wrapped his arms around her midsection and he leaned back against the wall.

"Sleep Princess…tomorrow is going to be harsh." He said while kissing the top of her head. He could finally hear the steadying out of her breathing and he sighed. He knew tomorrow would be harsher than it was tonight. He had a lot to think about while she slept. Her mind was a complete blank and she just let the darkness take her.


	32. Chapter Twenty-eight

**Here is another chapter. I hope you guys enjoy and everything makes sense. I hope this chapter doesn't make too many people mad at me. Please enjoy and let me know what you think. Disclaimer: the characters do not belong to me, but they do belong to Stephanie Meyers. The only thing that does belong to me is the characters and the plot line. Please enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think, but please do be nice. First story, but I do like to hear what you guys think. Next chapter will be up tomorrow or Maybe Friday. I am not sure yet. This coming week is going to be busy for me, fair has rolled around once again and I help out with a 4-H group in my town. **

* * *

**June 25th**

Bella woke, her eyes were matted together and it was hard for her to open them. She tried to rub at her eyes, but something was trapping her. She began to panic. She felt around for what was trapping her and felt a pair of arms wrapped around her. She tried to thrash around but the person holding her was holding her too tight. She was scared and was having flash backs of when she was being tortured.

"Princess…are you awake?" Edward asked when he felt Bella moving around.

"Edward?" Bella asked in a crackly voice. She could not remember anything after her and Edward got to the bonfire.

"Yeah…its me." Edward said while moving Bella to a sitting position. Her stomach Churned and she bolted up, but tripped over her own feet. "Bella!" Edward said in surprise tone at her falling. He caught her and set her back on the bed. Bella tried to breathe deep because her stomach was churning and her head was throbbing.

"I feel like I am going to be sick, but my eyes are matted shut and I can't see anything." Bella cried has she tried to wipe at her eyes.

"Here…let me." Edward said while picking Bella up and carrying her into the bathroom contacted to the room they were in. He set her down on the toilet and went to wet a washcloth, before dapping it at her eyes.

"Thank you." She sighed when the warm washcloth was against her closed eyes.

"Can you open them now." He said while ignoring her thank you. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room. She was in unfamiliar bathroom and Edward was crouched in front of her. She also noticed she was naked, but the thought of her being naked was over thrown by the churning of her stomach. She stood up quickly, pushing Edward in the process, while she flung the toilet seat open. She threw up all her food from yesterday, along with what she had not eaten. She set back on her knees and wiped at her mouth. She was sweating a bit and her stomach felt better, but her head did not. It was thumping and she wanted to cry. The bright light in the bathroom was not helping her headache. Edward gently picked her up and carried her back to the bedroom, putting her on the bed. She looked up at him.

"What happened last night?" Bella asked.

"You don't remember?" Edward looked at her with a stern look.

"No." Bella said while shaking her head no.

"Your probably blocking it…because people just don't forget…even if they are drunk…most cases are they are blocking it." Edward explained.

"What do you mean I am blocking it?" Bella was afraid of what she had done the night before. She knew that she had gotten drunk, but she could not remember anything else.

"I think its time for you to leave Bella." Edward said while handing her his keys to his Camaro. Bella looked at them funny and then back at him.

"What?" Bella squeaked.

"You need to leave." Edward said in commanding tone. He had thought about it the night before. He had not even gone to sleep, just thinking about him and Bella. He figured that if she were truly not happy with him, then he would let her go.

"Did I do something horrible last night?" Bella spoke softly. If Edward had not been a vampire he would not have heard her.

"You know what they say…being drunk you tell the truth." Edward said while shrugging his shoulders.

"What did I do?" Bella asked.

"Don't worry about it…but you need to leave." Edward said while trying to hand her the keys again, but she still did not take them. Until he opened her right hand and placed the keys in it. He closed her hands and then looked at her.

"Edward?" Bella questioned. She was beyond confused at what was happening. "I don't even have clothes to wear…by the way what happened to my clothes?" Bella asked.

"They are wet…you can borrow some of mine." He said while throwing her a pair of his sweat shorts and a blue-shirt. "I think it will be better if we took a break from each other." Bella's heart broke at what he was saying. She did not want to be away from him. "What did I do last night," Bella thought.

"Edward…please…tell me what I did?" Bella begged while throwing the clothes on.

"Lets just say you told me everything I need to know." Bella's face paled. She was sick to her stomach. She kept wondering what she had done.

"But you're my bodyguard…are you not?" Bella asked. Hoping that it would change things.

"I still am…because of Charlie…but doesn't mean we have to talk." Edward said in a stoic way. "Please leave Bella." Edward said while motioning her down the hallway and out the front door. Bella's heart was breaking has he slammed the door in her face. She stood there for a good few minutes before turning around and running to the Camaro. She opened the door and started the car. She knew that by the looks of everything, she was on the other side of town, on the outskirts. She pulled out of the drive and made her way back to her parent's house. She read the time in the car and her heart stopped. It was already ten in the morning and the big reenactment that the town put on started at twelve.

Bella had made it home and her mother would not quit asking her question. She tried best to ignore them has she took a shower and got ready. She was now standing in the middle of the park they had in the middle of the town, with her family all around her. Alice was giving her the cold shoulder and so was Edward. She did not know which hurt worse. Jacob was the only one that was not giving her the cold shoulder. She stood beside Rosalie and Emmett has they watched her father talk about the history of the town and want it meant to him. Bella tried listen has her father was saying this was the one hundred fifty-one founders week. Bella did not even hear her father say that they were letting off the cannons and she jumped at the loud the cannon had made when it had been shot off. Bella feel to the ground and placed her arms over her head. She was shaking like a leaf.

"Bella are you okay?" Alice asked in a concerned voice. Bella looked up at her.

"Yeah…I am fine." Bella said while standing quickly and moving away from everyone. She did not know why she done that and it scared it. She was just hoping that no one but Alice had seen her doing that. She stood off to the side, not listening to anything, until her father mentioned the Wescott pageant. Her father turned it over to her mother and her mother began to explain the pageant.

"Hello everyone…this is the time of year when we do the Wescott Pageant…let us begin with the Wescott Princesses." Renée said while smiling. She named off six name and six little girls of the age of six to eight walked up to the stage. "This is you 2013 Wescott Princess Court." She smiled back at the girls. "You have been given your packets with all the information you need in it." She kept on smiling that Bella thought it was going freeze that way. "You may leave girls…now for the Junior Miss Wescott." Renée said while reading off six girls names. The six girls walked up onto the stage, they had to be only eighteen or nineteen. To take part in the Junior Miss Wescott pageant you had to have just graduated high school. The girls received their packets and then walked off of the stages with smiles. "Now what we have all been waiting for…to see what are 2013 Miss Wescott court is…when I call your names off girls…please come up here." Renée smiled while opening envelope and pulling out a little card. "Please come on up…Lauren Mallory." Renée read off the name. Bella scoffed. "Of course she would get picked," Bella thought. "Now…Tanya Brandon." Bella watched her cousin walk up the stage, with all smiles. She had won Junior Miss Wescott to, just like Leah did. "Jessica Stanley." Renée read the name off. "Katherine Denali." Bella watched Kate walk up on stage. "Leah Clearwater." Renée called out. Bella cringed has she watched Leah walk up on the stage, she was all smiles, just like Tanya was. They lived and breathed this stuff. "And now our last person to be part of the court…please come up Isabella Dwyer." Renée smiled has she watched Bella face turn into complete shock has she made her way to the stage. Bella was nervously fidgeting with her hands and biting her lip. She stood by Leah, and tried to keep calm. "Welcome girls…please look through your packets and now we would like to know who your escort is…also if the guys could come up on stage to…just like last year…now Miss Mallory…who will be escorting you for the Pageant?" Renée asked. Lauren was a tall slivery blonde hair girl. Bella never could understand why people found her pretty, she always thought Lauren had fish eyes and she was always the jealous type.

"Hello Mrs. Dwyer…my boyfriend Tyler Crowley will be escorting me." Lauren Sneered while speaking into the mike that Renée had offered her. Lauren and Tyler had dated since their senior year of high school. Bella never thought it would work and was surprised that they had dated that long. Renée smiled and wrote down the name. Bella watched has Tyler is actually short, about the same height has Lauren. He was not that good-looking with his reddish-orange hair and pale skin. Bella never understood why Lauren chose Tyler when she could have dated any of the football players.

"Miss Stanley…who will be escorting you for the pageant?" Renée asked. Lauren passed the mike off to Jessica. Jessica's boyfriend Mike walked up onto the stage and stood beside his girlfriend.

"My boyfriend Mike Newton." Jessica smiled while flipping her hair of her shoulder. Jessica passed the mike over to Tanya.

"Now…Miss Brandon…who will be escorting you for the pageant?"

"Edward Masen." Tanya said while smiling and handing Kate the mike. Bella's heart jumped in her chest and she could not figure out to breathe. She did not know that Edward had told Tanya that he would escort her. It really surprised her to hear that. Bella watched has Edward walked up onto the stage and walked passed her without even looking at her. She watched him give Tanya his crooked grin has he stood beside her. She watched Tanya giggle back, Bella found it sickening.

"Miss Denali…who will be escorting you for the pageant?" Renée asked.

"Garrett Trainer." Kate smiled while speaking into the mike.

"Miss Clearwater…who will be your escort?" Renée asked while smiling at Leah. She always found to Leah to be a sweet girl.

"That's easy…Jacob Black will be escorting me." Leah smiled while handing Bella the mike and smirking at her. Bella did not know what to do, because both of the guys, who she would think about asking to escort her, were already asked. "Well shit…my day just keeps getting better and better," Bella thought. Jacob walked up onto the stage, grumbling the whole time and made his way to Leah. He glared at her. He wanted to scream no but because she did it right in front of the whole town, he could not. His father would never forgive him.

"Miss Dwyer…who is your escort?" Her mother asked her while smiling. Bella looked around and could see that everyone was staring back at her. She did not know what to say. She could feel her cheeks turning pink. "Miss Dwyer…please tell us."

"I…I…don't-" Bella stumbled over her words.

"I am her escort…just running late." James said while hurrying up onto the stage. "Sorry sweetie." James said while standing beside her. Bella could not speak, because she did not know why James was there or why he was doing this for her. "Probably trying to get me to forgive him," Bella thought.  
"Name?" Renée asked.

"Oh sorry…its James Mackenzie…you probably all seen me in the GQ magazine." James smiled. He was trying to make everything better for Bella. He could see that she was beginning to panic and he knew that person she would probably ask to escort had left her stand there panicking. It made him a little mad at the vampire. He could already tell what Jacob was and knew that he had not changed yet.

"Good…everyone please welcome your 2013 Wescott court." Renée said while smiling and facing the crowed again. "Girls you may step off of the stage and tomorrow the real fun begins." She said while turning back to face the girls and their escorts. The girls walked off of the stage. Bella could already hear Jacob getting mad at Leah has the walked off. It look like they were bricking back and forth and Bella wondered how bad it would actually get. Bella walked off in a direction, she had no idea and she could feel James following.

"So what are you doing here?" Bella asked while folding her arms over her chest.

"I overheard about the reenactment starting today and thought I would visit…and I wanted to see ya." James said while smiling at her. He missed her so much, even though he had seen her the day before.

"I told you that I didn't want to see you." Bella stubbornly said.

"Yeah…but you should be glad I did." James grinned at her. She noticed that he had his hair tied back and that he was wearing a white shirt with dark wash jeans.

"Thank you…but James." Bella said while shaking her head. "I really didn't want to see you…it would be a lot easier if you stayed away."

"Let me make it up to you…please." James begged while stepping closer to her.

"James…you have burned too many bridges…I can't" Bella shook her head while trying to hold in the tears.

"Please sweetie…please let me prove to you that I am your best choice." James said while pulling Bella into him. She broke away from him has soon has their bodies were touching. She turned her back to him and stared at her family.

"James…you can escort me because everyone already knows and I thank you for that…but there will never be an us again." Bella explained while biting her lip and turning to face him again. "I am sorry." Bella said while turning to leave. "You need to be here tomorrow by nine…we have a parade happening for the Wescott courts…you will have to drive the car I choose…also your going to be wearing Victorian period dress…so just meet me at my house at 8:45 in the morning and we will head on over her to begin the day." Bella said over her shoulder before leaving him standing there. Bella did not know what to think about today and she did not know if she wanted scream or just laugh like a mad woman. She felt like she was going crazy.

* * *

**June 26th**

Everything was in motion by the time Bella and James showed up to the middle of the park. The all girls were there but Leah. The rest were standing around each other talking. Bella leaned her body into James, who threw his arm around her shoulders. She was nervous to be around these girls again. He smiled down at her and she was actually thanking her lucky stars that he was there with her. She tried to smile at Edward but he would not even knowledge that she was there. Bella wished that she could remember what she had said to him or did. Leah and Jacob finally showed up and Jacob was giving Leah the cold shoulder.

"Glad everyone could show up…now I need to know what cars you have chosen to ride through in the parade." Renée explained has she came up to the girls. She had already gotten done talking to the other groups of girls and was now onto the Miss Wescott group. "You should have already went over to the car dealership we have in town and choose your car…Lauren dear what car did you choose?" Renée asked. Every year the girls in the Miss Wescott got to choose from cars that were at the dealership in town. It was a way for the dealership to get his business out in the open, that the only reason he did it for free.

"I choose a yellow Pontiac Solstice GXP convertible." Lauren said while smiling.

"Okay…Jessica?" Renée asked.

"I choose a white 2012 Volvo C70 Convertible." Jessica said with a smile.

"Tanya dear?"

"I am just going to use my ice blue Porsche Boxster." Tanya said while flipping her hair over her shoulder like she had won something.

"Okay…good…Kate what did you choose?"

"I chose a red 2012 Mini Cooper S." Kate said while smiling.

"Leah…what did you choose dear?" Renée asked. Bella fiddled with her hands while she thought of what car she could use.

"I choose a dark blue, 2012 Camaro convertible." Leah said while smiling.

"Sounds perfect." Renée smiled. "Bella what did you choose?" She asked her daughter.

"Oh…mmh…I am just going to use my 1965 powder blue Mustang." Bella said while biting her lip. She was nervous has hell. James placed his hand at the small of her back, trying to give her comfort, but Bella just wanted to slap his hand away but could not do anything about it with the rest of the girls standing there.

"Okay…that is all good…here is the order you will be going in." Renée smiled. "Leah your first…seeing has you were Junior Miss Wescott and then Tanya your next for being the next one to win Junior Miss Wescott and then Lauren and Jessica and then Kate and then your last Bella." All the girls just said okay and shook their heads yes. "Now go over to the costume shop and get the dress that has been picked out for you…and meet me out front of the shop at lets say 11:30…seeing has the parade starts at 12." Renée said while clapping her hands. The girls shuffled over to the costume shop. There was six ladies waiting for them. Each of the older ladies waiting for them took a girl over to a different part of the store. The dresses the girls were going to be wearing were borrowed. It was a way to make sure that each girl got a fair chance at choosing a perfect dress. Bella followed a little old lady called Mrs. Rhine to the back of the shore.

"Hello Miss Bella…how have you been dear?" Mrs. Rhine asked. "And who is this handsome young man with you?"

"Good…its good to see you." Bella said while smiling. "And this is James…my friend from Yale." Bella explained while trying to smile. She knew that would upset James and she did not know if she cared or not.

"It is…isn't it…now your mother has give me a gown that was worn by Maxine herself…you could choose another dress but this dress screams you." Mrs. Rhine explained while bringing out a beautiful white off the shoulder Victorian gown. Bella knew the gown all to well; it was same gown that Maxine had worn to her own Wescott pageant and the same gown her mother had worn to the first ball that the founding families threw. "And it's good to meet you James…if you follow the rest guys…they are getting fitted for an outfit too." Mrs. Rhine said while pointing over to where the guys stood, they were getting measured and fitted for a Victorian style suit. James just moved over to where the guys were, because Bella was too busy staring at the gown.

"Mom wants me to wear this?" Bella asked a little surprised.

"Yes dear." Mrs. Rhine said while smiling.

"Oh wow." Bella said while touching the fabric of the gown.

"Go put this on." Mrs. Rhine said while handing the dress over to Bella, along with a petticoat and pushing her towards the changing room. Bella slipped into the gown. The dress was a off the shoulder, lace ball gown. The bodice was fitted, making it into a corset and the dress had puffy shoulders. White ruffle lace trimmed the neckline and shoulders and the gown flowed into a train in the back. The overall gown was a ball gown, making it puff out at her hips. She stepped out of the dressing room and walked towards Mrs. Rhine. "Turn around dear and I will button you up." Mrs. Rhine said while motioning for Bella turn around. Bella did and she could feel the old woman buttoning the gown up. "This is very lovely on you…you could put Miss Maxine to shame." Mrs. Rhine said while finishing the last button. Bella smiled. "Lets get you get the perfect necklace and then we will do your hair." The old lady said while making Bella follow her to the display case in the store. "Here we go." The lady said while pulling out a three string pearl chocker. Mrs. Rhine also handed a Bella a pair of white flats. Mrs. Rhine helped Bella put the necklace and then moved her over to the shop next door. Where someone began to do her hair. The lady doing her hair did her hair in a half up, half down, in a romantic design. Bella smiled at herself. Her make-up had been done also and she could not believe what she was looking at in her mirror. Bella looked like she had came straight out of the Victorian period. Before Bella could think, she was being shuffled outside and to the pervious storefront. Bella stood there beside the rest of the girls, who were also dressed up and their hair and make-up was done too. Tanya came to stand beside Bella. Tanya was dressed in a pink off the shoulder gown, that had see through long sleeves. The bodice of the dress was boned and a shirred net that hugged her body. The dress was made out of bobbinett fabric and had an extra layer of it to. She was also carrying a white parasol and she was wearing a nice string of pearls and white mini lacy gloves. Bella noted that Tanya was also wearing a hoop under gown to make it puffier.

"So are you ready?" Tanya asked in snotty tone.

"I suppose." Bella tried to smile. "You look beautiful Tanya." Which she did, with her hair all down up in a romantic way.

"Thank you…I know." Tanya said before walking way. Bella just stared at her retreating back. Bella looked at the other girls. Lauren was dressed in a dark purplish pink dress. The gown was a ball gown style with its lace trim and satin bow accents. The sleeves were three-quarter inch sleeves. The bodice was also a corset bodice and the overskirt is lifted in certain areas to show off the white underskirt. She was also wearing a hoop under her dress. Lauren was wearing a small pearl choker and gloves and carrying a parasol and her hair was nicely curled. Leah was wearing a bronze colored off the shoulder ball gown that had sequins through out it. The sleeves were also very puffy. She was also wearing a hoop under her dress and black mini gloves. Her hair was curled in ringlets in a half-up and half down style. Kate was wearing a black ball gown that had a fitted bodice and deep black taffeta V shape in the fabric in the front of the gown. The gown had long sleeves. She was also wearing black lacy gloves and a black choker. She had her hair up in a bun with a few pieces of hair following out of it. Jessica was wearing green gown that had a fitted bodice and a sweetheart neckline, with puffed sleeves and lace edged cuffs. She was also carrying a parasol and white lacy mini gloves and her hair was nicely done up. Everyone looked beautiful in their gowns. Bella could not get over that she was a part of the Wescott Pageant.

"Girls…you all look beautiful." Renée gushed has she came closer to the girls. "Now get with your escorts and we'll start the parade." Renée said while moving making the girls find their escorts and stand beside them. The guys were dressed in Victorian suits that matched the girls dress. Their hair was even done to look like a Victorian style for men. Bella noticed Edward talking to Tanya and how good looking he looked in his suit. She smiled at him, when thought he had looked at, but she had been wrong. Her shoulder dropped and she sighed. "I really need to think about what I have done," Bella thought. Edward had already seen what she was wearing and could not take his eyes off of her. He was surprised that she had not noticed him staring. She looked like an angel her gown and he had noticed her a few times looking at him or when she smiled. It was hurting not being able to knowledge her. He it was for the best that he separated himself from her for a bit. He was still there when she needed him but overall, he was not trying to make her life him when she seemed like she did not. He wanted to kill the vampire hunter for escorting her, but he was happy the mutt wasn't. He didn't know which one would have been worse and he only agreed to escort Tanya to be closer to Bella.

"You look beautiful." James said when he came closer to her.

"Thank you and you don't look too bad yourself." Bella smirked at him. The girls followed Renée towards where the parade was starting and got everyone in their respectable cars. James helped Bella into the back of her Mustang. She set herself on top of the back seat. "I feel out-of-place." Bella nervously laughed.

"Don't be…you look beautiful." James said while starting the car.

"Thank you." Bella said while smiling. Bella was trying to act like she use to and not let everything affect her. She was planning on being the old Bella, not the one that did not have a life, but the Bella that went to Yale and was living in New York for a while.


	33. Chapter twenty-nine

**Here is the next chapter that I promised you guys. I am sorry that its been awhile since I wrote something. This chapter will be pretty boring and next chapter you will learn everything there is to know about my vampires. From this point on, everything is going to pick speed so I hope you guys will enjoy that. I just wanted to say thank you to DizzyIzzyCullen and Michelle Blake, and Princess Alexa and my dear friend petals590. Thank you for you kind reviews, they meant the world to me and I will keep writing for you guys, until you tell me to stop writing. The grammar in this chapter will probably be horrible, but I wanted to get this out for you guys. Please enjoy this chapter and the next chapter will be up tomorrow or the next day. Also I am beginning to write another story with the Twilight characters and I am planning putting it up soon. So I hope you guys like it. Its about summer and romance. Also the characters in this story are not mine, they belong to the author. The only thing that belongs to me are the characters I made up, along with the plot line. Please enjoy!**

* * *

**June 28th**

The reenactment was still going on and at this moment, it was announcing of the Miss Wescott. Bella was standing there beside her horse Reese. She was dressed in blue riding dress that was from the 1800's. The dress had a fitted jacket with long sleeves and a full skirt. The girls around her were wearing almost the same thing. Leah was wearing a green riding dress that was almost the same replica of Bella's blue dress. Jessica was wearing a different dress, it was two pieces, a red jacket and black skirt and she was also wearing a black hat and lace gloves. Katherine was wearing a double-breasted jacket that has a plaid pattern on it with a full dark-colored purple skirt. She was also wearing a nice white shirt under the jacket with white clothes. Lauren was the only one that didn't look fashionably dress, she was a wearing a solid brown colored dress with long sleeves and black lace gloves and carrying a black parasol. Tanya was wearing a white blouse with a high collar and full sleeves and a small black tie around her neck. The skirting of her outfit was colored a black color and it was full. She was also wearing a simple hat. All the girls were standing beside a horse that either was theirs or they borrowed them. Bella's father was standing beside her, dress in a Victorian Period tux. All the girls fathers were standing beside them dressed the same way. Phil helped Bella up on Reese. She hated having to sit side-saddle, but all the girls had to do this for this part of the Wescott pageant. Phil took a hold of Reese's reins and led him towards their house. People lined the driveway, watching the girls being led in by their fathers. When Bella was led to the front porch of her house, her mother took her hand and led her upstairs. To where she would change into other dress and then she would come down stairs to where James would be standing and they would have to dance and then she would have answer questions and then at the stroke of midnight, everyone would finally know who the new Miss Wescott was. This is the way the pageant had gone since the first time it had been done. Bella could see Leah and her mother Sue going up stairs. Renée led her daughter into her room. Where Bella's dress laid out on her couch. The other girls got other rooms to change in. In hour they were suppose to be meeting at the top of the staircase. Bella quickly changed into her white gown. That reminded her of Snow White. The gown was strapless with sequin beading all over and a jewel waistline band around her midsection. Alice was waiting for Bella over at her mirror. Alice quickly did Bella's make-up and straightened her hair, leaving her brown hair down.

"You look beautiful." Alice gushed.

"Thank you." Bella said while smiling. Alice had finally forgiven her for the night of the bonfire, she was still disappointed with her, but she had forgiven her. Bella was quickly rushed out of her room and to the top of the staircase were the other girls met her. She spotted Tanya talking to Lauren and Jessica. Tanya was dressed in a beautiful yellow gown. The gown was strapless with a sweetheart neckline and fitted bodice. The gown also had flowing chiffon falling from the bodice. There was a bit of embellished crystal at the neckline. Overall the dress screamed Tanya. She had her hair down and wavy. Jessica was wearing a red A-line strapless gown with asymmetrical ruching throughout the gown, along with a sweetheart neckline and corseted back. Lauren was dressed in a stunning pastel green colored gown with a sweetheart neckline. The gown was strapless and it had a fit and flare style to it. There was a huge jewel piece at the waist. Bella breathed in deep and closed her eyes, while trying to remember why she agreed to this. Bella caught sight of Kate and Leah coming towards them. Kate was wearing a purple fit and flare gown with a one shoulder strap. The skirt had layers of chiffon. There was beading on the strap of the gown, along with beading on the lower part of the dress were Kate's hip was. Leah was wearing an orange-colored gown with a one shoulder strap and ruched empire waist, with beading on the strap of the gown. The gown also had a following chiffon skirt. The color of the gown accented perfectly with Leah's olive skin tone. Leah was the first to be called through the doors.

"Leah Ashley Clearwater…the daughter of Harry and Sue Clearwater…escorted by Jacob Black." Bella could hear the announcer say when Leah came through the double doors that led out to the top part of the ballroom. After a few minutes Bella could see Tanya going through the double doors. "Tanya Sofia Brandon…the daughter Ethan and Sofia Brandon…escorted by Edward Masen." Bella could hear announcer say. The clock was ticking down and Bella watched Lauren step through the double doors. "Lauren Michelle Mallory…the daughter of Scott and Stacey Mallory…escorted by Tyler Crowley." So many minutes went by and Jessica went through the double doors. "Jessica Ann Stanley…the daughter of Jackson the fourth and Rakel Stanley…escorted by Michael Newton." Bella was biting her lip out of being nervous has she watched Kate go through the double doors. "Katherine Celeste Denali…the daughter of Eleazar and Carmen Denali…escorted by Garrett Trainer." Bella sucked in a breath of air and walked towards the double doors, until her mother gave her the cue to go through.

"Go." Renée mouthed to her daughter. Bella smiled and pushed opened the doors and stood at the top of the stairs while everyone watched her. Bella was becoming nervous.

"Isabella Marie Dwyer…the daughter of Phil and Renée Dwyer…escorted by James Mackenzie." The announcer said. Bella quickly made her way down the staircase, while trying not to trip over own feet. She made it the bottom of the staircase and was met by James who was dressed nicely in a tux. He offered his hand and she took, letting him take her to the dance floor. She smiled at him. She knew that she did not want anything to do with him, but at one time in her life. He had been her best friend and she wished they could go back to that.

"Breath Bella." James whispered. Bella let out the breath of air that she had been holding and smiled at him. Which made him smile at her. She caught Edward glaring at her, but when she turned to look at him, he looked the other way. Her heart broke knowing that he was mad at her.

"Thank you." Bella whispered back to him.

"Anything for you Bella." James said while smiling.

* * *

**Later on,**

They had done their dancing and answered questions and now they were waiting to hear who got the title of Miss Wescott. Bella was fidgeting with her hands, when her father announced that they had the result in.

"Hello everyone…it's that time of year again…when a new Miss Wescott gets chosen." Phil smiled while beginning to open the envelope he was holding. "This years Miss Wescott is…drum roll please." Phil paused while opening the car that had the results written in it. "Please welcome…Isabella Dwyer." Bella heart began to beat rapidly and she could not breathe. She began to walk towards the stage and smiled at her father. She could see her mother smiling at proudly and Alice standing beside her father wearing last years Miss Wescott's tiara and sash. She was also holding this years Miss Wescott's tiara and sash. Alice began to put the tiara on Bella and the sash over head.

"I knew you would get it…I am proud of you." Alice said while smiling at her. Alice kissed her cheek and then turned back to the crowed. Everyone was clapping and Bella could hear Emmett whistling and shouting something, 'like go Bella'. Bella could not stop smiling. She was first Dwyer since Maxine who had won this award.

"Now everyone…please enjoy yourselves." Phil said to everyone in the room. It was getting around one in the morning and some people were beginning to leave. James rushed over to Bella's side and smiled at her.

"Congratulation." James said while hugging Bella and twirling her around.

"Please put me down." Bella laughed. She jumped when she felt someone hug her from behind.

"I am so proud of you Bellie." She could hear Emmett say.

"Yes Bella…you did a good job," Rose said while smiling. "But I am afraid that I am going to head bed now…but have fun." She said while hugging Bella the best she could with her large stomach.

"Thank you Rose." Bella could see Edward staring at her and she was little unnerved by it.

"We should celebrate." Emmett shouted.

"You're coming with me sweetie." Rose said while placing her hand on Emmett's shoulder.

"But babe." Emmett pouted.

"Nope…if I don't get to party…neither do you and Henri's not been sleeping well." Rose said while smiling.

"Fine." Emmett huffed. "Never get married guys." Emmett said while being dragged by Rose. Bella began to laugh at the sight.

"Night guys." Bella called to them.

"So are we doing celebrations?" James asked.

"Nah…I had a enough fun a couple of nights before…and anyway I am tried." Bella sighed while rubbing her hands together.

"What fun did you do?" He asked.

"Nothing she needs to repeat." Alice said while coming to stand beside her. "I am going to turn in…Pay still likes to wake up through the night."

"Okay…night Allie." Bella said while hugging her cousin.

"You did good." Alice said while hugging her back. "Night guys." Alice said while heading up stairs. She was staying here with Paisley for the night, because of how late the ball was going to be.

"I am proud of you sweetie." Renée said while coming to stand beside her. "And so is your dad."

"Thank you…but I think I am going to head to bed…I just hope no one will be mad at me."

"No…most people are beginning to leave anyway." Renée said while smiling.

"Sounds good…night mom." Bella said while hugging her mom. "Night James…we need to talk tomorrow." Bella said over her mothers shoulder.

"I suppose we do." James replied. She smiled at him before heading up the steps to her room. Before she could get to the top of the landing of the staircase, Jacob stopped her. He noticed how she jumped a bit at the sound of his voice. He had noticed since Bella got back, that she did not act like the Bella he knew, she acted like something was chasing her.

"Wait Bells." Jacob called out.

"Yeah." Bella turned around.

"I just wanted to tell you that I am happy you won…Leah didn't need another win…her head is already big enough." He laughed.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"Could we hang out sometime…I miss hanging out with you Bella?" Jacob asked. Hoping she would agree.

"We will have to see." Bella replied. "I need my sleep Jake…can we talk in the morning." Bella said with smile, which made Jacob smile. He loved when she used his nickname.

"Sure thing." He said while smiling at her.

"Good…Night Jake." Bella said while kissing his cheek and opening the door, when she spotted Edward talking Tanya and her heart broke for the millionth time. Edward could feel her watching him and he felt bad for ignoring her, but if she truly did not want. Then he was going to give her want she wanted.

* * *

**July 4th**

Bella could hear the cannons being let off has she stood beside Jacob. He had his arms around her and she was leaning into. She only saw him has a friend and for her she could not get over how much he was acting like her best friend again. She missed him and was glad that he was back. Bella was wearing simple clothes but a top her head, she was wearing her 2013 Miss Wescott tiara and she was also wearing the sash. She could not get over that she had won. She was happy she did, it gave her something to hold onto. The letting off of the cannons singled the ending of the reenactment and founders week. She was glad that it was finally over, because she was getting sick and tired of having to dress up in the dresses and parade around like a show pony. Edward was still giving her the cold shoulder and she did not know how to get him back. He all but refused to talk to her, even when Charlie was around. She had made James leave right after the pageant. She told him that she could that she would try to forgive him and that it hurt too much with him being there. He left but she could tell that he did not want to leave. She looked up to Jacob and he smiled down her.

"You okay Bells…you seem deep in thought?" Jacob asked her. He did not understand why she was acting the way she was. She was not acting like his Bella. This Bella was skittish and nervous; she always kept looking over her shoulder. Bella broke away from him and turned to face him.

"Yeah…I am just really glad it's all over." Bella laughed.

"Me to…Leah was driving me insane." Jacob laughed has he took her hand in his. "Come to dinner with me tomorrow?" Jacob asked her. Bella was a little surprised that he had asked her that.

"Okay…who am I to refuse free food." Bella laughed and smiled.

"Good…you will be surprised." Jacob grinned like a little kid.

"I can't wait." Bella smiled.

"Bella are you ready to head home?" Alice asked while coming to stand beside them. Everyone in her family that did not live in Wescott had already left. Alice was a staying the night at Bella's parents house and then was flying out later tomorrow.

"Sure…I want to spend some time with you before you leave." Bella said while moving to follow Alice to her car. "Night Jacob." Bella called over her shoulder has she laced arms with Alice. They made their way back home and Alice went to take care of Paisley. The house was quite with everyone being gone, mostly because Emmett wasn't doing something stupid. Bella loved and hated when everyone left. She stood in her room, while looking at her fireplace when she heard knocking at her door.

"Allie…you know you don't have to knock." Bella called out.

"It's not Alice." Bella froze when Charlie was the one standing her in entrance. He had all but disappeared from the first day.

"Is everything okay?" Bella asked, worried that something might have happened.

"No nothing…I just came to ask if you would set-up a time tomorrow to discuss our family history and the history of vampires?" Charlie asked. Hoping that his daughter would say yes. He had been secretly watching her and he could tell that she was in pain. He did not like her friendship with the lycan, but he had nothing to worry about. She was mated to Edward and that was good enough for him.

"Oh yes…I would love that." Bella smiled. She had wanted to learn about the history of her family and the history of the vampires for sometime now. It would help her understand herself a bit more.

"Good…what time are you free tomorrow?" He asked.

"I am free anytime tomorrow…Alice is the last to leave tomorrow." Bella said while taking a seat on her couch.

"Good…good…so about around noon…you can meet me at my house."

"Sounds good…I remember where it's at." Bella said while remembering her night with Edward. Everything had seeped back in and she knew why Edward was pissed at her. She could not believe that she had acted that way. That was not how she normally acted. If you were to ask any of her teachers or friends from Yale, they would tell you that Bella was very naïve and innocent. Bella had gotten drunk before, but nothing like that and she had never acted that way. She hated herself for yelling those things at him, because she did not want to lose him completely.

"Okay…so I will see you tomorrow then." Charlie said before leaving the room. Bella set there staring at the closed-door, until Alice came into the room.

"Don't be mad at me…but I want to go to sleep." Alice said while taking a seat beside Bella.

"I don't believe ya…I am shit tried too." Bella laughed.

"I know…this week has been long." Alice sighed.

"Yes it has." Bella laughed more. "I am glad to be done with it…at least mom can be happy that a Dwyer took home the Wescott title."

"Yep…it stayed in the family for one more year and I think Tanya will be doing it again next year."

"More power to her." Bella said while fist pumping. Alice giggled and leaned her head back, closing her eyes.

"Why does our parents make us be a part of founder week?" Alice asked while not opening her eyes or moving.

"I don't know…maybe because it's founders week and we are part of the founding family." Bella shrugged.

"Your not funny." Alice snorted.

"Now you're being mean." Bella laughed.

"Yep…think I am going to go to bed...Pay asleep…best time to go to sleep." Alice said while standing.

"Night Allie."

"Night Bells…hey you know that I don't agree with how you are hanging around Jacob…but if he is back to being his old self…I suppose I can turn the other cheek." Alice sighed while inching her way to the door.

"Thank you Alice."

"Your welcome sweetie…night." Alice called out before walking out of the room. Bella was downright tired. She just curled up on her couch and fell asleep.


	34. Chapter Thirty

**Here is the next chapter. Sorry its a day late. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It explains everything that has to do with vampires. Well my vampires. The vampires in this story are of my own creation. If anyone becomes confused, please feel free to review and I will try to explain better. Next chapter will be up in a few days or maybe tomorrow, just depends on when I get it done. Also, none of the characters belong to me, they belong to the author. The only things that belong to me are the characters that I made up and the story line. Please enjoy! Grammar will probably need to be fixed and I will try to fix it as fast as I can. Also, I will be putting a new story up, that I hope some of you will look at. Again thank you to my readers. Also throughout this, I talk about Vald The Impaler, I have used knowledge that I found on the computer, so please do not get mad if some things are incorrect, its suppose to go with my story. I am just fitting it to go along with my story line. Please enjoy!**

* * *

**July 5th**

Bella had just said bye to Alice and Paisley. She was going to miss having Alice around; she already missed Rose, who had left yesterday. Alice was supposed to be moving back up here in August if she could find a house by then. Bella could not wait until Alice was back. Driving her car over to Charlie's new house. The house was nothing to sneeze at, but house was a just a two-story farmhouse with two bedrooms. She walked up to the front door and knocked on the door. She was hoping that Edward would not open the door and she got lucky when Charlie did.

"Come on in Bella." He said while moving out the way from her to walk into the house. She looked around the house when she actually could look at it. It was a very beautiful old farmhouse. This was the type of house she wanted to live in when she finally got settled. "Lets talk in the living room." Charlie said while walking ahead of her and into what she thought to be the living room. The living room had that old world charm to it and it made Bella smile.

"Where's Edward?" Bella asked while taking a seat on one of the couches in the living room. The room had not been decorated yet, there was boxes sitting around the room. Some had been opened, while others were closed.

"He's gone on a road trip…something about clearing his head." Charlie said while taking a seat on the couch facing the one she was sitting on. He grabbed the book in front of him. It was a very large book and it looked extremely old.

"Oh." Bella said while biting her lip and looking down at her feet. She could not believe that he had actually left. Had she really lost him forever?

"So…the family history first or the vampires…because really they go hand in hand." Charlie chuckled. He loved talking about his family history and he loved explaining his family history to his little girl.

"Does not matter to me…I would just love to know them both." Bella smiled.

"Okay good…lets go back to the 1400's…it was dead in the middle of winter and your great great great-grandfather Vlad III, Prince of Wallachia -"

"Wait…what…your telling me that I am related to Vlad the Impaler?" Bella asked while cutting Charlie off. Charlie did not mind, he just chuckled and nodded his head yes.

"That is correct…Vlad's first wife had another miscarriage and he was angry that he could not have an heir…so that night he prayed…but instead of God answering his prayers…the devil did." Bella sat with her knees pulled up her chest, as she listened to Charlie tell the Swan's family history. "The devil came to him and told him…if you want a child…I will give you that…but you must pledge yourself to me…Vlad went a long with it…but of course the devil was not being nice…he wanted to create a new race," Charlie paused. "A more powerful race…something that could take care of the Lycan's that he had created…and want better way than to lie to the man who was blood thirsty himself…so the devil helped Vlad's wife become pregnant and she had twins…which if you know anything about history…was very unheard…not that it did not happen…it was just looked at weirdly." Charlie explained. "So she had twins, a boy and a little girl. Vlad's wife found out what he had done and that she had given birth to what seemed like two little angels but were actually the creation of the devil."

"So the devil created the vampires?" Bella asked. She could not believe what she was hearing. It was making her head spin.

"That's correct…he also created the lycan's…but they were a handful and he did not like taking care of them…so he created us…the vampires to take care of them and he just used Vlad." Charlie explained.

"That's…wow…hard to believe." Bella said while resting her chin on her knees.

"I know…but Vlad's wife found out and she loved her children…even though she knew what Vlad had did…she sent them away to England with their nursemaid without Vlad finding out…and faked her own death…there is a story about how Vlad's first wife was killed by a troop storming the castle and shooting arrows off…well Vlad's wife acted like she had been shot and then disappeared into the night to never be seen again…the nursemaid raised Lucius and Luminița has her own…under the last name of Voda…Lucius died a few days after they moved to England…he had the rare skin disease that has been passed down to some of us…I think Edward told you about that…correct?" He asked.

"Yes…he said that's how Elena…your mother died." Bella tried to the find the words carefully.

"Yes that is correct…the disease is horrible…once you get out in the sun…your skin blisters and boils and you basically fry death." Charlie tried to explain without becoming too emotional. "There are only few vampires that have this disease and we do not know how to get rid of it or why they get it…we think its God's way of correcting things." He missed his mother dearly. "Luminița was raised to be the perfect daughter and wife to any eligible bachelor…but she also had a temper a mile wide."

"So I am guessing your sister and dad got her temper?" Bella tried to joke.

"Actually yes and you look just like her too…its really uncanny how much you look like her…but then again so do I." Charlie chuckled. "She was around the age of thirteen when the devil came looking for her…he told her everything…that he wanted to make empire of her kind and being young…she followed him and listened to everything that he had to tell her." Charlie explained. "She met Alexander Swan…the son of an Earl and she married him…the devil was happy about this because it meant that she was marrying into a title and that meant his job was going to be easier…so he told her to change her future husband and on their wedding night, she turned him into a vampire…without his consent."

"Did he hate her?" She asked.

"Yes…at first he did…he did not want to forgive her…he actually went out one night and turned a whole village because he went blood crazy," Charlie paused. "The devil at first was not too happy that vampires had been created without him knowing or that they really couldn't be controlled, but he was also happy that there was more to the race than just two people…but you see Alexander…he still did not want to forgive his wife… but when the devil came knocking again about plans of building his empire…great grandfather had a turn of heart and asked what he could do." Charlie stopped and looked down at the table in front of them. "He was money and power hungry…just like my father…I suppose that is where he gets it."

"So what happened?" Bella asked.

"So the devil told them that they would be creating an empire and that they would be changing a family that he had picked out for them…this family would become the second family…the start of the British Coven in 1535." Charlie explained with a smile on his lips. "This family already had a title…they were a duke and duchess in England and the devil wanted to create them into a second family…this family turned out to be my mothers family…her brother Charles I is the king right now…with his wife Makenna and their son Patrick is the royal prince…I was actually named after him." Charlie smiled.

"So how many coven's are there?" She asked. She wondered about that, when Edward brought it up.

"There is us…the royal family and then the second family…the British Coven and then you have the Italian Coven that was created in 1583…this coven is ruled by the Verdone family and is in Florence, Italy somewhere…that was the last place we had seen them at and then the French Coven was created in 1675 and the family ruling that is the Rousseau's…they are turn coats and will choose whichever side they think is winning…they are somewhere in Versailles." Charlie smiled. "Then the Spanish Coven was created in 1778 and the family ruling the coven is the Cobelo family and they are more loyal to me and my mother's family…the Portuguese Coven came soon after that in 1793…they are also very loyal to me and the British Coven…they do not like my father." Charlie explained. "The Greek Coven was the next one to be created and it was created in 1820…Edward is actually a Prince in that family…is own mother had been the Princess Royal in the Greek Coven…but she had married Edward's father the King of The American Coven…after the creation of the Greek Coven…the Egyptian Coven was created soon after that in 1823 and then the American Coven a few years later in 1825 was created and then the Japanese Coven in 1950…we have been trying to create a Coven in Mexico and China…but it has not happened yet." Charlie explained with a smile.

"So was this the devils plan?" She asked. She wondered about that. Why make such a large empire?

"Yes…he gave them a list of places he wanted them to create coven's at…actually there is one coven in Romania that swears up and down that they are related to Vlad…we do not believe this and we try to ignore them but they are vying for a spot in the royal family…they want to rule the vampire world but my father will not have that." Charlie explained.

"So the devil has basically created an incredibly large empire." Bella said while biting her lip. She was nervous and the whole fact that the devil had created the race that she was a member of…it freaked her out a bit.

"Yes…that was his plan…he has created an empire out of the old empires…so my great-grandmother and great-grandfather helped start this empire and then they had a son named Peter Alec Swan in 1600 and then great grandfather passed away in 1603 from being killed by lycans and Peter grew up never really knowing his father and he could not stand his own mother and her blood thirsty ways…so when he got old enough…he headed to America where he met Helena Nicole Darcy…the daughter of a poor farmer and they fall in love and grandma accepted grandfather for what he was and they married…and in 1800…father was born…and grandfather was killed by vampire hunters while trying to save grandma in 1820…and then grandma passed away in 1989…she had been killed by lycans…when mom was born in 1802…the families arranged a marriage between them and they married…mother loved dad but it was nothing like a true mates love…and father knew this when mother refused to give him a son." Charlie explained. "So father pressured mom into giving him an heir and they had me in 1973 and then Bridge came along in 1977…our family is screwed up…I met your mother and she became my mate…I love her so much." Charlie said while smiling and thinking of his mate. "And I suppose you were created." He chuckled. "And I was sent away and never told why and mother she tried to protect you and she kept the secret that you were alive away from father."

"Mom said Elena protected me." Bella said while biting her lip.

"Yeah and I am happy she did…mom actually passed away in 1997…when a pack of lycans got a hold of her because dad had killed one of their members…so that is why I hate lycans." He explained. "If she was still alive…she would be here right now…trying to still protect you."

"I can understand that."

"Yeah…now back to the vampires…now you know the history…but when great-grandmother started creating the covens… rare vampire powers started showing up…in the British Coven...they have a familiar…it can be an animal or people…they are able to control them and they are able to use them to spy on other people…some can even change into an animal form…only a few can do this." He explained. "The Italian Coven and Egyptian Coven can control the elements…and only a few can do this…and the Greek Coven can see into the future and read minds…only two people can do this…actually Edward can read people's minds," Charlie paused. "They can also enter peoples dreams and the French Coven started showing signs of being able to turn into mist and vaporizing…all members have this coven can do this and its only passed down through the males in the line…and the royal family is the only family that each member of the family that was born into it…as every power," He paused. "We can do it all." He smiled.

"Wow…if I change…could I do that stuff?" Bella asked.

"I am not sure…with being half…you may or may not." Charlie said with a sad smile. He hoped his daughter would inherit all of his powers and be a true royal.

"Oh…this is a lot to take in." Bella said while fiddling with her hands in a nervous way.

"Edward told me that he told you about common vampire powers and how vampires are created?" He asked.

"Yes." Bella said while remembering the conversation she had with Edward.

"Good…that makes this easier on me." He laughed and smiled at her. "For myths…garlic has no effect and neither does any religious artifacts and we don't need any invitations to get into someone's house…but this only works for the nobility and we don't sleep in coffins." He laughed more and it made her laugh. He handed her a sheet of paper that had a list of rules on them.

"What is this?" She asked while taking the paper and looking at it.

"These rules will help keep you safe…just look them over and remember them." Charlie explained. Bella looked down at the paper and sighed. She was feeling overwhelmed by everything. Reading through the list, she thought she was going insane.

_Rules:_

_ 1.) Found drinking from humans - Decapitation _

_ 2.) Found stealing another's mate - Tortured by the other mate_

_ 3.) Found Changing a human into a vampire without permission from the High King - Tortured and then killed by the High Kings Order_

_ 4.) Found mixing of the blood between Lycan's and Vampires - Death of both parties and whatever creäture they created._

_ 5.) Found mixing of the blood between Vampires and humans - Death of both parties and whatever creäture they created._

_ 6.) Found mixing of the blood between Witches and Vampires - Death of both parties and whatever creäture they created._

_ (Someone found helping the members of the parties or creäture of the mixed parties are sentence to death.) _

_ 7.) Found messing with humans – Just punished for whatever they did. So no mind control or torturing humans or killing of humans. _

_) Found using vampire powers on other vampires – Punished for whatever they did. _

_ 9.) Found mixing of classes (So no mixing of nobility with none nobility vampires) - Punished_

_ 10.) Pay allegiances to the king of your Coven and Royal Family and High King, if you do not do this, you may be punished if the High King finds it to be necessary._

_ 11.) Only the High King can change someone or the Rulers of a Coven with permission from the High King._

_ 12.) Only the High King can make someone have nobility or you have to be born into it._

"Those rules were designed a long time ago and have been added on…now you need to remember what I told you about the vampire hunter families…okay." Charlie said while looking at his little girl. It saddened him that he had not been there to watch her grow up or to teach her this stuff when she was younger. "It's very important…you cannot trust vampire hunters…no matter what…they have one goal and that's to destroy the vampire race."

"I remember." Bella said while biting her lip and remembering that her ex was a vampire hunter. It scared her that James was a vampire hunter and what his family had wanted to do to her.

"These are vampire hunters…the Vanderbilt's…Astor's…Force's…Cecil's…and the Mackenzie's…remember they were the fallen angels and were created by God to stop us." Charlie said in a stern tone.

"This is all too much to take." Bella said while rubbing at her temples. She looked at a clock that was on one of the walls in the room and could see that the time was around 6:30 P.M. She looked up at Charlie who was smiling at her. She promised Jake that she would go to dinner with him and she was hoping that he did not think that she had stood him up.

"What wrongs?" Charlie asked. He could tell something was bugging Bella.

"I am supposed to be meeting a friend of mine for dinner." Bella explained.

"The lycan?" Charlie asked. He figured with everything that was happening between Edward and her, that she would be spending more time with the lycan. He did not agree with her hanging around the lycan but if Edward trusted her and he was her mate. He would just suck up his pride and let her be around the lycan. He wished that Edward would make everything right and just let Bella be right, even if she wasn't, but he knew that Edward was too stubborn to do that. It made him think, if it had been his mate, he would never leave her and he would make her realize that she was his mate. He hoped that everything would work its way out, because Edward would just become more aggravated, the longer he was away from his mate and not be knowledge by his mate. Male vampires were very needy and needed to be knowledge by their mates on a daily basis, it messed with their minds if they were not. He was lucky that his mate had been human, but he still some days would begin to lose his mind with his mate beside him.

"Yes…I have know it for a long time and I suppose I feel connected to him because he doesn't know about his heritage…like me." Bella explained, while trying to get Charlie's attention. It seemed like he was another world, his eyes had a far off look to them.

"I understand Bella…but be careful…we will finish this tomorrow…okay." Charlie said while standing and smiling at his daughter. He hated that he had blanked out while thinking about things, but he was hoping that Bella had not noticed.

"I am sorry." Bella said while smiling.

"Its fine sweetie…have fun and we will talk tomorrow." Charlie said while showing Bella to the front door.

"Thank you…I enjoyed learning my family history." Bella said with a smile while going to her door.

"Your welcome sweetie…see you tomorrow." Charlie said while closing the door behind him. Bella opened the door to her car and got in. She sighed while sitting there in her car. Everything was a lot to take in. She did not know if she could handle it all.


	35. Chapter Thirty One

******I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think. No flames. Disclaimer: All the characters belong to the author. ****Except any of the characters I came up with, along with the story line. The story line is all mine. This chapter is a lead way from more problems to happen and everything is not black and white. I wrote something at the bottom of this, so please read it. **

* * *

Bella was waiting in her parent's informal living room for Jacob to show up. She texted Jacob about picking her up after she left Charlie's home and he had promised that he would take her out for dinner. She was hoping they could have a night together and not have to worry about everything else, or really that she had to worry about anything else. She played with the strap on her purse has she waited for Jacob to pick her up. She had no idea what they were doing; he had only texted back with that she should wear a dress and heels. So that is why she was standing in her parent's informal living room dressed in a fit-and-flare type of dress with a high neckline that tied around the neck and a full skirt that only hit her at mid-thigh. The back was completely open and gave this flirty look to it. To complete the outfit, she was also wearing a pair of nude 5" heels with ½ platform; the front part of the heel was in closed by mesh fabric and the upper part of it with leather. Jacob finally showed up and escorted Bella out to his car and made Bella wear a blindfold. She was beginning to freak out a bit and could not figure out what Jacob had planned or why she had to wear a blindfold. Jacob finally made it to a small private airstrip, where is father's private jet was waiting to take them to New Orleans. He planned on showing Bella a good time and he wanted her to start forgiving him. When they made it to his father's private jet, he helped her up on to the plane and into a seat.

"Jacob…where are we?" Bella asked while trying to take the blindfold.

"It's a surprise Bell…I promise you will have fun." Jacob said while catching Bella's hand that was reaching to take her blindfold off.

"Jake please…you know I hate surprises." Bella said while grabbing Jacob's hand and holding it. He smiled down at their entwined hands and then looked back up at her. He was really hoping that she would soon forget about their past.

"Did I tell you…you look beautiful." Jake said while kissing Bella's hand. Bella began to blush and she could feel her cheeks warming up.

* * *

**Later, **

**New Orleans, Louisiana **

They had finally landed and Bella felt like she was getting off a plane but was not sure. She was hoping like hell that Jacob had not gotten her on a plane, because she knew for a fact that she should not be leaving her small town. Where she had protection from anyone trying to kill her. Jacob finally removed her blindfold and kissed her forehead.

"Surprise," Jake said while smiling at her. Bella looked around where she was standing and could see that she was defiantly not in Ohio and that she was standing beside a private jet.

"Jake…where are we?" Bella asked while biting her lip and looking up at him.

"New Orleans…I know a fantastic restaurant." He said while smiling. "I figured we could get dinner and then stay at your families plantation home that you guys have down here." His smile got bigger, that he was showing off his dimples.

"What!" She yelled.

"Bella…we don't have to stay at your families plantation home…I just assumed." Jacob replied quickly, thinking that was the problem.

"No…that's fine." Bella said while biting her lip. "I just thought we were going somewhere in Ohio…I should be back home." Bella said while panicking.

"Bella…its okay." Jake said while resting his hands on her shoulder.

"No…its not fine…Jake damn it." Bella said while biting her lip and pacing back and forth.

"What's wrong Bella?" Jacob asked her. He was beginning to worry that he had done something wrong. Bella could not really say anything, because that would be going against his father and their traditions and she did not want to make his father mad at her.

"Never mind…lets have fun." Bella said while taking his hand. "Take me to this restaurant." She decided quickly that she would just have fun, because how much trouble could they get into for a night.

"Okay…your wish is my command." Jacob said while throwing an arm over Bella's shoulder and directing her towards a waiting car. Jacob drove the car to towards the restaurant, they pulled up outside and began walking towards the entrance to the restaurant. Bella noticed three large men standing off in the shadows of the parking lot. Something about them was beginning to make Bella nervous.

"Jake…do you see those guys over there?" Bella asked Jake while motioning with her head and grabbing onto his arm tighter. He looked over to the three guys and just chuckled.

"They probably think that I am very lucky to have a girl like you." Jake said while wrapping one of his arms tighter around Bella. He was figuring there was nothing to worry about the guys, just that they were drunk and probably up to no good.

"Jake…I don't think it's that." Bella said while looking back at the guys. She noticed them walking towards them. "They are walking towards us." Bella said in a worried tone.

"They are probably drunk." Jake said while directing her towards the restaurant. Bella did not see one of the men grab her from behind. She began to scream, the guy holding her, placed his hand over mouth and she tried to bite and kick him, but nothing was working. She watched in horror as one of the men went to hold Jacob from the behind, but Jacob tried side step him, but that did not work. The guy grabbed him from behind, while one of the other men began to punch and kick Jacob in the stomach. In that moment, she was wishing he had come into his werewolf heritage. She watched has Jacob fell to the ground, clutching his stomach, has one of the men began to kick him in the head and the stomach, everywhere. Bella tried to scream, but nothing was working and guy holding her, hit her upside the head with something heavy. Everything went black and the only thing Bella could remember was seeing one of the Jacob laying helplessly on the ground.

* * *

**A week later, July 12th**

**New Orleans, Louisiana **

Bella did not know what was going on, just that she was locked in a cold dark room. Her head was pounding from whatever the guy had hit her in the head with. She heard screaming coming from somewhere, but she did not know where. She went to touch her face, but she found out that her hands were tied behind her back and that she was sitting on a chair with her feet tied to the legs of the chair. She had a cloth that was tied around her face that was not making it possible for her to scream. She tried to look around the room, but the only thing she could see was that she looked to be in some type of warehouse. More screaming could be heard and Bella was beginning to cry, because she felt like this had happened before. Before she could think of anything else, the door to the room she was sitting in, burst opened and in walked Edward. Edward ran towards Bella and began to tare at her restraints. He finally got her free and he wrapped his arms around her midsection and she began to cry.

"I can't leave you for a second can I?" Edward tried to laugh. Everything in him was screaming to protect his mate and make sure that people, who had hurt her, would pay for what they did. He began to sniff her and nuzzle his head into the crook of her neck. There was something off by her smell; something was not right about her. "Did they give you anything?" He asked, hoping that was not the case.

"I don't know…I don't even know how long I have been here." Bella said in a whisper. "Why?" She asked. He began to sniff her again and she tried to pull away, he stopped sniffing at her when he got to her stomach and his heart dropped. He figured out why she smelled so differently. He could hear a faint heartbeat, the heartbeat of his and Bella's child. Vampire children developed quicker than normal babies, so that meant no human doctors and normally the pregnancies lasted longer than human pregnancies. He stood up quickly with only one thought in mind, getting his mate and unborn child to safety.

"Edward…where's Jacob?" Bella asked. Bella had noticed that Edward's eyes had completely went dark.

"What about the mutt?" Edward growled. Not wanting to think about the mutt being around his mate.

"He was with me…this was all his idea…are we even in New Orleans still?" Bella rambled.

"Yes we are…and he probably being held somewhere else…we need to get you out of here." Edward said while picking Bella up bridal style.

"We need to get Jacob out of here too." Bella said while trying to make Edward put her down.

"I need to get you out of here." Edward growled.

"Edward please…all of this is my fault…he wouldn't be here if it wasn't because of me."

"When he was born…his life has been in danger…just because of what he is." Edward said while getting a firmer hold on Bella. His mind was clouded, by the though of her being pregnant with his child and how much he just wanted to protect her.

"Edward…we have to do something." She could see him take a deep breath of air before saying,

"Fine…but I am getting you out of here first…okay." He said while placing a kiss on her forehead. She felt bad for getting Jacob into this mess. It was her fault that he had tried to impress her with this amazing dinner. "Then when his pack members get here…we will save him, while your being guarded by my friend." Edward said while beginning to rush out of the building. He had managed to knock out a few of the guards on the way out to his car. He placed her in the back seat and then got in himself, while turning on the car and flooring it. He zoomed through the city while heading out of the city. He was glad that he had his mate back in his arms. He was still mad at her for what she had said to him, but they had to get along now, with a child on the way. He knew that she would not figure out she was pregnant for a while, because she was not planning on this. He hoped when she did find out, that she would be okay with it. He finally made it to his friend's house. His old friend was a powerful witch that the late High Queen, Elena had known. He pulled Bella out of the car and carried her up to the house; Bella had managed to fall asleep on the ride the house. His friend lived an hour outside of New Orleans and down in the bayou. The witch in question was standing on her porch, staring at Edward has he walked up the steps. The house was a two-story antebellum plantation home. The witch in question was woman in her mid forties, but was actually nine hundred years old and every bit the most powerful witch alive. She was a very pretty with her light blond hair and light blue eyes and tan skin. She looked the Gräfin (countess) that she had been born to be. She was from Germany, during the medieval era.

"I see you found her." The witch said.

"Yes Ave…I need your help." Edward rushed out has Avelina cleared off her kitchen table and motioned for him to place her down.

"She will be fine Edward." Avelina said has she placed both of her hands over Bella's stomach and began to smile. "And your child is strong to."

"So she will be fine?" Edward asked while placing his hand on Bella's forehead and kissing her head.

"Yes…but she will need her rest…just like her mama did." Avelina said while smiling, she was happy that the prophecy was coming true. The supernatural world needed a new ruler. "Take her up to your room and she should wake in a few hours." Edward just nodded his head and carried Bella up stairs to the room that he was borrowing. He placed her gently down on the bed and kissed her forehead, before covering up with the blankets on the bed. He sat down on the rocking chair that was beside the bed.

* * *

**A few hours later,**

Bella finally woke up and her eyes felt crusty. She finally got her eyes open and she looked around the room she was in. The room had wood floors and three doors leading to somewhere she did not know, the room also had large custom drapes. The room was large and had a crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Bella's eyes landed on Edward when she was done looking over the room, he was staring back at her.

"How do you feel?" Edward asked her while taking her hand in his. He began to rub his thumb over her the top of her hand.

"I feel okay." She said while trying to sit up, but Edward pushed her down.

"You still need to rest." He said while frowning, he did not want her doing anything. He wanted to do everything for her.

"But Jacob needs us." She said while trying to sit up again.

"His pack hasn't got here yet…until then we are staying here." Edward growled.

"Edward please…we can't leave him there…they are going to kill him." Bella begged.

"Bella…let me worry about it." Edward said while pushing her back down. "Now rest…I need to go talk to my friend okay." He said while standing, he could tell that she was glaring at him.

"Where are we Edward?" She asked him.

"Where at a friend mine…now rest."

"I have been a sleep for while now…quit treating me like a child." Bella said, but she really wanted to yell it, but her throat was beginning to hurt. "How did you know where I was at…Charlie said you were on a road trip?" She said while sitting up and crossing her arms of her chest.

"Avelina had a premonition of you in a warehouse…I have spent a week trying to find you and I came down here to visit the witch I was telling you about from before…seeing has you're not going to sleep, while not get up and come visit Avelina…she is the one that actually saved you." Edward said while leaving the room and heading downstairs. He caught Avelina sitting on one of her couches while reading a book.

"Is she up Edward?" Avelina asked without turning around to face Edward.

"Yes and she is driving me insane already." Edward said while walking further into the room and taking a seat across from Avelina on one of her other couches.

"It's probably her hormones." Avelina said while smirking at Edward. When vampires or humans got pregnant with a vampire child, they got all their emotion heightened more than a regular pregnancy, along with the all the signs of being pregnant coming earlier than a normal pregnancy.

"Great." Edward sighed while thinking of his pregnant mate. He did not know how he was going to tell her.

"She doesn't know does she?" Avelina asked.

"No and you're not going to tell her." Edward hissed. "I don't need her being mad at me right now...we have more pressing issues to deal with."

"She will find out soon enough and she may hate you for not telling her sooner." Avelina said calmly.

"Why would I be mad at him?" Bella asked while coming into the room. She had only heard part of the conversation and did not understand what they were talking about.

"You must be Bella." Avelina said while standing walking towards Bella. "You are more beautiful than the dreams I used to have of you." Bella looked at her with a surprise look and then at Edward.

* * *

******Classes are starting up for me tomorrow, so I will not be updating like I normally do. I will have chapters up every Saturday if I can, or every other Saturday. Something like that, because this is my senior year and I am doing my thesis this semester, so I am going to be busy. I promise to finish both of my stories, but its going to take me longer to finish them. I may put a schedule up on my profile, I am just not sure yet. I have to see what my classes are like first.**


	36. Chapter thirty-two

******I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think. No flames. I would like to see how many more reviews I can get before next Saturday, so please review. I love the reviews I get it, it makes me want to write more. Disclaimer: All the characters belong to the author. ****Except any of the characters I came up with, along with the story line. The story line is all mine. I thought you guys would enjoy this, since I was not able to get the chapter out last Saturday. Again, sorry about that, but I had a 15 page lit review due that Thursday for my thesis. Wish me luck, I really hope I did good on it. I would like to have a least five more reviews by next Saturday, but no flames please. **

* * *

**Still July 12th**

Bella stood there staring at the woman and Edward. She did not know what to think. She was beyond tired and worried about Jacob. She wondered what was going to happen next.

"Bella are you okay?" Edward asked her. He was worried about; she had not spoke a word for a while.

"Huh," Bella said slowly. She had forgotten to speak. Her mind was elsewhere. It was more with Jacob, because she feared he would not make it out. She was blaming herself, because he brought her here to impress her and he knew how much she loved New Orléans and the South. She looked down at her clothes and sighed loudly. She wanted to cry, her dress had been ripped and torn. She was betting her make-up was smeared, she had been crying non-stop. She was not wearing her heels any more and the only two things that were the same, was her jewelry. "I am worried and scared." Bella cried. She looked up them and Edward's heart broke, his mate was in pain and he did not know how to fix it. He slowly made his way over to Bella, wrapping his arms around her. He pulled her in close and kissed the top of her head. She buried her head into his chest and let herself cry more. After several minutes, Avelina was the first to speak.

"Come here dear," Avelina said with her arms open. Bella peaked out from around Edward's body and looked at the woman standing beside the couch. Bella did not want to leave Edward's side, she missed him so much and he was only thing she truly knew. "Edward go make her something to eat…she needs to keep up her energy." Avelina said while staring at Edward. She was trying to get him to leave her and Bella alone for a few minutes.

"I want to stay with her." Edward growled, while wrapping his arms tighter around Bella. He did not want to leave his mates side, she was pregnant with his child and he wanted to do everything in his power to protect them. To a point he was not thinking straight and he also feared that Avelina would tell Bella that she was pregnant.

"Please stay," Bella begged. Her voice sounded hoarse. "I don't want you to leave me."

"Why don't you," Edward growled more. "You don't need to talk to her." Edward hissed out the last part.

"Don't test me Edward," Avelina said calmly. "I can make you do you it and you know I can." Edward sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew there was no reason to test Avelina, she was strong of her kind and could make you do about anything she wanted.

"Bella…Princess," Edward said while helping Bella over to one of the couches. "Sit," He said while helping Bella sit down on the couch. "I will be right back…do you have anything in mind?" Edward asked. He would do anything for her; he knew that the moment he saw in the cell.

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked with a worried tone. She was so scared that he would leave her.

"What do you want to eat dear?" Avelina asked.

"Oh…I am fine," Bella said while dismissing the idea. Bella wanted to scream at the looks they were giving her, she could tell they did not believe her. "Really." She said loudly.

"You have to eat." Edward said while coaching her to eat.

"No…I am fine Edward," Bella said while crossing her arms across her chest. "Just sit with me." Bella begged.

"You have to eat." Edward snapped this time and Bella cowered, she was confused at why he was getting mad at her. He hated making her scared, but he was worried about her and he did not want her or the baby to starve.

"Just make her a sandwich." Avelina said while pushing Edward into the kitchen. Bella slouched, her whole body ached and she was tired. "Dear tell what causes you so much worry?" Avelina asked.

"I am worried for my friend." Bella said while wiping at her eyes, she not noticed she had been crying.

"Your friend will need you when they find him…but for now…he is as good as it gets." Avelina spoke softly.

"So he's in pain?" Bella questioned. It made her heart ache more; she did not want him to be hurt.

"Dear," Avelina began while looking at Bella's tired body. "You will find him and he will he need you." Avelina spoke in riddles and it was beginning to make Bella made, because she was confused and just wanted the woman to tell her flat-out what was happening.

"I feel horrible…I don't know who to trust and what to do." Bella explained, while crying more. She really did not know who to trust or what to do. She just knew people expected her to do something great.

"You will be okay…I have seen you with your soul mate, or other half…and your child…you will be happy," Avelina said while smiling. She had already seen Bella's future and what the child she carried looked like. The child was going to be very beautiful and would everything their world needed to survive. "But dear…there will be a lot of heart ache, but I have seen your end result and your happy."

"I don't know if I can," Bella cried. "What makes me so damn special," Bella yelled. "And the doctors said it would be hard for me to conceive again." Bella rambled.

"Your special…because you are the first of your kind and your womb holds a brighter future…don't listen to the doctors, "Avelina chuckled at the last part, confusing Bella. "They don't know what they speak of." Avelina said while smiling. "This child will bring trouble before it's even born," Avelina laughed. She knew what trouble the little one would bring and how it would affect its parents, mostly its father. "But it will bring so much hope and happiest, it will over ride everything else, nothing else will matter…I know your past dear and how it shapes your views now…but don't them affect the way you will love this child." Avelina explained.

"Do you know everything?" Bella bit out. She hated that her life was planned out for her.

"Not everything…we are just linked." Avelina said with a smile.

"What do you mean we are linked?" Bella asked. She worried what the woman would tell her.

"I was there when you were born." Avelina said while taking a seat on the couch opposite of the Bella was sitting on.

"Mother never told me about that…she only said Elena was there." Bella explained.

"Elena brought me with her…incases something was wrong with you…your mother she did not know," Avelina explained. "I dressed up as a nurse and when the doctor handed you off to me…I made sure to open a link with you."

"Why?" Bella asked.

"Because I needed to know where you were at all times." Avelina explained.

"So you have been spying on me?" Bella wanted to cry.

"No…of course not dear…I only know when you're in danger or when you're sad." Avelina said with a smile.

"Then why didn't you help me…when they me locked up?" Bella cried. At this moment, Edward chose to walk back into the room, carrying a plate that had a sandwich on it and a glass of water.

"Here." He said while placing the plate on the coffee table, with the drink beside it.

"Thanks." Bella said with a smile. Edward took the seat beside her and threw one of his arms around her shoulder, while smiling at her.

"Anything for you." Edward said with a grin. Bella began to blush badly. "So what were you to talking about?"

"She was just asking how her friend was doing and I was just explaining he will be fine." Avelina said with a smile.

"Is that right Bella?" Edward asked her.

"Yeah and she should told me how we have been linked since the day I have been born…so she been spying on me." Bella bit out. She was not happy that this woman had spied on her and didn't even think of helping her.

"Bella…I could not help you," Avelina tried to explain. She knew what Bella was thinking. "It's the way it had to be…you had to be there to meet Edward…everything has a plan." Avelina said while trying to give anything out.

"You speak in riddles…I don't understand." Bella cried. Edward brought her closer to him. He wanted to make her happy, but was not sure were to begin.

"I cannot tell you everything Bella…that would change things," Avelina said. "Once you know your future and who you will end up with…you might try to change it and it does not need to be changed…right now, everything is going has planned."

"So I have to go around blindly...not know anything, while you know everything, how is that fair." Bella hissed.

"No…you will have three people who will help you through this." Avelina explained. "Now why don't we get some rest…its still late." Avelina said while standing.

"I am not tired." Bella said while taking a bite of her sandwich. She only had a few bites left of her sandwich to eat.

"You need your rest." Edward said while standing a stretching. "The mutts pack should be here tomorrow and then everything will be planned out."

"Edward…I don't want to go to sleep yet." Bella said while hitting Edward's hands that snaked around her waist. He lifted her up and threw her over his shoulder, being careful not to hurt her. "Put me don't Edward." Bella yelled. She was beyond annoyed with his childish acts. She just wanted to finish her sandwich and then to go find Jacob.

"Do you still have that sleeping potion Ave?" Edward asked.

"Yes…I will go get a drop." Avelina said while leaving the room chuckling at Bella hitting Edward's back, while he smacked her back.

"Don't smack me." Bella said in a deadly tone.

"Then quit hitting me." Edward laughed while carrying her up the steps and to the room they would be sleeping in.

"You're like one of those cavemen…when you don't get your way, lets just throw the person over your shoulder." Bella growled, making Edward chuckle.

"Princess," Edward laughed and placed her down on the bed. "Lets leave the growling to the men." Edward said while taking his shirt off, leaving him in his pants. He took a seat beside her on the bed and began to take his shoes off.

"You make me so mad." Bella growled more. Avelina quickly walked into the room, carrying a vile of green liquid. "What is that?" Bella asked while pointing at the liquid.

"It's a sleeping potion…it will help you sleep dear." Avelina said with a smile. "My own special brew."

"I am not taking that." Bella hissed.  
"Don't make shove it down your throat Princess." Edward said while hissing at her, but at the same time, he was grinning. Bella began to inch further away from him.

"Here you go…bottoms up." Avelina said while handing Bella the vile, but she still refused to take it. Edward was quick at grabbing it out of Avelina's hand and opening Bella's mouth. Before Bella knew what was happening, she was slowing the nasty green liquid. When he stepped away from her, handing the vile back to Avelina. He could see Bella glaring at him; she looked like she wanted to kill him. He laughed when her eyes began to close and she fell backwards on the bed. She was out cold and he was beginning to smirk at her.

"I think everything good now…you can leave." Edward said while dismissing the old woman. He did not what her near Bella at this moment, he was planning on changing Bella's clothes and only wanted his eyes to see her naked.

"Edward…you need to tell her or I will." Avelina threatened. Edward began to growl her,

"I said leave me and my mate."

"Don't growl at me…I will put you down," Avelina said while standing her ground. "She won't wake for a bit…so you can get some sleep and the baby is strong…I can feel its presence already." Avelina said before leaving the room. Edward felt a tinge of feeling bad that he spoken poorly to the witch, but he wanted time with his unconscious mate. He slowly began to slide the dirty and torn dress down her beautiful body. She was only wearing a pair of underwear and it took everything in his power not do wicked things to her. He kissed her neck softly and removed her jewelry. He began untie her hair. It fell in loose curls. He removed her dirty underwear and took a long look at her naked body before him. She was everything to him, so pure and beautiful. He pulled out one of his larger shirts and a pair of his boxer shorts. He did not need her getting mad at him for leaving her naked. He placed her arms through the sleeves of the shirt. He could her hear sigh in her sleep; he could have sworn that she said his name, but he was not sure. She looked peaceful sleeping. Before pulling the shirt completely down, he placed a light kiss on her flat stomach.

"This is your daddy little one," Edward said with a smile. "Your mommy doesn't know it…but I promise you that I will protect you and make sure that you and mommy are safe and cared for." Edward whispered against her smooth skin. He kissed her stomach again and pulled the shirt down while also pulling the boxers over her hips. He pulled the blankets over her body and smiled at her. He changed into a pair of sweat shorts and climbed in beside her. Before his head could hit the pillow, he felt her place her head on his chest and wrap her arms around his body. He smiled knowing that in her unconscious mind she accepted him has her mate and that she wanted him. Now the only thing to do was get her to accept him when she was wake, he hoped the child would help her decide or he did not know what he was doing.


	37. Chapter thirty-three

******I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think. No flames. I would like to see how many more reviews I can get before October 12th, so please review. I love the reviews I get it, it makes me want to write more. Disclaimer: All the characters belong to the author. ****Except any of the characters I came up with, along with the story line. The story line is all mine. Remember no flames, but please review.**

* * *

**July 13th **

The morning sun shinning through the small window in the room lit up the bedroom. If one was to walk into the bedroom, they would see a beautiful couple sleeping soundly, but that's only to the eyes. Bella eyes fluttered awake has the sunlight danced across her eyelids. When she tried to move her hand to wipe her the sleep out of her eyes, she found that she could not move her hand. Panicking Bella's eyes flew up and gasped at the sight of the sleeping beside her. She noticed how her leg was thrown over his legs and how she was resting her head on his chest, and how she had her arm wrapped around his midsection and that he was holding her hand. She tried to pull her hand away from, because she was beginning to panic, but it would see that he tightened his hold on her small hand. Bella did not know what to do; the last time that she woke up to sleeping beside her was when they shared that intimate moment or moments. She tried to move again, but he would not let her go. Some how the first thing to race through her mind was if they had repeated what they had done before. She looked down at what she was wearing and wanted to scream, something about her outfit brought back what had happen the night before. She was beyond pissed at Edward, before thinking she climbed over top of him. She was sitting on, with her free hand placed on his chest, creeping closer to his neck. She wondered if she could kill by just choking him. She could not believe that he had shoved that potion or whatever it was down her throat.

Edward could feel someone touching him; he was barely sleeping and knew that Bella had been a wake for a few minutes. Slowly opening his eyes he saw his beautiful mate sitting on top of him with one of her hands pushing at his neck. He could tell that she was mad and that if looks could kill, she would be dead. He thought that she could not look any more beautiful than she was at that point. With her all a mess and how his shirt did not hide the fact that she was not wearing a bra. He wanted to reach up and touch her lovely breast, but knew that would get him smacked, so he did something better.

"Morning Princess," He said with a smirk. He figured if he could not touch her, he would make her madder, by just talking to her. "How are you this morning?" He could hear how her heart rate picked up and how she took a deep breath of air before talking.

"Morning Edward…want to explain to me what I am doing sleeping beside you or why you gave me that thing last night." She said with venom in her voice.

"You needed to sleep." He spoke calmly.

"I was not ready to sleep," She bit out. "I know when I should sleep and should not…you had no right," She hissed. "I trusted you again…one step forward…and three steps back," Bella said while trying to pull her hand back away from him, but he was not letting go. "Isn't that way they say…that seems to be true for us." Bella said while still trying to get him to let her hand. "For goodness sake…let my hand go Edward." Bella yelled. She pulled at her hand again, but he pulled on it, smirking up at her.

"And if I don't?" He questioned.

"I am not in the mood for your shit today…let my hand go," Bella growled. "You had no right to give me that thing…and why the hell am I dressed this way…actually just tell me what hell gave you the right go against me." Bella wanted to scream, but she managed to say it calmly. Again she tried to pull her hand from his tight grip, but he was not letting go. Before she knew what was going on, he had her flipped over and hovering over top of her. He laid most of his wait down on her, making sure not crush her, but also making sure that she could not get away. He could hear how her breathing was becoming harder and even heartbeat was beating faster. He pressed his face against the side of her face, while letting her calm down. He did not want to over excite her, or to stress her out more that she already was. He listened carefully for their unborn child's heartbeat and had to hide the smile that came to his face when he heard the soft but strong heartbeat, beating rapidly. The baby did not seem to be affected by its mother's stress.

"Let me go Edward," Bella said while trying to push him off of her. "You had no right and you know it…get off of me." Bella said squirming has she tried to get free. Before she knew what was going on, Edward had growled at her and bit down on her neck. She could feel how her own heartbeat in her ears, it was pounding loudly at her.

"I had every right Princess…I am your bodyguard…or did you forget." Edward growled out, his lips barely touching her ear. "My job is to protect you and make sure that nothing happens to you…and if that means," He said while pausing. "If that means giving you something to sleep…I will do it again." He growled his mate growl loudly. Letting her know who was in charge. He could feel her body become stiff and then slowly become calm. "Good girl…now…I am going to get up and get changed," Edward said against her ear. "Then I am going to go downstairs to for breakfast…you can join me if you want." Edward said while placing his fangs against the mark that he had left on her neck, he could hear how it made her heartbeat speed up. It made him smile that she reacted that way to him. "But you will never question me again…I will always do everything in my power to protect you." He said before getting up. Bella laid there, not knowing if she should move or stay still. She watched has he got up and began to change his clothes. He was now wearing pair of blue jeans and grey v-neck t-shirt. She found him to be attractive standing there putting his shirt on, she was kind of sad to see his nice body disappear, but at that thought she wanted to smack herself. She should not be thinking that way about him. For one she barely knew him and another, every time she started to trust him again, he would betray her. This was not the first time he had betrayed her and she did not know if it would be the last. She was mad at him, for thinking that he could control her. She did not care that he was trying to protect her; only that he seemed to try to control her.

"When are we going to save Jacob?" Bella asked.

"When the mutts pack gets here," Edward growled. He was getting tired of her asking about the pup. He knew that he should have killed the mutt when he got the chance. "Stop asking…you will get the same answer every time, until his pack is here."

"You know he has a name," Bella said while sitting up and crossing her arms over her chest. "Can't you call him by his name…or is it too hard?" Bella said while glaring at him.

"That's what he is…he a werewolf." Edward said while rolling his eyes at her.

"So you would like if someone called you vamp…because that's what you are?" Bella asked with a smirk at her face. She could tell that she had hit a nerve.

"Fine," He sighed loudly. He was mad that she had got one up on him. "When Jacob's pack gets here…we start planning something," Bella had to smirk at him has she watched him head for the door. "Now I am going down to the kitchen…you can come if you want." Edward said while leaving her there. She stayed on the bed for what like hours, but had only been a few minutes. She finally got up and went to look for something to change into, but could not find anything. She wanted to cry, because she wearing what she figured has Edward's shirt and boxers. She finally gave up and ran her hands through her hair, trying to straighten her hair, but that was not working either. Finally making her way downstairs, she could hear Edward and Avelina talking.

Edward was seated at the kitchen table in the small country-style kitchen. The room had rustic cabinets and huge farmhouse sink, along with a vintage style stove. There was a small table in the middle of the room. He watched has Avelina kept herself busy by cooking breakfast food.

"I did not know that you eat." Edward said while taking a sip of the drink he had in front of him.

"I don't anymore…comes with leaving for ever," Avelina said while turning to face him with a smile on her. "I only have a take a small potion that I came up with every morning and I am good to go for the day."

"Then why the food?" Edward asked.

"For you mate of course." Avelina said with a laugh. "She will need to eat and of course her food will have to be different now."

"What are you on about?" Edward asked her.

"I suppose you would not know…seeing has you were the youngest…but even your mother had to take blood with her meals…even Bella's mother had to take blood…she just may not remember it so well," Avelina explained. "Vampire babies are very different…they require not only the blood from their mothers…but also human food…its very weird, but because they require their mother's blood to survive…the mother must consume more blood to keep her body from trying to kill the baby."

"Shit." Edward said while pinching the bridge of his nose. "Then what am I suppose to do?" Edward asked. "I can't be giving her blood...it will freak her out."

"Your not…there is a way to hide it in her food or what she drinks…its like eating the food almost raw...like with meat…you let it be more bloody." Avelina explained while ejecting the food she had in front of her with what looked like blood. She had come up with a potion that come be put in food, it was like ejecting the food with blood and the person eating it would not notice.

"I can't do that to her." Edward growled. He did not want to make Bella anymore stressed that she already was.

"Your child will kill her if you don't," Avelina said while looking at him. She did not want him to worry more about his mate than already was, but he need to know everything. "That's why humans should not have vampire children…her own mother almost died." Avelina said with frown on her face. Footsteps could be heard coming down the steps. Bella walked into the kitchen and felt like she was being watched. Both Avelina and Edward were watching.

"Morning sweetie...sit down I have breakfast for you." Avelina said while putting a plate of food down on the table, across from Edward. Bella set down and looked over to Edward who staring at her. She began to eat, while both Avelina and Edward watched her.

"Do I have something on my face?" She asked while wiping at her face.

"No darling…I just wanted to make sure you like your food…I have not made food for anyone in forever." Avelina said while smiling at the young girl.

"Oh its good…thank you." Bella said while eating more of her food. They set in silence has Bella continued to eat her food, while Edward kept peeking looks at her, to make sure that she had not figured out that the food was laced with blood. Before anyone could say anything, the sound of a doorbell could be heard.

"Edward be a dear and get the door." Avelina said while taking a seat beside Bella. Bella watched has Edward got up from his seat and headed out of the room. "Bella…you may want to finish and go change." Avelina said while smiling.

"I don't have any clothes." Bella said with a frown. She did not know what she was going to do, she had no supplies and she was not sure when she was going home.

"Yes you do…I made sure Edward picked up clothes for you…check the closet in your guys room." Avelina said while standing up.

"Okay…thank you." Bella said while standing and pushing her chair in. She watched has Avelina picked her plate and carried it to the sink. Bella quickly left the room. When she got to the top landing of the upstairs, she made her way into the room she had slept in. She looked through the closet, finding a few sets of clothes. Picking out a soft pink blouse that had smocked shoulders, with an cinched neck and a slight ruffle, it was very sheer looking. She pulled the shirt over her lilac colored push-up bra that had embellishments on the front of it. Bella noticed how her breast was a little sore while she was putting her bra on. She rubbed her nipples through her bra, trying to make them feel better and when they did, she pulled her lace trim cheekini panties on. Next she pulled on a pair of shorts that had a hole on the back pocket. She was a little embarrassed that Edward had bought her clothes for her, and that he knew what size bra she wore. Finding a brush in the bathroom that was attached to the bedroom she had slept in. She tied her hair up and made her way back downstairs to where she found a group of six large men that she had seen before in Wescott while growing up. She noticed Edward and Avelina in the room, all of them were talking, a few shouting. When she entered the room, everyone became quite and stared at her.

"Bella come sit...your friends pack is here." Avelina said while patting the seat beside her. Bella came walk into the room, taking the seat beside Avelina. She looked around the room noticing Mr. Ateara and Mr. Lahote, along with Mr. Cameron. They were the only three that she really recognized. Mr. Ateara was Quil's father, and Mr. Lahote was Paul's father, and Mr. Cameron was Jared's father. Quil, Paul, and Jared were friends with Jacob throughout high school.

"Miss Dwyer…your mother is worried about you." Mr. Ateara said with a smile. Bella smiled at the older man. He was not that old, around the same age has her own mother, maybe just a little older.

"Oh don't go sweet talking her…it's her fault our Prince is in trouble." Mr. Lahote hissed while glaring at Bella. Edward growled back at the man who was glaring at his mate. Bella did not understand what was going on.

"Michael you know are Alpha has written a law that says we are to protect her," Mr. Ateara hissed. "You wouldn't want to go against our Alpha." Mr. Lahote still hissed. "Michael…if you do not quit…I will have to pull rank as Beta and have you removed." Mr. Ateara growled at Mr. Lahote.

"You are allowed to stay here…but if we have any problems, you will have to be removed…I will not have Bella in danger," Edward said while growling has he stood up.

"Understood…tomorrow we will head out." Mr. Ateara said while standing and shaking Edward's hand. "For now…lets plan what we will be doing."

"Sounds like a plan…Bella you and Avelina should go for a walk while we are talking business." Edward said while offering Bella is hand. She took the hand that he offered and stood.

"Why do we need to leave…Avelina would be able to tell you where he is at and I do not need leave either…I want to help get Jacob back too." Bella said while crossing her arms across her chest.

"You will not be coming." Edward growled. A few of the men in the room began to laugh.

"Having trouble?" Mr. Cameron asked while laughing. He like the rest of the men in the room could smell that Bella was Edward's mate and that she was pregnant. They found the situation to be funny because they would be doing the same thing with their own mates.

"Back off," Edward growled at Mr. Cameron and then looked down at Bella with unreadable look abound his face. Bella stood her ground with him, making the men in the room howl with laughter. "Princess," Edward said while snatching her arm and dragging her out of the room. When they were out of the room, Edward slammed Bella against the closet wall. She trembled has her body hit the wall, her back hurt a bit, but nothing too horrible. He pressed his body against hers and pressed his face into the crook of her, breathing in her scent. Trying to calm him, before he did anything horrible. "Don't ever make me look weak in front of people again," Edward hissed against her ear. It sent shivers down Bella's spine, she was nervous about what he would do. She knew that he would not hurt her, but she was afraid that he might get pissed enough to leave her again. "You will not like the outcome…I can promise you that." Those words scared her.

"But…I want to come…why shouldn't I...give me a gun or knife and I will be fine." Bella rambled.

"No…I will not have you getting hurt…because I gave into you," Edward growled. "You are too important…your friend will be saved and nothing will come of you." Edward said while kissing her cheek and pulling back. He would not risk her life or their unborn child's life for the mutt. He did not care if it pissed her off. "Go take that walk…Avelina will be waiting by the front door for you." Edward said while running one of his fingers along her cheek.

"You can't control me Edward." Bella growled, which got a chuckle out of Edward.

"Leaving the growling to the men sweetheart," Edward smirked when he saw Bella glare at him. "Now go," Edward said while motioning towards the front entrance of the house. Bella stood there not moving, biting her lip. She was mad at Edward for telling her what to do, like he owned her.

"And if I don't?" Bella challenged.

"I will throw you over my shoulder and carry you upstairs…then I will tie you to my bed…to where you will stay until we are done," Edward said while smirking. "Don't challenge me." Bella kept on glaring at him, while stepping away from him. He could tell that she was trying to get away from him, like she wanted to run. He stepped closer to her, snatching one of her arms and pulling hard against him. He bared his fangs at her and she began to squirm, trying to get away from. It only made him laugh, he placed his fangs against the mark that he had left on her neck, digging his fangs into her skin, and he spoke clearly. "Don't challenge me Princess." She stopped squirming and tried to push him away. He wrapped his arms around her small waist and growled loudly at her. It made her stop and look up at him. "Now that you have pissed me off," He said while throwing her over his shoulder and carrying her towards the entrance where Avelina was standing. Edward could tell that she was smiling at him, almost laughing too. "Take her for a walk," Edward said to Avelina, while putting Bella back down on her feet. "Now be good Princess…if I hear that you have ran away…you will not like it when I have found you." Edward said while kissing the top of her head roughly before leaving the room. Bella stood there shell shock.


End file.
